Le navire
by d'elfe
Summary: Frances, une jeune fille du 21ème siècle, est appelée sur le Surprise pour une raison qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle y vivra les affres de la guerre Napoléonienne tout en tentant de cacher ses origines françaises.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Frances qui est de mon crû. Je n'ai reçu aucune autorisation pour les exploiter.

Cette fiction a été écrite en français, mais les dialogue sont en langue originale (anglais) par souci de cohérence. Ils n'ont pas été traduits et le seront peut être si le besoin se fait sentir.

Frances est une jeune fille qui voyage dans les réalités alternées ainsi que dans le temps grâce à un dispositif intégré dans un pendentif en forme de pierre bleue. Elle n'a aucune information sur le mécanisme et ne maîtrise aucunement sa destinée.

Par le passé, Frances a fait une intrusion dans le monde de Stargate SG1, X-Files, Gladiator et surtout le seigneur des anneaux où le prince Legolas est tombé amoureux d'elle. Clônée à l'occasion, son double est parti vivre avec le prince en Ithliien tandis qu'elle-même est rentrée dans son monde pour poursuivre sa mission.

Chapitre1 : La rencontre

Le soleil déclinait doucement le long de la colline boisée qui bordait le fjord. En ces derniers instants de la journée d'été, les rayons dorés inondaient le salon à travers la baie vitrée, créant un environnement irréel. Fran lisait dans le canapé, calée contre un coussin de plumes, profitant de la douce chaleur pour détendre les muscles de son cou. Installée confortablement, la théière fumante à ses cotés, la jeune femme s'émerveillait du temps splendide qui illuminait sa soirée.

Soudain, une sensation vibrante rayonna contre sa poitrine. La jeune femme se figea, elle savait ce que cela signifiait. La sensation pulsait sur sa peau, se substituant presque aux battements de son propre cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lueur bleue apparut, signifiant de nouveau qu'une nouvelle parenthèse de sa vie allait s'ouvrir, une parenthèse dans laquelle elle pourrait bien se perdre et disparaître à jamais.

Elle ne s'était jamais dérobée à l'appel de la pierre bleue, et cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Quels que soient les dangers, elle avait été choisie et chaque retour lui avait apporté une expérience inestimable. Aujourd'hui âgée de 25 ans, elle en avait en réalité au moins un et demi de plus du fait de l'écoulement parallèle du temps.

Fran se redressa et posa son livre à côté de la théière, frustrée de ne pas avoir pu goûter au breuvage qu'elle avait préparé. Elle prit quelques instants pour respirer profondément, les mains sur les genoux, la tête baissée. Les rayons dorés l'enrobèrent, la faisant disparaître dans une gloire orangée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond. Elle passa par la salle de bain, se saisissant du sac qu'elle gardait toujours près d'elle en cas de départ intempestif, puis en quelques secondes y ajouta de quoi faire quelques repas rudimentaires. Elle jeta le sac vert sombre sur son épaule gauche et se dirigea vers la chambre. Après avoir réfléchi ce qui lui sembla des heures, elle fit glisser le panneau du dressing et se saisit de son arme. L'épée elfique était rangée dans un fourreau de cuir décoré de runes et de feuilles entrelacées. Elle lui avait été offerte à Imladris. L'arme rayonnait, avec sa lame légèrement recourbée, fine et constellée de gravures. On aurait dit l'épée d'une reine. Quelque part, cela avait été sa destinée. Le travail était splendide et Fran ne cessait jamais de s'étonner sur la finesse des arts elfique.

Elle se sentait en sécurité avec cette arme, et si elle avait hésité avant de la prendre pour des raisons de discrétion, elle se sentait à présent invincible en présence de sa lame protectrice. Elle la rengaina dans le fourreau, en contempla les gravures du cuir. L'épée lui avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois et se comportait à présent comme une extension de son corps. L'art de la guerre lui avait été enseigné par Legolas et Fran se sentait liée à cette arme comme à son propre corps.

Fran fixa le fourreau à sa ceinture et respira profondément, puis elle posa sa main sur la pierre avec révérence, et un halo de lumière bleutée apparut. En quelques instants, la lumière devint aveuglante, et engloba la jeune femme des pieds à la tête. Puis vint la chute… le sentiment d'être perdue entre les mondes et de tomber sans que rien ne la retienne. La jeune femme était à présent habituée à cette sensation effrayante, mais elle en ressortait toujours un peu sonnée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau elle dinstingua des lambris de bois sombre qui dansaient dans son regard encore instable. Ses sens lui rapportaient une odeur de mauvaise cuisine, et une autre émanation qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier. Observant attentivement le lieu ou elle avait atteri, Fran remarqua que le corridor était bas de plafond, ce qui la mit très mal à l'aise. La jeune femme détestait les endroits confinés, sa claustrophobie la guettait bien trop souvent était pouvait se montrer difficilement contrôlable. Un bruit sourd et régulier detourna son attention, et Frances se concentra. Le grondement semblait résonner à l'extérieur, masqué par la voix d'un groupement d'hommes qui devait se trouver à quelques mètres en arrière du couloir. Aussitôt qu'elle fut stabilisée, la jeune femme se demanda comment s'extraire du lieu où elle avait atterrit. L'instinct de survie était tenace. Ne sachant pas si elle était en territoire ennemi ou ami et se sachant très inférieure en nombre, Frances recherchait une voie de sortie.

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre s'approchant de sa section. Le sol était constitué de lattes de bois humide, ce qui avait tendance à étouffer les sons. Le fait qu'elle les entende signifiait que la personne qui approchait devait se trouver non loin d'elle, qu'il était plus que temps de deguerpir. Fort heureusement, un courant d'air venu de l'autre côté du corridor indiquait qu'une issue devait probablement se trouver dans l'autre direction.

La jeune femme se glissa en silence dans la direction de la liberté, contente d'avoir aux pieds sa paire de baskets de ville qui lui permettait de ne pas faire claquer le parquet. Son cœur battant dans sa poitrine tellement fort qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il faisait vibrer les lattes de bois, Fran s'engagea dans un dédale de couloirs. Le labyrinthe était constellé d'ouvertures et de portes. La jeune femme se glissait le long des murs, ne restant jamais à découvert et franchissant les ouvertures avec précautions. Elle se sentait instable et titubait régulièrement, 'sans doute un effet du transfert' songea-t-elle. Elle perdait complètement le sens de l'orientation à force de tourner et jetait des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle, espérant ne croiser personne. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire en sa chance, elle n'avait pour le moment pas vu âme qui vive alors que l'endroit semblait bondé. Tout en progressant le long des lambris humides, elle se demanda où elle pouvait être en terme de géographie et de temps. L'air moite criait son appartenance a une zone tropicale quelconque, mais était-elle-même sur terre?

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait du ronronnement des voix, elle comprit soudain d'où venait le bruit sourd et le puzzle s'assembla dans sa tête. L'odeur non identifiée était de l'iode, et c'était le roulis d'un bâtiment contre les vagues qui avait tenu ses sens en échec, tandis que son instabilité venait du mouvement du bateau et non d'elle-même. Son référentiel était fautif. Fran sourit, elle songea qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'imaginer en référentiel géocentrique, ou maritimo-centrique. Passant près d'une porte un peu plus haute que la moyenne, ses sens captèrent un ensemble musical agréable. Poussee par son amour de la musique, elle s'attarda quelques secondes, laissant traîner une oreille qui se laissa enchanter par le violon et le violoncelle dont les lamentations s'entremêlaient derrière la porte. La jeune femme se laissa ensorceler par la sonate, se disant au fond d'elle-même que des gens qui avaient aussi bon goût ne pouvaient foncièrement pas lui faire de mal.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se laissa surprendre derrière la porte, écoutant joyeusement de la musique italienne. Lorsque Fran revint à la réalité, elle se trouvait à deux mètres d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, qui la regardait fixement. Ce dernier, guindé dans son uniforme, ne devait pas lui arriver à la poitrine, elle estima son âge à un peu plus d'une dizaine d'année. Elle tenta un sourire et porta son index à ses lèvres avec un air conspirateur, espérant que le jeune garçon serait assez impressionnable pour ne pas causer de problèmes. Malheureusement, ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux bleus du petit ne la rassura pas. Malgré son jeune âge, le garçon ne semblait ni intimidé, ni prêt à céder un pouce de terrain. Fran banda ses muscles, prête à bondir, elle fut néanmoins surprise quand il se mit à hurler à plein poumons. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle démonstration vocale.

- AAAALLLLLLLLEEEEERRRRRRRT ! AAAALLLLLLLLEEEEERRRRRRRT ! AAaaaallleeee…..

Tandis que le cri retentissait dans les nombreuses courtines, Fran courait à perdre haleine. Derrière elle une porte claqua, et elle entendit une voix grave aboyer des ordres en anglais. Enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : un escalier de bois raide qui menait sur le pont. Se sentant talonnée elle se ramassa sur elle-même et détendit ses muscles, se projetant assez haut pour attraper la base de l'escalier à l'extérieur. Fran s'extirpa frénétiquement au dehors, ramenant ses jambes aussi vite que possible pour qu'elles ne soient pas saisies par les hommes qui la poursuivaient. Sans céder à la panique, elle fit un roulé boulé et se redressa souplement pour reprendre sa course. Une évaluation rapide de la situation lui donna son seul échappatoire. Elle serait cernée rapidement si elle restait sur le pont déjà les hommes de quart s'approchaient d'elle l'arme au poing. Se jetant à bâbord du navire, la jeune femme se saisit du cordage le plus proche d'elle et se projeta en l'air. Grimpant à la force des bras sur quelques dizaines de centimètres, elle parvint à balancer ses jambes jusqu'à une échelle de corde et elle se mit à monter du plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine, et les oscillations brutales de l'échelle de corde l'informèrent qu'elle était déjà suivie. La jeune femme redoubla d'efforts, faisant fi du mouvement oscillant du bateau ainsi que des hoquets de son perchoir. Enfin elle atteignit le rondin de bois qui faisait office d'armature pour les premières voiles. Elle se redressa rapidement et prit quelques secondes pour se stabiliser. Les oscillations du bateau rendraient la tâche ardue, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser coincer entre le mât et l'échelle de corde, il fallait donc qu'elle se déplace du côté mer. En quelques instants elle apprivoisa la fréquence du bateau, ce qui lui permit de se déplacer doucement le long du rondin. La largeur du mât ne lui permettait pas de poser ses deux pieds côte à côte, mais après son entraînement chez les elfes, c'était tout à fait suffisant pour être à l'aise. Elle se souvint des traversées qu'elle avait faites sur un filin dans la forêt. Alors que trois hommes parvenaient en haut de l'échelle, Fran se décala un peu plus au dessus de l'océan. Elle regarda longuement les marins se stabiliser sur la poutre, les jaugeant au passage, puis elle dégaina son épée elfique.

Ces derniers se figèrent sur place, gérer l'équilibre sur la poutre avec le roulis du bateau était difficile, et faire face à une furie armée d'une épée exotique ne les tentait certes pas, aucun d'au ne renonça.

Le jeune homme qui était le plus proche d'elle fit un pas en avant. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient décolorés par le sel et sa petite stature lui donnait un air sage, mais ses yeux bruns et l'expression de son visage étaient résolus. Il était clair que celui-ci ne reculerait pas. En équilibre sur son référentiel mouvant, Fran décida que frissonner n'était pas une option. Elle attendit patiemment que son adversaire engage la partie. Cela lui permettrait d'être en position de force car elle n'était pas celle qui créerait le premier mouvement, et elle ne tenait pas à paraître trop hostile. Un coup d'œil rapide en contrebas lui montra qu'une foule de plus de cent hommes s'était réunis sur le pont pour regarder l'issue de la confrontation, ce qui n'était guère rassurant.

Son adversaire s'approcha doucement, agissant au ralenti pour garder ses pieds dans la bonne position. Soudain, sans crier gare il se fendit et l'attaqua, son épée se frayant un chemin en direction de la poitrine de son ennemie. Fran para le coup avec élégance, et elle s'immergea dans ses souvenirs pour retrouver l'état d'esprit de bataille de son mentor bien aimé. Elle ne riposta cependant pas, tuer un membre du navire n'était pas une bonne idée étant donné qu'elle était actuellement coincée en mer avec ledit équipage. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir nuit et jour et son but était seulement de gagner du temps. Les yeux rivés sur son adversaire, elle attendait qu'il se décide à contre attaquer. Ce dernier, déconcerté de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait paré son attaque, remarqua que ses pieds n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota. En parfait équilibre, elle avait utilisé une technique d'esquives apprises grâce aux elfes des bois, et l'effet n'en était que plus exotique. Les joutes de ce genre donnaient toujours l'impression étrange que l'adversaire n'était pas vraiment là où il semblait se tenir. En déviant la force de l'attaque adverse sans effort, la jeune femme avait déstabilisé son opposant.

Elle le tenait en joue, prête à parer l'attaque suivante. Consciente que l'ensemble de l'équipage était sous ses pieds, elle déclara d'une voix assurée :

- Leave me be, or I'll kill him and the two others after him

Le silence qui régnait en contrebas était noyé par le doux ronronnement des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la coque du navire. Fran espéra qu'elle les avait assez effrayés pour obtenir un compromis. Perchée la haut en position dominante, la jeune femme espérait posséder un moyen de pression adéquat moyennant le fait que le capitaine tienne à ses hommes. Certes elle ne pourrait rester là haut indéfiniment, mais elle représentait une menace potentielle pour eux du fait de son rayon d'action étendu. Une voix grave et puissante monta alors jusqu'aux assaillants.

- Stand by guys. Don't move

Deux des hommes se détendirent un peu mais celui qui lui faisait directement face recula de quelques centimètres sans la quitter des yeux. Il restait cependant sur ses gardes, très méfiant, et la jeune femme rendit hommage à sa prudence. Soupirant de soulagement, elle espéra pouvoir tirer son épingle du jeu. Il fallait absolument qu'elle leur fasse comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une menace pour eux s'ils ne se montraient pas hostiles en retour. 'Yeah, good luck with that', songea-t-elle. Priant pour ne pas découvrir que sa mission allait à l'encontre de ce principe, elle songea que ses prouesses n'allaient pas l'aider à se faire entendre. La jeune femme savait que sa fuite initiale ne jouait pas en sa faveur, mais au moment de sa débâcle elle n'avait pas eu toutes les cartes en main, et maintenant elle se mordait les doigts d'avoir mené une attaque aussi agressive. Mentalement elle essayait d'évaluer l'époque à laquelle elle avait atterri. L'accent était résolument anglais, à tel point qu'elle peinait un peu à distinguer la signification de ce qui se disait. Jamais n'aurait-elle songé remercier le ciel d'avoir autant tegardé de séries britanniques en version originale.

De nouveau la voix de stentor monta jusqu'à elle. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'impatience ou d'hésitation dans ce qu'il déclara :

- Surrender or we'll shoot you

Sous le choc, Fran baissa les yeux un court instant. Quelques mètres en dessous, elle pouvait apercevoir un gros homme barbu avec un mousquet, un peu à gauche du groupe de matelots. 'Screw the spirits' dit elle à mi voix, jurant contre la force qui l'avait amené ici. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre une arme à feu et devait paraître bien ridicule sur son perchoir. Enragée, ses méninges tournaient à cent à l'heure, mais aucune issue possible ne se présenta. Cernée par plus d'une centaine d'hommes et sans aucune porte de sortie mis à part l'océan, Fran constata qu'elle allait devoir se rendre. Alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément une solution à son dilemme, elle ne vit pas le grand homme roux à lunettes qui l'observait depuis le pont. C'était le chirurgien du bord. Fasciné par la jeune fille, il trouvait le spectacle complètement irréel. Depuis sa position, il lui semblait complètement fou de voir une femme évoluer sur le gréement d'un navire lancé à peine vitesse, parant les coups d'épées avec la grâce d'une danseuse, faisant fi de la gravité et des mouvements de grande amplitude du bateau. Si le capitaine n'avait pas été à ses côtés, il aurait juré qu'il était en plein rêve, et qu'une fée vengeresse était apparue pour les punir d'avoir ôté autant de vies. Alors que la jeune femme restait silencieuse, le commandant se tourna vers matelot qui la tenait en joue avec le mousquet, un œil fermé et l'autre rivé sur la femme. L'ensemble des marines s'étaient placés stratégiquement le long du pont, et attendaient une décision de leur capitaine. Sans ciller et extrêmement tendu, chacun était prêt à tirer.

Le chirurgien ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui arriva, mais une détonation assourdissante se fit entendre alors qu'il aurait juré que son ami n'avait pas donné d'ordre de faire feu. L'onde de choc due au coup fit vibrer tout son corps, lui laissant la sensation désagréable que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. La main en visière, il se redressa et riva ses yeux sur le mât. Retenant son souffle pour voir si la fée était touchée, il espéra follement qu'il n'en était rien.

Déstabilisée par le son, la jeune femme arqua le dos dans l'espoir d'éviter la balle, et perdit l'équilibre. Elle glissa en arrière et se rattrapa de justesse au mât avec un cri étouffé. Heureusement que le tireur était peu habile, car ce n'était pas sa tentative d'évitement qui l'aurait sauvée si le tir avait été plus précis. Suspendue à la poutre en bois, elle ne se sentait plus assez forte pour remonter. Ses bras lui faisaient atrocement mal, moulus d'avoir effectué une montée en force. Sentant qu'elle allait tout lâcher, Frances entreprit de se balancer à bout de bras d'avant en arrière, puis elle lâcha la poutre de bois.

Bouche bée, le chirurgien se demanda si la jeune femme avait perdu l'esprit car il doutait qu'elle survive à la chute. Effectuant une révolution après le lâcher de la barre, ramassée sur elle-même, Fran parvint à se saisir de la corde qui la narguait quelques instants plus tôt. Sa vitesse lui conférant une énergie cinétique non négligeable, elle s'accrocha comme une forcenée au filin rêche. Une vive brulure lui indiqua qu'elle avait sans doute arraché la peau fine de sa paume et elle serra les dents. La douleur était insupportable mais la jeune femme tint bon sous peine de se briser les os. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours se blesser à cet endroit sensible ? L'épée toujours en main, elle tournoya autour du filin inégal avec une grimace, s'approchant du pont à une vitesse non négligeable. Avec un bruit sourd qui résonna dans les planches du navire, la silhouette féminine atterrit à côté de la balustrade. Le choc la souffla complètement, et il lui sembla que ses genoux allaient exploser. Les signaux de son système nerveux face à sa peau brûlée étaient atroces, mais Fran savait que ce n'était qu'un effet physiologique sans gravité. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, la jeune se redressa fièrement, effaçant la grimace de son visage, et rengaina son arme. Les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de sa tresse stricte flamboyaient sous les rayons du soleil, encadrant son visage d'un feu éphémère.

Alors que des hommes se dirigeaient vers elle pour la maîtriser, elle leva les yeux pour balayer le pont et évaluer sa situation. Soudain, les marines hésitèrent, comme transcandés par le regard noir que la jeune femme leur lança. Le capitaine du navire se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, les bras croisés derrière le dos, ses yeux rivés sur la jeune fille qui défiait avec tant d'assurance un navire de sa majesté.

Ils étaient bleus comme l'océan, et leur profondeur envoutante emporta Frances dans un monde irréel. Cependant, leur beauté n'occultait en rien la détermination farouche qui caractérisait le commandant de bord. C'est ainsi que ce premier regard resta gravé dans la mémoire de la jeune femme comme l'inscription d'un tombeau dans la pierre. La prestance du capitaine était telle que les genoux de la jeune femme tremblèrent : c'était l'humour ou la soumission, et seule la douleur qui pulsait dans sa main lui rapella que point n'était l'heure de plier. Fidèle à son habitude, Fran releva un sourcil pour soulager la tension qui régnait dans cette confrontation. Le capitaine ne réagit cependant pas à cette provocation. Il était massif, et ne paraissait pas très grand à cause de la proximité de son immense collègue rouquin que Frances remarqua d'un seul coup d'œil. Son physique respirait la puissance, comme si tous ses muscles n'existaient que pour illustrer sa suprématie absolue sur le navire. Ses cheveux blonds mi longs étaient attachés en queue de cheval, la coiffure lui donnant un air plus austère encore. En son fort intérieur, la jeune femme constata que cet homme ne portait pas le titre comme un privilège car tout son être respirait l'autorité et inspirait le respect. Fran, soufflée par le personnage, inclina légèrement son front afin de témoigner ses intentions pacifiques, et lui rendre hommage en temps que capitaine du navire. Remerciant Daniel de lui avoir appris ce petit mouvement salvateur, elle ne céda cependant pas à la tentation insistante de s'écraser. Le bluff pouvait encore lui sauver la vie, peut être pourrait-elle se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'important et faire naître le doute chez son adversaire potentiel.

Un rapide coup d'œil à la droite du capitaine lui permit d'évaluer un des proches du chef de bord. C'était une stratégie classique de détéction des alliés potentiels en milieu hostile qu'elle appliquait instinctivement. Très souvent, Fran obtenait ce qu'elle voulait, que ce soit par la douceur ou l'intimidation féminine, et une personne seule sous son influence pouvait la sortir d'un mauvais pas. L'homme qui se tenait auprès du capitaine semblait très différent, et beaucoup plus avenant. Il arborait un charme particulier du en partie à la couleur de ses cheveux et à sa tenue altière. De petites lunettes trônaient sur son nez, la monture ornant le haut de se son visage oblong. Pour quelqu'un de l'époque, l'homme culminait à une hauteur inhabituelle qui paraissait rapetisser tout individu qui le côtoyait. Il portait une tignasse rousse courte, agrémentée de favoris.

L'expression de son visage était rassurante, mais curieuse, son regard intrigué trahissant le questionnement interne qui le troublait en cet instant. Il la fixait avec un air indulgent, comme s'il étudiait un animal sauvage ou une nouvelle espèce sans vouloir la brusquer, et Frances le catalogua dans la case scientifique sans hésiter une seule seconde. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait sur les implications de cette rencontre fortuite, la voix grave du commandant de bord interrompit ses pensées avec brusquerie, ramenant son étude sur le visage du capitaine dont les sourcils étaient fronçés :

- I am Captain Jack Aubrey from the HMS Surprise. State your identity

La question tomba comme un couperet dans le silence ambiant. Fran prit une profonde inspiration elle était prise au dépourvu et ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait même pas en quelle année elle se trouvait, et quel était le statut mondial. Son regard se fit distant, ce qui n'échappa pas au grand rouquin, puis elle se força à reprendre une contenance plus confiante.

- I am… uh, Fran. I am in a secret mission for Britain… tenta-t-elle, raffermissant sa voix de manière à être le plus convaincante possible

- Who are your working for? répondit sèchement le capitaine

- Well… I can't really tell you, if not that wouldn't be a secret mission

Esquissant un sourire, la jeune femme s'étonna du détachement émotionnel dont elle faisait preuve, comme si son inconscient ne se sentait plus concerné par le sort de son enveloppe charnelle. Cet effet insolite lui indiqua que son taux d'adrénaline avait crevé le plafond. Un rapide coup d'œil aux expressions horrifiées des membres de l'équipage lui indiqua que sa dernière remarque venait de l'élever au rang d'ennemi suicidaire à leurs yeux. 'Une remarque typique O'Neillienne' songea-t-elle avant de revenir au sujet central. Affirmer être un agent secret était une chose, mais se comporter comme tel en était une autre. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait citer aucun nom parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui dirigeait la grande Bretagne à ce moment là, et elle savait bien que Jack Aubrey ne le laisserait pas tromper.

Le capitaine s'approcha d'elle, mesurant chacun de ses pas pour qu'elle puisse le voir venir lentement. C'était un professionnel de la pression psychologique. La jeune femme soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout à fait près d'elle, refusant de baisser les yeux un seul instant. Lorsqu'elle put sentir son souffle effleurer son visage, Fran sentit un mouvement imperceptible trahissant un geste qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Il avait dégainé un pistolet et le pointait sur sa poitrine.

Le rouquin réagit aussitôt, et entreprit d'arrêter le geste du capitaine en se précipitant sur lui.

- No ! cria-t-il, terrorisé à l'idée d'arriver trop tard et de voir la jeune femme abattue de sang froid

Jack leva un bras pour demander le silence et l'homme se figea à mi chemin, non par respect pour l'autorité de son pair, mais il sembla plutôt qu'il lui faisait confiance. Notant cette réaction dans son petit carnet cérébral, Frances attendit la suite sans esquisser un geste. Profitant de l'accalmie, le capitaine murmura d'un ton qui ne souffrirait aucune rébellion :

- You are coming with me

- Sure, répondit Fran d'un ton conciliant en décrochant un sourire hypocrite

N'ayant pas ajoute le 'sir' réglementaire, la jeune femme indiquait ainsi au capitaine que les hostilités n'étaient pas terminées. Ce dernier le comprit, et agita subrepticement le canon de son arme pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre. La jeune femme suivit sans difficultés, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à déclencher une tempête qui la mènerai sans aucun doute à une mort certaine et peu agréable, même s'il était primordial de conserver son image dangereuse. Alors qu'elle se mettait en route, elle croisa le regard de l'homme roux. Ses yeux bleu clairs la transpercèrent de part en part, et seul son ébahissement permit à Frances de conserver sa contenance et de soutenir son regard. Leur échange silencieux fut soudain interrompu par la voix de stentor du capitaine :

- Back to your post, all of you, NOW!

Tandis qu'il la menait vers l'écoutille, les hommes se dispersèrent après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard, chacun se dirigeant en ordre vers la tâche qui lui était assignée, mais se demandant comment leur capitaine allait gérer la présence d'une espionne à bord. L'agitation crée par la venue de la jeune femme n'était déjà plus. Fran ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le ballet, réglé comme du papier à musique, qui permettait de gérer l'avancée du bateau sans heurts. La main de fer qui commandait ce navire était admirablement efficace.

Ne sachant pas trop ce qui allait suivre, Fran porta instinctivement la main à son flanc, cherchant à caresser l'arme qui lui avait sauvé maintes fois la vie. Elle réprima cependant cette envie afin de ne pas paraître menaçante, et força ses bras endoloris à regagner une position neutre. Si le capitaine la conduisait aux fers ou à quelqu'autre endroit sans escorte, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait sans doute aucunement l'intention de l'attaquer. Lui laisser son arme était quelque peu étrange, mais il semblait penser que le canon de son arme pointé sur elle l'empêcherait de contre attaquer. Ceci lui paraissait très présomptueux. Combien de fois avait elle renversé la situation alors qu'elle était menée à la pointe du canon d'une arme à feu. Il lui suffirait d'une petite diversion, et du grand cœur du compagnon du capitaine. Concentrée au maximum, Frances attendait son heure, préparant un simulacre de malaise ou de chute lorsque cela deviendrait nécessaire.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés auprès de l'écoutille, Jack lui fit signe du menton de descendre la première. Fran sentit que ses jambes tremblaient de l'effort qu'elle leur avait infligé quelques minutes auparavant. Elle négocia la descente doucement, craignant que ses muscles cèdent à tout instant. Le capitaine lui fit emprunter les même couloirs et passages boisés qu'elle avait pris à l'aller. En peu de temps, elle se trouva avec surprise devant la porte où le garçon l'avait démasquée. Le capitaine appuya avec insistance le canon dans le dos de la jeune femme, lui faisant franchir l'encadrement. Son ami, qui le suivait de près, se glissa dans l'ouverture en courbant la tête, le chambranle étant bien trop bas pour qu'il puisse passer sans enbombres. Fran s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce, admirant furtivement ce qui semblait être des quartiers privés de haut rang, avant de fixer de nouveau son regard sur le commandant de bord. L'ami du capitaine s'était assis sur une chaise sculptée, le commandant fit de même, tenant toujours la jeune femme en joue.

Le silence se fit pesant. Fran attendait, forçant son cœur à ralentir pour garder une contenance digne. Elle s'aperçu pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à bord que sa tenue vestimentaire devait paraître incongrue. Elle portait un jean taille basse et un t-shirt noir à manches longues très ajusté. A leurs yeux cet accoutrement pouvait sembler indécent. Si c'était le cas, ils n'en laissaient rien paraître. Le rouquin laissait cependant entrevoir son incrédulité face à l'événement qui venait d'avoir lieu. Fran se dit qu'il ne devait pas faire partie de l'équipage militaire. Quant à Jack, son expression sombre ne laissait rien transparaître. La tempête qui devait se jouer sous le crâne blond était hors de portée de la jeune femme, ce qui la déstabilisait car elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de personnages. Elle avait appris à lire les hommes d'action avec le temps, que ce soit Aragorn, Maximus ou d'autres illustres héros de guerre, elle n'avait jamais rencontré de façade aussi impassible que celle du capitaine Jack Aubrey. Elessar lui-même avait été plus expressif, et Fran se sentit empotée par ses souvenirs, se remémorant les yeux bleus du roi Numénoréen lorsque l'espoir traversait son noble visage.

- Well well, finit par dire le capitaine d'une voix assurée, we're going to start again. Who are you and why are you here for miss?

Fran passa en revue les maigres idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit, mais le semblant de titre qu'il lui avait affublé était de bonne augure. Cependant, elle ne savait que répondre. Pourquoi lui reposer la même question ? Pourquoi la mettre à l'écart pour le faire ? Son ami étant là, elle doutait que la raison de cette séquestration soit la torture. Le capitaine ajouta :

- I don't buy your secret services history, but I'll let my men believe in that so that they don't reap you apart as soon as you set foot on deck. Convince me now

Le regard du capitaine se fit perçant. Fran n'avais jamais réellement su mentir, du moins pas de bout en bout. Elle se décida à dévoiler autant de vérité que possible, et d'improviser au fil des questions.

- I just wanted to protect myself from the men sir. If they believe I'm dangerous and serving their masters, they won't be trouble

- Smart move indeed, approuva Jack à voix basse, plutôt surpris par la sincérité de la réponse qu'il attendait plus tortueuse. So who are you ?

- My name is Frances. I was once a part of an exotic tribe far in the east. They trained me with the sword. I travelled through Europe a while and ended up in Norway. I was sometimes hired by powerful people to investigate some troubles. I never really new who they were, I was kept in ignorance to ensure their safety. Apart form that, I can't tell you anything more. I have no clue where I am now, why I ended up on this boat and what's part of my close past. I just woke up here, totally dizzy and without a memory of how I got there.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, aussi épais qu'une purée de pois. La jeune femme avait tellement envie de le briser que ces membres en tremblaient, mais elle savait que son cas était mesuré dans la balance morale du capitaine à l'instant même. Jack se tourna vers son ami. Il semblait perplexe, mais ne tenait pas à le montrer.

- What do you think, Stephen ? demanda-t-il à voix basse à son ami

- Dunno… could be… drugs? or …

- If I may sir… l'interrompit Fran, I might be thinking wronlgy but couldn't that be some post amnesia caused by post-traumatic stress? Maybe some people put me there so that you deal with my apparition instead of dealing with your orders?

Bouche bée, l'ami du capitaine regarda la jeune femme avec une surprise grandissante. Un sourire fendit son visage, et ses yeux clairs brillèrent d'une lueur innatendue qui lui rapella l'expression du docteur Jackson lors de la découverte d'un confrère.

- Are you a physician ? demanda-t-il soudain avec passion

- Well, not exactly, but I now a bit of biology and physiology… répondit-elle, se demandant jusqu'où elle pouvait aller

- Really ?!

Stephen était prêt à lui sauter dans les bras, mais le commandant arrêta son mouvement par une main posée sur le poignet de son ami.

- What tells me you're not dangerous to my crew? You nearly killed one today and you could start creating confusion at any moment

- As you said Captain, I nearly killed one. I could have done it but I didn't want to cause the death of an innocent fellow so I didn't

- You could be a spy

- A woman hiding all alone amongst two hundred men? Not really subtle and very suicidal if I may say, sir…

Jack soupira, l'explication ne lui convenait pas non plus et pourtant, ses soupçons étaient loin d'être levés. Il eut cependant le bon gout de paraitre ennuyé de la derniere remarque de la jeune femme, alors que son ami Stephen paraissait horrifié de l'image qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Non seulement la jeune posait probleme du fait de son évidente capacité à manier une lame, mais à présent le capitaine se sentait responsable de sa securité à bord. Essayant de relier les faits entre eux, il ne parvenait pourtant pas à reconstituer le puzzle. La jeune femme lui cachait quelque chose et l'autoriser à rester était un pari dans lequel la survie du bâtiment et de ses occupants était primordiale. Il interrogea du regard Stephen, qui haussa les épaules en signe de perplexité. Evidemment, son brave compagnon ne supporterait pas que la jeune femme soit maltraité, même s'il était conscient du danger.

- What shall we do with you miss? I will not kill a woman, but I won't risk this ship for your well being either. We're at war…

- Uh… se risqua Fran, what's the year again?

Un silence de plomb retomba sur la scène, seulement perturbe par le bruit des vagues et les grincements réguliers de la coque. Le capitaine statutait sur des options moins qu'agréables concernant la jeune femme et cette dernière interrompait sa reflexion par une question qui n'avait aucun sens. Le docteur échangea un regard interloqué avec Jack. Il commençait à se demander si la prisonnière n'avait pas perdu la raison. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quel était le rapport entre l'année et son apparition sur la frégate.

- 1805 is the year, miss

- Oooh Goood, I'm so screwed… soupira-t-elle, réalisant qu'elle se trouvait en pleine guerre avec Napoléon et les français

Le vocabulaire qu'elle avait employé fit grimacer Stephen. Ce genre d'expression ne seyait guère à une jeune femme, mais il avait rarement croisé de specimen feminins prêts à attaquer un vaisseau de guerre armée d'un sabre.

- Why would that be ? demanda Stephen, intrigué

- I don't remember anything about this year, répondit-elle avec sincérité, omettant de mentionner ses origines

Cette époque n'était pour elle qu'un vaste no man's land historique qu'elle n'avait pas étudié, et elle ne mentait donc pas sur son ignorance. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait c'est à quel point elle abhorrait les robes de style empire qui ne cintraient pas la taille et revelaient une silouhette de tonneau. Elle frissonna à l'idée d'avoir évité le pire. Elle s'était abstenue de lâcher un juron en français apres s'etre ecorché les mains, et se rendait compte que son instinct lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, ainsi que son accent. Elle se souvenait de tous ces norvégiens qui lui avaient dit avec admiration qu'elle était la première française à ne pas se trahir avec son accent. Elle ne se doutait pas que cette anecdote venait de sauver sa peau.

- No souvenir at all? pensa à voix haute le capitaine, visiblement exaspéré

- None I am sorry sir, répondit Fran. I know it's supposed to be bad luck to have a woman on board but you're not pirates…

Surpris que la jeune femme connaisse ces légendes maritimes, le commandant se leva de son siège et commença à faire les cent pas. Il était plongé dans une intense réflexion, et ni Stephen ni Fran ne comptait l'interrompre. A ce moment précis, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle était probablement tirée d'affaire. La tension qui régnait dans la cabine s'allégeait peu à peu, et elle contemplait avec soulagement un homme débattre avec sa conscience, et non plus un commandant de guerre.

Stephen, conscient que le moment était peut être venu, se leva également. Jack le suivit du regard, et s'approcha de lui. Pendant un instant les deux hommes parlèrent à voix basse. La discussion continua un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tournent vers la jeune fille qui se dressait toujours devant eux, fourbue mais fière.

- You will be a civilian part of the crew until we find out what to do with you. Doctor Maturin here has offered to take care of you. I warn you that he will be also keeping an eye on everything you do. You will surrender your sword and obey any order of my crew

Il fit une pause pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris les termes de sa liberté.

- Those are the conditions if you want us to keep you alive and out of jail

Un regard indigné de Stephen indiqua que la menace de mort était pour lui non nécessaire, mais Fran hocha la tête, plutôt heureuse de son sort. Elle se doutait que sa vie avait été épargnée grâce au docteur et était impatiente d'en savoir plus sur l'homme de science qui à présent, lui souriait franchement. Se séparer de son arme était la partie la plus difficile, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle regretta à cet instant de l'avoir emmenée, mais son instinct lui dit que rien n'était joué. La jeune femme détacha la boucle de la ceinture-fourreau, et après l'avoir caressée, tendit respectueusement l'arme au capitaine du navire. Elle sentit un pincement au cœur lorsque ce dernier lui prit des mains.

- You will not regret your choice Captain; I swear I will find a way to be useful to your crew. Would you please take care of my weapon? It has infinite value in my eyes

Jack hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis ouvrit la voie, l'épée toujours en main. Il gratifia son ami d'un long regard de mise en garde, puis le laissa quitter la pièce. Fran entreprit de le suivre de près. Au moment où elle franchissait le chambranle de la porte, elle entendit la voix du capitaine gronder comme un orage :

- If you ever harm any of my crew, or the doctor, I assure you that nothing will save you from my wrath. Do I make myself clear?

- Perfectly clear, répondit-elle d'une voix assurée, se raidissant sous la menace. Elle ajouta d'un ton plus amène: By the way, I loved your music…

De nouveau elle rencontra la profondeur de ses yeux, et comme hypnotisée elle soutint ce regard jusqu'à ce que la porte brise le contact… Choquée que le lambris ait interrompu le lien qu'elle avait établi, la jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour rappeler son corps à la vie matérielle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le docteur Maturin

Courbé pour ne pas brosser le plafond de ses cheveux roux, Stephen la regardait avec curiosité. Les sentiments de la jeune femme semblaient bouillonner en elle, et cependant il ne parvenait pas à les lire clairement. Cet assemblage de vulnérabilité et d'impassibilité l'intriguaient au plus point, et Stephen se demanda ce qui se cachait sous les mèches auburn de sa nouvelle protégée. De son côté, Fran se sentit transpercée par les yeux bleus très clairs du docteur. Si l'expression de son visage constellé de tâche de rousseur était bienveillante, il lui sembla cependant qu'elle passait aux rayons X pendant quelques secondes embarrassantes. Elle tenta un sourire peu assuré, espérant échapper au regard interrogateur de son compagnon. La strategie fonctionna puisque celui-ci sembla soudain s'éveiller, et eut un petit rictus gêné. Il se racla la gorge, et se tourna pour faire face au couloir dans lequel il s'engagea.

- Uh… In accordance with Jack we decided that you will be staying with me in the sick bay for a while.

- I hope I won't be too much of a bother, répondit Fran, sincèrement inquiète que sa présence ne chamboule la tranquillité du scientifique

Celui-ci se tourna à demi, sans pour autant jeter un regard en arrière.

- I wouldn't mind some scientific company…

Il venait de jeter une bouteille à la mer, et la jeune femme se réjouit à l'avance de ce qu'elle allait apprendre en termes de médecine d'époque et d'histoire. L'homme était indéniablement cultivé. Elle le rassura immédiatement :

- I'll be glad to learn from you, doctor, and share the little knowledge I have

Cette fois ci il se retourna entièrement et la regarda pendant une seconde, puis se remit en marche sans un mot. Son sac nonchalamment jeté sur une épaule, Fran le suivit en silence dans le dédale de corridors. Elle se mit à bailler; pour elle il devait être l'équivalent de minuit, et l'altercation l'avait épuisée. Tous les muscles de son corps protestaient contre le traitement qu'elle leur avait infligé, sans compter la douleur lancinante qui assaillait sa main. Ils descendirent une étroite échelle qui donnait sur une grande pièce commune un peu plus haute de plafond, la jeune fille conservant son bras gauche près du corps pour ne pas utiliser sa paume blessée. Elle découvrait pour la première fois de sa vie l'organisation d'un bateau de guerre, et les espaces confinés la mettaient mal à l'aise. La haute stature du docteur Maturin le poussait à se plier en deux, et sa démarche n'aidait pas la sensation de claustrophobie qui commençait à assaillir la jeune femme.

Respirant par saccades, Frances ralentit le pas quelques instants pour tenter de maitriser son mal être. Si de par ses nombreux voyages la jeune femme pouvait se vanter de résister à de nombreuses situations stressantes, la claustrophobie restait malheureusement invaincue. Concentrée sur une technique de méditation pour chasser sa phobie et reprendre le contrôle sur la brulure, Frances ne capta qu'au dernier intant le mouvement brusque du docteur qui s'était rapproché d'elle, la mine inquiète. Sa réaction fut instinctive, mais elle la regretta aussitôt. D'un mouvement réflexe, sa main valide vint heurter la poitrine du chirurgien, le faisant reculer d'un pas en arrière sous l'effet du choc et de la surprise. Le regard qu'il lui lança, choqué par sa violence et déçu qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance, amena la jeune femme au bord des larmes. Ce n'était pas tant la conséquence de son geste vis-à-vis du capitaine, qui pourrait à présent la jeter aux fers sans scrupules, mais plutôt la réalisation qu'elle venait de trahir son seul appui et de heurter ses sentiments qui menaça de briser son masque.

- I am sorry, s'excusa-t-elle, sa voix plaidant le pardon. I did not mean to hurt you… I am so sorry…

Ce ne fut pas la douleur qui irradiait à présent de sa poitrine qui choqua le chirurgien, même si son intensité le surprenait, mais l'expression de pure détresse qui irradiait à travers la demande d'excuses de la jeune femme. Dans la pénombre, il pensa pendant un instant voir ses yeux briller de larmes, mais quelques secondes plus tard elle avait regagné sa contenance et le fixait sans sourciller. Avait-elle réagit à son expression, qu'il savait choquée, ou à la pensée qu'il la renverrait aux griffes du capitaine il ne sut point, mais la détresse de son visage semblait lui indiquer un regret sincère de l'avoir blessé. Ses mots, froids et détachés, le suprirent une fois encore.

- If you wish to send me back to the captain's quarters I will understand. I however wish to apologize for harming you but I assure you that it was no way voluntary. You actually surprised me, avoua-t-elle, sa voix plus chaleureuse

- I am sorry for startling you miss Frances, répondit-il. You merely seemed in pain and in the process of zoning out, I was afraid you would pass out

Mortifiée de s'être laissée surprendre en terrain potentiellement hostile, et d'avoir puni pour cela une personne qui s'inquiétait pour son bien être, la jeune femme acquiesca et décida qu'il méritait une explication.

- I was trying to push the pain away with an ancestral technique, but I didn't expect it to take so long. Believe me, I wish you no harm

- I do believe you miss, do not fret over this. We will bandage your hand if you allow me to take care of it

- I would be glad that you accept to treat me after that shove I granted you, fit-elle, étonnée de la capacité du docteur à pardonner

- I would understand that you feel ill at ease after waking up in a ship you know nothing about and being attacked while fleeing on a mast… which is I daresay a display I did not think I would see while alive. But come, I will not harass you with questions now since we must tend to this hand

Alors qu'il lui lançait un sourire timide, Frances oublia son mal pendant un instant et lui rendit on expression, son visage s'illuminant soudain d'une lueur si innocente que Stephen en oublia à quel point elle pouvait être dangereuse. Frottant inconsciemment sa poitrine endolorie, le docteur se remit en marche.

Tout en contournant les hamacs suspendus au plafond pour ne pas être distancée par l'immense Stephen, Frances observait la pièce à vivre des marins. Au détour d'une rangée de hamacs, elle faillit percuter le docteur. Ce dernier faisait face à un petit regroupement de matelots occupés à jouer aux cartes et à conspirer à voix basse pour discuter des événements récents. Le silence se fit progressivement, les premiers marins tapant sur l'épaule de leurs compagnons à l'apparition de Stephen et de sa prisonnière attitrée. Toutes les âmes présentes dévisagèrent l'inconnue. Le docteur tendit son bras gauche et l'attira dans le halo de lumière qui filtrait depuis le pont supérieur. Surprise par le contact, Fran tituba en avant et vint se placer auprès du géant roux.

- Fran will be staying with us until further notice. She will be under my responsibility

Après s'être assuré que le message était passé, Stephen entraîna la jeune femme au fond de la pièce commune, contournant au passage le groupement de matelots qui la regardèrent avec insistance. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une petite porte en bois gonflée par l'humidité, le docteur se pencha vers Fran et lui glissa :

- Don't be afraid of the crew, they won't harm you unless Jack gives them order to… uh…

S'arrêtant soudain, Stephen réalisa à quel point il avait été maladroit. Il venait de rappeler à la jeune fille que le capitaine du navire avait droit de vie ou de mort sur elle, et qu'en cas de problème elle pourrait être assaillie par plus de cent cinquante hommes. Le géant roux se gratta absentement le crane, son visage un peu confus.

- Uh, well, I am afraid that it is not the way I wanted it out, please accept my apologies for being so rude… commença-t-il

- I'm not afraid, coupa Fran, cherchant le regard perçant de son interlocuteur dans la pénombre, it's not the first time I'm the only woman and I can take care of myself…

- Oh… fit-il, réalisant que le point douloureux dans sa poitrine en était témoin. May I ask what were the circumstances of…

- There are things that I would rather not discuss, coupa Frances, peu encleinte à discuter les précédentes missions qui avaient changé sa vie

Déstabilisé par l'assurance de sa prisonnière, le docteur se tourna vers la porte, et entreprit de l'ouvrir malgré l'humidité qui gonflait. En colère conte lui-même pour son manque de civisme, il lutta quelques instants contre le battant, se retenant à grand peine de lancer un juron qui aurait pu choquer les chastes oreilles de sa visiteuse. Frances contempla la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec remords; elle n'était pas satisfaite de la manière dont elle avait rembarré son sauveur, mais certaines choses étaient encore trop douloureuses pour être évoquées. Irrité par le panneau récalcitrant, Stephen se pencha de manière à peser de tout son poids sur le bois humide. La porte céda d'un coup et s'ouvrit largement, déséquilibrant le docteur du fait de la disparition du battant de bois. Son pied heurta la poutrelle qui marquait l'embrasure, et il fut projeté en avant dans la petite pièce sombre. Obéissant à un réflexe du à des années de pratique, Fran bondit et étendit son bras valide. Elle parvint à saisir le poignet gauche du chirurgien qui venait juste de glisser du chambranle où il se tenait. S'assurant que sa position était stable, les pieds calés derrière la poutrelle au sol, Fran se campa en arrière et tira sur sa prise de matière à faire pivoter Stephen. Surpris, le médecin se trouva instantanément ramené face à la jeune femme, et il s'affaissa à genoux. Frances fléchit les siens pour se mettre à la hauteur de son compagnon et stopper la rotation de son corps afin qu'il ne se blesse pas dans l'encadrement. Il atterrit brusquement contre elle, son bras droit rencontrant celui de Fran, qui réussit à le stabiliser.

Le visage de Stephen était à deux doigts du sien. Ne voulant pas créer de gêne chez le docteur, Fran se redressa aussitôt qu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne pouvait plus se blesser. Ce dernier fit de même, un peu ahuri de ce qui venait de se produire en un quart de seconde. Contre toute attente, il se mit à pouffer, puis à rire franchement, ses épaules oscillant au rythme de son hilarité.

- What ? demanda Fran, souriant malgré elle

- Jack always says I'm so clumsy I might break my neck just walking by, répondit-il entre deux spasmes

- Then he surely is right, fit Fran, prise de sympathie pour le docteur maladroit

Laissant le docteur à son amusement, la jeune femme parcourut la pièce du regard. Il y avait au centre de la place pour quelques hamacs, et de nombreux meubles bordaient l'espace. Les plans de travail étaient jonchés d'instruments de dissection, de médecine, de fils et d'aiguilles, et de petites bouteilles. Il lui sembla qu'elle se tenait dans l'antre d'un l'apothicaire. Ca et là des caisses de bois contenant une multitude de livres servaient de siège à qui passait quelques temps dans l'infirmerie. Quand il fut redevenu sérieux, Stephen s'adressa à elle, la tirant de sa contemplation :

- Thank you for helping miss Frances

- You're welcome, répondit-elle sincèrement. Puis elle ajouta, songeuse: I wonder who's been stupid enought to cut that door so thick without taking hygrometry into account…

- We're usually not sailing with such hot and wet weather, répondit Stephen

- You know what I would do, as a self-preserving programm?

- No ? répondit le docteur, amusé par la mention du 'self preserving programm'

- I'd ask a carpenter to cut a third of an inch at the bottom and on the side, and put a cloth when it's bad weather for insulation purpose

Réfléchissant sérieusement au problème, le grand rouquin se frotta le menton, les yeux baissés sur la porte :

- It could be an idea… puis il se tourna vers elle: I'll think about it. Shall we look at this hand?

- I'm not looking forward to it but what must be done must be done, répondit la jeune femme avec une grimace

Pendant un instant, il lui sembla que le chirurgien la contemplait par dessus ses petites lunettes, puis il s'affaira à rassembler ce dont il avait besoin pour bander ses mains. Alors qu'elle s'installait dans un hamac libre, Stephen songea à quel point cette dernière réflexion ressemblait à ce que Jack aurait pu dire. Il se demanda quelles expériences avaient ainsi marqué un caractère apparemment aussi tendre pour que des reflexes tels que les siens soient devenus aussi naturels que de respirer. Portant une main au point douloureux qui rayonnait toujours de l'endroit où elle l'avait percuté, le docteur se tourna et tira une caisse près de la jeune femme pour s'occuper de ses mains.

- Give me your hands please, lui dit-il doucement

Frances hésita une seconde, cédant à un instant de panique d'offrir ses mains à un illustre inconnu aux méthodes archaïques, puis elle réprima un frisson et tendit ses appendices écorchés aux bons soins du docteur. Ce dernier se saisit des petites mains de la jeune femme, et tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux pour ne pas constater l'étendue des dégâts, il nettoya et pensa la paume meurtrie tandis qu'il appliquait un onguent sur la deuxième, moins touchée. Le chirurgien s'émerveilla intérieurement alors qu'il travaillait, se demandant comment des mains aussi fines pouvaient ainsi manier les armes et produire un mur aussi infranchissable que celui qu'elle avait crée pour lui dans le corridor. La force qu'elles contenaient l'émerveilla et il songea qu'elles étaient totalement à sa merci.

Alors qu'il travaillait doucement à désinfecter les plaies, Frances serra les dents, et se concentra sur la douceur de ses soins plutôt que sur la douleur induite par les produits. Le soupir de soulagement qu'elle poussa fut néanmoins évident lorsque Stephen en eut terminé, et il constata avec peine qu'elle s'était mordue la lèvre si fortement qu'une goutte de sang avait perlé. Le chirurgien tenta de réprimer les tremblements qui agitaient encore les petites mains de sa patiente suite aux traitements infligés, puis elle les arracha littéralement de son emprise.

- You're done, right?, demanda-t-elle

- Indeed young lady. It will be in good condition in a few days, expliqua-t-il. This is a painful type of scorching but it won't leave any traces

- I know, répondit la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire un peu faible. Thank you for your time. Where should I stay?, ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, craignant qu'il ne demande comment elle se sentait

Surpris par la distance que ce simple remerciement réinstaurait entre sa patiente et lui-même, Stephen cligna des yeux, puis balaya l'infirmerie des yeux pour décider d'un emplacement.

- Uh, you can settle down in the area over here, lui dit-il en lui montrant le fond de la pièce. You might have the hammock there if you wish

Conscient que la jeune femme nécessitait quelques instants solitaires, Stephen se tourna vers ses livres et s'installa devant un bureau de façon à lui laisser le loisir d'aménager un coin à elle. Fran se saisit de son sac, ses mains tremblants encore, et dégagea une petite aire privée sur un des bureaux pour entreposer les quelques affaires qu'elle avait transportées. En déplaçant un livre sur le côté, elle avisa le nom de l'auteur sur la tranche du manuscrit. Surprise, elle constata que le docteur Maturin avait en sa possession une œuvre écrite en partie par Jean Baptiste de Lamarck en version originale. Elle jeta un œil à son geôlier, qui semblait absorbé par la contemplation de dessins dans un livre quelconque. Qui était-il ? Quelles étaient ses origines ? Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune fille, créant un marasme d'hypothèses fantaisistes que Fran réprima aussitôt. Il n'était pas question de se laisser emporter par son imagination. Cependant, elle savait à présent que le géant roux lisait le français, et par la même occasion des théories pré-évolutionnistes. L'origine de son nom de famille lui semblait espagnole, parlait-il également cette langue ci? Que faisait un homme multilinguiste et biologiste avant l'heure dans un bâtiment de guerre? Fran décida de tenter sa chance.

- Doctor?

- Huuum mmm, répondit Stephen, plongé dans son livre

- De donde es?

- De Cataluña, répondit-il instinctivement

- Habla también el francés?

Stephen se raidit, puis pivota doucement sur son siège improvisé, tentant de scruter le visage de la jeune fille dans la pénombre. A la distance où elle se tenait, elle ne pouvait pas distinguer l'expression du docteur, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il était troublé.

- Where are you from, Frances?

Le silence devint pesant. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ?

- I have some spanish an italian origins… confia-t-elle, espérant que cette révélation lui suffirait

Stephen se leva, et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Fran se tenait debout, et regardait le docteur progresser dans sa direction, lui coupant toute échappatoire. Tendue à l'extrême, elle s'attendait à une confrontation désagréable. Tandis que Stephen passait auprès d'une lampe à huile, Fran constata avec surprise qu'il lui souriait. Il attrapa une caisse de livres et s'assit nonchalamment dessus, pliant ses jambes immenses et ramenant ses genoux sur le côté. Il désigna une autre caisse qui traînait par là, pour qu'elle l'imite. La jeune femme prit place sur le précieux chargement, encore un peu tendue.

- So, can you speak Spanish? demanda Stephen

- Well it's been a long time but I can manage I guess…

- Italian too ?

- Uh… hésita Fran, I do understand it, but it's been forever I didn't speak…

- Que feliz soy encontrarla !

- So am I, but I must say I never understood Catalán so you won't be able to speak your mother tongue…

- Never mind, I would appreciate a little practice on latin languages. I am passionate about learning them

- Because it gives you an opening to the culture and the human beings that are part of it? tenta la jeune femme

- Exactly ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

- You love studying people and animals… you've been studying me up there

- Hum, yes I must confess, fit le docteur, rougissant un peu d'avoir été mis à jour. To be honest I found you extraordinary on this mast and perfectly crazy too. That's my main hobby, Jack always finds it so weird! Stephen soupira

- Cuando tiempo ha sido amigo con el capitán? demanda Fran, tentant de dérouiller son espagnol et de dévier la conversation de ses prouesses récentes

- Hace cinco años ahora…

- Cinco años al mar?

- La tierra me hecha de menos a veces

- Lo puedo entender, nunca me ha gustado ser en el medio del oceano… répondit Fran avec un frisson

- You get used to it… fit Stephen, les yeux partiellement perdus dans le vide.

Une fois la conversation engagée, Fran se détendit et elle laissa libre cours à sa curiosité. Stephen et elle-même jonglaient entre les langues, échangeant leur point de vue sur la linguistique, la culture et l'histoire incroyable de la vie de Stephen. Il était un fils illégitime de mère catalane et de père irlandais, avait passé son enfance en Irlande, puis déménagé en Espagne. Ardent défenseur de la liberté, Stephen avait participé à la révolution française. Impressionnée de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi mythique, Fran se laissa bercer par les talents de conteur du docteur. Les yeux grands ouverts, le visage posé sur les mains, la jeune femme buvait les paroles de Stephen, grisée par la sensation qu'elle revivait à travers ses yeux les plus grandes étapes de l'histoire de l'humanité. C'était un homme passionné, et il lui transmettait cette dernière sans aucune retenue, traversant la pièce pour illustrer ses propos, recréant sous ses yeux les batailles de la liberté, ces mêmes batailles qu'elle n'avait jamais pu appréhender que dans un livre d'histoire.

L'arme au poing, en l'occurrence un vieux bâton déterré au fond de la pièce, Stephen mettait en joue un adversaire imaginaire. Il lâcha quelques jurons bien sentis de l'époque parmi lesquels se trouvaient 'bastard' 'jean foutre' et 'coquillard', tout cela avec un accent particulier irisho-hispanique. Fran éclata de rire, imaginant la scène et le regard outré de l'assaillant imaginaire.

- Parlez vous également français? demanda Stephen en se tournant vers elle, le bras toujours tendu avec son épée imaginaire.

Fran se figea. Mise en confiance, elle avait baissé sa garde et venait de montrer une caractéristique potentiellement dangereuse. Elle hocha la tête, et vit le rouge monter aux joues de Stephen du aux jurons qu'il venait juste de lancer pour égayer l'histoire. Espérant qu'elle pouvait faire confiance au grand rouquin, elle lui souffla, mal à l'aise :

- I would be glad if you could not notify Captain Aubrey, please doctor…

- What's wrong with it ? demanda Stephen, sincèrement étonné de la demande de la jeune femme

La réaction du docteur lui indiqua qu'il ne semblait pas faire de lien direct, ou alors qu'il le cachait bien. La jeune fille décida qu'elle avait intérêt à jouer franc jeu. Sa sincérité serait peut etre récompensée.

- He might think ill of me, or that I'm a spy…

Contre toute attente, Stephen se mit à rire, surprenant la jeune femme qui releva un sourcil. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi peu prévisible et se demandait ce qu'il y avait de risible dans son embarassement:

- The Captain also speaks french… it's quite usual for a British to do so, it's part of usual education

Un peu sonnée par la nouvelle, Fran s'autorisa un sourire. Quelle abrutie ! pensa-t-elle. A force de cacher ses origines elle allait finir par prendre une crise cardiaque. Soulagée, elle soupira et s'avachit un peu sur son siège. Elle se sentait ridicule et se mordit la joue pour ne pas s'insulter tout haut de sa bêtise. Sentant la détresse de la jeune femme, Stephen laissa tomber son épée improvisée et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- You don't have to play hide and seek with me, young lady. I know you have some secrets, but we all have some… and I'm not going to dig into it again unless you wish me to

Fran releva la tête, surprise qu'il affiche autant de confiance avec une intruse qui avait failli tuer un membre de leur équipage. Elle se demanda également quel était le secret qu'il venait d'implicitement dévoiler, et prit note de cet élément.

- Why… thank you doctor Maturin. I was not excepting to find somebody like you on board of a warship. I swear I am not there to harm you, I don't even know how I ended up here

- I believe you. I always knew in the past who I can trust and who I can't. As Captain of this ship, Jack is responsible for every life on board. He cannot have the luxury to be confident in his guts. It might take some time before he thinks of you well

- I don't ask for so much, répondit Fran, I know the hardships of being a leader…

Une voix grave l'interrompit depuis l'autre côté de la pièce :

- Really, do you?

Fran sursauta sur son siège; elle n'avait pas entendu le capitaine entrer. Stephen se leva et fit face au nouvel arrivant, son visage impassible. Après avoir jeté un œil discret à la position de la jeune femme, Jack lui dit d'une voix glaciale :

- I was willing to check on you as you did not get out of the room for a few hours, but it seems to me that you made a new friend and are well…

Le ton sur lequel le colosse blond avait déclaré sa phrase semblait extrêment cynique, comme si un non-dit était resté suspendu à ses lèvres. Stephen se tourna vers Fran, qui s'était levée également, puis se gratta l'arrière du crâne, l'air un peu ennuyé.

- Well… it seems that we have a lot more in common than expected. Except for the balance issue where we're definitely not equal…

La référence à sa chute fit sourire la jeune femme. Le capitaine interrogea du regard son ami, puis sonda sa nouvelle amie, ce qui la fit frissoner. Fran eut l'impression d'être nue, et remercia le ciel que la pièce soit aussi sombre. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à gérer les spasmes qui parcouraient son épine dorsale. L'homme était dangereux, et il n'hésiterait pas une seconde s'il lui venait à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait représenter une quelconque menace. Sans la quitter des yeux, il dit sèchement à son ami :

- Dinner will be served soon, you are expected at the Captain table.

- Sure, I'll be there, répondit le docteur, conciliant

- Backeney will watch over her

- I'm not sure that's necessary… commença Stephen

- Don't question my commands Stephen, gronda Jack

Fran effleura la manche du docteur, et lui fit signe que tout irait bien. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour répondre à son ami, Jack avait déjà disparu. Il soupira puis ramassa son bâton qu'il cala derrière un placard. Il ne savait que dire à la jeune femme, et n'était pas sûre qu'un discours lui permettrait de se sentir mieux, il se tint donc silencieux et s'agita ci et là. Tandis qu'il s'affairait à ranger ses livres pour remettre un peu de l'ordre dans la pièce avant la nuit, Fran caressa la couverture du manuscrit qu'elle avait découvert.

- Excuse me doctor, lança-t-elle à la silhouette affairée

- Yes, répondit Stephen sans lui jeter un regard

- Could I borrow this one? I'd gladly read it

Il jeta un œil distrait au bouquin que la jeune fille tenait à la main et plissa les yeux dans la pénombre pour mieux voir ce qu'elle avait choisi. Lorsqu'il reconnut la couverture son visage s'illumina :

- You really want to learn about Lamarck theories? demanda-t-il, incrédule

- Why… yes I'd like to…

- Then please have it, and when you're finished we'll discuss the theories if you woud like

- Would be my pleasure, répondit Fran, amusée de voir le scientifique rayonner de son choix de lecture

Lorsque Stephen fut parti, Fran constata avec surprise que l'officier chargé de la surveiller était le jeune garçon qui avait donné l'alerte quelques heures auparavant. Du haut de sa douzaine d'années, il ne semblait très sûr de lui, une qualité qui l'honorait. Fran était cependant épuisée et le besoin de sommeil se fit sentir. William ne semblant pas d'humeur volubile, elle se glissa dans le hamac et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Le garçon ne répondit pas, elle en conclut qu'il n'avait peut être pas le droit de lui parler. La jeune femme sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves en quelques instants.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le fantôme

Fran se redressa en sursaut, réveillée par un roulement de tambour régulier. Au loin, elle entendit un 'boom' étouffé qui fit vibrer ses os. Un sifflement intense retentit au dehors, le son indiquant qu'un projectile se dirigeait vers eux à grande vitesse. Quelques instants plus tard, un craquement monstrueux se produisit au dessus de l'infirmerie, résonnant dans la coque comme si la moitié du bateau avait explosé en miettes. Sautant à bas de son hamac, Fran vit le docteur émerger de sa petit chambre alors qu'elle passait à côté de la porte. A moitié endormi, il s'extrait rapidement de sa torpeur alors que la jeune fille s'acharnait déjà sur la porte. 'Fucking doooooor' s'exclama-t-elle en tirant de toutes ses forces sur le battant, en proie à une panique qui ne lui était guère familière. Lorsque le penne céda enfin à la pression, Stephen surgit derrière la jeune femme qui se précipitait au dehors et la rattrapa par la main. Les sangs glacés par le bruit assourdissant de la canonnade, la jeune fille lutta pour se libérer. Stephen tint bon, faisant démonstration de plus de force qu'elle ne l'aurait cru capable. La saisissant par les épaules, le docteur secoua la jeune fille près de lui pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, puis plaça son visage au niveau de celui de Fran :

- You are NOT going up there, it's a cannon salvo, you'll be torn apart, déclara-t-il avec son accent british

Au même instant, une nouvelle volée de boulets entra en collision avec la coque. Le bruit était si assourdissant que Frances crut que sa tête allait exploser. Les murs tremblèrent de nouveau, et la violence du choc fut effrayante, même si l'infirmerie se trouvait plutôt bien protégée de part sa situation interne à la structure. Peu habituée à ce genre de menace, la jeune fille baissa la tête et se courba en avant. Instinctivement, le chirurgien du bord se pencha au dessus d'elle, ses mains toujours en contact avec ses avant bras. Il savait que son corps ne pouvait rien face à un boulet lancé à pleine vitesse, mais c'était la seule réaction qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour protéger la jeune femme.

Une fois la salve passée, Fran se redressa et interrogea Stephen du regard :

- How much of this can the ship bear?

- I have no clue, but the ship is not what worries me the most, répondit-il en lui montrant de la main les blessés qui commençaient déjà à affluer

Les lamentations de certains d'entre eux faisaient froid dans le dos cela ressemblait à une chanson funéraire fantomatique. Dans la vie comme dans la mort, les hommes restaient cependant disciplinés, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un les examine alors qu'ils se vidaient de leur sang. Fran constata avec horreur que les hémorragies provenaient parfois d'un membre arraché, ou de blessures tellement profondes qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir. Pourtant, ils faisaient confiance à Stephen, espérant que leur chirurgien saurait enrayer le flot funèbre qui s'échappait de leurs corps.

Le Surprise essuya une nouvelle salve qui secoua l'ensemble de la structure. Stephen ne bougea pas d'un cil, occupé à recoudre un homme qui avait une sérieuse balafre sur la poitrine. Fran admira son sang froid, et décida qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester les bras ballants quand une paire de mains supplémentaires aurait été si utile. La jeune fille respira à fond avant de se lancer dans la bataille pour la vie. Higgins, l'assistant du chirurgien de bord, débarqua en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Il supportait le jeune William qui avait apparemment reçu des éclats dans le bras droit. La souffrance du garçon se lisait sur son visage, mais tout comme les autres il ne dit rien, et s'assit en silence. Dans le chaos ambiant, la jeune fille s'enquit auprès du docteur pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Ce dernier, surpris qu'elle veuille l'aider malgré le chaos ambiant, profita néanmoins de cette aide impromptue. Il lui désigna des produits désinfectants, et lui donna de quoi nettoyer les blessures les moins mauvaises afin de réduire la charge de blessés. Tout en s'occupant de ses propres patients, Stephen lui donna les instructions pour gérer chaque type de blessure qu'elle rencontrait. D'un coup d'œil, il décidait s'il fallait des points ou non. Fran entendit qu'une nouvelle salve venait d'être tirée, et s'appliqua sur sa plaie de son patient l'angoisse au ventre. Serrant les dents, elle attendit l'impact, mais rien ne se passa.

Stephen releva brièvement la tête, courbé en deux sous le plafond bas, comme s'il pouvait voir Jack à travers le plancher du pont. Puis il se remit frénétiquement au travail, cousant, pressant, garrottant sans relâche. Fran n'avait jamais fait face à une boucherie aussi violente. Alors qu'elle nettoyait les blessures, elle prenait garde de ne pas regarder les hommes dans les yeux. Le regard que lui avait lancé l'un d'eux avait failli la terrasser de souffrance. Le souffle coupé, elle avait détourné les yeux, de peur de s'effondrer au sol en pleurant. Elle se devait de se couper de l'humanité si elle voulait se montrer utile. Elle examina donc blessure après blessure comme un automate, sachant que certaines étaient mortelles et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la vie ne quitte le corps du pauvre matelot. Régulièrement, Higgins débarrassait les corps des trépassés.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, l'infirmerie se dégagea peu à peu des hommes qui l'avaient prise d'assaut. Certains étaient confinés aux hamacs de la pièce de Maturin, d'autres étaient morts, d'autre encore avaient été renvoyés dans leur propre quartiers avec un médicament et leurs plaies bandées. Harassée, Fran décida enfin qu'il lui fallait du sommeil. L'atmosphère dans l'infirmerie était pesante et l'odeur de sang et de fluides prenait au nez. La jeune femme décida donc de quitter cet enfer, et se saisissant de son sac et d'une couverture, s'arracha aux griffes de la mort pour s'installer sur le pont. Quelque part sa conscience lui criait qu'elle fuyait certaines responsabilités, mais la petite voix dans sa tête s'endormit en même temps que son corps aussitôt qu'elle eut posé la tête sur son sac de toile.

Fran se réveilla avant l'aube. Le vent avait faibli et la brise faisait voleter ses cheveux détachés. Elle décida de les tresser pour la journée. Ayant dormi plus que de raison, elle profita d'être levée tôt pour enfiler un jogging et s'étirer. Les muscles de ses bras étaient encore bien raides, et l'exercice lui arracha quelques exclamations peu recommandables. Seuls les officiers de quart étaient sur le pont, mais elle remarqua qu'ils avaient toujours un œil sur elle. Travaillant d'arrache pied sur sa souplesse, la jeune fille se trouva affamée au bout d'une demie heure. Elle déterra un waffle de son sac, et s'accouda au bastingage afin de savourer un petit déjeuner bien mérité. A l'est, l'horizon d'éclaircissait doucement. Une lumière rouge apparut progressivement au dessus de l'océan, embrasant le ciel comme si l'air avait pris feu. La jeune fille contempla l'horizon en savourant sa gaufre, léchant ses doigts avec passion lorsqu'il n'en resta plus rien. Contemplant le soleil levant, Fran sentit soudain les cheveux de cou se hérisser sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna brusquement, et se trouva nez à nez avec le capitaine Aubrey. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil, attendant qu'elle s'écarte du chemin et se tourne de nouveau vers l'horizon.

- Do you ever sleep? demanda-t-elle non sans agressivité, énervée de s'être fait suprendre

- Not when sunrise is so beautiful, répondit-il calmement

La voix du capitaine vibrait de telle façon qu'elle se sentit de nouveau sereine. Les basses fréquences lui faisaient du bien, et cette voix là pouvait être enchanteresse. En silence, ils admirèrent le lever du soleil embraser l'océan. L'astre céleste produisait une traînée orangée qui jouait dans les vagues, et illuminait les visages de deux protagonistes.

- The sea is your kingdom, isn't it?

- What makes you state this? demanda-t-il en toute bonne foi

- It looks like you feel less alive whenever the ships stops moving and the rumbling sound of the waves start fading…

- Quite true…

De nouveau le silence se fit. Fran commença à espérer qu'elle pourrait peut être s'entendre avec le commandant de bord, qu'il lui donnerait sa chance. Elle se détendit et apprécia la douce caresse du soleil levant sur son visage. Ses cheveux prenaient des reflets roux caractéristiques.

- We will give a halt on the coast of Brazil, fit soudain Jack, we'll leave you there

Pour une fois il ne la regarda pas, il continua de fixer l'horizon et les reflets orangés du matin. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques à la lumière du soleil. Fran savait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de discuter. Peut être était-ce son destin finalement. Résignée, mais en colère malgré tout, elle tourna les talons et s'en fut sans un mot de plus. Le capitaine ne sourcilla pas.

Au comble du désespoir, Fran redescendit à l'infirmerie, disposée à aider du mieux qu'elle pourrait sans craquer cette fois ci. Elle trouva Stephen débordé et épuisé. L'aide de Higgins, son assistant, n'était manifestement pas suffisante. Une pointe de culpabilité l'envahit : elle avait passé la nuit à dormir alors qu'il n'avait pas eu une seconde pour respirer depuis l'attaque. Elle entreprit de le soulager des tâches qu'elle pouvait assurer elle-même. Elle désinfecta les plaies des patients, prépara des produits sous la houlette du médecin, refit des bandages, et géra toute sortes de petites chose qui permirent au docteur de se concentrer sur les tâches les plus exigeantes. Fran se rendit compte qu'être un médecin à l'époque revenait à déclarer son impuissance face aux infections et autres attaques de mère nature. Certes Stephen était dévoué, mais sans antibiotique et sans matériel adéquat, la moindre petite infection pouvait mener à la mort. Les blessés les plus graves avaient déjà rendu l'âme, et été évacués de l'infirmerie. Fran se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à tenir son estomac lors des soins les plus urgents.

Les quelques heures qu'elle passa auprès de Stephen forcèrent son admiration pour le personnage. Elle sut assez vite qu'elle n'aurait pas pu prendre sa place. Dans ce pays où la gangrène était reine, le docteur était le seule chevalier qui luttait contre la royauté en place. Lorsque les soins les plus urgents furent terminés, Fran procura à son compagnon une bassine d'eau chaude agrémentée de lavande, ainsi qu'une grande coupe d'eau fraîche. Elle tira de son sac un biscuit sec et insista pour qu'il prenne du repos, et se sustente un peu. L'homme protesta qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ses patients sans surveillance, mais il se laissa guider près du hamac de la jeune fille et s'assit quelques instants. Les membres tremblotant de fatigue et de nervosité, Stephen avala la coupe d'eau que la jeune femme lui tendait, puis mordit distraitement dans le biscuit qu'elle lui avait déniché. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, avachi en travers du hamac, le médecin laissait ses sens primaires gérer le repas. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Fran voulu le faire allonger. Stephen protesta de nouveau, mais la jeune fille insista pour qu'il se repose quelques instants. Il accepta alors, pensant ne pas s'endormir, de s'allonger un peu. Elle lui répéta de nombreuses fois qu'il pouvait prendre quelques minutes, qu'elle pouvait gérer les changements de pansements pendant l'heure qui suivait.

La jeune femme s'assit ensuite auprès du docteur éreinté et trempa un mouchoir propre dans l'eau chaude qu'elle avait fait amener. Hésitant quelques instants du à l'intimité du contact qu'elle envisageait, puis décidant que les circonstances étaient extraordinaires, elle entreprit alors de nettoyer le visage suant du docteur avec précaution. Tout d'abord surpris de l'intention, Stephen se laissa bien vite convaincre et savoura la caresse de l'eau chaude. Après de nombreuses années au service de sa majesté, jamais personne n'avait songé à lui apporter un bol fumant pour qu'il puisse se nettoyer, pas même son assistant, et cette attention particulière fut à ses yeux digne d'une nuit dans le plus confortable des palaces. La délicatesse avec laquelle la jeune femme le traitait tranchait tellement avec les dernières heures qu'il avait vécu qu'il soupira de soulagement. Alors qu'il perdait pied face à la réaité, Stephen songea que seule une présence féminine pouvait apporter un tel bien être. Frances, quant à elle, sentit les muscles de son patient se détendre sous le contact du mouchoir, et elle en profita pour laver ses mains et ses avant-bras du sang et de la sueur. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, le chirurgien dormait à poing fermés.

Fran fit de son mieux pour gérer les blessés et s'occuper des blessures et fièvres que les infections engendraient pendant que le docteur se reposait. Elle se remémora les flacons que le docteur lui avait fait utiliser, et reçut le précieux concours de Higgings. Ainsi passa la journée, et celle du lendemain, et celle du jour d'après également. Stephen, Higgings et Fran s'organisèrent en tours de garde, ce qui permettait de soulager la charge de chacun.

Les jours passant, Fran avait espéré de tout son cœur que le petit monsieur Blackeney se sentirait mieux. Cependant, les éclats du bois de la coque avaient fait du dégât, et une infection fulgurante était apparue le long des blessures, nécrosant les tissus et colorant en noir la peau du jeune homme. A présent, Blackeney était ruisselant de fièvre, son corps luttant déséspérément contre la gangrène. Malgré les efforts du docteur Maturin, cette dernière avançait inexorablement, menaçant d'engloutir la jeune vie de l'officier avant l'heure. Même les antibiotiques que la jeune femme stockait dans ses sacs n'auraient pas été suffisants, et elle se mordit les doigts de n'avoir pas réagit plus tôt. De plus, elle ne voyait aucune possibilité de lui administrer les doses sans être vue car elle était constemment surveillée.

Fran avait longuement discuté avec le docteur du cas de l'enfant, et malheureusement il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Aucune des potions qu'ils lui avaient données n'avait réussi à enrayer la maladie, et il était temps d'agir avant qu'il ne perde la vie. Le matin du troisième jour, le docteur décida que l'heure était venue, et administra une dose de laudanum à William, qui était déjà semi inconscient à cause de sa fièvre. Sa charmante tête blonde trempée de sueur, le jeune homme serra le cœur de Fran. Backeney fut transféré de son hammac jusqu'à une planche de bois qui servait de table d'opération. Stephen avait stérilisé tous ses instruments au préalable, et ils étaient à présent bien alignés à portée de main, reposant sur plaques de peau de chamois. La jeune femme regarda avec horreur la scie qui serait utilisée pour sectionner le membre. La barbarie de ce qui attendait le jeune garçon était presque insoutenable, à tel point que Fran se demanda si elle pourrait s'en remettre. Le lieutenant Calamy était de nouveau là pour supporter son ami. Au fil des heures, il était venu pour soutenir William, le rassurant et passant le plus clair de son temps libre auprès de son ami. Aujoud'hui encore, il brillait par sa présence.

Fran n'avait pas proposé d'assister Stephen, mais elle tenait à être là. La compassion qu'elle éprouva pour William lorsque le garot fut mis en place manqua de lui couper le souffle. La vis grinçait tout en resserant son emprise sur le bras meurti. La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, elle eut l'impression qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle de torture. Lorsque le pauvre william sentit son avant bras écrasé dans l'étau de métal, il tourna la tête et ses yeux mi clos se posèrent sur le docteur. Alors il comprit, et se mis à gémir tout en se débattant. Il était trop faible pour se sortir de l'étreinte de Higgins qui lui maintenait fermement les épaules. Le jeune garçon émit un son plaintif qui brisa le cœur de Frances. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, mais c'était une promesse dans le vent. Cette boucherie pouvait lui sauver la vie… ou échouer.

La jeune femme vint se placer sur le flanc droit de William, en avant de Calamy. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la poitrine du jeune homme, espérant ainsi qu'il comprendrait qu'il n'était pas seul, mais c'était un bien maigre réconfort comparé à la douleur qu'il allait endurer. Elle avait un peu de morphine dans son sac, mais aucun moyen de l'admninistrer sans que ses orginines ne soient dévoilées. La bataille faisait rage dans sa conscience, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'éterniser sur le dilemme.

Fran leva les yeux sur Stephen. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, puis se saisit de la scie qui allait déchirer les chairs de son patient. Concentré à l'extrême, il s'approcha de William et se positionna. Malgré toute sa volonté, Fran dut détourner les yeux. Elle se concentra sur le visage de William, qui mordit dans le rouleau de cuir qu'on lui avait procuré. Lorsque la lame attaqua sa chair, le jeune homme gémit de façon déchirante. La sueur ruisselant de son front, il semblait à moitié parti dans un délire fiévreux. Curieusement, la scie ne fit pas le bruit monstrueux qu'attendait Fran, mais ceci ne rendit pas le spectacle plus facile. Lorsque Stephen changea de scie afin d'attaquer l'os, le garçon fut pris de spasmes et grimaça de plus belle. La douleur devait être insoutenable sans anesthésie. La boucherie s'éternisait. Fran savait que le docteur voulait accomplir un travail propre, mais elle se demandait comment il pouvait travailler ainsi sans devenir fou. Lorsqu'il eut terminé et reposé la scie, William avait sombré dans un coma douloureux. Fran se rendit compte qu'elle avait sa main crispée sur la poitrine du jeune homme, et que de ses yeux écarquillés coulaient inlassablement des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti perler. Sa chemise était trempée. Calamy, à qui elle tournait le dos, était d'une pâleur à faire peur et ses mains tremblaient, mais il tenait bon.

Alors que Stephen s'affairait à bander le moignon du jeune homme, Fran retira doucement sa main de la poitrine du jeune garçon, puis décida que si elle restait une seconde de plus l'odeur de sang et de mort la rendraient folle. Tout doucement, elle commanda à ses muscles de faire un pas en avant. La manœuvre se révéla plus difficile que prévu, ses nerfs étant tendus à l'extrême, les premiers mouvements furent hésitants. Stephen lui jeta un regard inquiet tout en enroulant les bandages, mais elle n'osa pas se confronter à lui. Elle avait trop honte de sa faiblesse, honte de s'etre cachée et de ne pas avoir eu le courage de donner au jeune garcon un soulagement potentiel.

Tel un zombie, la jeune femme parcourut la grande salle à pas traînant, versant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne vit pas que les matelots l'observaient avec curiosité, ni le l'officier Hollom qui lui demanda si elle allait bien. Ignorante de son environnement, Fran atteignit le pont et se blottit près de la poupe du bateau, adossée au bastingage. Elle était sous le choc et n'arrivait pas à évacuer la souffrance qu'elle avait vue sur le visage du jeune Blackeney. Combien de temps passa-t-elle blottie contre la coque, les yeux dans le vide? Elle ne le sut pas. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps et l'usage de la parole. Au bout d'un certain temps, le lieutenant Pullings s'approcha d'elle et tenta de lui parler. Ne récoltant aucune réaction, il s'accroupit auprès d'elle et l'appela par son nom.

- Miss Frances…. What's wrong ? demanda-t-il

- I'm fine, s'entendit-elle répondre, comme dans un rêve

Elle entendit la suite de ses paroles à travers un filtre, comme si elle avait plongé dans un aquarium. Elle tenta de regarder le lieutenant Pullings mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Finalement, il disparu de son champ de vision. Quelques instants plus tard, un visage très pâle aux cheveux roux vint obscurcir l'azur du ciel. La mine inquiète, le docteur appela plusieurs fois son nom. Fran réagit mollement au son de la voix connue. Elle s'était réfugiée au fond d'elle-même et avait verrouillé les portes de manière à ne plus avoir à affronter la réalité. Elle aperçu vaguement une paire de chaussures cirées qui s'arrêtèrent non loin du docteur accroupi.

- Is there any problem doctor?

La voix grave du Capitaine fit tressaillir la jeune femme. Interloquée, elle sentit son esprit se jeter à pleine vitesse contre les portes verrouillé, puis dévaler le couloir de la conscience. Elle venait de regagner son corps, comme si les fréquences avaient rappelé son inconscient au bataillon. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être démissionnaire, il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Rassemblant ses esprits elle décida qu'il était temps de refaire surface. Elle entendit Stephen expliquer la situation à son ami :

- Indeed Jack, Blackeney's arm has been removed and it's one of the toughest things I ever did in my surgeon's life.

Le visage du commandant de rassombrit. Lui aussi imaginait la souffrance que ce pauvre garçon avait du endurer et il se sentait responsable de l'enfant depuis la mort de son père. Alors que Fran prenait son courage à deux mains et se redressait, une main sur le bastingage afin de stabiliser ses jambes encore tremblotantes, Jack lui jeta un regard qui se voulait neutre, mais elle y lut une pointe de compassion.

- And so miss, you assisted the doctor during the operation? demanda-t-il

- I'm afraid I've not been very useful sir, répondit-elle. I fortunately never had such an experience. Now if you would please excuse me, I do not wish to be a bother for any of you

Fran salua le capitaine et hocha la tête en direction du docteur, puis elle quitta le pont. Derrière elle, le capitaine Aubrey confia à son ami :

- Women are not made for war

Alors que Stephen soulevait un sourcil, étonné de l'association d'idée, il ressentit le besoin de défendre la jeune femme qui avait apporté autant d'aide dans l'infirmerie.

- Let me inform you how precious her help had been in the sick bay my friend. Regarding the rest, I may grant you that she had not taken Blackeney's treatment as stoically as us all, but surely you have not forgotten how the lady wields a sword. This woman has seen war, but has probably never been on the surgeon's side…

- I have not forgotten, répliqua la capitaine d'un ton sombre, and I intend to discover how she learnt such moves in order to protect you and my crew from her deadly skills…

Sur ces paroles, Jack s'en fut, laissant là le chirurgien dont les yeux clairs fixaient l'écoutille par laquelle la jeune femme avait disparu auparavant, se demandant s'il devait lui parler où la laisser gérer la situation par elle-même. Les mêmes questions qui assaillaient le capitaine se formèrent dans son esprit, et il se demanda si la jeune femme était capable de leur porter préjudice après toute l'énergie qu'elle avait investie pour sauver les membres de l'équipage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le grand plongeon

La jeune fille avait épuisé ses provisions et commença donc à regret à fréquenter la cantine infecte du bateau. Souvent, elle s'asseyait seule à une table avec le livre que Stephen lui avait prêté. Fran était fascinée par les théories pré-évolutionnistes de Lamarck, sachant que certaines de ses intuitions seraient prouvées ensuite, et d'autres considérées comme les délires d'un biologiste en mal de science. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour avoir sous la main le livre de biologie moléculaire qu'elle avait eu pour son anniversaire afin de comparer les deux théories. Stephen passait souvent du temps avec elle, en dehors des petits déjeuners et des dîners qu'il prenait avec le capitaine. Les jours s'écoulèrent et de nombreux patients quittèrent l'infirmerie, certains les pieds devant, et d'autres assez remis pour reprendre leur tâches.

Le docteur et la jeune fille conversaient en langue étrangère tant que des patients restaient sous leurs soins. Durant de nombreuses heures ils eurent des discussions passionnées sur la géographie, la culture, la langue et l'histoire. Le sujet de l'évolution revenait également souvent, et Fran résumait ce qu'elle avait lu récemment. Ils débattaient les théories du livre avec enthousiasme, et si la jeune fille parvenait difficilement à ne pas dépasser les connaissances des années dans lesquelles elle se trouvait, elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que ces débats passionnants s'arrêtent.

Fatiguée de trainer dans son vieux jean, Fran avait entrepris de le laver, et s'était retrouvée en jogging et t-shirt de sport pendant toute la journée. La tenue étant jugée très indécente au vu de l'épaisseur négligeable du tissu, elle avait demandé à se confectionner une tenue plus appropriée. Certains membres de l'équipage consentirent à abandonner qui un pantalon, qui une chemise, et Fran se mit ardemment au travail afin d'assembler un vêtement plus discret. Tandis qu'elle cousait, ajustant le pantalon à la taille de ses hanches ou créant un débardeur doublé avec une chemise trop grande, Fran changeait le monde en compagnie du docteur, qu'elle n'avait plus honte d'appeler ami. Sa naïveté constante et sa capacité à croire en le meilleur des gens apportaient une bouffée de fraîcheur bienvenue en ces temps troublés, et souvent la jeune femme se demandait comment il préservait ces qualités alors que le Surprise évoluait en plein cœur de la guerre depuis tant d'années.

Les jours passant, Fran s'était liée d'amitié avec William Blackeney. L'enfant avait soif d'apprendre, et les trois compères se penchaient souvent sur un livre naturaliste afin que le garçon puisse dessiner et reconnaître les espèces. Elle avait aussi tissé des liens fragiles avec quelques membres de l'équipage. Contre toute attente, elle avait fait réellement connaissance de l'homme qu'elle avait affronté sur le mât. Il s'appelait Barett Bonden et était barreur. C'était un garçon plein d'humour et il la taquinait souvent à propos du duel, la traitant de tueuse à gages funambule…

Le capitaine refusait toujours de la voir ou d'échanger avec elle, ce qui chagrinait Stephen au plus haut point. Ce dernier souffrait parfois de la jalousie de Jack lorsque celui-ci, de mauvaise humeur, le traitait assez durement. Il fallut un peu de temps pour que le docteur réalise que Jack lui en voulait de ne plus venir le voir aussi fréquemment. Il était en colère contre la jeune femme et plus déterminé que jamais à la débarquer au Brésil. Plus d'une fois, le médecin du bord revint en colère de son dîner privé. Il ne parvenait pas à faire entendre raison à son ami car ce dernier semblait vexé qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager ses passions. Jack Aubrey se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment écouté les élucubrations évolutionnistes de Stephen, et que ce dernier se déchargeait de sa frustration sans pour autant renier l'amitié et l'estime qu'il lui portait.

Le capitaine ne descendait presque plus à l'infirmerie et Fran culpabilisait d'être la raison de ce malaise. Parfois elle montait sur le pont en compagnie de Stephen, et ils scrutaient les eaux, espérant apercevoir un animal marin exotique. Souvent le rouquin avait invité son ami à partager ce moment, et tout aussi souvent la capitaine lui avait répondu qu'il avait un navire à gérer avec une mine hautaine, et un regard appuyé pour sa compagne. Stephen paraissait peiné, et disait à sa nouvelle amie qu'avant tout cela il n'aurait pas refusé sa compagnie. Fran s'éclipsait alors, espérant que le capitaine parlerait à Stephen en son absence. Malheureusement le malaise était toujours là, malgré ses efforts pour paraître invisible.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient seuls à l'infirmerie, un long 'LAAAANNNND HOO' résonna dans les niveaux inferieurs. Stephen se leva brusquement, un sourire au coin des lèvres. 'Enfin' dit-il en français avant de se précipiter dans la grande salle pour remonter sur le pont. La jeune fille posa son livre et entreprit de rejoindre son ami à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle émergea sous le soleil brûlant, elle dut plisser les yeux, incapable de soutenir la luminosité éclatante après la pénombre de l'infirmerie. Après qu'elle se fut habituée à la lumière, Fran aperçut les marins qui montraient du doigt quelque chose à l'horizon. S'approchant du bastingage, elle mit sa main en visière et discerna une bande de terre dans les eaux tropicales qu'ils sillonnaient. Le capitaine se montra alors sur le pont. Sans jeter un regard à sa visiteuse impromptue, il se positionna à la poupe et se saisit de la longue vue qu'un matelot lui tendait. Il donna sans doute l'ordre de virer de bord afin de s'approcher des côtes. Le navire était dévasté par la dernière attaque, et de nombreuses fournitures étaient attendues pour qu'il puisse être réparé de façon plus durable.

Fran se retourna et parcourut le pont du regard pour trouver le docteur. Il était penché en avant, cherchant sans doute à distinguer une forme animale dans les flots. S'apprêtant à le rejoindre, la jeune femme fut surprise par un mouvement de roulis inhabituel. La manœuvre du bateau avait été plus rapide que prévue et elle fut projetée vers le bastingage tandis que le bâtiment virait de bord, prenant une vague de côté au lieu de la briser de face. S'agrippant à la barrière, elle chercha de nouveau le docteur des yeux, et se pétrifia. Certains hommes lui criaient déjà de ne pas rester ou il se trouvait, mais il était complètement fasciné par les eaux en dessous de lui et ne les entendit pas. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, Fran vit la poulie du cordage de la grand voile osciller à droite avec le franchissement de la vague, puis se rabattre à grande vitesse vers le docteur, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

La jeune femme lâcha le bastingage et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient en direction de son ami, criant son nom à pleins poumons 'Stephen !' hurla-t-elle. Les cris avaient alerté le capitaine, qui venait lui aussi de saisir la scène depuis sa position à la poupe du bateau. Pétrifié à l'idée que le docteur passe par-dessus bord, sachant qu'il nageait peu, Jack se propulsa en avant à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'enfin le chirurgien releva la tête, reconnaissant son nom, la poulie le frappa à pleine vitesse entre les omoplates. Le choc fut violent, et le géant roux était malheureusement bien trop grand pour rester en équilibre. A moitié sonné, il bascula par-dessus bord.

Lorsque Fran arriva à la hauteur du drame, le docteur disparaissait à la surface de l'océan dans une gerbe d'écume tandis que le Surprise continuait sa route. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, la jeune femme enjamba le bastingage et plongea en direction de son ami. La chute était plus impressionnante qu'attendue, et l'atterrissage fut brutal. Le choc vida ses poumons de l'air qu'ils contenaient car elle n'avait pas pu gérer son entrée dans les eaux, ayant sauté en plein course. Déjà, la coque du navire traçait son sillage auprès d'elle, créant un courant phénoménal. Heureusement les eaux étaient claires. Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, elle vit non loin d'elle une forme brune qui bougeait sous l'eau. Plongeant de quelques mètre pour ne pas risquer de passer au dessus de lui, elle nagea de toutes ses forces jusqu'à l'homme qui se débattait doucement. Se saisissant de son bras, elle essaya de le tirer jusqu'à la surface. Stephen était lourd, et il bougeait à moitié consciemment, ce qui ne rendait pas la tâche facile. Les poumons en feu, Fran refusa néanmoins de lâcher prise et se propulsa à l'aide de ses jambes et de son bras droit. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle réussit enfin à crever la surface et à inspirer une grande goulée d'air iodé. Tirant de nouveau sur le bras de Stephen, elle parvint à lui hisser la tête hors de l'eau. Il tenta de respirer et toussa le liquide salé hors de ses poumons. Complètement paniqué par la douleur due au choc, ses membres effectuaient des mouvements spasmodiques. Malgré que les vagues soient moins grosses qu'elle ne le craignait, il était difficile de le maintenir hors de l'eau dans de telles conditions. Il était bien plus grand et plus lourd qu'elle, et Fran devait lutter pour ne pas couler elle-même. Elle réussit enfin à le saisir par la taille et maintenir son corps dans une position plus facile à gérer. Il put prendre une ou deux inspirations au sec. Passant la main droite sous son cou, la jeune femme lui dit :

- I'll keep you over the water, you have to trust me, stop struggling or the two of us will drown

Elle lui répéta plusieurs fois qu'il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance, et sa litanie ainsi que la main qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau finit par atteindre l'esprit embrumé du rouquin. Il posa une main tremblante sur son épaule. Lorsque le docteur cessa de bouger, la jeune femme put l'allonger dans l'eau au maximum, et elle fit de même afin de se reposer un peu. Stephen flottait presque par lui-même dans cette position, mais elle gardait sa main droite sous son cou afin qu'il sente sa présence. Il était presque inconscient du coup qu'il avait reçu. Vérifiant qu'il respirait, Fran prit son mal en patience et attendit qu'on vienne les récupérer. Les ondes les portaient doucement de haut en bas, et elle entreprit de nager doucement dans la direction du bateau sans déstabiliser le docteur. L'écume du sillon lui indiquait la marche à suivre. Frances s'allongea sous le corps de son ami, et tandis qu'elle le maintenait toujours dans ses bras se mit à battre des jambes pour se déplacer.

Il fallu presque vingt minutes au canot de sauvetage du Surprise pour les atteindre. Entraînés par l'inertie du bateau, la distance qu'ils avaient parcourue avant de pouvoir mouiller le canot était assez importante. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, Fran fit des signes avec son bras libre afin d'être repérée plus facilement. Pendant ce qui parut une éternité, le canot apparut et disparut de son champ de vision, se rapprochant avec une lenteur désespérante. Frances commençait à fatiguer et des crampes se formaient dans les muscles de son cou à force de le tordre pour apercevoir l'équipe de sauvetage. Enfin, l'embarcation les atteignit. La jeune femme ne fut pas surprise de voir que Lucky Jack avait pris place à bord du canot. Il avait avec lui quatre rameurs expérimentés. Fran se rapprocha doucement du bateau, maintenant toujours Stephen en position allongée, puis elle laissa les hommes lui saisir les bras et le hisser hors de l'eau. Aussitôt que le poids de Stephen ne reposa plus sur ses bras, la jeune fille s'accrocha au bord de la barque pour reposer ses muscles meurtris. A sa grande stupeur, une ombre massive s'approcha de sa position, et le capitaine prit son poignet, lui faisant signe de donner l'autre. Lorsqu'il se fut saisit des deux bras de Fran dans ses mains immenses, il la tira hors de l'eau comme si elle était un paquet de plumes… mouillées. Elle se trouva soudainement debout sur une barque instable, faisant face au charismatique capitaine de bord. Ses jambes n'étant plus tout à fait habituée à la porter, elle sentit que ses muscles lâchaient prise. Jack la ceintura aussitôt et l'aida à s'asseoir près de lui, le contact rassurant de sa silhouette massive la maintenant auprès de lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers Higgings qui venait de prendre le pouls du docteur inconscient. Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et Jack donna l'ordre silencieux à ses rameurs de faire demi-tour. Tandis que le canot jouait avec les flots, le capitaine restait assis auprès son ami inconscient, sa main posée sur la poitrine de son ami afin qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul. Cette manifestation humaine toucha la jeune femme au plus profond d'elle-même, comprenant que l'amitié qui liait ces deux là était un lien beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Dans un souffle, Fran se pencha vers le capitaine et lui glissa :

- I'm sorry Captain, I never meant to steal your friend

Ce dernier, interloqué, sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Finalement, il se pencha vers elle sans perdre le contact avec Stephen :

- Thank you for caring enough to risk your life for his, and saving him. I wasn't close enough to be the one to help him, and this is all because of my pride

Bouche bée, Frances ne dit mot, et Jack ajouta également à voix intelligible:

- I also told him a thousand times not to stand there. Now I hope he will remember my warnings

Ebranlée par cet aveu, elle constata qu'elle avait eu le privilège de rencontrer l'être humain qui se cachait derrière l'autorité. Flattée qu'il ait tombé le masque pour la remercier et lui signifier ainsi qu'elle avait fait un pas dans son estime, Fran le gratifia du plus immense sourire qu'elle pu lui offrir. Pendant les quelques secondes où il riva ses yeux bleu profond sur elle, il lui sembla que la façade se craquelait et qu'elle plongeait aux tréfonds de son âme où dormait l'affection pour le docteur Maturin. Il lui rendit un demi-sourire qui la fit fondre. A cet instant, Stephen commença à s'agiter. Il était allongé sur le banc qui bordait le canot et se tortillait, sans doute avec l'intention de s'asseoir. Jack força le malheureux à rester allongé d'une seule main.

- Easy friend, gronda-t-il, you're not fit for another swim

- If I may, objecta Fran, sitting could allow him to cought up if he has some water left in his lungs

Le capitaine lança un regard à Higgings, qui hocha la tête pour confirmer. Il se pencha alors sur Stephen et, le saisissant à bras le corps, le mis en position assise la plus doucement possible. Il le maintint ainsi, le docteur à moitié affalé contre son ami, afin qu'il puisse dégager ses voies respiratoires correctement. Stephen toussa un peu, puis commença à se redresser de lui-même, reprenant conscience graduellement. Il s'appuyait toujours sur le capitaine mais semblait redevenir lui-même.

- I'll remember the warning, fit-il faiblement avant de sombrer en avant, les coudes reposant sur ses genoux afin de terminer l'évacuation de saumûre.

Même à moitié mort, Stephen ne se départissait pas de son humour. Jack sourit. Fran l'imita…

A partir de ce jour, la tension qui régnait entre les deux protagonistes se fit plus légère, et même si Fran savait que le capitaine ne lui faisait pas encore entièrement confiance, elle était heureuse qu'il lui laisse une chance de prouver qu'elle pouvait être utile. Il fit donner des ordres afin qu'elle ne soit plus surveillée en permanence, et elle fut informée par le lieutenant Pullings qu'elle était libre de naviguer à sa guise. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait Jack, Fran prenait garde de la saluer correctement, portant la main à son front, mais contrairement à la majorité de l'équipage, elle ne baissait jamais les yeux, espérant qu'un jour il interprétait ce signe de franchise comme une mise a nu. Elle ne tenta cependant pas de se rapprocher de lui car elle savait qu'il était mal à l'aise en sa présence, mais son intégration progressait avec les membres de l'équipage. Ayant développé une affection particulière avec Barett Bonden le barreur, la jeune femme passait parfois des heures près de lui alors qu'il gérait le gouvernail, se laissant conter les aventures de Lucky Jack que Barett révérait.

Frances s'exerçait régulièrement, profitant du temps libre qu'elle avait pour rétablir la souplesse qu'elle avait perdue, et travailler son équilibre. Un jour, son visage levé vers l'élégant gréement du navire, elle osa enfin demander la permission au lieutenant Pullings de monter sur la structure. Depuis son arrivée elle mourait d'envie d'évoluer dans les hautes sphères du navire, balançant parmi les voiles, mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas présenté sa requête par peur de dépasser les limites de la liberté relative qui lui était accordée. A présent que l'équipage la connaissait mieux, il lui parut adéquat de formuler sa demande au premier lieutenant. Ce dernier, plutôt perplexe quant au pourquoi de cette envie soudaine, vint cependant lui donner une réponse positive.

Folle de joie, Fran le gratifia d'un sourire lumineux, puis entreprit de visiter le gréement du navire comme elle aurait visité un château. Les cordages étaient un vrai labyrinthe, avec des voies principales formées d'échelles, et d'autres moins usagées constituées d'une seule ou deux cordes. Arpentant les mats, Fran déambula tout l'après midi le long de la structure du navire, mémorisant les nœuds et intersections, jusqu'à ce qu'elle connaisse le gréement par cœur. Les voiles battant doucement au vent, elle apercevait parfois son ami le barreur entre deux morceaux de toile blanche. Se sentant enfin libre, Fran laissa libre cours à son bonheur et explora les mâts, les plateformes, les cordages et tout ce qui s'escaladait. Depuis le haut, le bateau était d'une beauté mortelle, et la vue sur l'océan était à couper le souffle. Malgré tout, elle ne s'aventura jamais au dessus de la troisième voile carrée.

Après plusieurs heures à errer le long du gréement, la jeune femme décida de faire une pause et se mit à la recherche d'un nid douillet pour s'installer. Comme un chat qui recherche un endroit pour se reposer, Fran arpenta la structure jusqu'à trouver un point qui la satisfaisait. La recherche fut longue car la jeune femme était exigeante. Elle tenait à conserver une vue suffisante sur le pont, même lorsque les voiles étaient toutes sorties, et voulait un dossier confortable. Enfin, elle s'assit sur la deuxième vergue du mât de misaine, et à partir de ce jour l'endroit fut connut pour être le refuge de la jeune lady du Surprise. Il fut même renommé du doux nom de 'lady's yard' par le capitaine Aubrey lui-même, mais Fran ne le sut que bien plus tard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Brazilia

La chaleur étouffante jouait avec l'atmosphère, créant au loin des lignes dansantes où l'air semblait vibrer de lui même. Les volutes saturées d'humidité engendraient des mirages au dessus de l'océan turquoise. Fran arpentait le pont, vêtue de son débardeur de toile et du pantalon à large ceinture retournée qu'elle s'était confectionné quelques jours auparavant. Tel un lézard, la jeune femme s'était éloignée de l'agitation ambiante pour profiter du soleil à tribord.

Le Surprise était immobilisé dans des eaux cristallines. Non loin de là, la forêt brésilienne s'étalait à perte de vue, la végétation verdoyante léchant les plages blanches comme prête à l'engloutir à la moindre occasion. Les autochtones avaient apprêté des pirogues et troquaient des marchandises contre ce que les matelots avaient à offrir. La liste des denrées nécessaires était longue, et la quantité importante de matière à hisser sur le navire promettait de prendre du temps. Jack Aubrey parcourait le pont dans son uniforme, souriant ci et là aux commerçants, donnant des ordres et s'assurant que l'échange s'effectuait selon les critères qu'il avait spécifiés. Il suait à grosses gouttes sous ses couches de toiles superposées, rôtissant au soleil sous la chaleur humide. Une fois assuré que tout était en ordre, il se détourna de l'agitation et avisa Fran qui contemplait les eaux. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme à pas mesuré. Cette dernière, reconnaissant sa présence, le salua en portant ses phalanges à son front.

- So what are you thinking about Miss Frances?

La tournure de cette phrase la fit sourire intérieurement. Elle songea à cette publicité qu'elle avait vu avec le capitaine d'un bateau qui criait 'we're sinking we're sinking' et le garde côte allemand qui lui répondait 'what are you sinking about ?' Elle força son esprit à revenir au temps présent… passé. Rire au nez du capitaine ne semblait pas diplomatiquement acceptable.

- I'd give a kingdom for a bath in the great ocean sir, répondit-elle

- Really … fit-il, sa voix grave vibrant doucement, why don't you just jump in then?

- Because the last kingdom I owned is too far away to be sold sir, répondit-elle machinalement

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Son visage illuminé par les rayons du soleil était magnifique lorsqu'il la gratifiait de cette expression si simple. Il avait cet art naturel de transmettre ce sentiment de ravissement avec si peu de changement dans l'expression de son visage. C'était une altération imperceptible, une lueur inhabituelle dans ses yeux, un coin de sa bouche un peu plus relevé que d'habitude, et ses sourcils qui s'écartaient un peu. Le capitaine Aubrey avait un visage qui s'exprimait dans un millier de nuances différentes. Elle ne l'avait presque jamais vu franchement rire sauf en quelques occasions, et ce sourire délicat était en lui-même une porte ouverte vers son âme.

- Seriously, répondit-elle peu assurée, can I really jump in sir?

- Well, I was myself thinking of swimming a bit, it's been a long time since I last could afford it. You joining me will be enough to give goosebumps to doctor Maturin and I'd be glad to contemplate the look of horror on his face while we're in the water. I'll be getting him and then we will bathe if you please

- I would like that very well, actually more than anything right now sir

A ces mots, il s'inclina légèrement et partit à grand pas, laissant une Fran étonnée le suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par l'écoutille. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le capitaine du navire, lui qui était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, s'adonne au loisir de la nage. Depuis le temps qu'elle contemplait les eaux turquoise, l'occasion de s'y jeter se présentait enfin. C'était comme une addiction pour elle, un appel pressant auquel elle ne pouvait résister. Lorsqu'elle voyait une étendue d'eau il fallait qu'elle y plonge ou qu'elle regrette à jamais de ne pas l'avoir fait. La beauté de la côte l'avait torturée pendant des heures mais elle n'avait pas osé demander la permission de se jeter par-dessus bord à la rencontre de l'océan de peur d'être inconvenante ou de transgresser une loi tacite. L'équipage était trop occupé à brader leurs trésors contre des fruits exotiques ou des petits animaux de compagnie hors du commun, et elle n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un matelot émettre le désir de se jeter à l'eau. La situation était ironique : la majorité des marins ne savait tout simplement pas nager malgré qu'ils passent le plus clair de leur vie perdus dans l'océan. Fran frissonna à l'idée que savoir nager lors d'un naufrage ne pouvait signifier qu'une agonie plus lente. Songeant au docteur, elle se demanda ce qu'il serait advenu de lui s'il n'avait pas été capable de se stabiliser un minimum. Elle n'aurait probablement pas pu le porter pendant aussi longtemps s'il n'avait pas réussi à dépasser sa panique, et effectuer quelques mouvements coordonnés.

Le capitaine réapparut soudain, seulement vêtu de braies claires et d'une chemise d'époque aux manches élargies au dessus du coude. Killick le suivait de près, portant un carré de coton et un récipient de métal dans lequel devait probablement reposer un mauvais café. L'aide du capitaine grognait constamment, et il semblait encore plus que d'habitude mal à l'aise à l'idée que son supérieur se jette volontairement dans l'océan. Il grommelait sous sa barbe et vint se placer auprès de l'ouverture dans le bastingage. Fran vit soudain Stephen apparaître, son chapeau de lin vissé sur sa tête pour la protéger du soleil brûlant, vêtu lui aussi d'une simple chemise et de braies marron clair. Fran du admettre qu'elle le trouva charmant, jusqu'à ce qu'il entreprenne de s'aventurer sur le pont avec sa maladresse habituelle. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un homme particulier, qui n'avait aucunement le pied marin, et qui pourtant sillonnait les mers depuis près de cinq années. La jeune femme soupçonnait son amitié avec Jack d'être parfois la seule raison pour laquelle Stephen faisait encore partie de l'équipage. Ce dernier s'approcha à petits pas, et tandis que Jack retirait sa chemise en passant sa tête par le col, il demanda à Fran :

- Are you also crazy to venture in those waters willingly? Apart from flying over the yards up there of course…

- I do walk you know…

- That's not the way I was counted your wanderings, fit le docteur aavec une expression pincée

L'ironie dans sa voix était évidente, comme à chaque fois qu'il était effrayé ou amer. La jeune femme décida de changer de sujet, et d'abandonner la peur des hauteurs de son nouvel ami pour le ramener à une phobie plus immédiate.

- There's no need to be foolish to enjoy a bath, won't you join us doctor ? répondit-elle, tout en jetant un œil au capitaine qui se tenait à présent tout près d'elle, torse nu

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de fixer Jack. Tandis qu'elle l'observait, elle entreprit de défaire sa tresse et de mettre de côté son élastique à cheveux pour ne pas paraitre impolie. C'était un monstre de muscles, le tout enrobé dans ce qui semblait provenir d'un certain amour de la bonne cuisine. Elle avait estimé son âge à un peu plus de quarante ans, et la forme physique du capitaine était à ses yeux assez exceptionnelle. C'était un très bel homme.

- Miss? insista Stephen, intrigué du mutisme de sa compagne

Fran sursauta et remercia le soleil d'avoir déjà assez rougi son visage au soleil pour que son embarras passe inaperçu.

- Uhhh…. Sorry, can you say that again please?

- I said… no way, lança le docteur, utilisant une des expressions particulières de la jeune femme, le tout enrobé dans son accent extrêment british

- Ah doctor, fit-elle en riant, you should swim a bit quite soon if you want to overcome those memories of your recent accident. It's like a car.. uh coah accident, you need to drive again if you don't want the souvenirs to paralyse your skills later.

- She's quite right, fit Jack en posant une main sur l'épaule du docteur. You should give it a try even if you don't stay too long.

Stephen se tourna pour regarder son ami dans les yeux, puis il baissa la tête, un peu confus.

- I'd rather watch you from here, murmura-t-il

Fran ressenti une pointe de tristesse pour le pauvre docteur. Il semblait encore traumatisé de son précédent passage dans l'océan et elle ne voulait pas le pousser trop vite. Jack lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule et se détourna pour descendre le long de l'échelle de corde sur le flanc du navire. Alors que sa tête disparaissait, il lui dit :

- As you wish my friend, you can watch out the sharks for us then!

- Sharks, here? s'étrangla Stephen, ses yeux scrutant les eaux claires

Fran éclata de rire à la vue du chirurgien de bord choqué à l'idée que des requins puissent rôder dans les parages. Alors qu'elle entendait le bruissement caractéristique d'un corps qui s'aventure dans l'océan, elle s'approcha du bord et scanna l'océan. Peut être que le capitaine de plaisantait pas et cela de ne la rassurait pas du tout. Paradoxalement, son amour pour la baignade était aussi fort que sa répulsion pour les méduses et autres animaux potentiellement dangereux que l'on pouvait rencontrer sous l'eau. Ne voyant rien de suspect, elle se positionna tout près de l'ouverture du bastingage. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de quatre mètres entre le pont et la surface de l'eau, elle se décida donc à plonger. Une voix inquiète lui demanda :

- You're not going to jump, are you?

- No worries Stephen, jumping is part of the fun you know…

- That's not fun at all! s'exclama-t-il, encore plus inquiet

Jack avait déjà parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres sous l'eau et remontait en surface, se tournant vers le navire en entendant son ami crier. Elle lui fit un signe de main pour lui assurer que tout allait bien puis se propulsa en avant, joignant ses mains pour briser la surface de l'eau et ne pas accomoder le choc avec le crâne comme lors du sauvetage de Stephen. Le plongeon fut assez réussi, et malgré la température élevée de l'eau il lui sembla qu'elle avait plongé dans un bocal de glaçon tellement la chaleur de l'après midi l'avait harassée. Nageant sous l'eau, elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et se rendit compte avec satisfaction que l'océan n'était très salé. Dans son univers turquoise, elle pouvait distinguer le sable blanc à quelques mètres en dessous d'elle, ainsi que l'immensité de l'étendue bleue qui l'entourait. Sous l'eau, Frances s'immergeait dans un monde particulier: plus de gravité, pas de sons agressifs, seulement le roulement des vagues et les bruits étouffés de la vie maritime. La jeune femme se sentait dans son élément.

Plutôt inquiet, le docteur s'était rapproché du bastinguage afin d'observer la chute intentionnelle de sa collègue. Si sa folie apparente ne cessait de l'étonner, il du néanmoins avouer que l'entrée fluide de Frances dans l'océan était des plus élégantes. Malgré tout, Stephen ne pouvait concevoir un tel amour de l'eau et des hauteurs, tout ce qui pour lui était si peu naturel. Maintenant qu'elle avait disparu sous la surface, les vêtements de la jeune femme jouaient autour d'elle comme une étoffe aérienne au vent, épousant la forme de ses hanches alors qu'elle tournoyait dans l'eau. Le naturel avec lequel elle évoluait lui offrit une autre perspective, et ce fut avec fascination que le docteur suivit la trajectoire apparemment sans queue ni tête mais fluide de Frances. Sous l'eau, sa tignasse rousse gagnait en couleur, et la masse de cheveux dansants brillait comme de la soie.

A court d'air, la jeune femme remonta enfin. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour l'apnée et tenait rarement plus de trente secondes sous l'eau, mais elle s'y sentait tellement bien qu'elle aurait voulu y rester des heures. Son visage creva les eaux et elle se frotta les yeux, retirant l'eau salée de son visage. Jack n'était pas très loin et nageait avec satisfaction. Elle se tourna vers le navire et fit signe de la main à Stephen qui scrutait leurs progrès avec attention.

- Perfect temperature my dear doctor, you should put your legs in the water you know, s'écria-t-elle, la voix enjouée

- Maybe, répondit-il songeur, élevant la voix pour se faire entendre.

L'eau était délicieuse, et Fran se mit sur le dos et ferma les yeux, profitant des vaguelettes qui la bercaient. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir dans l'eau. Son signe astrologique, le poisson, lui convenait à merveille lorsqu'il s'agissait de se glisser dans l'océan. Soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit, elle plongea sous la surface et nagea en direction du bâtiment. Une fois près du navire, la jeune femme tendit la main et s'accrocha à une corde pour remonter de quelques centimètres.

- Doctor, you should bring your instrument to see in the water, you might be able to spot a few things down there, it might not be more than a few meters down.

- It could be an idea… répondit Maturin en se penchant pour mieux scruter le fond

Soudain l'ombre qu'il projetait sur les eaux turquoise disparut. Il avait du trouver l'idée meilleure qu'il n'y paraissait et se précipiter dans sa cabine pour récupérer l'objet en question. Fran secoua la tête, amusée par l'enthousiasme débordant de Stephen, puis se remit à nager. Elle avait perdu le capitaine de vue et scannait la surface dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Il réapparu quelques instants plus tard, contourant le navire à la brasse indienne. Lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix, il lui dit :

- It nevers hurts to check a few things from down there, I can scarcely manage to get one of my men to go down at sea…

- This is somehow a great paradoxe that sailors fear so much the sea while they live with her ninety percent of their time, répondit Fran, faisant écho aux réflexions qu'elle se faisait quelques temps auparavant sur le pont

- Ah, fit Jack, you speak like the doctor now… Speaking of whom… what are you doing Stephen? s'exclama-t-il, l'apercevant qui tentait de s'agriper à l'échelle de corde, son instrument à la main.

- It's the best trick I found to have him put his legs in the water, souffla Fran au capitaine

Les deux nageurs se rapprochèrent du navire et proposèrent de l'aide au docteur qui, à force de manœuvres, se trouvait partiellement coincé à mi chemin entre le pont à la surface de l'eau. Fran récupéra le tube de cuir d'une main, et Jack aida son ami à descendre jusqu'au petit marchepied. Il avait retiré ses chaussures et se stabilisa en équilibre sur la planche de bois après avoir glissé les jambes dans l'eau. Fran, qui surnageait non loin, lui rendit son attirail avec un sourire.

- So what do you think? fit-elle

- It is indeed quite nice to be there in the shadow of the ship, my legs in soothing water

- I'm glad to hear that my friend, répliqua Jack en restant accroché à l'échelle de corde pour se hisser près de son ami

Ce dernier plongea son tube de cuir dans l'eau, et commença à scanner le fond de l'océan. Jack redescendit de quelques mètres, et entreprit d'étendre ses jambes au niveau de l'embouchure de l'intrument.

- So what do you see ? demanda la jeune fille amusée

Stephen soupira mais ne leva pas les yeux de son intrument

- For the moment the legs of a stubborn human species that does not wish to get out of the way… It seems like it is a marine specimen. Puis il leva la tête et se tourna vers Jack: Would you be so nice to go and swim my friend, and let me deal with scientific discoveries while you are having fun

Jack glissa dans l'eau aussi souplement qu'une anguille, puis s'éloigna sous la surface pour effectuer quelques brasses. Fran entreprit de se fatiguer un peu et entama une série de longueurs en crawl, prenant garde d'optimiser ses mouvements comme à l'époque où elle nageait à la piscine. La méthode commençait à lui revenir, et elle poussa un peu son corps pour gagner en puissance. Après une dizaine d'allers et retours, elle plongea sous l'eau et décida de passer sous l'intrument du docteur, qui scrutait toujours le fond en quête d'animaux. Les yeux grands ouverts, ses cheveux détachés flottant autour d'elle, elle entreprit de contourner le tube par le fond, et de remonter à grande vitesse juste au dessous de la plaque de verre pour faire sursauter le naturaliste. La jeune femme prit position et nagea vers la surface de toutes ses forces, remontant comme une bombe. Passant à quelques centimètres du tube de cuir, elle vit ce dernier remuer de façon désordonnée, puis elle creva la surface. L'énergie qu'elle avait acumulée la projeta au dessus du marchepied jusqu'à la taille, ses cheveux propulsant des milliers de goutelettes autour d'elle, puis elle retomba dans l'eau.

Stephen était interloqué. La petite blague avait eu l'effet escompté et il avait du sursauter car il se tenait à présent en déséquilibre sur le marchepied, ses phalanges blanchies à force de serrer l'échelle de corde.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, un rire qui oscillait comme un roulement de tambour se fit entendre. Jack avait assisté à la scène, et riait sous cape de la frayeur de son ami Maturin. Ce dernier, un peu vexé, cria au capitaine :

- I think she actually swims better than you do…

Fran fronça les sourcils. Jack était susceptible et ceci ne pouvait mener à rien de bon.

- I don't think so, fit-elle avec un regard d'avertissement à Stephen

Piqué au vif, Jack nageait à présent dans la direction du navire, et le docteur continua à lui exposer son idée d'un air parfaitement sérieux :

- I saw her training a few minutes ago, I'm sure she can swim faster than you, dear captain

- Really? fit Jack, un peu amusé

- Sure… répondit Stephen

- I have no pretense in… commença Fran

- Don't be so humble miss Frances, we both know that you outmach the captain at swimming, dear

Son visage était sérieux mais ses yeux riaient, il était en train de préparer une petite vengeance pour la frayeur qu'elle venait de lui faire. Captant la lueur d'amusement dans le regard du docteur, Fran s'inclina et sourit.

- Shall we race, doctor? demanda le capitaine un peu échaudé

- I think it should be the best way to prove your abilities, dear Jack

- Then let's be off young girl, the doctor will be judge

A ces mots il se tourna vers l'océan et partit à la brasse, perpendiculaire au bateau. Fran jeta un regarde meurtier à Maturin, puis suivit le capitaine doucement, alternant brasse indienne et dos, se demandant à quel point elle allait passer pour une imbécile. Jack se tourna soudain vers elle et s'immobilisa, tanguant avec les vagues en attendant qu'elle le rejoigne. Fran estima la distance au bateau à une cinquantaine de mètres, à peu près deux longueurs de piscine. La jeune femme respira, elle n'aurait pas pu gérer une nage à plein régime sur beaucoup plus de distance, cinquante mètre était idéal.

- Ready ? lui fit Jack alors qu'elle le rejoignait et se mettait en place à quelques mètres à sa droite

- Sure, fit elle à moitié rassurée

- Then I'll count from three, and then off we go

Fran voulait lui dire que Stephen se jouait d'eux, et qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de prétendre nager mieux que lui, que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il soit en colère contre elle. Le capitaine ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il compta jusqu'à trois et s'élanca en avant, projetant une gerbe d'eau salée derrière lui. Fran réagit aussitôt, et se stabilisa en dessous de la ligne d'eau. Battant des pieds frénétiquement en prenant garde de bien les garder sous l'eau pour ne pas perdre en efficacité, elle projeta ses bras en avant, la main positionnée obliquement pour optimiser la prise à l'eau. Au début elle respirait toutes les quatres brassées, puis elle se cala sur trois pour casser la symétrie et garder une trajectoire plus droite. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était son adversaire, et ne savait même pas si elle avait réussi à garder sa ligne. Elle se fit cependant une vague idée de la manière dont nageait Jack au bruit qu'il faisait. Comme tout homme de sa taille, il se propulsait à la force brute des bras, projetant de l'eau à chaque brassée.

Les jambes de la jeune femme se fatiguaient et elle profita d'une respiration pour repérer le bateau devant elle. Rassurée sur sa position elle poussa ses membres dans les derniers retranchements et redoubla d'efforts. Ses bras lui faisaient mal et ses mollets commencaient à déclarer forfait, mais elle n'était plus très loin. Enfin elle étendit le bras et toucha la coque du navire. Elle avait un peu dérivé à droite et elle se rapprocha de Stephen pour entendre le verdict. Elle ne doutait pas d'avoir été battue et ne fut pas surprise en constatant que Jack était déjà arrivé.

- I'm sorry dear, lui fit Stephen en la gratifiant de son demi sourire, you've been beaten

- No wonder, fit elle en acceptant la défaite

- I dare say that you were close, he must have touched the ship half a second before you did

- Really ? firent Jack et Fran en cœur, surpris l'un comme l'autre

Fran se hissa sur l'échelle de corde, tout près du docteur, toujours assis sur son marchepied.

- Yes, that was a close match. I am however quite suprised to see that you're not even winded

- Nonsense, répliqua Fran avec un mouvement de la main

- He's actually right, fit Jack qui reprenait son souffle, I'm damn dead tired and you're fresh as a rose

- Oh… fit la jeune femme, constatant qu'ils avaient raison, I must have forgotten to get tired then

- Surely you must have, miss, fit Stephen, trouvant sans doute la réponse absurde

Fran songea qu'elle avait probablement gagné la palme de la réplique la plus stupide de la journée, et décida que Stephen ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Elle grimpa à l'échelle, profitant de la proximité du docteur pour laisser goutter ses cheveux sur sa chemise, puis se redressa sur le pont. Alors que ce dernier grommelait qu'il était mouillé, elle lança un sourire à Jack, et lui fit un signe discret pour lui signifier qu'elle allait sauter. Ne sachant s'il était vexé ou pas, elle fut satisfaite de constater qu'il acquiescait et, son visage impassible, et prenait quelques mètres de large. Le sourire énigmatique de son ami lui avait révelé le petit stratagème qui les avait poussés à se mesurer l'un à l'autre, et il ne s'opposait pas à une petite lecon. Soudain inquiet, Stephen s'aggripa à l'échelle et leva la tête vers Fran.

- Young lady, what would your intentions be?

Cette dernière s'éloigna un peu du bord, et il soupira de soulagement. D'où il était il ne la distinguait plus, et pensa qu'elle était partie se sécher. Jack, par contre, pouvait la voir, et il suivit son mouvement avec intérêt. 'Doctor', fit il en levant les yeux alors qu'elle prenait son élan.

Stephen suivit le regard de Jack, et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. La jeune fille s'élança, prenant appui sur le bord du navire, puis ramena ses bras au nivau de ses genoux pliés ce qui entraina son corps dans une révolution complète. Une fois le salto effectué, elle se laissa tomber en gardant la position, prenant de la vitesse lors de sa chute, et atterissant dans l'eau avec un son assourdissant. Les gerbes d'eau que son corps groupé projeta autour d'elle parvinrent au docteur avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, et ce dernier se trouva attaqué par une vague d'eau salée. Lorsque Fran remonta en surface, le grand naturaliste Stephen Maturin était trempé des pieds à la tête, ses lunettes couvertes de goutelettes salées, et sa chemise collant lamentablement à son corps frêle. Jack riait à gorge déployée cette fois ci, et cet événement était tellement rare que la jeune femme s'en délecta.

Le bruit avait attiré le lieutenant Pullings à tribord, ainsi que quelques matelots qui fixaient le docteur sans trop comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Jack, qui réprimait son fou rire, s'approcha du chat mouillé et lui posa une main sur sa cuisse. Le plus sérieusement du monde, il lui dit à voix basse :

- My dear doctor, it seems like you have managed to get a bit wet, won't you come swimming now you're…

Jack hésita un instant, puis éclata de rire : … totally soaked !

Nettoyant ses lunettes de son mouchoir trempé, Maturin prit un air indigné et le regarda de haut.

- Since you insist so much in calling me a friend, I might well join you then

- Lieutenant Pullings, bring back the doctor's …, Jack hésita, puis opta pour un mot simple: … thing on board if you please

Pullings se pencha au dessus du bastingage et reçu le tube de cuir du docteur qui s'était redressé et se tenait en équilibre sur le marchepied. Une fois ceci fait, il s'accrocha à l'échelle de corde et entreprit de descendre vers la surface. Fran s'approcha et lui tendit la main pour qu'il puisse garder un point d'appui une fois dans l'eau.

- I hope you will bear no ill will to me for this unexpected soaking dear doctor

- I don't think I could keep resentment to you miss Frances, for you are so unexpected that it lifts my heart, fit-il dignement

Rougissant du compliment innatendu, la jeune fille lui sourit, et il se laissa glisser à l'eau. S'appuyant sur Fran, il se mit à nager doucement. Jack s'approcha et lui offrit son épaule. Stephen passa de l'un à l'autre, assez peu rassuré, puis s'éloigna avec son ami en direction du large. Choississant de leur laisser un moment d'intimité, Fran partit dans la direction opposée, savourant la caresse de l'eau tiède le long de son corps. Elle dériva un peu sur le dos, puis nagea sous l'eau, tournant et se retournant comme une sirène dans les eaux turquoise brésiliennes. Sa communion aquatique fut intterompue quelques temps après par un cri qu'elle attribua au premier lieutenant Pullings :

- Boarding is completed sir; crew is ready to set sail!

Jack se tourna vers le navire et fit signe de la main.

- Get ready !

La jeune femme soupira, l'ordre du capitaine sonnait le glas du délicieux temps qui lui avait été accordé. Fran se dirigea vers le navire, plongeant une dernière fois dans l'océan bien aimé, puis remonta le long de l'échelle de corde. Elle se hissa sur le pont, s'appuya sur le bastingage et tendit sa main libre pour aider Stephen dans son ascension. Jack apparu quelques secondes plus tard, ses cheveux blonds collés à l'arrière de son crâne et ses muscles saillants. Killick se précipita auprès du capitaine et lui tendit sa tasse de café ainsi que la serviette de coton. Celui-ci lui demanda d'amener un bac d'eau douce, puis s'essuya la figure. L'équipage tout entier s'était arrêté de travailler, scrutant leur capitaine, le docteur et la jeune femme dégoulinant sur le pont. Lorsque Jack balaya la foule des yeux, chacun des marins le salua en portant la main à son front. Ils se remirent au travail, intimidés par le regard appuyé que Jack leur avait lancé. Fran ne comprit pas la raison de ce manège, qu'y avait-il donc de si exceptionnel?

- Please excuse them, dit enfin Jack à Fran, they've not seen a woman for quite some time

La compréhension frappa enfin la jeune femme. Elle réalisa que ses vêtements trempés moulaient excessivement toutes les formes de son corps, dont sa poitrine difficilement cachés par la fine toile de coton qui lui servait de débardeur. Confuse, les joues en feu, Fran préféra se taire que de dire une bêtise. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à courir jusqu'à sa cabine, Killick revint avec le baquet d'eau tiède que lui avait demandé le capitaine, ainsi qu'un savon. Elle interrogea Jack du regard.

- Better washing our hair on the deck so as not to spill water everywhere, expliqua-t-il. Miss Frances if you please, the bucket is yours

- If we must share, I recommand that you actually wash yours first because once I've put the amount of my hair in there, that will be nothing more than sea water again

Jack eut un petit rire, puis désigna le seau à son ami docteur, qui s'agenouilla tout près et aspergea son visage et ses cheveux du précieux liquide tout en frottant avec le savon. Une fois nettoyé, il se saisit de la serviette de coton pour sécher son visage, puis s'éloigna de son pas mal assuré jusqu'à l'écoutille où il disparut. A chaque fois que quelqu'un descendait au pont inférieur, il semblait à Fran que le navire l'avait englouti. L'effet était inhabituel à des yeux novices et la suprenait toujours.

A ses côtés, Jack s'aspergeait copieusement la tête, prenant soin de démêler ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, tandis que les voiles étaient libérées. Lorsque le capitaine laissa sa place à Fran, le bâteau était déjà en mouvement, se dirigeant vers le large pour reprendre sa course à la recherche de l'Achéron. Tandis qu'elle se lavait les cheveux, la tête penchée en avant pour laisser tomber sa lourde crinière dans ce qui restait d'eau, elle s'interrogea pour la enième fois sur la signification du nom du bâtiment francais.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le Surprise au quotidien

Apres avoir passé plusieurs heures sur son perchoir aménagé à lire le document que lui avait prêté Stephen, Fran décida qu'elle allait se confectionner un sac pour pouvoir garder le livre en sécurité lors de son ascension, et amener avec elle quelques provisions si elle voulait grignoter. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, alors que le docteur rattrapait le temps perdu avec Jack, Fran cousit, lu, confectionna des sièges et un dossier amovibles pour son refuge, et s'exerça le long de la vergue, utilisant celle-ci comme une poutre. Lorsque la mer était plutôt calme, Fran arpentait sa poutre de long en large, s'exerçant comme elle l'avait fait à une époque dans un gymnase. Les matelots qui n'étaient pas de quart se postaient parfois en dessous d'elle, admirant la grâce avec laquelle elle se mouvait le long de sa poutre improvisée. La jeune femme adorait sentir la brise humide sur son visage, et être en hauteur lui donnait une impression de liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais eue depuis son arrivée. Elle n'était pas faite pour les milieux confinés et dormait souvent sur le pont plutôt que dans l'infirmerie, profitant du temps clément des côtes du Brésil. L'équipage s'était habitué à trouver la jeune femme enroulée dans sa couverture près du bastingage de la poupe. Elle les surprenait parfois à parler à voix basse pour ne pas la réveiller… l'intention était louable, même si ayant le sommeil léger, elle se trouvait de toute façon éveillée. Elle trouva également que c'était une excellente méthode pour se mettre au courant des dernières rumeurs qui circulaient dans le Suprise.

Fran se mordit la langue… Après quelques jours d'entraînement, elle allait tenter des figures un peu plus difficiles. Les bras écartés de part et d'autre de son buste, la jeune fille se tenait très droite de manière à garder son centre de gravité au dessus de la poutre de bois. Gonflant sa poitrine, elle inspira à fond, puis se vida de son air en utilisant les muscles posturaux. Cette manœuvre toute simple lui permettait de bien ressentir ceux qui étaient essentiels à son maintient en équilibre. Après d'innombrables roulades, tours, demi-tours et jetés plus ou moins réussis, elle s'était décidée à attaquer un niveau supérieur. Fran posa un genou sur la poutre, gardant son autre jambe suspendue dans le vide. Elle positionna ses mains des deux cotés de l'axe de la vergue, puis balança plusieurs fois sa jambe libre afin de se donner de l'énergie cinétique. Soudain, la jeune femme donna une brève impulsion, et son corps s'éleva dans les airs en position retournée, la tête en bas. Les bras tremblant, elle étendit ses jambes au maximum, gainant ses muscles posturaux afin d'être en mesure de tenir la position. En appui tendu renversé sur sa poutre, elle sentit le bâtiment rouler doucement sur la droite, ce qui l'obligea à dévier un peu l'axe de son corps. 'ah ah', pensa-t-elle triomphante, 'que toutes les gymnastes qui me faisaient passer pour une minable à l'époque viennent s'excercer sur le mât de misaine d'un navire de guerre et on en reparlera !'

Malheureusement, le retour du roulis fut un peu plus violent qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, et elle perdit l'équilibre. Fran opéra un retour rapide, sentant qu'elle risquait de tomber, et elle utilisa la force de ses avant bras pour diminuer l'impact de sa chute, atterrissant relativement doucement sur un genou.

'Pfffiou', pensa-t-elle, 'je me demande comment elles font pour faire des saltos sur des trucs pareils…'

Frances s'assit quelques instants, une jambe de chaque côté de son morceau de sapin préféré, puis se remit en selle. Elle ne se déclarerait pas vaincue face à un morceau de bois délavé. 'No offense' murmura-t-elle à la vergue afin qu'elle ne se sente pas vexée. 'Et voilà, je suis de nouveau animiste' songea-t-elle. Cette pensée titilla un sentiment bizarre qui la travaillait depuis quelques jours. La religion était un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas abordé avec le docteur, et le sachant espagnol et irlandais, elle se doutait qu'il serait catholique. Elle se demanda si le sujet viendrait à être débattu, et comment elle défendrait ses penchants animistes, espérant ne pas être brûlée avec le mât de misaine. Pour le moment, elle était en mouvement sur un référentiel lui-même en mouvement plus de quinze mètres au dessus du pont, et elle se remit donc au travail.

Pendant près d'une heure, elle tenta et retenta le mouvement, puis commença à jouer avec ses jambes lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu plus stable, essayant d'effectuer un grand écart. A la fin de l'après midi, elle s'inventa une petite chorégraphie faite de roulades, de quelques tours et de mouvements inventifs, tournant autour de l'axe, bloquant certaines positions difficiles comme une jambe en l'air, l'autre pied enroulé autour du pylône.

C'est ainsi que Fran dansait, occupant avec grâce l'espace qui lui avait été implicitement accordé. La jeune fille apprivoisait le roulis du bâtiment, pas après pas, son corps se contrebalançant à la fréquence propre du navire. Tandis qu'elle s'amusait, poussant son corps à dépasser ses limites, elle ne vit pas le lieutenant Pullings faire irruption sur le pont, suivi de près du Capitaine et du docteur Maturin. De là ou ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas apercevoir Fran, cachée par la voile inferieure. Lorsque les marins qui s'étaient massés sous le mât aperçurent Jack, ils se remirent prestement au travail avec une expression innocente. Barett, quant à lui, était aux premières loges pour regarder la jeune femme évoluer, tout en maintenant le cap. Aubrey, Pullings et Maturin se postèrent en silence auprès du barreur, et levèrent les yeux pour regarder ce que le lieutenant tenait à leur montrer.

Le cœur de Stephen fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçu Fran qui tournoyait le long de la vergue. Lui-même était très maladroit à bord du navire, et la première et dernière fois qu'il était monté là haut lui avait glacé les sangs. Il n'était pas réapparu souvent sur le pont récemment, hanté par l'accident qu'il avait eu, et n'avait donc jamais pu constater de ses propres yeux les rumeurs de l'équipage quant à l'emplacement favori de la jeune femme. Il découvrait avec stupeur que non seulement elles étaient fondées, mais qu'elle s'adonnait à des loisirs bien plus dangereux que la lecture en haut de son perchoir. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait manquait de le faire défaillir, terrorisé qu'il était par l'apparente instabilité de la jeune femme, et l'idée de lui recoudre le crâne en cas de chute.

Cependant, il se devait d'admettre que la danse qui se jouait sous ses yeux était des plus gracieuses, même si elle se déroulait sur une seule dimension ce qui lui donnait une dynamique étrange. La composante artistique était exacerbée par le danger qui enveloppait chacun de mouvements de la jeune femme. Il sembla au docteur que ses yeux se détachaient avec regret de la danseuse pour satisfaire sa curiosité aussi belle fût cette session, Stephen se demandait comment allait réagir le Capitaine. Il lui jeta un regard.

Jack se tenait immobile aux côtés de son ami, une expression neutre sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus suivaient les mouvements graciles de la fée qui évoluait sur la structure de son navire. A la grande surprise de Stephen, il ébaucha un léger sourire. De toute sa vie de marin, Aubrey n'avait jamais contemplé telle folie. Il se demanda si la jeune femme était dérangée, ou si simplement elle aimait la liberté d'être là haut, tout comme lui. Il se tourna vers Pullings :

- See to it that the men get back to work, I will suffer no fainting in discipline, even if this is really worth giving a look

- Yes sir, salua le premier lieutenant en s'éloignant aussitôt

L'ordre qu'avait donné le Capitaine comportait un sens caché, un sous entendu que Pullings avait saisi immédiatement. En lui demandant de remettre les hommes au travail lui-même, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il voulait se trouver seul. Satisfait de la subtilité de son subalterne, il sourit à Stephen :

- Would you like to visit the mast my dear doctor?

- Well, repondit Stephen, déchiré par l'envie d'assister à la scene et sa peur, I would like that very well if you promise to not let me fall down…

- But certainly, Stephen, you know I will always take care of you, don't you?

Les deux hommes grimpèrent le long de l'échelle de corde en silence, et atteignirent la première plateforme, où Stephen s'arrêta quelques instants tandis que le Capitaine s'élançait déjà à l'assaut de la deuxième portion de l'ascension. Fran esquissait une série de sauts en direction du large, et Jack put donc se glisser discrètement sur la vergue à son insu. Il se tint là, impassible, sa main droite stabilisée par le mât et les pieds fermement arrimés a la poutre. Il illustrait par sa présence le concept du pied marin.

Stephen, mal à l'aise à l'idée de reprendre l'ascension, assistait à la scène depuis sa plateforme, trop heureux de se tenir sur quelque chose de plat et plutôt stable. Il se demandait comment allait tourner la confrontation. Avec son expression sombre, Jack était intimidant, mais quiconque le connaissait aurait put voir que ses yeux riaient.

Fran esquissa un demi tour, concentrée à l'extrême, utilisant le ronronnement des vagues comme point de repère temporel. Engageant la rotation en ramenant les bras au dessus de sa tête, elle se trouva soudain face à un colosse à la mine patibulaire. Surprise, elle laissa échapper un petit cri et sauta en arrière. Se stabilisant en battant des bras, elle reprit aussitôt ses esprits et elle porta la main à son front :

- Sorry Captain Aubrey, I didn't hear you coming

- I am regretful to inform you that it is not the way ladies greet a captain, miss Frances. I am afraid you will have to curtsy…

Sa posture et le ton de sa voix étaient effrayants, cependant Fran décela dans ses yeux une lueur d'amusement.

- Most certainly my lord, répondit elle en effectuant une révérence appuyée

- You have disturbed my lads young lady, lui fit il, soudain redevenu sérieux

- I owe you an apology then, fit Fran, ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser, I was so absorbed by my training that I didn't notice. I won't do it again sir

Jack s'assit sur la vergue, se tenant d'une main au mât, et faisant signe de l'autre qu'il désirait qu'elle fasse de même. Fran s'agenouilla d'abord, puis passa une jambe de chaque côté du poteau. Elle sonda les yeux de Jack, mais ce dernier ne laissait rien paraître.

- I must admit that I enjoyed watching your training, and I am sure that apart for the highness that scares the wits out of Stephen…

- I'm not scared… cria le docteur depuis la plateforme, leur arrachant un four rire

- … he also found it very graceful, continua Jack

- Thank you sir

- Listen Frances, I have no intention in binding you to the mast, since you have taken a liking in that place. I will take care of the men and let them enjoy the sigh of your dance once in a while.

L'anxiété qui la rongeait laissa tout à coup place à une légèreté envoûtante, si elle avait pu, Fran aurait embrassé le capitaine. Cependant quelque chose lui échappait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jack la Chance avait pris le temps de monter jusqu'à elle si ce n'était pour la houspiller.

- May I ask you a question sir?

- Please do so, répondit-il, le regard inquisiteur

- Why did you come all that way for sir?

- Ahaaa, fit il, it appears that I also have a liking for fresh air and the view. I used to sleep up there when I was a young midshipman

- Really?

- Yes, I was always punished so I would wrap myself around the mast and sleep this way, lui confia-il à voix basse. Most seriously though, Stephen and I were wondering if you would give us the pleasure to join us for dinner tomorrow evening

- I would like that very much, répondit Fran, rayonnant de joie

- Then it's settled, we will start at seven in the great cabin

- Will you… uh… are you playing the music this evening sir?

- We haven't decided anything yet, why so?

- Because I enjoy it very much sir, fit Fran avec passion

Jack sourit mais ne répondit rien, puis il se tourna vers le docteur qui avait suivi une bonne partie de la conversation. Ce dernier, la main en visière et l'autre agrippée au mat, fixait intensément son ami du regard, incrédule. Ils avaient discuté certes, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jack se décide aussi vite à accueillir la jeune femme à sa table. Alors que le capitaine redescendait le long de l'échelle de corde, il se tourna vers Fran et lui fit :

- Would you be so kind to help the doctor down? He can be a little clumsy sometimes

A ces mots, il reprit sa descente, gracieux comme un chat, et disparut de sa vue en quelques instants. Fran se releva et avisa une corde non loin d'elle, elle s'en saisit alors et redescendit au niveau du docteur Maturin. Ce dernier, l'air un tantinet désespéré, martyrisait toujours ses phalanges devenues blanches à force de s'aggriper à l'echelle. Fran sauta auprès de lui et lui sourit.

- Parece que ha sido muy convincente doctor, espero que ni usted ni el capitan lo sentaran

- Estoy seguro que Jack realizara que su compania es de oro, señorita, répondit-il avec un hochement de tête

- Usted es muy amable, señor, fit-elle en esquissant une révérence

Stephen rit doucement et se détendit un peu. La jeune femme en profita pour lui ouvrir la voie tout en entretenant la conversation, et quelques instants plus tard ils se trouvaient dans l'entrepont, discutant des manières qu'il fallait respecter à la table du capitaine et de la place qu'elle se devait de tenir. Le docteur lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement hebdomadaire du bâtiment : une fois par semaine, le capitaine invitait certains de ses lieutenants à un dîner dans ses quartiers, et les lieutenants lui rendaient la pareille dans leurs propres quartiers un autre jour. Le dîner auquel elle était conviée serait assez formel. Fran soupira, prenant note de sa position soumise en tant qu'invitee féminine à bord du Suprise. Elle avait espéré que cette invitation ne concernait que le docteur Maturin et elle-même, car elle savait que les deux hommes partagaient souvent leur soirée, et se savoir le sujet de curiosité d'autant de public la mettait mal à l'aise. Maturin, detectant sa gêne, se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui prit les deux mains :

- Do not believe I agree regarding this way of treating women and people on board, but I also am a guest here and have to tell you about my discoveries. You know how opposed I am to this strong hierarchy, do you?

- Do not worry Stephen, for I know what kind of man you are and how open minded you may be. I simply wish that I will not make a fool out of myself and stand out of place

- Regarding this you need no fear my dear, because you already extended the meaning of being a woman on board by a few hundred percents in Jack's view and especially in mine…

Fran sourit, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait respecté les règles de bienséance concernant les jeunes filles et ceci dès les premières secondes à bord. Le capitaine et son équipage était conscients qu'elle ne se comporterait pas comme l'une de leurs amies comtesse ou baronne restée à terre, mais elle tenait cependant à ne pas outrepasser ses libertés, et elle savait à quel point il lui était parfois difficile de tenir sa langue. Charmer son auditoire serait une tache difficile étant donné le standing des femmes qui devaient constituer l'entourage féminin de Jack Aubrey… Elle décida que Stephen serait son guide, car étant donneé qu'il était le seul a ne pas dépendre de l'autorité directe de Jack, il lui donnerait une ligne de conduite civile.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Fran se balançait dans on hammac. Sa tenue vestimentaire n'était pas du tout adéquate pour ce genre de réunion formelle, et personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Il lui aurait fallu une jupe pour se marier avec le petit haut bleu qu'elle avait gardé dans son sac. Après tout, il lui restait toute une journée pour se préparer à faire honneur à ses hôtes, c'était bien assez pour tenter quelque chose. Remotivée, elle surgit de son hammac comme un diable de sa boîte, et se précipita à l'extérieur. Elle trouva William Blackeney sur sa route et quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ce dernier la rejoignit à l'infirmerie, croulant sous la charge du tissu de coton d'une vieille voile déchirée.

Stephen leva un œil de son travail, nettoya ses lunettes, mais ne dit rien. Heureusement l'infirmerie était vide, et Fran entreprit de dégager l'espace pour pouvoir tailler son tissu proprement. Elle travailla toute la soirée sur la coupe de sa nouvelle jupe, jugeant la matière assez fluide pour tailler un cercle complet. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait à disposition une surface aussi grande et elle s'en donna à cœur joie. Tracant les lignes grâce à un crayon et une ficelle, elle effectua l'esquisse d'une jupe cercle avec l'arrière un peu plus long que l'avant. Penchée en avant sur son travail, pieds nu sur son carré de tissu, Fran découpait soigneusement la pièce de coton délavée quand la voix du docteur la fit sursauter.

- I am looking forward to see the results of the work that required to put the entire sick bay upside down…

- I will put everything back in place in no time sir, I promise, répondit Fran, confuse

- Of this I do not doubt, I just wanted to warn you that the bell for dinner has been rung and that I will be with captain Aubrey should you need me

- Oh… ok…

Elle n'avait pas entendu la cloche sonner, absorbée qu'elle était dans son travail. Elle termina donc son découpage et partit à la cantine pour se sustenter un peu avant de reprendre la couture. Elle profita de la pause crée par le dîner pour laver ses cheveux et les enrouler dans un chignon serré, sachant qu'une fois remise au travail elle ne pourrait se résoudre à le faire. La jeune femme n'était pas très perfectionniste, et son défaut résidait souvent dans cette enthousiasme qu'elle dégageait à commencer quelque chose de nouveau, et à sa morosité à terminer les finitions. Elle était dans la première phase et répugnait à s'occuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa passion actuelle. Elle aurait volontiers abandonné l'idée de dormir et de manger si le docteur ne lui avait pas rappelé l'heure. La jeune femme se souvenait que son frère lui disait souvent 'quand on commence on finit !' et elle appliquait ce principe à sa jolie jupe de voile, travaillant sans rêlache toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la journée du lendemain.

En début d'après midi, la voile déchirée s'était transformée en une jolie jupe aérienne à large ceinture. Répugnant à utiliser le lien coulissant comme méthode de fermeture, elle avait laissé à l'arrière une fente pour permettre l'enfilage de la jupe, et avait cousu une série de trois liens en guise de fermeture. Un panneau supplémentaire à l'intérieur de la ceinture empêchait que l'on voie sa peau au niveau de la jonction.

En fin d'après midi, la jeune femme décida qu'il était temps de s'attaquer à ses cheveux. Depuis qu'elle était à bord, elle n'avait jamais laissé sa chevelure libre, pensant que cette provocation était intuile. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait d'humeur à laisser entrevoir sa crinière. Extrayant de son sac son petit miroir à maquillage, Fran défit le chignon qui avait modelé ses boucles en anglaises, puis effectua un début de tresse française du côté droit de sa tête. Elle fixa la coiffure avec une épingle, satisfaite de l'assymétrie que cela avait crée. Le contraste entre les mèches tressées et les boucles folles lui donnait une allure étrange. La jeune fille comptait affirmer sa non appartenance à la société bourgoise par sa tenue et sa coiffure, pour compenser l'effort que la soirée allait représenter. Elle maquilla discrètement ses yeux au crayon noir, accentuant leur forme en amande, puis apposa une touche de doré et de marron afin d'agrandir ses yeux. Enfin elle termina le maquillage par une touche de poudre libre afin de cacher ses défauts. Le peu de lumière présente dans l'infirmerie rendait les choses difficiles, mais Fran faisait confiance à son bronzage pour lui donner bonne mine.

Une fois satisfaite de son apparence, Fran se glissa dans sa jupe et le t-shirt bleu marine, puis se cala dans son hamac avec le livre de Lamarck. Les théories pré-évolutionnistes la plongèrent de nouveau dans la contemplation curieuse des théories passées. Il était passionnant de pouvoir faire un constat de l'époque où elle vivait à présent. La science des années 1800 lui permettait d'avoir une vision étendue des croyances et limitations qui entravaient les théories évolutionnistes, c'était comme contempler une photographie du monde dans laquelle chaque personnage était capturé en une image de ses pensées religieuses et culturelles d'antant. Pour les enfants du 20ème siècle, il était toujours aisé de mépriser les scientifiques de l'époque, se moquant de leurs limitations par rapport à Dieu et à l'église, où à leurs propres limitations culturelles. Lorsqu'on avait été élevé dans une famille assez aisée, avec un entourage scientifiquement non biaisé par la religion, et la télévision, les livres et les sciences enseignées au plus jeune âge, on avait tendance à oublier qu'avant certains pionniers avaient du rejeter tous leurs enseignements pour ouvrir l'esprit humain à autre chose. Penser à l'évolution pour un catholique devenait revenir à penser à la création pour un biologiste, excepté qu'on avait assez peu de preuves en faveur de la création, même avec tous les efforts du monde.

Le pas inégal du docteur résonna dans la grande salle, et Fran se redressa sur le hamac, faisant face à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Lorsque ce dernier apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, il occulta la lumière et pendant un instant se transforma en une ombre immense. La jeune femme tressaillit, son imagination fertile tournant à plein régime, et le docteur lui apparut soudain comme le bourreau qui allait l'emporter loin du confort de son hamac plutôt que comme son ami à bord. La joie première qu'elle avait ressentie à l'idée de dîner avec le capitaine s'était transformée en mélancolie. Fran avait envie d'être elle-même, de crier sa liberté de femme célibataire et indépendante, de retrouver son époque, sa médecine, sa science, son coussin de plumes et la sécurité relative de son époque. Cette invitation avait fait ressurgir des sentiments inattendus, et même si la jeune femme avait l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention elle se sentait tout à coup incapable de tenir tête aux machos de l'époque.

Mais Stephen Maturin n'était pas un bourreau. C'était un homme intelligent, subtil, très doué, visionnaire, et d'une incroyable gentillesse. Voyant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme, il s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Le contact de la peau du docteur était chaude comparé aux doigts froid de Frances. Il chercha les yeux de sa compagne, mais elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de lire sa détresse. De sa voix la plus douce, il tenta de questionner la jeune fille :

- May I ask what is wrong, dear one?

- Homesick, souffla-t-elle à voix basse

- Oooh I see…

En cet instant Fran avait envie plus que jamais de se jeter dans les bras de son ami et d'y trouver le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Pendant quelques précieuses secondes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent. Ce fut assez pour que Fran reprenne ses esprits. Remerciant silencieusement la subtilité de Stephen, cette dernière releva la tête et rencontra ses yeux délavés teintés d'inquiétude. Pendant un moment elle avait considéré se rouler en boule dans son hammac pour se cacher sous une couverture et faire annoncer qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Cela aurait été la solution de facilité, et la ruine de tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits pour se faire accepter de Jack. La force qu'elle avait trouvée dans ce contact avec Stephen lui permit de redevenir elle-même, la jeune fille du 21ème siècle avec deux cents ans d'avance sur leurs connaissances. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de mettre cela à contribution.

Elle sourit à son ami, et se leva.

- You are indeed a precious friend doctor, lui dit-elle alors qu'il se redressait lui aussi

Contrairement à son habitude il ne répondit pas. La politesse des hommes de l'époque avait tendance à énerver Fran. C'était charmant, mais les conversations ne se terminaient jamais. Cette fois ci, il lui sembla qu'elle avait rencontré pendant quelques secondes l'authentique Stephen Maturin, et elle en était honorée. Ce dernier lui tendit le bras, et la guida en dehors de l'infirmerie comme le gentleman qu'il était. L'ascension de l'échelle de l'écoutille était plus ardue avec une jupe longue qu'un pantalon, et ce fut le médecin le plus maladroit qu'elle ait connu qui lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se hisser sur le pont. Fran n'avait pas réussi à trouver une paire de chaussures convenables, et elle répugnait à se rendre au dîner avec ses baskets noires. Elle s'était donc résignée à conserver sa tenue habituelle, et déambulait avec des mis bas à pompons bleu marine. Elle se souvint brièvement du nombre de ses amis ou de sa famille qui lui avaient admonesté de mettre des chaussures, et cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle était de nouveau elle-même, décalée et anti conventionnelle. Alors qu'elle émergeait sur le pont, la brise légère caressant ses cheveux, Stephen se pencha vers elle et lui dit :

- You are a shining star to night, and this skirt suits you perfectly well

- This is very nice of you doctor, but I don't deserve such praise

- I have to admit that I never saw you hair loose and that it is utterly charming

A ces mots, Fran s'arrêta devant la porte de la cabine du Capitaine, et tira un peu sur le bras du docteur pour qu'il la regarde. Son air ennuyé ne lui échappa pas et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour se justifier elle lui fit :

- My dear doctor, I usually do not respond well to flatteries even if I am obliged to say that your compliments touched the very core of my heart. Shall we go now?

- Your are a very curious specimen, miss Frances, répondit-il avec un sourire

- You have no idea… grommela-t-elle


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: le dîner

Le grincement de la porte de la cabine annonça leur arrivée, et lorsque Fran pénétra dans le sanctuaire du capitaine elle découvrit une poignée d'hommes vêtus dans leurs plus élégants uniformes. Tous se levèrent à son entrée et la jeune femme se sentit rougir de l'honneur qui lui était fait. Elle esquissa une révérence, consciente des regards qui la dévisageaient. Jack brisa le silence, conscient de son malaise, en désignant une chaise vide à droite de la table, entre le lieutenant Pullings et le chef des marines Howard.

- I am honored to welcome a woman who's been able to transform one of my dead sails in such a beautiful garment

- Oh, fit Fran, baissant les yeux vers sa jupe, the sail has been highly reluctant at first, but I managed to get it to contribution after a tough struggle…

Sa réponse fit sourire le capitaine, et ses lieutenants l'imitèrent. Stephen se dirigea tout naturellement vers sa place, à gauche de Jack. Pullings tira la chaise de Fran, puis la remit en place lorsque la jeune femme se fut installée. Elle murmura un remerciement, intimidée de se trouver en si galante compagnie après plusieurs journées passées avec le reste de l'équipage. Lorsque tous se furent de nouveau assis, le dîner commença. L'ambiance était détendue, et la jeune femme fut rassurée de pouvoir découvrir un autre aspect de Jack Aubrey. A mesure que passait la bouteille de vin, l'atmosphère devenait plus bruyante, et bientôt le capitaine riait à gorge déployée.

Une ou deux fois durant le repas, la jeune fille capta le regard de ce dernier. Elle se demandait si la raison de son invitation était de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un capitaine sans cœur et qu'il pouvait également se permettre d'être humain en compagnie de ses plus proches compagnons. En face d'elle, le maître d'équipage monsieur Allen se déridait. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine ou plus, et ses cheveux gris retombaient autour de son visage rond en formant de petites anglaises. L'homme était définitivement en surpoids, et son visage était intimidant. Plusieurs fois il se risqua à poser des questions à la jeune femme. Elle s'escrima du mieux qu'elle put pour doucement dévier la conversation lorsque ses demandes étaient trop personnelles. L'atmosphère se tendait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander des informations.

- So where is your family from, demanda-t-il, your accent doesn't sound so British?

Soudain, l'agitation retomba, et un lourd silence se fit. Fran se jura qu'elle aurait la peau du vieux matelot si son intervention tournait à l'inquisition.

- I got a lot of different origins master Allen, but for the moment the accent you can feel in my english would be the one from Norway

- Ohh Norway, the Vikings country. May I ask you how it does look like miss?

- Dark and wet in winter, bright and wet in summer, répondit-elle en souriant

Sa petite pique fit rire son public, et Jack Aubrey demanda à ce qu'on rapatrie la bouteille de vin. Fran n'avait bu qu'un demi-verre de la mauvaise piquette, essayant de ne pas trop grimacer alors que le liquide lui piquait le palais. Apparemment, l'équipage était habitué à boire du mauvais vin. Elle se doutait que faire la fine bouche n'était pas en son pouvoir, étant donné le milieu confiné dans lequel ils vivaient et le manque d'occasion et de moyens de récupérer quelque chose de décent. De plus, elle craignait que montrer sa répulsion ne trahisse ses origines francaises. Buvant une autre rasade du liquide clair, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle examina son verre, scrutant discrètement la couleur très claire du vin du coin de l'œil, elle se rendit compte que le docteur la fixait. Paniquée, elle chercha un moyen d'expliquer son geste, et porta son verre plus avant, comme pour un toast, puis but une grande rasade de vin. Le docteur l'imita, puis sourit lorsqu'il vit l'expression grinçante de la jeune fille au contact du liquide. Une voix familière interrompit le silence relatif, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Jack parlait de plus en plus fort.

- Well well, it seems like the doctor and my guest are having a private toast for themselves. Let's then join them. To wifes and to swethearts, fit il en levant son verre

Tous se joignirent au capitaine, et répétèrent gracieusement 'to wifes and to sweathearts'.

- May the never meet, conclut Jack après avoir bu une gorgée de vin

Les rires explosèrent tout autour d'elle, des rires embués par l'alcool. Elle même se joignit à l'hilarité ambiante, trouvant la blague à son goût, même elle était très offensante envers le sexe féminin. Elle ne savait pas si l'alcool avait retiré les inhibitions de l'équipage où si Jack ne la considérait de la même manière que les femmes qu'il connaissait, mais elle était heureuse que sa présence ne les empêche pas de s'amuser. Elle capta un regard gêné du jeune Calamy, et elle haussa les épaules, comme pour lui dire de ne pas se formaliser.

Alors que la bouteille effectuait un nouveau tour de table, ce dernier profita d'un moment de silence pour interpeller son capitaine.

- Excuse me, sir, but Mr Blakeney said that you served under Lord Nelson at the Nile

Le silence revint, et Jack se tourna vers le jeune aspirant avec attention. Il semblait sobre de nouveau.

- Indeed. I was a young lieutenant, not much older than you are now… And Mr Pullings... Mr Pullings was a snivelling midshipman, still yearning for hearth and home, continua-t-il en désignant son lieutenant

Ce dernier fit un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace. Le souvenir exhumé remontait à quelques années en arrière et déjà à cette époque, il avait été au service de son héros. Conscient qu'il avait capté l'attention, Calamy s'aventura à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Did you meet him, sir? Can you tell me what he's like?

- I have had the honour of dining with him twice fit Jack. He spoke to me on both occasions. A master tactician and a man of singular vision.

- He always said in battle..."Never mind the manœuvres just go straight at 'em" l'interrompit Pullings, chancelant sur sa chaise et trébuchant sur les mots

- Some would say not a great seaman, but a great leader, ajouta maître Allen

- He's England's only hope if old Boney intends to invade, fit Howard

Fran n'avait pas beaucoup entendu le marine Howard lors du dîner. Elle sourit à l'évocation de Napoléon sous ce sobriquet que malheureusement elle ne comprit pas. Le capitaine Howard avait été courtois avec elle, mais très réservé. Quant au lieutenant Pullings, il était très timide envers les femmes, et s'était empressé de l'oublier aussitôt qu'il avait assez bu pour se le permettre. Ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise, la jeune femme l'avait laissé évoluer dans son monde masculin. Allen demanda soudain :

- Sir, might we press you for an anecdote?

Jack Aubrey leva les yeux au plafond, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait raconter. Une fois satisfait, il se pencha au dessus de la table, son coude appuyé sur la nappe blanche, et regarda Calamy dans les yeux car il savait que le jeune matelot attendait l'anecdote avec impatience.

- The first time that he spoke to me... I shall never forget his words. I remember it like it was yesterday. He leaned across the table, he looked me straight in the eye, and he said "Aubrey...

L'équipage était suspendu à ses lèvres, et il fit durer un peu le plaisir. Se penchant d'avantage, il lâcha :

- May I trouble you for the salt?"

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et tandis que le capitaine se redressait, hoquetant un peu, il ajouta :

- I've always tried to say it exactly as he did ever since.

Puis il reprit son sérieux, et toute l'hilarité disparu en un clin d'œil autour de la table. Jack était le maître des lieux, le chef d'orchestre et la musique suivait ses humeurs sans qu'une seule note ne tombât à côté.

- The second time... The second time he told me a story... about how someone offered him a boat cloak on a cold night. And he said no, he didn't need it. That he was quite warm…. His zeal for king and country kept him warm.

Fran baissa la tête, inquiète que son sourire incrédule n'offense le capitaine. Elle croisa le regard de Maturin, qui luttait lui-même pour ne pas se moquer ouvertement de Jack, un rictus désespéré marquant visage. Jack remarqua la réaction de Stephen, puisqu'il ajouta :

- I know it sounds absurd, and were it from another man, you'd cry out "Oh, what pitiful stuff" and dismiss it as mere enthusiasm… But with Nelson... you felt your heart glow. Wouldn't you say, Mr Pullings?

- You did indeed, sir.

De nouveau le silence s'empara de la cabine, et les yeux bleus de l'aspirant Calamy brillaient, car son capitaine le fixait intensément. A travers ce regard, Jack partageait son expérience et son passé, et le jeune garçon rayonnait de l'honneur qui lui était fait. Stephen fut celui qui brisa le silence. Nettoyant ses lunettes d'un air absent, il sembla penser à voix haute :

- Well then, he would seem to be the exception to the rule that authority corrupts.

Sa remarque ne passa pas inaperçue, mais Jack décida sans doute que ce débat n'avait pas lieu d'être dans un dîner officiel, et il gratifia son ami d'un frêle sourire avant de se tourner vers la tablée en levant son verre :

- To Lord Nelson.

- To Lord Nelson, répondirent-ils en cœur en buvant une gorgée de piquette

Ainsi le dîner continua entre beuverie et anecdote, perdant Fran au passage lorsque le discours devenait trop technique. Elle n'y connaissait rien en marine, alors les termes employés en langue étrangère ne lui parlaient guère. Alors que le capitaine se penchait pour s'emparer du pain, il remarqua deux vers et se tourna vers Stephen.

- Do you see those two weevils, Doctor? fit soudain Jack

- I do

Fran tendit le cou, et aperçut deux vers qui apparemment, passaient leur week end en bonne compagnie dans l'assiette de procelaine. Elle eut une moue dégoûtée qui heureusement passa inaperçu car la conversation devenait très sérieuse.

- Which would you choose?

- Neither. There's no difference between them. They're the same species of curculio

La jeune femme soupira, elle réalisa à quel point les scientifiques pouvaient être rabat joie, et se trouva curieusement de l'autre côté du miroir cette fois ci. Elle se souvint de son amie aux cheveux blonds qui lui disait toujours 'ah la la, ces scientifiques…'. Elle fut rappelée dans ce monde par la voix de basse de Jack.

- If you had to choose. If you were forced to make a choice. If there was no other...

Stephen soupira d'ennui, et coupa son ami, songeant que le plus vite il aurait répondu et le plus vite ce serait terminé. Il chaussa ses lunettes pour mieux observer les animaux qui s'agitaient sur la plateau.

- Well then, if you're going to push me... I would choose the right-hand weevil. It has significant advantage in both length and breadth.

Surprenant tout le monde, Jack abattit son poing sur la table, soudain plus saoûl que de raison. Fran fit un bond démesuré, et ne fut pas la seule :

- There, I have you! You're completely dished.

Silence expectatif.

- Do you not know that in the service one must always choose the lesser of two weevils?

La cabine explosa, emplie de rires éméchés. Jack se tenait le ventre, tordu de rire de son jeu de mot, et Fran ne put s'empêcher de le suivre. Tout d'abord hébété face au bruit ambiant et aux claques qu'il prit rudement sur l'épaule, le docteur finit par sourire.

- Really! Weevils! fit il amusé

Jack sembla revenir à lui en entendant la voix du docteur. Fran s'étonna du pouvoir que l'un avait sur l'autre. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient étaient discrets, mais toujours plein de sous entendus. Jack leva son verre de nouveau, empêchant la jeune femme de se perdre de nouveau dans son observation. Elle remarqua qu'elle étudiait elle aussi les gens, tout comme Maturin. Elle leva son verre d'un air absent.

- To the lesser of two weevils

- To the lesser of two weevils!

Lorsqu'ils sortirent sur le pont, Fran en tête, la fête battait son plein. Les hommes étaient rassemblés sur le pont, autour du grand mât. Une table avait été sortie, et la musique folklorique qui berçait le navire lui donna envie de danser. Bien malgré elle, Fran se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, appréciant le son du violon qui lui rappelait la musique traditionnelle irlandaise sur laquelle elle dansait avec sa cousine. Un matelot dansait sur la table. Soudain elle se revit dans la grande salle d'Edoras, Merry et Pippin tournoyant sur la table avec une bière à la main. Quelque soient les nationalités, faire la fête était quelque chose de bien universel dans l'univers. Les souvenirs l'assaillirent, elle se souvint du jeu à boire de Legolas et Gimli, du temps qu'ils avaient passé à Edoras, et du sourire de l'elfe, de ses bras, de la complicité qu'ils avaient partagé là bas, au milieu de cette guerre démentielle. Une larme indésirable roula sur sa joue, et elle leva un doigt pour l'écraser.

Elle balaya le pont des yeux, personne ne l'avait vue. Fran songea à quel point elle était chanceuse de pouvoir vivre cela, malgré le danger, malgré la douleur de savoir qu'elle ne reverrait plus ses amis. Elle devait se consacrer au présent, accomplir son travail, et ne pas penser aux lendemains solitaires. De nouveau, ce questionnement constant vint à son esprit, pourquoi elle? Elle la chassa d'un revers de la main. Son mouvement capta l'attention de Stephen, qui n'était curieusement jamais loin d'elle.

- Anything amiss, glissa-t-il en se penchant vers elle

- Just a few unwanted flowing memories, répondit-elle

Au clair de lune, les matelots s'engagèrent dans une chanson traditionnelle. Le chant était étonnement juste, malgré la centaine de voix masculines qui l'entonnaient. Il s'agissait de ladies espagnoles, mais Fran ne put pas écouter l'ensemble de la chanson, car un événement inattendu troubla son esprit. En effet, le chant s'évanouit rapidement lorsque les hommes aperçurent le capitaine, mais un seul officier continua le dernier vers d'une voix cristalline. Fran était impressionnée, ainsi que le docteur, puisque celui-ci glissa au capitaine :

- What a wonderfully true voice Mr Hollom possesses

- Indeed, répondit Aubrey d'un air sombre

Le silence qui suivit était aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb, et Fran réalisa que le chant était loin d'être une qualité respectée chez un homme, et encore moins dans la Navy. La jeune femme se sentait mal pour l'officier Hollom, et désirait plus que tout le sortir du guêpier dans lequel il s'était fourré. Comme le silence s'éternisait, elle fit un pas en avant, et commença sans réfléchir :

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, ils attendaient apparemment de voir si elle allait continuer. Tout en rougissant, Fran canalisa ses forces et sa voix prit de l'assurance. Elle entama le deuxième couplet, sachant qu'elle n'égalerait jamais la douce voix d'Arwen, mais qu'elle pouvait tenter de lui faire honneur.

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home_

L'équipage était suspendu à ses lèvres, elle se résigna à entamer le refrain. Heureusement, elle avait beaucoup entraîné sa voix récemment, profitant de vivre seule pour pousser les notes de soprano un peu plus haut que d'habitude. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et entama les lignes elfiques, fermant les yeux et s'immergeant dans la mélodie.

_Mornie utúlië  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië  
A promise lives within you now_

Lorsqu'elle eut répété le dernier vers et laissé sa voix s'éteindre, Fran fut totalement submergée par les émotions et se laissa bercer par ses souvenirs. Soudain les hommes se mirent à siffler et à l'applaudir. Elle ne savait plus où se cacher pour échapper aux regards mais l'agitation fut de courte durée. L'équipage se lança de nouveau dans une chanson de matelots, et alors que Jack prenait son café et Stephen savourait un cigare, la jeune femme descendit directement se coucher. Cette nuit là elle rêva de Legolas, de ses caresses légères, de son sourire, de ses manières elfiques…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : L'embuscade

Il faisait à présent nuit noire. Le Surprise se tenait près des côtes sud d'Argentine, et la fraîcheur de l'air faisait condenser l'humidité. En deux semaines ils étaient descendus au sud, toutes voiles dehors, poussant le navire dans ses derniers retranchements. Fran regrettait le climat tropical et les eaux turquoises où elle avait espéré replonger un jour. Plus tôt dans la journée, l'Achéron avait été aperçu an arrière du Surprise. Cet événement avait mis Lucky Jack en rage, car c'était la seconde fois qu'il se faisait piéger de cette manière. Persuadé qu'ils avaient plusieurs semaines de retard sur le navire français, le capitaine avait poussé son équipage à se dépasser. A présent, le travail effectué paraissait inutile. Pire encore, dans sa position le bateau était vulnérable à une nouvelle attaque, son poursuivant étant de nouveau sous le vent.

Loin derrière la poupe du bâtiment, une soudaine lumière apparut et disparut presque aussitôt. Le 'boom' caractéristique retentit un moment plus tard. Après quelques secondes d'attente anxieuses, un magistral 'plouf' retentit en l'arrière du navire. Ils étaient encore hors de portée. Fran traînait sur le pont à cette heure tardive, et elle crut apercevoir le capitaine. Il se dirigeait vers un groupe de matelots au centre du navire. Ces derniers avaient travaillé toute la journée sur un radeau de fortune, stabilisé par des tonneaux

- Are they in our range now? demanda Jack

- No captain, we tried to fire but they are too far away. Besides, their weapon is also more powerful than the one we have in the back.

- They're catching up on us, what's the status of the raft?

Une autre lumière apparut, cette fois ci, Fran se mit à compter pour évaluer la distance qui les séparait du navire ennemi. 'boom'… plus de cinq secondes, songea Fran. La jeune femme vit Stephen émerger de l'entrepont et rejoindre le capitaine. Le bruit de vagues était trop fort, et elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui dit. Le capitaine esquissa un sourire en hochant la tête.

Le désordre organisé avait recommencé. Des ordres circulèrent que Fran ne comprit pas, elle ne connaissait rien au jargon naval. Cependant, lorsque Stephen la rejoignit, il lui expliqua l'idée que Jack avait eue :

- It's dark like hell here, if we shut all lights on the boat and put one on the raft, then they might take it as a target instead of us.

- Brilliant idea, s'exclama Frances, enthousiaste.

- Jack is an experienced seaman, but those ideas I have no clue where he takes it from…

Alors que le radeau était amené sur le pont, la jeune fille se demanda alors comment ils allumeraient la lumière sur le radeau sans donner la position de leur bateau. Il fallait que ce soit fait une fois la barque mise à l'eau. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle vit qu'un adolescent se préparait à descendre avec la frêle embarcation. Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois au chevet du jeune Blackeney, c'était le jeune Calamy. Ils avaient même discuté parfois, alors qu'il quittait l'infirmerie, se demandant si son ami allait survivre. Elle le dévisagea tandis que Jack lui passait une corde autour de la taille. S'il avait peur, le jeune homme ne le montra pas. Il hocha la tête aux ordres et conseils que lui donnait le capitaine, puis le radeau fut doucement soulevé du pont où il reposait.

Fran n'avait pas entendu ce que Jack avait dit au jeune homme, et elle regarda comme tous les autres le radeau qui descendait en grinçant, attaché par une corde. La jeune fille frissonna quand elle réalisa qu'en cet instant, cette corde représentait le seul lien qui rattachait l'adolescent à la vie. De longues minutes passèrent, chacun scrutait les ténèbres afin de distinguer la frêle embarcation frayer son chemin vers le néant. En quelques instants, le radeau apparut à la poupe du navire. Luttant pour garder l'équilibre le long de l'échelle de corde, le jeune officier souleva le verre de la lampe principale et entreprit d'allumer la mèche. Une lumière vive apparut au loin, signalant le lancer d'un nouveau boulet. Retenant son souffle, Fran plissa les yeux tandis le boulet atterrissait entre le leurre et la poupe du bâtiment. Cependant, les maudits français avaient une capacité de tir assez importante pour produire un boulet toutes les trente secondes. La tension s'intensifiait donc au fil des minutes alors que Calamy se battait contre la mèche de la seconde lampe attachée à la pointe droite du radeau. De nouveau, le 'boom' caractéristique retentit, suivi du sifflement de la fonte qui déchirait les airs. Le projectile fendit les eaux quelques mètres en amont du radeau. Calamy, figé pendant quelques instants, se remit frénétiquement à la tache. La troisième lampe ne fut pas autant récalcitrante que les autres, et au moment ou il retira les capuchons de toile pour libérer la lumière, Jack fit instantanément éteindre toutes les lueurs sur le navire. Un grand silence s'installa sur le pont, permettant à l'équipage d'entendre le 'plouf' que fit le jeune officier en se jetant à l'eau. De nouveau un projectile leur fut adressé, mais comme tous les suivants il tomba non loin du radeau. Fran soupira de soulagement, et fut accompagnée par le docteur qui se tenait à ses côtés. Jack fendit la foule qui s'était amassée à la poupe et fit hisser le héros du jour, ballottant au bout de sa corde. Frigorifié et quelque peu meurtri par l'ascension, Calamy fut emmitouflé dans une couverture, et Jack lui tapa sur l'épaule avec un sourire :

- Don't tell me it wasn't fun, lui fit il

- It was indeed, sir, répondit l'adolescent, les yeux brillants

Le plan était diablement astucieux. Le radeau dériverait bientôt dans une toute autre direction et pendant ce temps le navire de guerre pourrait faire voile vers une autre destination. Lucky Jack venait de sauver son équipage. Cependant, il semblait qu'il avait bien plus que la fuite en tête. Son sourire démesuré parlait pour lui tandis que les lieutenants le félicitaient en silence. Stephen s'était assis auprès du jeune garçon, obéissant sans doute à son instinct de médecin.

- How far can you reach this ship in battle, doctor? demanda soudainement Fran à ce dernier en se rapprochant de lui afin de ne pas élever la voix

- I don't know… I'm not really fond of weapons…

- The Surprise can reach a boat about five thousand feet away miss, fit Jack en apparaissant derrière eux, why?

- Uh… they where not far away from your range Captain, I estimate their distance to a seventeen thousand meters, so about uh, fifty five thousand feet.

- And how would you calculate that? demanda le capitaine d'un ton cynique

- Well, I saw the flash of light from the bottom of their ship sir…

- Did you use …?, commença Stephen, réalisant l'astuce

- Sound speed yes, confirma Fran.

- I beg your pardon? fit Jack, visiblement échaudé de ne pas avoir saisi l'astuce

- There was some experiments conducted in France in 1738, they fired a cannon in Parisian suburb and measured the time between the sound and the light produced bu the gun, expliqua Stephen

- Considering the light has infinite speed, sound speed was concluded 333 meters per second. Therefore, dividing the time between the flash and the sound of the blast by sound speed gives the distance they were firing from, termina Fran

Jack sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis se mit à contempler la pénombre.

- Oooh I see… too bad they didn't crush Bonaparte with the canon blast, grommela le capitaine en s'éloignant des deux scientifiques à grand pas.

- He can be touchy sometimes, soupira Stephen, suivant des yeux son ami au sang chaud tandis que Fran réprimait un fou rire dans sa manche

La jeune femme était étonnée que le capitaine n'ait pas trahi sa surprise, alors que ce qu'elle venait de révéler semblait stratégique. De plus, elle n'avait pas encore appréhendé l'étendue des connaissances mathématiques du commandant de bord, mais la vitesse avec laquelle il avait saisi le concept la stupéfiait. Elle avait fait l'erreur de le sous estimer, pensant qu'un meneur d'homme rétrograde tel que lui ne pouvait pas être en même temps un mathématicien accompli. Fran se jura de ne plus se laisser aller à de tels préjugés.

Dans la nuit, Lucky Jack donna ordre à Barett Bonden de faire cap au sud sud ouest. A cette heure Fran dormait à poing fermés, levant à peine un œil lors du changement de quart, puis retombant dans un sommeil agité. L'océan commençait à être moins clément, et la jeune femme n'était pas encore habituée aux secousses. Au matin, après un frugal petit déjeuner, Fran se rendit sur le pont où régnait une agitation inhabituelle. Craignant un nouveau branle bas de combat, elle plissa les yeux pour scruter l'horizon dans la brume naissante. L'horizon était clair à l'est. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'avant du navire, le lieutenant Blackeney passa à côté d'elle à grande vitesse, criant un 'Sail ho, pass the word to the captain'. Curieuse, Fran avisa Calamy qui examinait l'horizon à travers sa longue vue.

- What is it? demanda-elle

- Ship ahead, miss, répondit Calamy sans lâcher son instrument

- Thanks, lieutenant Calamy

La porte de la grande cabine grinça et Jack apparu le sourire aux lèvres, accompagné de son premier lieutenant. Aucun d'eux ne portaient leur veste d'officier, ce qui était fort habituel étant donné le soin que les deux hommes prenaient de leur tenue. Ils descendirent les escaliers sans sourciller, malgré le roulis de la mer agitée, puis se postèrent au pied du grand mât. Le lieutenant Pullings se hissa sur la première échelle de corde et commença son ascension. Au moment où le capitaine s'apprêtait à le suivre, il croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers lui.

- Wanna see something nice? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants

- Sure sir, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme

- Then follow me!

Le capitaine s'élança sur l'échelle de corde et se mit à monter. L'ascension fut interminable. Jack avançait à une vitesse incroyable malgré l'instabilité constante du référentiel et Fran respirait lourdement, suivant le capitaine à grand peine. Elle n'était jamais montée au-delà de la deuxième vergue sur le grand mât, craignant de détériorer quelque chose. Ses jambes fatiguaient, et une cellule après l'autre elle avait l'impression de se hisser vers le ciel. Lucky Jack ne s'arrêtait plus, et dans un dernier effort il rejoignit Pullings au sommet. Quant Fran arriva, il s'écarta de quelques dizaine de centimètre pour qu'elle puisse s'agripper au mât. Jack se tenait à sa gauche, et le premier lieutenant à sa droite.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit la vue, plus de quarante mètres au dessus de l'océan, le cœur de Fran failit manquer un battement. A perte de vue l'étendue grise se moutonnait ça et là sous l'effet des vagues. Le sentiment de liberté qui assaillit la jeune femme en ce moment était saisissant. Jack leva un index, et lui montra la raison de sa bonne humeur. Loin au sud, un bâtiment de guerre tentait d'échapper à son poursuivant. C'était l'Achéron.

Alors que Pullings et Jack se congratulaient mutuellement, Fran réalisa que la ruse du capitaine avait eu pour but de contourner le bateau et de lui tendre un piège. A présent, le Surprise était sous le vent et avait l'avantage pour la première fois. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à y croire, retrouver la course d'un bateau dans l'immensité de l'océan atlantique pour venir se placer juste derrière était un exploit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à appréhender. Le capitaine Jack Aubrey était un navigateur émérite.

Exhultant, il se tourna vers elle :

- So what do you say miss? s'exclama-t-il

- That it was a FUCKING good move! fit-elle, incapable de retenir son enthousiasme

Surpris d'entendre un vocabulaire de midshipmen dans la bouche de la jeune femme, Aubrey et Pullings échangèrent un regard, puis le capitaine éclata de rire et lança une tape dans le dos de sa voisine. Le choc chassa l'air de ses poumons.

- Well said miss Frances

A ces mots, il se saisit d'une corde qui était fixée au sommet du mât, et se lança dans le vide. Son premier lieutenant l'imita, et les deux officiers dévalèrent les quarante mètre qui les séparaient du pont en riant et discutant de la stratégie future. Le coup de génie d'Aubrey signifiait malheureusement qu'une nouvelle bataille se présenterait, et que le docteur Maturin aurait de nouveau fort à faire dans peu de temps. Les éclats de voix du capitaine se faisant plus distant, Fran se saisit de la même corde que lui, croisa ses genoux par dessus, et se mit à glisser le long du filin. Elle eut la sensation de voler, suspendue comme une araignée avec plus de trente mètre de vide au dessous d'elle. Son maigre perchoir se balançait au gré des vagues, ajoutant au mouvement de descente un autre déplacement latéral. Fidèle à son côté scientifique, Fran se demanda à quel genre de trajectoire ressemblait se descente. Le pont s'approchait vite, et elle savoura chaque seconde du voyage avant de se retrouver parmis les vivants. Comme dans toute rencontre navale, le plus difficile était l'attente et cette dernière ne faisait que commencer.

Le Surprise était en chasse, et l'Achéron grossissait à vue d'œil à l'horizon, fracassant les vagues à pleine vitesse, et ballotant sur l'océan en colère. Les creux se faisaient plus importants, et à mesure qu'ils avançaient la tempête se referma sur eux comme les crocs d'un loup sur sa proie. La pénombre gagnait, et Fran ne se souvenait déjà plus à quoi ressemblait une belle journée. Lorsque la pluie se joignit à la fête, elle rentra pour se réchauffer. Le temps s'était rafraîchi et la pluie était glaciale.

Après plusieurs heures à être ballotée dans son hamac, la jeune femme décida qu'elle était bien trop malade pour rester dans les ponts inférieurs. Le roulis du bâtiment devenait de plus en plus fort, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient se rendre compte du mouvement, d'où la nausée. Elle se demanda comment Stephen réussissait à ne pas être dévasté, lui qui n'avait pourtant pas le pied marin. Apparemment il était monté pour observer le Cap Horn, et s'était fait rabattre sur le pont par une vague. Il était redescendu trempé et d'assez mauvaise humeur, grommelant qu'il ne valait pas la peine de mourir de froid pour voir une ombre. N'y tenant plus, elle traversa la salle commune et se précipita vers l'écoutille, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

L'odeur qui régnait à l'intérieur du navire ne faisait aucune doute qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir le mal de mer. Elle fut accueillie par une douche glacée à peine les premiers escaliers franchis, et alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle en s'agrippant au pont pour accomoder un mouvement de la corvette, ses pieds glissèrent dans le vide et elle eut une vision du chaos. Des vagues immenses projetaient leur écume sur le pont, envoyant valser les matelots qui s'agrippaient au bastingage pour stabiliser le navire. L'amplitude du roulis était tellement importante qu'elle pouvait parfois voir la mer presque en dessous d'elle. La tempête faisait rage, et la visibilité était plus que réduite. Le mouvement permit à ses pieds de reprendre contact avec l'échelle, et la jeune femme roula sur le pont. Pendant quelques instants, elle resta au pied de la grande cabine, totalement dépassée par les éléments. Puis une vague arriva à bâbord, et percuta la coque de plein fouet. Curieusement détachée, Fran constata que le mur d'eau se comportait comme dans les vidéos du tsunami lorsque la vague avait heurté le parapet d'un hôtel. Effectivement, une grande quantité d'eau dépassa la hauteur du pont, et elle fut emportée par le courant glacé qui la traîna jusqu'au bastingage opposé où elle s'accrocha au rail de toutes ses forces.

Lucky Jack cria un ordre au loin, à la proue du navire, et les écoutilles furent fermées. Fran frissonna de froid et de panique, elle ne pouvait plus rentrer à présent. Elle tituba jusqu'au mât principal et s'y accrocha désespérément. Pendant une petite éternité, Fran se laissa balloter par le roulis, enroulée autour de l'échelle de corde, laissant l'air frais la débarrasser de la nausée. Parfois une grosse vague balayait le pont. Une fois ou deux un corps traversait la largeur du bateau, se rattrapant tant bien que mal à une corde, puis se remettait au travail. Les doigts gelés, la jeune femme tentait de traverser la tempête sans passer par-dessus bord. 'Au moins' se dit-elle, 'je n'ai même plus le temps d'être malade'

Lorsque le capitaine donna enfin l'ordre de rentrer les voiles, abandonnant la poursuite, un défilé de matelots commença, montant le long de l'échelle de corde pour plier les carrés de toile de coton. Fran du se décaler pout laisser la voie libre, et trouva une corde bien aimée un peu plus loin. Jack avait décidé que la corvette ne pouvait plus gérer autant de pression et effectuait un repli salvateur en termes de voilure. Cependant, avec le vent qui battait et la pluie, l'affaire n'était pas des plus évidentes. Fran entendit de nouveau crier, mais avec le vacarme des vagues qui battaient la coque, elle ne put identifier son propriétaire :

- Close reef topsail!

De nouveau une vague monstrueuse balaya le pont. La jeune femme aperçut Jack, qui contournait l'assaut en tournoyant autour d'une corde. Malgré le bruit assourdissant, elle entendit quelqu'un crier à l'aide. Tout le monde était occupé à effectuer des tâches vitales, mais une voile récalcitrante battait toujours au vent. Elle entendit les hommes du mât principal crier 'all secure' et quelqu'un leur répondre 'get down lads'. Cependant, un matelot hurlait toujours qu'on l'aide à la poupe du navire. Fran évalua la situation, les matelots commençaient tout juste à descendre, et personne n'était disponible pour aider à plier la voile du dessus. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le mât de misaine, ses mains tremblant de froid et d'angoisse, elle apreçut Allen qui ordonnait à l'officier Hollom de monter aider son compagnon Warley. Soulagée, Fran termina sa course en chancelant et s'accrocha au mât en question.

Hollom commença son ascension, un peu trop doucement au goût de la jeune femme, puis il s'arrêta net. Il était pétrifié. Tandis que Warley criait 'Mr Hollom sir, help me', Fran ressenti le besoin de se jeter à son secours. Ecoutant son intuition, elle surgit le long de l'échelle de corde, et commença à grimper. Les mouvements chaotiques du bateau rendaient la tâche difficile. Une fois ils tentaient de l'arracher à l'échelle, et une seconde plus tard la plaquaient contre la corde, lui écorchant les mains. Tant bien que mal Fran progressait et elle rattrapa Hollom qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Le contourner fut ardu, et la jeune femme du passer à l'intérieur de l'échelle, se balançant dans le vide au gré des vagues, et reprenant le dessus une fois l'officier dépassé. Ses bras brûlaient de l'effort qu'elle leur imposait, mais il n'y avait pas le choix. Hollom n'avait toujours pas bougé, pétrifié qu'il était. Son instinct de survie lui criait de faire la même chose, mais le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait assaillie quelques instants auparavant la poussait à continuer à grimper.

Le jeune Warley criait toujours, et soudain il trébucha et tomba en arrière. Il eut juste le temps de se raccrocher à la voile, mais la violence du choc fut trop importante pour la structure du Surprise. Avec un craquement effroyable, le mât de misaine se brisa au dessus de la première vergue et l'ensemble de la structure s'effondra, envoyant valser Warley dans une vague au delà des voiles. Fran n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passa, et lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle tombait elle s'accrocha à l'échelle de toutes ses forces en serrant les dents. En chute libre, elle sentit son cœur se décrocher et des pensées folles l'assaillirent avant qu'elle ne touchât la surface de l'océan. Le choc avec l'eau fut brutal et glacial. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais cru que l'on puisse avoir aussi froid. La douleur menaçait de la paralyser. Chaque articulation luttait pour maintenir la circulation en place et cela faisait un mal de chien. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'on lui découpait le cou, les chevilles et les poignets à la scie. Au prix d'un effort monstrueux, Fran força ses membres à bouger. Pétrifiée de douleur, elle remua ses jambes pour permettre à son sang de circuler de nouveau, consciente que le froid pourrait la tuer là ou la chute l'avait épargnée. Luttant sous l'eau, elle tenta de battre des jambes mais elle ne savait pas dans quelle direction était la surface. Complètement paniquée et à moitié sonnée, son esprit lui cria de ne pas lâcher sa prise même si ses poumons le souhaitaient. Son instinct lui disait que la structure allait remonter en surface. Ballotée dans les eaux glaciales comme dans des montagnes russes, Fran commençait à se demander si elle survivrait à son plongeon.

Enfin elle creva la surface et tenta une inspiration. L'écume et la pluie s'engouffrèrent dans sa bouche grande ouverte, et elle recracha l'eau salée, toussant frénétiquement à la recherche d'un peu d'air. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et se forcer à se calmer. Maintenant qu'elle était dehors, il fallait imperativement qu'elle remonte sur le Surprise. Elle leva les yeux et distingua le bâtiment à travers le rideau de pluie. Le mât était heureusement retenu par les nombreux cordages qui traçaient un chemin cahotique jusqu'à la coque. Elle entendit crier depuis la poupe 'swim man !' et aperçut Warley qui nageait en direction de la structure flottante.

Gelée jusqu'aux os, la jeune femme reprit doucement son ascension, balayée par des vagues d'une dizaine de mètres, passant parfois sous la ligne d'eau et s'accrochant comme une damnée à la corde qui la retenait à la vie. Epuisée d'évoluer dans cet environnement instable, elle releva la tête et vit soudain que le Surprise penchait dangereusement et menaçait d'être englouti par les eaux. En un éclair elle comprit la situation. Le mât retenait le Surprise en le tirant par le fond. Tôt ou tard la corvette serait engloutie. Il fallait qu'elle remonte sur le pont si elle ne voulait pas rester en mer, mais qu'adviendrait-il de Warley?

Déjà, elle entendait des coups répétés à la poupe. Puis la voix de Jack se fit entendre à travers le vacarme de la mer déchainée :

- Come on, move up, mooooove uuuup! We're cuting, move up!

Il hurlait come un forcené pour se faire entendre, mais Fran ne pouvait pas se décider à laisser le matelot derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers le large et vit qu'il avait presque atteint les voiles. Derrière elle, Jack criait toujours, bientôt joint par Pullings. Fran sauta de son échelle et se saisit d'une corde libre, pensant qu'elle pourrait ainsi ne la couper qu'au dernier moment. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'échelle de corde sur laquelle elle se tenait disparaissait dans les flots en furie. Son visage balayé par la pluie glaciale, Fran tira tant bien que mal un couteau toujours accroché à sa cheville. Elle se félicita d'avoir gardé la lame à portée de main et d'avoir si bien attaché la ceinture de cuir. Elle retira le fourreau avec les dents, puis elle le tint quelques instants dans les airs pour que le capitaine du Surprise comprenne ce qu'elle avait en tête. Soudain, la corde sur laquelle elle était se tendit à mort, remontant de quelques mètres au dessus de l'océan. Ses pieds perdant l'equilibre, Fran glissa par-dessus son perchoir et se retint de la main gauche, suspendue et ballotant comme une poupée de chiffon. C'était le dernier filin qui maintenait Fran à la vie, ainsi que le jeune Warley. Ce dernier nageait toujours, et elle pria pour qu'il parvienne à l'atteindre. Déjà, la corde tremblait sous la charge qui lui était imposée. Son point le plus faible étant situé à la jonction entre le bastingage et la trajectoire du filin, Fran ne doutait pas qu'elle céderait bientôt en amont.

- Cut it loose Fran, we're sinking, cut it loose!

Fran se coupa mentalement des cris, et elle tenta d'utiliser la force pour faire revenir Warley plus vite. Malheureusement elle n'avait jamais été assez douée pour déplacer un corps aussi lourd, et dans ce monde là il n'y avait probablement aucun espoir. Lorsque Jack lui cria une dernière fois qu'il allait couper la corde, Fran sut que Warley était perdu. Alors que le capitaine levait sa hache pour abandonner la jeune femme aux griffes de l'océan, celle-ci attaqua la corde en dessous de son coude. Il fallait qu'elle fasse plus vite que l'équipage, sinon ils laisseraient elle aussi dans la tempête. Heureusement, sa dague était bien aiguisée, et tandis qu'elle pleurait de douleur et de regret, son visage fouetté par la pluie et le vent glacial, les fibres de la corde cédèrent une a une.

Soudain la corde lâcha, et elle fut projetée en avant. Fran libéra sa main droite pour s'agripper plus fortement sur la corde, mais l'impulsion l'empêcha de ramener son bras au dessus de sa tête. La jeune femme retomba à l'eau, puis le mouvement du Surprise qui se redressait l'entraîna en avant. Alors que le bateau regagnait de la hauteur, tirant violemment sur le cordage, Fran rencontra soudainement la coque au niveau du pont inférieur. Elle termina son vol avec un choc qui aurait pu fracturer son crâne si elle avait rencontré le bois la tête en avant. Heureusement, ce fut son épaule gauche qui accommoda la secousse. Son corps lui criait de ne pas lâcher la corde, et elle s'ouvrit presque la main à force de s'y agripper. Cependant, elle était trop étourdie pour bouger, l'inconscience menaçant de la submerger. Elle ne parvenait même pas à soulever son bras droit tellement l'effort lui coûtait. Si l'adrénaline n'avait pas saturé ses veines elle aurait sans doute perdu connaissance, mais le combat intérieur qu'elle menait pour garder sa main serrée lui sauva la vie.

Le monde devint flou, et elle entendit à peine les cris alors qu'on la hissait comme un pantin le long de la coque. Jack ordonna de l'attraper aussi vite que possible, craignant qu'elle ne lâche la corde, et le moyen de plus rapide était de la tirer jusqu'aux fenêtres de sa propre cabine. Telle une poupée de chiffon, la jeune femme sentit des mains la saisir et la poser délicatement à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un tenta d'ouvrir sa main pour qu'elle abandonne la corde, mais ses doigts étaient fermement crispés sur le filin rêche. Noyée dans sa terreur et la douleur d'avoir abandonné un compagnon à une mort atroce, Fran ne répondait plus, son esprit ayant fermé les portes à l'agonie que serait celle du lieutenant laissé en mer.

Elle entendit vaguement Jack donner l'ordre d'aller chercher le docteur. On la couvrit de couvertures puis les hommes disparurent et la porte claqua. Le capitaine vint doucement s'agenouiller devant elle. Il lui souleva le menton et la regarda longuement dans les yeux, une main posée sur son épaule. Une fois de plus, c'est lui qui la tira de son monde imaginaire. Sans qu'il ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Jack franchit de nouveau la lourde porte de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Fran songea à quel point elle devait avoir l'air minable, son visage ruisselant de larmes et de pluie, les cheveux collés et tremblant comme un chat mouillé. Sa main lui faisait atrocement mal, la peau était sans doute déchirée.

- You are safe now, murmura-t-il en pressant doucement son épaule

Fran voulait lui dire comme elle regrettait de ne pas avoir réussi à ramener Warley, qu'elle était trop minable pour avoir réussi et que son mieux n'avait pas été suffisant, qu'elle n'avait pas pu se détacher de son échelle de corde, que les vagues étaient trop fortes, que son propre poids avait déchiré sa main… Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, et elle le regarda longuement.

- I am so sorry, parvint-elle à articuler dans un sanglot. Oh god…

La détresse la submergea et Fran explosa, tombant en pleurs et cachant sa tête dans ses mains ensanglantées. Le fardeau était trop lourd à porter pour ses frêles épaules. Sanglotant sans retenue, elle teinta de sang ses cheveux mouillés de ses mouvements désordonnés, se fichant de ruiner l'image impassible qu'elle avait travaillé à renvoyer lors de sa présence à bord. Chaque personne qu'elle avait perdue ainsi restait gravée dans sa mémoire, et le poids de leurs visages s'alourdissait au fil du temps. A sa grande surprise, elle sentit une pression autour de ses épaules, d'abord légère puis plus imposante. Jack avait encerclé la jeune femme de ses bras, et il la serrait contre lui comme pour l'empêcher de se noyer. Il posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête, calmant ses gestes frénétiques, et ils restèrent ainsi embrassés pendant quelques secondes. Le chaud contact plongea Fran dans un état second, et elle s'accrocha désespérément au capitaine, absorbant comme une éponge le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin.

Ce fut ainsi que Stephen trouva le capitaine du navire et la jeune femme, elle roulée en boule aux pieds du colosse agenouillé auprès d'elle. Sans voix, il s'approcha des deux figures et Jack se redressa doucement. Les yeux brillants, il lui dit :

- You take good care of her doctor, but when you're finished, will you come to me please?

- Are you hurt?, demanda Stephen, tout de suite en mode 'docteur'

- No, friend, fit Jack qui posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, but I would gladly have you by my side for a while to night.

- I will come as soon as she's taken care of

Jack hocha la tête, puis s'éloigna d'une démarche lente et vacillante, laissant la jeune femme dans les mains du docteur.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : L'embuscade

Il faisait à présent nuit noire. Le Surprise se tenait près des côtes sud d'Argentine, et la fraîcheur de l'air faisait condenser l'humidité. En deux semaines ils étaient descendus au sud, toutes voiles dehors, poussant le navire dans ses derniers retranchements. Fran regrettait le climat tropical et les eaux turquoises où elle avait espéré replonger un jour. Plus tôt dans la journée, l'Achéron avait été aperçu an arrière du Surprise. Cet événement avait mis Lucky Jack en rage, car c'était la seconde fois qu'il se faisait piéger de cette manière. Persuadé qu'ils avaient plusieurs semaines de retard sur le navire français, le capitaine avait poussé son équipage à se dépasser. A présent, le travail effectué paraissait inutile. Pire encore, dans sa position le bateau était vulnérable à une nouvelle attaque, son poursuivant étant de nouveau sous le vent.

Loin derrière la poupe du bâtiment, une soudaine lumière apparut et disparut presque aussitôt. Le 'boom' caractéristique retentit un moment plus tard. Après quelques secondes d'attente anxieuses, un magistral 'plouf' retentit en l'arrière du navire. Ils étaient encore hors de portée. Fran traînait sur le pont à cette heure tardive, et elle crut apercevoir le capitaine. Il se dirigeait vers un groupe de matelots au centre du navire. Ces derniers avaient travaillé toute la journée sur un radeau de fortune, stabilisé par des tonneaux

- Are they in our range now? demanda Jack

- No captain, we tried to fire but they are too far away. Besides, their weapon is also more powerful than the one we have in the back.

- They're catching up on us, what's the status of the raft?

Une autre lumière apparut, cette fois ci, Fran se mit à compter pour évaluer la distance qui les séparait du navire ennemi. 'boom'… plus de cinq secondes, songea Fran. La jeune femme vit Stephen émerger de l'entrepont et rejoindre le capitaine. Le bruit de vagues était trop fort, et elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui dit. Le capitaine esquissa un sourire en hochant la tête.

Le désordre organisé avait recommencé. Des ordres circulèrent que Fran ne comprit pas, elle ne connaissait rien au jargon naval. Cependant, lorsque Stephen la rejoignit, il lui expliqua l'idée que Jack avait eue :

- It's dark like hell here, if we shut all lights on the boat and put one on the raft, then they might take it as a target instead of us.

- Brilliant idea, s'exclama Frances, enthousiaste.

- Jack is an experienced seaman, but those ideas I have no clue where he takes it from…

Alors que le radeau était amené sur le pont, la jeune fille se demanda alors comment ils allumeraient la lumière sur le radeau sans donner la position de leur bateau. Il fallait que ce soit fait une fois la barque mise à l'eau. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle vit qu'un adolescent se préparait à descendre avec la frêle embarcation. Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois au chevet du jeune Blackeney, c'était le jeune Calamy. Ils avaient même discuté parfois, alors qu'il quittait l'infirmerie, se demandant si son ami allait survivre. Elle le dévisagea tandis que Jack lui passait une corde autour de la taille. S'il avait peur, le jeune homme ne le montra pas. Il hocha la tête aux ordres et conseils que lui donnait le capitaine, puis le radeau fut doucement soulevé du pont où il reposait.

Fran n'avait pas entendu ce que Jack avait dit au jeune homme, et elle regarda comme tous les autres le radeau qui descendait en grinçant, attaché par une corde. La jeune fille frissonna quand elle réalisa qu'en cet instant, cette corde représentait le seul lien qui rattachait l'adolescent à la vie. De longues minutes passèrent, chacun scrutait les ténèbres afin de distinguer la frêle embarcation frayer son chemin vers le néant. En quelques instants, le radeau apparut à la poupe du navire. Luttant pour garder l'équilibre le long de l'échelle de corde, le jeune officier souleva le verre de la lampe principale et entreprit d'allumer la mèche. Une lumière vive apparut au loin, signalant le lancer d'un nouveau boulet. Retenant son souffle, Fran plissa les yeux tandis le boulet atterrissait entre le leurre et la poupe du bâtiment. Cependant, les maudits français avaient une capacité de tir assez importante pour produire un boulet toutes les trente secondes. La tension s'intensifiait donc au fil des minutes alors que Calamy se battait contre la mèche de la seconde lampe attachée à la pointe droite du radeau. De nouveau, le 'boom' caractéristique retentit, suivi du sifflement de la fonte qui déchirait les airs. Le projectile fendit les eaux quelques mètres en amont du radeau. Calamy, figé pendant quelques instants, se remit frénétiquement à la tache. La troisième lampe ne fut pas autant récalcitrante que les autres, et au moment ou il retira les capuchons de toile pour libérer la lumière, Jack fit instantanément éteindre toutes les lueurs sur le navire. Un grand silence s'installa sur le pont, permettant à l'équipage d'entendre le 'plouf' que fit le jeune officier en se jetant à l'eau. De nouveau un projectile leur fut adressé, mais comme tous les suivants il tomba non loin du radeau. Fran soupira de soulagement, et fut accompagnée par le docteur qui se tenait à ses côtés. Jack fendit la foule qui s'était amassée à la poupe et fit hisser le héros du jour, ballottant au bout de sa corde. Frigorifié et quelque peu meurtri par l'ascension, Calamy fut emmitouflé dans une couverture, et Jack lui tapa sur l'épaule avec un sourire :

- Don't tell me it wasn't fun, lui fit il

- It was indeed, sir, répondit l'adolescent, les yeux brillants

Le plan était diablement astucieux. Le radeau dériverait bientôt dans une toute autre direction et pendant ce temps le navire de guerre pourrait faire voile vers une autre destination. Lucky Jack venait de sauver son équipage. Cependant, il semblait qu'il avait bien plus que la fuite en tête. Son sourire démesuré parlait pour lui tandis que les lieutenants le félicitaient en silence. Stephen s'était assis auprès du jeune garçon, obéissant sans doute à son instinct de médecin.

- How far can you reach this ship in battle, doctor? demanda soudainement Fran à ce dernier en se rapprochant de lui afin de ne pas élever la voix

- I don't know… I'm not really fond of weapons…

- The Surprise can reach a boat about five thousand feet away miss, fit Jack en apparaissant derrière eux, why?

- Uh… they where not far away from your range Captain, I estimate their distance to a seventeen thousand meters, so about uh, fifty five thousand feet.

- And how would you calculate that? demanda le capitaine d'un ton cynique

- Well, I saw the flash of light from the bottom of their ship sir…

- Did you use …?, commença Stephen, réalisant l'astuce

- Sound speed yes, confirma Fran.

- I beg your pardon? fit Jack, visiblement échaudé de ne pas avoir saisi l'astuce

- There was some experiments conducted in France in 1738, they fired a cannon in Parisian suburb and measured the time between the sound and the light produced bu the gun, expliqua Stephen

- Considering the light has infinite speed, sound speed was concluded 333 meters per second. Therefore, dividing the time between the flash and the sound of the blast by sound speed gives the distance they were firing from, termina Fran

Jack sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis se mit à contempler la pénombre.

- Oooh I see… too bad they didn't crush Bonaparte with the canon blast, grommela le capitaine en s'éloignant des deux scientifiques à grand pas.

- He can be touchy sometimes, soupira Stephen, suivant des yeux son ami au sang chaud tandis que Fran réprimait un fou rire dans sa manche

La jeune femme était étonnée que le capitaine n'ait pas trahi sa surprise, alors que ce qu'elle venait de révéler semblait stratégique. De plus, elle n'avait pas encore appréhendé l'étendue des connaissances mathématiques du commandant de bord, mais la vitesse avec laquelle il avait saisi le concept la stupéfiait. Elle avait fait l'erreur de le sous estimer, pensant qu'un meneur d'homme rétrograde tel que lui ne pouvait pas être en même temps un mathématicien accompli. Fran se jura de ne plus se laisser aller à de tels préjugés.

Dans la nuit, Lucky Jack donna ordre à Barett Bonden de faire cap au sud sud ouest. A cette heure Fran dormait à poing fermés, levant à peine un œil lors du changement de quart, puis retombant dans un sommeil agité. L'océan commençait à être moins clément, et la jeune femme n'était pas encore habituée aux secousses. Au matin, après un frugal petit déjeuner, Fran se rendit sur le pont où régnait une agitation inhabituelle. Craignant un nouveau branle bas de combat, elle plissa les yeux pour scruter l'horizon dans la brume naissante. L'horizon était clair à l'est. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'avant du navire, le lieutenant Blackeney passa à côté d'elle à grande vitesse, criant un 'Sail ho, pass the word to the captain'. Curieuse, Fran avisa Calamy qui examinait l'horizon à travers sa longue vue.

- What is it? demanda-elle

- Ship ahead, miss, répondit Calamy sans lâcher son instrument

- Thanks, lieutenant Calamy

La porte de la grande cabine grinça et Jack apparu le sourire aux lèvres, accompagné de son premier lieutenant. Aucun d'eux ne portaient leur veste d'officier, ce qui était fort habituel étant donné le soin que les deux hommes prenaient de leur tenue. Ils descendirent les escaliers sans sourciller, malgré le roulis de la mer agitée, puis se postèrent au pied du grand mât. Le lieutenant Pullings se hissa sur la première échelle de corde et commença son ascension. Au moment où le capitaine s'apprêtait à le suivre, il croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers lui.

- Wanna see something nice? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants

- Sure sir, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme

- Then follow me!

Le capitaine s'élança sur l'échelle de corde et se mit à monter. L'ascension fut interminable. Jack avançait à une vitesse incroyable malgré l'instabilité constante du référentiel et Fran respirait lourdement, suivant le capitaine à grand peine. Elle n'était jamais montée au-delà de la deuxième vergue sur le grand mât, craignant de détériorer quelque chose. Ses jambes fatiguaient, et une cellule après l'autre elle avait l'impression de se hisser vers le ciel. Lucky Jack ne s'arrêtait plus, et dans un dernier effort il rejoignit Pullings au sommet. Quant Fran arriva, il s'écarta de quelques dizaine de centimètre pour qu'elle puisse s'agripper au mât. Jack se tenait à sa gauche, et le premier lieutenant à sa droite.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit la vue, plus de quarante mètres au dessus de l'océan, le cœur de Fran failit manquer un battement. A perte de vue l'étendue grise se moutonnait ça et là sous l'effet des vagues. Le sentiment de liberté qui assaillit la jeune femme en ce moment était saisissant. Jack leva un index, et lui montra la raison de sa bonne humeur. Loin au sud, un bâtiment de guerre tentait d'échapper à son poursuivant. C'était l'Achéron.

Alors que Pullings et Jack se congratulaient mutuellement, Fran réalisa que la ruse du capitaine avait eu pour but de contourner le bateau et de lui tendre un piège. A présent, le Surprise était sous le vent et avait l'avantage pour la première fois. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à y croire, retrouver la course d'un bateau dans l'immensité de l'océan atlantique pour venir se placer juste derrière était un exploit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à appréhender. Le capitaine Jack Aubrey était un navigateur émérite.

Exhultant, il se tourna vers elle :

- So what do you say miss? s'exclama-t-il

- That it was a FUCKING good move! fit-elle, incapable de retenir son enthousiasme

Surpris d'entendre un vocabulaire de midshipmen dans la bouche de la jeune femme, Aubrey et Pullings échangèrent un regard, puis le capitaine éclata de rire et lança une tape dans le dos de sa voisine. Le choc chassa l'air de ses poumons.

- Well said miss Frances

A ces mots, il se saisit d'une corde qui était fixée au sommet du mât, et se lança dans le vide. Son premier lieutenant l'imita, et les deux officiers dévalèrent les quarante mètre qui les séparaient du pont en riant et discutant de la stratégie future. Le coup de génie d'Aubrey signifiait malheureusement qu'une nouvelle bataille se présenterait, et que le docteur Maturin aurait de nouveau fort à faire dans peu de temps. Les éclats de voix du capitaine se faisant plus distant, Fran se saisit de la même corde que lui, croisa ses genoux par dessus, et se mit à glisser le long du filin. Elle eut la sensation de voler, suspendue comme une araignée avec plus de trente mètre de vide au dessous d'elle. Son maigre perchoir se balançait au gré des vagues, ajoutant au mouvement de descente un autre déplacement latéral. Fidèle à son côté scientifique, Fran se demanda à quel genre de trajectoire ressemblait se descente. Le pont s'approchait vite, et elle savoura chaque seconde du voyage avant de se retrouver parmis les vivants. Comme dans toute rencontre navale, le plus difficile était l'attente et cette dernière ne faisait que commencer.

Le Surprise était en chasse, et l'Achéron grossissait à vue d'œil à l'horizon, fracassant les vagues à pleine vitesse, et ballotant sur l'océan en colère. Les creux se faisaient plus importants, et à mesure qu'ils avançaient la tempête se referma sur eux comme les crocs d'un loup sur sa proie. La pénombre gagnait, et Fran ne se souvenait déjà plus à quoi ressemblait une belle journée. Lorsque la pluie se joignit à la fête, elle rentra pour se réchauffer. Le temps s'était rafraîchi et la pluie était glaciale.

Après plusieurs heures à être ballotée dans son hamac, la jeune femme décida qu'elle était bien trop malade pour rester dans les ponts inférieurs. Le roulis du bâtiment devenait de plus en plus fort, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient se rendre compte du mouvement, d'où la nausée. Elle se demanda comment Stephen réussissait à ne pas être dévasté, lui qui n'avait pourtant pas le pied marin. Apparemment il était monté pour observer le Cap Horn, et s'était fait rabattre sur le pont par une vague. Il était redescendu trempé et d'assez mauvaise humeur, grommelant qu'il ne valait pas la peine de mourir de froid pour voir une ombre. N'y tenant plus, elle traversa la salle commune et se précipita vers l'écoutille, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

L'odeur qui régnait à l'intérieur du navire ne faisait aucune doute qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir le mal de mer. Elle fut accueillie par une douche glacée à peine les premiers escaliers franchis, et alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle en s'agrippant au pont pour accomoder un mouvement de la corvette, ses pieds glissèrent dans le vide et elle eut une vision du chaos. Des vagues immenses projetaient leur écume sur le pont, envoyant valser les matelots qui s'agrippaient au bastingage pour stabiliser le navire. L'amplitude du roulis était tellement importante qu'elle pouvait parfois voir la mer presque en dessous d'elle. La tempête faisait rage, et la visibilité était plus que réduite. Le mouvement permit à ses pieds de reprendre contact avec l'échelle, et la jeune femme roula sur le pont. Pendant quelques instants, elle resta au pied de la grande cabine, totalement dépassée par les éléments. Puis une vague arriva à bâbord, et percuta la coque de plein fouet. Curieusement détachée, Fran constata que le mur d'eau se comportait comme dans les vidéos du tsunami lorsque la vague avait heurté le parapet d'un hôtel. Effectivement, une grande quantité d'eau dépassa la hauteur du pont, et elle fut emportée par le courant glacé qui la traîna jusqu'au bastingage opposé où elle s'accrocha au rail de toutes ses forces.

Lucky Jack cria un ordre au loin, à la proue du navire, et les écoutilles furent fermées. Fran frissonna de froid et de panique, elle ne pouvait plus rentrer à présent. Elle tituba jusqu'au mât principal et s'y accrocha désespérément. Pendant une petite éternité, Fran se laissa balloter par le roulis, enroulée autour de l'échelle de corde, laissant l'air frais la débarrasser de la nausée. Parfois une grosse vague balayait le pont. Une fois ou deux un corps traversait la largeur du bateau, se rattrapant tant bien que mal à une corde, puis se remettait au travail. Les doigts gelés, la jeune femme tentait de traverser la tempête sans passer par-dessus bord. 'Au moins' se dit-elle, 'je n'ai même plus le temps d'être malade'

Lorsque le capitaine donna enfin l'ordre de rentrer les voiles, abandonnant la poursuite, un défilé de matelots commença, montant le long de l'échelle de corde pour plier les carrés de toile de coton. Fran du se décaler pout laisser la voie libre, et trouva une corde bien aimée un peu plus loin. Jack avait décidé que la corvette ne pouvait plus gérer autant de pression et effectuait un repli salvateur en termes de voilure. Cependant, avec le vent qui battait et la pluie, l'affaire n'était pas des plus évidentes. Fran entendit de nouveau crier, mais avec le vacarme des vagues qui battaient la coque, elle ne put identifier son propriétaire :

- Close reef topsail!

De nouveau une vague monstrueuse balaya le pont. La jeune femme aperçut Jack, qui contournait l'assaut en tournoyant autour d'une corde. Malgré le bruit assourdissant, elle entendit quelqu'un crier à l'aide. Tout le monde était occupé à effectuer des tâches vitales, mais une voile récalcitrante battait toujours au vent. Elle entendit les hommes du mât principal crier 'all secure' et quelqu'un leur répondre 'get down lads'. Cependant, un matelot hurlait toujours qu'on l'aide à la poupe du navire. Fran évalua la situation, les matelots commençaient tout juste à descendre, et personne n'était disponible pour aider à plier la voile du dessus. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le mât de misaine, ses mains tremblant de froid et d'angoisse, elle apreçut Allen qui ordonnait à l'officier Hollom de monter aider son compagnon Warley. Soulagée, Fran termina sa course en chancelant et s'accrocha au mât en question.

Hollom commença son ascension, un peu trop doucement au goût de la jeune femme, puis il s'arrêta net. Il était pétrifié. Tandis que Warley criait 'Mr Hollom sir, help me', Fran ressenti le besoin de se jeter à son secours. Ecoutant son intuition, elle surgit le long de l'échelle de corde, et commença à grimper. Les mouvements chaotiques du bateau rendaient la tâche difficile. Une fois ils tentaient de l'arracher à l'échelle, et une seconde plus tard la plaquaient contre la corde, lui écorchant les mains. Tant bien que mal Fran progressait et elle rattrapa Hollom qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Le contourner fut ardu, et la jeune femme du passer à l'intérieur de l'échelle, se balançant dans le vide au gré des vagues, et reprenant le dessus une fois l'officier dépassé. Ses bras brûlaient de l'effort qu'elle leur imposait, mais il n'y avait pas le choix. Hollom n'avait toujours pas bougé, pétrifié qu'il était. Son instinct de survie lui criait de faire la même chose, mais le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait assaillie quelques instants auparavant la poussait à continuer à grimper.

Le jeune Warley criait toujours, et soudain il trébucha et tomba en arrière. Il eut juste le temps de se raccrocher à la voile, mais la violence du choc fut trop importante pour la structure du Surprise. Avec un craquement effroyable, le mât de misaine se brisa au dessus de la première vergue et l'ensemble de la structure s'effondra, envoyant valser Warley dans une vague au delà des voiles. Fran n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passa, et lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle tombait elle s'accrocha à l'échelle de toutes ses forces en serrant les dents. En chute libre, elle sentit son cœur se décrocher et des pensées folles l'assaillirent avant qu'elle ne touchât la surface de l'océan. Le choc avec l'eau fut brutal et glacial. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais cru que l'on puisse avoir aussi froid. La douleur menaçait de la paralyser. Chaque articulation luttait pour maintenir la circulation en place et cela faisait un mal de chien. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'on lui découpait le cou, les chevilles et les poignets à la scie. Au prix d'un effort monstrueux, Fran força ses membres à bouger. Pétrifiée de douleur, elle remua ses jambes pour permettre à son sang de circuler de nouveau, consciente que le froid pourrait la tuer là ou la chute l'avait épargnée. Luttant sous l'eau, elle tenta de battre des jambes mais elle ne savait pas dans quelle direction était la surface. Complètement paniquée et à moitié sonnée, son esprit lui cria de ne pas lâcher sa prise même si ses poumons le souhaitaient. Son instinct lui disait que la structure allait remonter en surface. Ballotée dans les eaux glaciales comme dans des montagnes russes, Fran commençait à se demander si elle survivrait à son plongeon.

Enfin elle creva la surface et tenta une inspiration. L'écume et la pluie s'engouffrèrent dans sa bouche grande ouverte, et elle recracha l'eau salée, toussant frénétiquement à la recherche d'un peu d'air. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et se forcer à se calmer. Maintenant qu'elle était dehors, il fallait imperativement qu'elle remonte sur le Surprise. Elle leva les yeux et distingua le bâtiment à travers le rideau de pluie. Le mât était heureusement retenu par les nombreux cordages qui traçaient un chemin cahotique jusqu'à la coque. Elle entendit crier depuis la poupe 'swim man !' et aperçut Warley qui nageait en direction de la structure flottante.

Gelée jusqu'aux os, la jeune femme reprit doucement son ascension, balayée par des vagues d'une dizaine de mètres, passant parfois sous la ligne d'eau et s'accrochant comme une damnée à la corde qui la retenait à la vie. Epuisée d'évoluer dans cet environnement instable, elle releva la tête et vit soudain que le Surprise penchait dangereusement et menaçait d'être englouti par les eaux. En un éclair elle comprit la situation. Le mât retenait le Surprise en le tirant par le fond. Tôt ou tard la corvette serait engloutie. Il fallait qu'elle remonte sur le pont si elle ne voulait pas rester en mer, mais qu'adviendrait-il de Warley?

Déjà, elle entendait des coups répétés à la poupe. Puis la voix de Jack se fit entendre à travers le vacarme de la mer déchainée :

- Come on, move up, mooooove uuuup! We're cuting, move up!

Il hurlait come un forcené pour se faire entendre, mais Fran ne pouvait pas se décider à laisser le matelot derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers le large et vit qu'il avait presque atteint les voiles. Derrière elle, Jack criait toujours, bientôt joint par Pullings. Fran sauta de son échelle et se saisit d'une corde libre, pensant qu'elle pourrait ainsi ne la couper qu'au dernier moment. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'échelle de corde sur laquelle elle se tenait disparaissait dans les flots en furie. Son visage balayé par la pluie glaciale, Fran tira tant bien que mal un couteau toujours accroché à sa cheville. Elle se félicita d'avoir gardé la lame à portée de main et d'avoir si bien attaché la ceinture de cuir. Elle retira le fourreau avec les dents, puis elle le tint quelques instants dans les airs pour que le capitaine du Surprise comprenne ce qu'elle avait en tête. Soudain, la corde sur laquelle elle était se tendit à mort, remontant de quelques mètres au dessus de l'océan. Ses pieds perdant l'equilibre, Fran glissa par-dessus son perchoir et se retint de la main gauche, suspendue et ballotant comme une poupée de chiffon. C'était le dernier filin qui maintenait Fran à la vie, ainsi que le jeune Warley. Ce dernier nageait toujours, et elle pria pour qu'il parvienne à l'atteindre. Déjà, la corde tremblait sous la charge qui lui était imposée. Son point le plus faible étant situé à la jonction entre le bastingage et la trajectoire du filin, Fran ne doutait pas qu'elle céderait bientôt en amont.

- Cut it loose Fran, we're sinking, cut it loose!

Fran se coupa mentalement des cris, et elle tenta d'utiliser la force pour faire revenir Warley plus vite. Malheureusement elle n'avait jamais été assez douée pour déplacer un corps aussi lourd, et dans ce monde là il n'y avait probablement aucun espoir. Lorsque Jack lui cria une dernière fois qu'il allait couper la corde, Fran sut que Warley était perdu. Alors que le capitaine levait sa hache pour abandonner la jeune femme aux griffes de l'océan, celle-ci attaqua la corde en dessous de son coude. Il fallait qu'elle fasse plus vite que l'équipage, sinon ils laisseraient elle aussi dans la tempête. Heureusement, sa dague était bien aiguisée, et tandis qu'elle pleurait de douleur et de regret, son visage fouetté par la pluie et le vent glacial, les fibres de la corde cédèrent une a une.

Soudain la corde lâcha, et elle fut projetée en avant. Fran libéra sa main droite pour s'agripper plus fortement sur la corde, mais l'impulsion l'empêcha de ramener son bras au dessus de sa tête. La jeune femme retomba à l'eau, puis le mouvement du Surprise qui se redressait l'entraîna en avant. Alors que le bateau regagnait de la hauteur, tirant violemment sur le cordage, Fran rencontra soudainement la coque au niveau du pont inférieur. Elle termina son vol avec un choc qui aurait pu fracturer son crâne si elle avait rencontré le bois la tête en avant. Heureusement, ce fut son épaule gauche qui accommoda la secousse. Son corps lui criait de ne pas lâcher la corde, et elle s'ouvrit presque la main à force de s'y agripper. Cependant, elle était trop étourdie pour bouger, l'inconscience menaçant de la submerger. Elle ne parvenait même pas à soulever son bras droit tellement l'effort lui coûtait. Si l'adrénaline n'avait pas saturé ses veines elle aurait sans doute perdu connaissance, mais le combat intérieur qu'elle menait pour garder sa main serrée lui sauva la vie.

Le monde devint flou, et elle entendit à peine les cris alors qu'on la hissait comme un pantin le long de la coque. Jack ordonna de l'attraper aussi vite que possible, craignant qu'elle ne lâche la corde, et le moyen de plus rapide était de la tirer jusqu'aux fenêtres de sa propre cabine. Telle une poupée de chiffon, la jeune femme sentit des mains la saisir et la poser délicatement à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un tenta d'ouvrir sa main pour qu'elle abandonne la corde, mais ses doigts étaient fermement crispés sur le filin rêche. Noyée dans sa terreur et la douleur d'avoir abandonné un compagnon à une mort atroce, Fran ne répondait plus, son esprit ayant fermé les portes à l'agonie que serait celle du lieutenant laissé en mer.

Elle entendit vaguement Jack donner l'ordre d'aller chercher le docteur. On la couvrit de couvertures puis les hommes disparurent et la porte claqua. Le capitaine vint doucement s'agenouiller devant elle. Il lui souleva le menton et la regarda longuement dans les yeux, une main posée sur son épaule. Une fois de plus, c'est lui qui la tira de son monde imaginaire. Sans qu'il ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Jack franchit de nouveau la lourde porte de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Fran songea à quel point elle devait avoir l'air minable, son visage ruisselant de larmes et de pluie, les cheveux collés et tremblant comme un chat mouillé. Sa main lui faisait atrocement mal, la peau était sans doute déchirée.

- You are safe now, murmura-t-il en pressant doucement son épaule

Fran voulait lui dire comme elle regrettait de ne pas avoir réussi à ramener Warley, qu'elle était trop minable pour avoir réussi et que son mieux n'avait pas été suffisant, qu'elle n'avait pas pu se détacher de son échelle de corde, que les vagues étaient trop fortes, que son propre poids avait déchiré sa main… Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, et elle le regarda longuement.

- I am so sorry, parvint-elle à articuler dans un sanglot. Oh god…

La détresse la submergea et Fran explosa, tombant en pleurs et cachant sa tête dans ses mains ensanglantées. Le fardeau était trop lourd à porter pour ses frêles épaules. Sanglotant sans retenue, elle teinta de sang ses cheveux mouillés de ses mouvements désordonnés, se fichant de ruiner l'image impassible qu'elle avait travaillé à renvoyer lors de sa présence à bord. Chaque personne qu'elle avait perdue ainsi restait gravée dans sa mémoire, et le poids de leurs visages s'alourdissait au fil du temps. A sa grande surprise, elle sentit une pression autour de ses épaules, d'abord légère puis plus imposante. Jack avait encerclé la jeune femme de ses bras, et il la serrait contre lui comme pour l'empêcher de se noyer. Il posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête, calmant ses gestes frénétiques, et ils restèrent ainsi embrassés pendant quelques secondes. Le chaud contact plongea Fran dans un état second, et elle s'accrocha désespérément au capitaine, absorbant comme une éponge le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin.

Ce fut ainsi que Stephen trouva le capitaine du navire et la jeune femme, elle roulée en boule aux pieds du colosse agenouillé auprès d'elle. Sans voix, il s'approcha des deux figures et Jack se redressa doucement. Les yeux brillants, il lui dit :

- You take good care of her doctor, but when you're finished, will you come to me please?

- Are you hurt?, demanda Stephen, tout de suite en mode 'docteur'

- No, friend, fit Jack qui posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, but I would gladly have you by my side for a while to night.

- I will come as soon as she's taken care of

Jack hocha la tête, puis s'éloigna d'une démarche lente et vacillante, laissant la jeune femme dans les mains du docteur.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Les Galápagos

HMS Surprise faisait prestement voile vers les iles Galápagos, et la douce chaleur de l'astre solaire augmentait de jour en jour à mesure qu'ils faisaient route vers le nord. C'était un après midi parmi tant d'autres, et Fran lézardait sur la vergue, partagée entre l'envie de s'étirer et celle de ne rien faire. Jack et Stephen discutaient tranquillement, l'un et l'autre assis sur le banc qui jouxtait la coque a la poupe. Fran n'avait aucunement l'intention d'espionner les deux hommes, mais le vent lui rapportait leurs paroles comme si elle était nichée sur le banc auprès d'eux.

- It has been a while you were not treated with a good bleeding my friend, should I perform on for you before we reach shore?

- My dear doctor, you know I am not fond of being sliced open for the sake of me, but I trust you on every medical issue

- Then I think it should be done before your pressure is too high… fit Stephen

Jack soupira, et se tint silencieux. Du haut de sa vergue, une Fran atterrée porta la main à sa bouche grande ouverte pour cacher son ébahissement. Avait-elle vraiment entendu parler de saignée? La jeune femme se pinça plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en plein cauchemar, puis décida qu'il était temps de tordre le cou à ces pratiques d'un autre siècle ainsi qu'au docteur qui le perpétuait. Comment pouvait-il cautionner ce genre de choses, lui qui paraissait tellement réfléchi et anti conventionnel. Toujours sous le choc, la jeune femme attrapa une corde et se laissa glisser au sol, atterrissant non loin des deux compagnons. Jack et Stephen levèrent la tête, puis l'accueillirent poliment.

- Good afternoon my lady, fit le capitaine en se levant, do you wish to join us for a few minutes of peace talking?

- It would be my pleasure sir, répondit cette dernière, s'asseyant auprès de Jack. So what's the non war talk about today? demanda-t-elle innocemment

- We were discussing medical issues, my lady, fit Stephen

- Indeed? répondit cette dernière, son intonation de voix poussant le docteur à en dire plus

- I was thinking that it had been a long time since I have been treating the Captain with a bleeding

- Bleeding? fit Fran en relevant un sourcil

- Yes, you probably know the principle. The incision drains a bit of the flow to reduce blood pressure, which reduces the strain on tissues…

- Aha… fit la jeune femme, atterrée de l'explication que l'on venait de lui donner

Jack était silencieux. Quelque chose lui disait que sa jeune amie bouillait, et que l'explosion était proche. Stephen, aussi ignorant que d'habitude sur le sujet féminin, ne vit rien venir.

- Would you like me to treat you as well my lady? A small purification is never useless, demanda-t-il innocemment

C'en était trop. Fran sauta de son siège, comme pour échapper a un bourreau, et se tint debout face au docteur étonné, son visage teinté de colère.

- You are so not touching me ever again! Bleeding me, what the hell are you thinking? I love my blood inside my body, where it was designed to be, thank you very much!

Confondu de la réaction violente de la jeune femme, Stephen ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa proposition recevait un accueil aussi hostile. Peut être craignait elle les incisions? Fran l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois dans l'infirmerie, et possédait un certain nombre de connaissances médicales qu'il n'aurait rêvé de trouver chez une jeune femme de son âge. Il doutait que la peur soit le motif de son éclat de colère, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il avait dit d'offensant. Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées le blessèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru la déclaration qui lui interdisait de la toucher en particulier. Après tout, Frances et lui même étaient de bons amis, et le peu de contact physique qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'à présent aurait du lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. De son côté, Jack attendait patiemment une explication. Son sens inné lui ayant permis de détecter l'anxiété de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne l'exprime à haute voix, il se doutait que la raison de sa réaction ne tarderait pas à se faire connaître.

- Frances, please calm down. Can you explain the reason of your… ire?

- Hum… Doctor, uh… I don't… Oh god, how can I say that without being rude?

- Please express yourself, lady, ordonna Jack qui perdait patience

Fran se tenait toujours en position défensive. Forçant ses bras à retomber le long de son flanc, la jeune femme s'assit sur le parquet du pont de manière à faire face à ses interlocuteurs.

- Stephen, you can't possibly bleed out people. This can only bring harm and weakness…

- I have been doing so for years now, répondit le docteur en se raidissant sur son siège

- And what proofs does that give?

- Nobody has ever complained about it, fit-il obstinément

- Fine, nobody has ever complained about a lot of stuff before they realized how much damage it had done… Stephen, how could loosing blood be a good thing? Blood loss is killing people every day in the sick bay. Blood has a purpose; it's not there for decoration…

- Too high blood pressure strains tissues

- It will take you forty years to die for high blood pressure, but only a few days from the infection of the cut or the anemia from blood loss…

- Frances, I learnt from the most renown professor in university

- How long have you been sailing since you got your diploma? Don't you think things have changed meanwhile?

Stephen luttait pour ne pas céder à l'irritation. Il était chirurgien de bord, et avait traité ses patients pendant des années de cette manière, travaillant sans relâche pour leur propre bien. Les insinuations de la jeune femme le blessaient au plus haut point. Jack, qui semblait un peu perdu depuis que la discussion avait démarré, se permit une remarque.

- You know Stephen, what she says makes sense. I am not saying that you are wrong, but maybe in all this time we have been sailing some people discovered that bleeding wasn't as good as expected…

Le regard blessé que lui adressa son ami lui glaça les sangs, et le capitaine décida qu'il était temps pour lui de tirer sa réverence. Se redressant, il salua brièvement la jeune femme qui se tenait assise sur le sol, et s'éloigna, non sans exprimer sa confusion.

- I am not skilled in medical statements, but I think it is worth discussing…

Fran et Stephen se trouvèrent seuls, l'un et l'autre essayant de cacher la colère qu'ils ressentaient. La jeune femme était sur le point de perdre patience, fatiguée de l'obstination des médecins à se raccrocher à des methodes archaiques. Stephen se comportait pour une fois comme un docteur francais, borné et réfractaire au changement. Fran se leva, et fit son chemin vers le banc, s'installant à l'autre bout pour faire face à son adversaire temporaire.

- Did you graduate from France? demanda-t-elle soudain

- La Sorbonne, répondit il froidement

- That explains a lot, marmonna-t-elle, malgré tout impressionnée qu'un étranger ait réussi à trouver sa place dans l'illustre université

- What do you mean? demanda ce dernier

- French doctors tend to need a lot of time before updating their knowledge…

- Oh, really? I heard they were the best in the world

- Maybe from a technical point of vue. They will always be renowned for their skills and hard work, but this drawback is inherent to French people

- Ahem…

Le ton ironique qu'il avait employé fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, et la jeune femme explosa.

- Fine! Discard my advice and please by my guest, bleed your patients as much as you want and keep being as obstinate as a donkey. I don't care! When they start feeling weak and breathless don't even think about asking me for some help.

Etonné de l'étendue de son propre énervement, Fran ramassa ses jambes dans ses bras recula sur le banc, de nouveau sur la défensive. La confiance qu'elle avait en Stephen se craquelait, et elle se sentait trahie et déçue. Instinctivement, son corps s'éloignait de l'homme qui pourrait un jour la blesser en toute bonne conscience. Sentant le bouillonnement émotionnel qui agitait son amie, le docteur décida de mettre de côté son égo et d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Une vague de culpabilité traversa son corps lorsqu'il constata qu'elle s'était retirée loin de lui pour se protéger. Le croyait-elle vraiment capable de lui faire du mal ?

- Tell me what you know, I'll listen, demanda-t-il calmement

Surprise de ce revirement de situation, Fran consentit à partager le peu qu'elle pouvait dévoiler. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la période à laquelle cette pratique barbare avait été abolie, mais priait pour que ce soit dans les années proches de l'époque où elle se trouvait. Il était exclu de parler de la notion de cellule sanguine, de transport d'oxygène et de mécanismes de respiration. Cependant elle pouvait risquer l'osmose.

- Well… you know, blood as its own purpose. Except for a few diseases, it is likely that the body itself keeps a balance in its amount. When you lose some, you do not stay weak forever, so it means that at a point your body recreates some to get back to its initial state. There might be some cases when draining is a good idea, but never on a regular basis. If the body itself fights your actions, it usually means that it's meant to be this way.

- So what you say is that it is useless to try to decrease pressure because the amount of blood is the same again in a few days?

- I think so, ajouta-t-elle. What your body produces can't be bad for your health, or else it wouldn't be done. Unless there is a failure, nature takes care of its being. If your blood needed to be drained out, then you wouldn't have so much in the beginning.

- Then what about strains on blood vessels then?

- I think that a diet should be able to keep it down, however I do not think that blood pressure is the most dangerous issue on board…

- A diet?

- Well, you know, blood is water with human … parts inside. If you eat a lot of salt, for example, then you keep more water in your body, because salt bind with water…

- Salt you say?

- Do you never feel like drinking a whole tank of water if you had a very salty meal? demanda Fran

- Well… you know everything is conserved with salt here so…

- Right… bad example… fit la jeune femme, se souvenant du nombre incalculable de fois ou Daniel avait sorti la même phrase à Jack, la faisant sourire à chaque fois. Anyway, reprit-elle, déjà fatiguée de lutter pour ne pas révéler le rôle des cellules sanguines, bleeding is not meant to be used on systematic use…

- I will think about it, fit Stephen, intrigué par ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire, et surtout de tout ce qu'elle ne révélait pas

La réaction viscérale qui avait poussé la jeune femme à bondir loin de son ami ne faisait pas écho à l'explication confuse qu'elle venait de lui donner. Au fond de lui, Stephen sentait qu'elle avait raison, mais il savait également qu'elle n'avait pas partagé la moitié des informations qu'elle possédait sur le sujet. En fait, Frances avait presque buté sur chaque mot, comme si elle tentait de grimper dans un arbre sans toucher les branches. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la sentait mal à l'aise après avoir montre un enthousiasme démesuré dans un de leurs débats. Une fois de plus, le mystère s'épaississait…

- I'm outta here, dit Fran en se levant

Sans regarder derrière elle, la jeune femme se projeta en l'air et attrapa la corde par laquelle elle était descendue, se hissant de nouveau jusqu'à la plateforme à la force des bras. Stephen soupira, et se pencha en arrière pour observer l'ascension de la fée vengeresse. Il ne savait s'il devait admirer ses prouesses physiques et ses connaissances étendues, ou plutôt détester son caractère impossible. Parfois, la jeune femme semblait tellement tendue qu'il en était mal à l'aise. Fran semblait forgée d'émotions contradictoires allant de l'indifférence mortelle à la détresse profonde, en passant par l'hilarité communicative de ses jeunes années. Sa principale caractéristique étant sa capacité à réagir de manière totalement inattendue, Stephen était résolu à creuser un peu plus avant le mystère de son existence. Comment une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années pouvait déstabiliser un agent des services secrets aguerri aux subtilités de la société actuelle ? La réponse se trouvait peut être dans le fait qu'elle ne respectait aucune des règles sociales en cours. Le docteur n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi direct qu'elle, et la franchise dont elle avait toujours fait preuve l'avait ébranlé plus d'une fois. Cependant, elle comportait une part de subtilité qui était en contradiction constante avec son attitude directe. Plusieurs fois elle avait saisi des regards destinés à Jack seulement, et l'avait regardé d'un air entendu. Stephen se leva, et posa les yeux sur la forme gracile qui dansait de nouveau sur la vergue. Frances était un casse tête constant mais il trouverait un moyen de la percer au grand jour…

Son lecteur mp3 soigneusement vissé aux oreilles, le casque caché dans ses cheveux détachés, Fran dansait sur sa poutre. La brise fraîche donnait à ses joues une couleur rosée, et la jeune femme tentait d'oublier le monde, plongée dans sa musique. Se balançant au rythme du violon et de l'accordéon du groupe folk, la jeune femme écoutait la chanson finale comme si rien d'autre n'existait au monde. La corvette fendait les eaux, projetant des filets d'écumes à la proue. Le roulis balançait le gréement au son du solo de flûte, et Fran évoluait négligemment sur le rondin de bois, totalement imprégnée par le rythme. Parfois il était bon d'oublier qui elle était, à quelle époque elle vivait, et ce qui l'attendait. La jeune fille avait développé un art particulier celui de déconnecter de la réalité quand cela lui était nécessaire. C'était un mécanisme de défense bien rôdé qui lui permettait le repos de l'esprit. En cet instant rien n'existait plus que le doux son d'une de ses chansons préférées, et la liberté de son corps perdu dans les cordages du man'o'war. Fran tournoyait et imaginait que son elfe bien aimé était la près d'elle, et qu'elle pourrait de nouveau esquisser quelques pas de danse dans ses bras, sur la poutre. Legolas aurait adoré son choix de refuge. Suspendu au dessus de l'océan, il aurait effectué des mouvements impossibles à l'être humain pour l'impressionner et la faire sourire.

Fran ne s'était toujours pas remise d'avoir abandonné son prince, mais peu importait puisqu'il était heureux avec une autre partie d'elle-même. Elle s'imagina en princesse elfique, ses longs cheveux tressés en d'innombrables nattes entremêlées, déambulant au bras du prince de Mirkwood dans un souffle de voiles. Comme elle aurait aimé assister à son propre mariage, à la naissance de son enfant… L'absence de ce petit être était terrible. La première séparation avait été difficile, mais la deuxième lui avait arraché le cœur. Porter l'enfant de Legolas pendant ces quelques jours, retrouver son amour perdu, contempler la tendresse qu'il lui portait dans ses yeux… La jeune femme se souvenait de chaque seconde qui lui avait été accordée auprès de lui, de la manière dont il avait franchi les portes de la ville pour lui sauver la vie, de la tendresse avec laquelle il avait brosse ses cheveux… en fermant les yeux, elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage. Non, ce n'était pas lui, c'était la brise maritime, et cette dernière était cruellement froide sur sa peau comparé à la douce chaleur de l'elfe.

Terriblement abattue, Fran se laissa tomber sur la poutre. A présent, c'était l'ave maria qui résonnait a ses oreilles. Elle eut un sourire amer, les sonorités tristes correspondaient tellement à sa détresse. Alors que la cantatrice entamait une plainte aigue, la jeune femme s'allongea le long de la poutre et entoura le bois humide de ses mains, laissant ses larmes couler librement le long de son visage. Elle se laissa bercer par le mouvement régulier du bateau, s'endormant presque au son du morceau d'opéra qu'elle faisait tourner en boucle. Dans le flot de ses pensées, elle songea qu'un jour elle aurait été capable de chanter elle-même cet ave maria, et décida qu'elle allait s'entraîner pour parvenir à interpréter cette complainte qui la retournait de bout en bout.

- Miss, are you unwell ? entendit-elle à travers ses écouteurs.

Fran sursauta, Jack était à quelques centimètres de sa tête et elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas échapper à son regard. La jeune femme porta discrètement la main à son flanc pour mettre en pause le lecteur, puis sembla brosser ses cheveux pour cacher les écouteurs dans son col. Quelle idiote elle était d'avoir cru être hors de portée sur son perchoir. A cet instant elle maudit Barett et ses inquiétudes. Fran se redressa sur la poutre et chassa les larmes de son visage d'un revers de la main. Elle était surprise que Jack soit monté jusque là pour s'assurer de son bien être. Peut être avait il aussi envie d'un peu d'air, ou lui enviait il sa liberté. Plusieurs fois l'avait vu lancer des regards au gréement avec envie avant de revenir à ses taches habituelles. En temps que capitaine, il n'avait malheureusement pas le loisir de s'adonner à des promenades, et lorsqu'il sortait de sa cabine le pont était toujours en ébullition. Son rang l'exposait à une solitude forcée, car aucun officier ne venait lui parler s'il n'en avait pas donné l'ordre, tout craignant de le déranger. Depuis son perchoir, Fran avait souvent observé le ballet qui s'opérait lorsque Jack parcourait le pont.

Discrètement, les officiers se débrouillaient toujours pour que chacun soit occupé à une distance raisonnable de leur chef, lui donnant ainsi l'intimité qu'ils pensaient nécessaire. Cependant, avec le temps, Fran avait constaté qu'il recherchait la compagnie de Blackeney, car son jeune âge lui conférait cette spontanéité que seuls ont les enfants. Le jeune aspirant posait des milliers de questions, et le capitaine semblait toujours heureux de lui enseigner ce qu'il savait. La jeune fille comprit soudain à quel point Stephen était important dans l'équilibre de Jack. Pendant cinq années il avait été le seul à bord exempt du service naval. Son statut de civil ne le dédouanait pas de son allégeance envers Jack, mais elle lui permettait de lui parler comme à un ami, sans arrière pensée, et d'être là lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un avis. Quelle que fut son affection pour Tom Pullings, son second, la hiérarchie empêcherait une réelle amitié de se former. En fait, la hiérarchie détruisait toute opportunité de converser d'égal à égal avec quelqu'un, et si cela était nécessaire pour conserver l'intégrité du navire et de l'équipage, elle était un fardeau bien lourd à porter.

Stephen détestait cette hiérarchie ancestrale, c'était un homme du siècle suivant, un naturaliste conscient des capacités de l'être humain. Malheureusement, pour que le futur existe il était nécessaire que les hommes de guerre le protègent, et la démocratie n'était pas une option à bord d'un navire. La jeune fille n'avait pas eu l'occasion de débattre avec le docteur, et elle songea que son point de vue pourrait l'amener sur le chemin de la compréhension vis-à-vis de Jack. Ce dernier avait parfois des difficultés à tenir une discussion, et elle pensa à toutes les choses qu'il ne dirait jamais à son ami. C'était un homme très subtil que l'on pouvait aisément prendre pour un capitaine borné et fier. En réalité, il était beaucoup plus clairvoyant qu'il n'y paraissait, mais il ne voulait ou ne savait pas l'exprimer.

Rencontrant les yeux océan du capitaine, elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui mentir, d'autant plus qu'elle était persuadée qu'il s'en rendrait compte. Jusqu'à présent, la confiance qu'il lui avait accordée avait été gagnée férocement, et elle ne tenait pas à gâcher ce cadeau qu'il lui avait fait.

- I still mourn the loss of my husband and my child Captain…

- Oh… fit-il très doucement

Il ne sut que dire. Intérieurement Jack se maudissait d'être aussi maladroit avec les mots. Il ne se doutait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, étant donné le peu d'informations que la jeune femme avait laissé s'échapper depuis qu'elle vivait à bord. Cependant, l'événement qu'elle venait de mentionner le toucha beaucoup. La perte d'un être cher était toujours une épreuve difficile, mais c'était particulièrement pénible lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Il connaissait des femmes qui en étaient devenues folles.

Fran ne demandait rien, mais la compassion qu'elle lu dans les yeux bleus du capitaine lui fit chaud au cœur.

- You know, sometimes you think it's over and that you will recover, and then one day one little thing plunges you back into souvenirs and you realize you could drown in them, that you didn't manage yet to overcome the loss and that until then you just had your head of the water…

- I see what you mean…

La métaphore marine sembla lui parler tout particulièrement, et c'était pour cette raison que Fran l'avait choisie. Comme il restait obstinément muet, la jeune fille laissa son cœur parler.

- How alone a captain must be when travelling the world in a man-o-war…

- What do you mean? demanda-t-il, soudain peu disposé à discuter de son rang

- I mean… I don't want to be too straightforward so tell me if this discussion displeases you but… everything you say or do is watched by so many eyes. Whatever your decisions you must be certain even if sometimes you won't know if they are right or wrong, and in the end whoever you might ask for advice will not dare going against you because you are the master on board. You will be judged for them but are the only one that can issue those decisions…

Jack soupira, et se cala un peu mieux contre le mât. Ses épaules tombèrent un peu, comme si l'accablement des dernières semaines l'avait rattrapé. Fran fut surprise qu'il laisse tomber le masque devant elle, et elle se demanda si c'était volontaire ou si son intervention était tombée trop juste.

- It is not the first time you surprise me Miss Frances. This is indeed a very lonely post, but when you spent your whole life hoping for this you don't realize it before it's too late

- I guess that Stephen doesn't fear giving his opinion even when it is unwanted, fit-elle

- You know him well, répondit-il, l'air amusé. He is the only rebel of this ship, always complaining about discipline…

Cette petite phrase innocente informa Fran qu'il tenait à connaître son opinion sur le sujet. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à un test.

- As much as I understand the doctor's views, I am aware that discipline is what keeps a ship together. Hard work and discipline can create unhappiness and wounds, but mutiny always leads to a certain amount of death. Stephen has been born too soon I'm afraid…

- What do you mean? fit Jack en fronçant les sourcils

- Stephen is the man of the future, the science freak who trusts in mankind and will make breakthrough in the knowledge we have. For this to be possible, he needs somebody else to take care of the rest. You are that man sir, and both of you are important in you own way. Stephen brings you another point of view when needed, and you allow him to carry his research. This is the best example of friendship I have ever seen.

- I never quite saw it that way… avoua Jack

A ces mots, il sembla tomber dans ses pensées. Fran ne dit rien, elle se contenta de rester près de lui, à cheval sur la vergue, chantant dans sa tête des mélodies familières. Jack songeait à ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire, et l'idée que son amitié soit vue comme une coopération l'étonnait. non que cette vision des choses ne soit pas satisfaisante, mais il se demandait si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Stephen étaient nés du besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre pour accomplir leur tâche ou si il restait tout de même une composante transcendante, quelque chose qui ne s'expliquait pas. Après tout, il lui avait proposé de devenir le chirurgien du bateau lors de leur première rencontre, cela devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose… A chaque fois qu'il discutait avec Fran il appréciait l'honnêteté dont elle faisait preuve. Il était sûr qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti sur ce qu'elle avait révélé, mais certaines zones d'ombre subsistaient. Discuter à cœur ouvert avec la jeune fille lui aurait fait plaisir, et Jack se secoua mentalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de baisser sa garde, et son vaisseau en dépendait. Si c'était une espionne, elle était très douée pour l'amadouer, car il prenait plaisir à converser avec elle. Elle était moins butée que Stephen sur certains points stratégiques et la guerre ne lui était pas étrangère. Le fait qu'elle puisse appréhender la difficulté de son rôle prouvait qu'elle avait une certaine expérience du commandement, et cela ne le rassurait pas.

Jack ne demandait qu'une chose, c'était de pouvoir lui faire confiance et de se soulager du poids de la suspicion, car au delà de ses soupçons Fran semblait une jeune fille intelligente et pleine d'enthousiasme, très différente des femmes qu'il avait rencontrées dans la haute société qui s'évanouissaient à la vue d'une goutte de sang. Cependant il ne savait rien d'elle. Il venait juste de découvrir qu'elle avait été mariée et qu'elle avait perdu un enfant. Il ne savait pas où ni quand ceci était arrivé, et surtout pourquoi elle était sur son navire, et comment elle avait réussi à ne pas se faire remarquer par l'équipage avant qu'on la découvre en plein océan atlantique. En temps que capitaine il se devait d'assurer la sécurité de son navire, et la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale en ces temps troublés.

Alors que Jack lui jetait un regard en coin, Fran entendit presque ses pensées crier pour lui 'who are you ?'.

- I know you can't trust me Captain, and that nothing I say could change that. but I also have to admit that I enjoy your company very much, and that I am grateful for the kindness your crew and yourselves have shown during this trip

- The truth is that I don't know who you are Miss, and that you don't allow much information to escape. However my crew owes a great deal to you. Should you betray us you would break many hearts…

Une fois cet avertissement donné, Jack salua la jeune femme et descendit aussi silencieusement qu'il était monté, la laissant méditer ses dernières paroles. La rencontre ne s'était pas terminée aussi bien que la jeune fille avait espéré, mais pendant quelques instants elle avait pu converser avec l'homme Jack et non le capitaine, et cette brève rencontre lui avait donné la chair de poule. Au fil du temps, un sentiment d'admiration grandissait en son sein.

La majorité des matelots était massée sur le pont. Les Galápagos étaient en vue et le Surprise avait tombé la majorité des voiles pour contourner doucement le rivage dans l'espoir de trouver un point de mouillage sécuritaire. Depuis le temps que l'équipage était en mer, l'apparition de terres mystiques et inconnues avait crée une agitation démentielle. Du haut de sa vergue, Fran observait les terres volcaniques taillées par les vagues. C'était comme contempler l'Etna s'il s'était écroulé dans l'océan, formant des langues de terrains sombres entrecoupées de criques déchiquetées. Elle se demanda quel type de volcanisme avait engendré ce type de lave, et plongeait dans l'encyclopédie géologique de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit Blackeney émerger de l'écoutille à pleine vitesse, ses boucles blondes allant et venant au rythme de ses pas précipités. Souriant à la vue du jeune marin, Fran surveilla le passage qui menait au pont inférieur dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le docteur à sa suite. Dans la pénombre de l'ouverture, une tête rousse apparut soudain, suivie de la forme imposante de Stephen qui ne dérogeant pas à sa maladresse habituelle, tituba un peu le long de l'échelle. Son excitation à son comble, le docteur manqua de s'étaler sur le pont en se précipitant le long du bastingage. Il traînait avec lui un carnet, une longue vue et une caisse vide, probablement pour lui servir de siège. Son matériel en équilibre instable, Stephen arpenta le pont jusqu'à trouver un point d'observation qui le satisfasse, refusant de sa main libre l'aide d'un jeune marin qui craignait de le voir chuter. Il installa la caisse aux côtés de Blackeney, et s'assit avec une grimace satisfaite, manquant de peu de perdre sa longue vue par-dessus bord. Aussitôt assis, le naturaliste se mit à griffonner frénétiquement schémas et notes d'une main, tout en scrutant le rivage dans son appareil. La conversation allait bon train entre le docteur et le petit lord Blackeney, ce dernier lui faisant part de ses observations au fil des découvertes.

Après quelques instants d'observation, Fran avisa un cordage qui passait non loin du petit groupe, juste en arrière de Stephen. Elle se balança agilement le long du gréement du navire, profitant de la brise qui rosissait ses joues, sautillant ci et la en quête du chemin le plus sympathique pour rejoindre ses amis. D'humeur taquine, la jeune femme rejoignit la corde et s'y accrocha avec précaution, prenant soin de ne pas vendre sa présence, et s'installa le long du filin la tête en bas, son corps tourné vers le centre du navire. Elle avisa Barett à la barre, et ce dernier leva un bras pour la saluer, se demandant quel coup sa jeune amie préparait encore. Elle porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour lui indiquer le silence, et profita de l'agitation ambiante pour se glisser doucement le long de la corde raide. Très lentement, Fran descendit et vint se positionner tout près de la tête de Maturin, glissant sans bruit derrière le docteur.

- This iguana swims doctor, disait Blackeney

- My my… fit Stephen en regardant dans sa longue vue, you're right it's a new specie!

Alors qu'il s'extasiait à voix basse sur la diversité des îles, la jeune femme souffla doucement dans ses cheveux. Le docteur réagit à peine, et ses épaules se soulevèrent pour chasser le probable moustique ou insecte qui taquinait son oreille. Fran recommença, concentrée au maximum pour ne pas éclater de rire. La plupart des matelots avaient remarqué son manège, mais un signe de Bonden leur avait intimé le silence. Dans tous les cas, discrets ou pas, le docteur était tellement absorbé par son travail qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué. Blackeney avait avisé la jeune fille et il la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle constata que lui aussi essayait de ne pas éclater de rire. Après quelques instants particulièrement délicats, Stephen remarqua que son élève n'observait plus le rivage mais quelque chose derrière son épaule qui avait attiré son attention.

- What? fit-il, intrigué par les regards qu'il lui lançait.

Blackeney sourit de toutes ses dents, révélant un visage poupon, et pointa un doigt en direction de Fran. Stephen entreprit de se retourner en pivotant sur sa chaise improvisée, et tomba nez à nez avec un visage familier posté à quelques millimètres du sien.

- Boo!

- Wooooooaaaaaaasssh, cria Stephen en basculant de son tabouret improvisé

Le rire cristallin de Lord Blackeney résonna le long de la structure du vaisseau, et Fran se joignit à lui en retombant gracieusement à terre aux côtés de Stephen. Le sang qui lui était monté à la tête pendant son numéro de cirque improvisé se remit à circuler. Pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, Fran s'affaissa aux côtés de son ami, ses épaules toujours secouées par un fou rire incontrôlable. Finalement, ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent ceux de Stephen. Ce dernier arborait l'air familier qu'il empruntait lorsque Jack le gratifiait d'un jeu de mots plus ou moins douteux. C'était un mélange d'amusement occulté par une condescendance forcée. Fran maintint son regard, essayant de réprimer son hilarité, et Stephen quitta ses lunettes pour les nettoyer dans sa chemise, un geste familier qui lui permettait d'échapper aux situations gênantes.

- You probably though it would be funny to startle me to death and give me a heart attack… fit il de sa voix la plus académique possible, tel un Giles mécontent.

- I actually wasn't the only one laughing, repondit-elle

- hmmmm, I always knew this kids were to young … fit-il d'un air pincé

- Come on doctor, it's good to relax once in a while

- Can't really say that I was the one to relax, fit il en la regardant par dessus la monture ancestrale, ses yeux délavés scrutant ceux de la jeune femme

Fran pouffa un peu, puis regagna une once de sérieux et se redressa. Elle tendit un bras amical au docteur, et ce dernier souleva un sourcil d'une façon qui lui rappela beaucoup ses propres mimiques. Après quelques instants d'observation mutuelle, Stephen sourit à son amie et enroula sa main autour de l'avant bras de la jeune femme. Fran contracta les muscles de son dos et donna un coup sec, relevant dans le mouvement un docteur Maturin surpris d'être projeté avec tant de force.

- It's probably time to get back to your observations doctor, who knows which species you might discover here…

Avec un regard intrigué, Stephen regarda son amie disparaître gracieusement le long d'une échelle de corde, et il se demanda si elle n'avait pas été croisée avec un chat dans une autre vie. Au fond de lui-même il se doutait qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle n'avait révélé sur les connaissances dont ils avaient discuté. En termes de biologie, astrologie, géographie et pour toutes les sciences qu'ils avaient abordées, la jeune femme était au courant de toutes les dernières découvertes. Il se demanda qui elle était pour la millionième fois depuis qu'elle était apparue sur ce bateau, et s'étonna de ne pas avoir interrogé plus intensément la jeune femme sur l'étendue et l'origine de ses connaissances. Son affection grandissante pour elle avait peut être occulté partiellement sa soif de connaître. A un moment indéterminé, Stephen avait perdu la trace de lui-même pour se plier aux volontés implicites de son amie. Cette constation l'étonna beaucoup. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours été égal à lui-même et personne n'était parvenu à lui inculquer un tant soit peu de bienséance lorsqu'il s'agissait d'extraire des connaissances scientifiques.

Fran était un mystère grandissant. Jack et lui-même avaient espéré que sa présence inattendue finirait par s'éclaircir, et que le temps passé ensemble dans un espace confiné, au milieu d'une guerre majeure, leur permettrait de déchiffrer ses origines et dévoiler certaines informations. Au lieu de cela, le mystère s'amplifiait à chaque nouvelle découverte. Ils avaient accueilli une jeune femme qui maîtrisait l'escrime et qui se mouvait comme un matelot, et aujourd'hui s'ajoutait à ses qualités inhabituelles une force physique hors du commun, une aptitude certaine à la nage et au plongeon, un talent pour la chanson et la danse, et une once de créativité qui lui avait permis de transformer une voile destinée au rebus en une ravissante jupe plissée. Elle était en outre érudite en médecine, en naturalisme et en sciences. La liste était longue, et ne cessait de s'étoffer au fil du temps. La bienséance ne permettant pas aux hommes de la questionner directement, Stephen constata qu'elle était aguerrie aux jeux de pouvoir et à l'enterrement de ses secrets. Elle avait éludé tellement de questions, redirigeant toujours et encore la conversation sur quelqu'un d'autre, refusant tout compliment de manière à ne pas avoir à fournir d'explication, que Stephen vint à se demander comment il pouvait lui faire confiance… Et pourtant, il n'avait aucun doute, elle lui avait déjà sauvé la vie, et il lui aurait confié son existence de nouveau sans hésitations.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Les cœurs à nu

Stephen claqua la porte et explosa de colère, renversant une pile de livres qui regretta aussitôt de s'être mis en travers du chemin. Son visage était rouge et ses mouvements saccadés traduisaient son agitation. Stephen se sentait trahi par son plus proche ami et son cœur saignait. Combien de fois avait il fait des concessions pour Jack, abandonnant ce qui lui tenait a cœur pour l'amour de lui. Combien de concessions? De passions reniées? En réalité la colère qui l'animait n'était qu'une façade face de la détresse qui menaçait de le submerger. Jack avait perdu patience et lui avait crié que ses passions ne signifiaient rien, comme l'on crie sur un enfant qui fait un caprice. Leur relation d'égal à égal construite au fil du temps venait d'éclater en morceaux, mis à mal par la position toute puissante du capitaine du Surprise. Stephen jura en catalan contre l'obstination de son ami. Ce dernier avait déjà outrepassé ses ordres et le privait d'exercer son art pour plaire a sa fierté déplacée, c'était inacceptable.

Fran avait assisté au sauvetage des baleiniers, et entendu l'ordre de déployer les voiles. Descendant le long de l'échelle de corde pour ne pas gêner la manœuvre, elle avait vu Stephen abandonner sa longue vue au petit Blackeney et parcourir le pont plus vite que jamais, conservant son équilibre de façon admirable, ce qui ne lui était pas habituel. Il s'était introduit dans la cabine principale et les éclats de voix surprirent l'ensemble de l'équipage peu après. Puis Stephen avait claqué la porte et disparu dans l'escalier, la mine plus sombre qu'un nuage d'orage. C'était la crise, bien pire qu'un krach boursier. Le petit monde du Surprise venait d'être secoué. Fran grimaça. Elle ne tenait pas à prendre parti, car son avis n'apporterait sûrement aucune amélioration. Avec un soupir, elle songea a quel point le docteur devait être dévasté par la décision de ne pas aborder, mais également par la violence de l'altercation. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'énerver, car son cynisme faisait office d'arme acérée pour tracer le chemin dans le feu d'un argument. Tel un Samouraï, le docteur maniait sa langue comme un sabre, et se sortait toujours des situations difficiles. Fran se demanda si cette capacité était due à ses activités d'espionnage ou si c'était leur présence qui lui avait valu ce poste. La poule et l'œuf en somme. Le fait que Stephen ait élevé la voix en disait long sur sa détresse actuelle.

La jeune femme soupira. Parler à Jack était exclu. Aussi perturbé soit il par cette dispute, il était hors de question qu'il en discute ouvertement, d'autant plus qu'il devait se tenir a ses décisions pour sauver les apparences. Parcourant le dédale bas de plafond de l'entrepont, Fran se demandait ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire. Le bois humide de l'infirmerie sentait l'iode, et Fran se trouva devant la porte bien trop vite à son goût. Relâchant ses épaules, elle poussa la porte qui céda après quelques efforts persuasifs.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre malgré le temps ensoleillé, comme si l'humeur du maître des lieux avait pris possession de l'espace, telle une vapeur noirâtre de lampe à huile. La porte de la cabine privée était obstinément fermée, et Fran livra une bataille intérieure contre l'envie grandissante de déguerpir à toutes jambes. Elle se réprimanda de sa lâcheté, et frappa au battant avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis. Une voix ennuyée lui parvint à travers le bois gonflé. 'yes, what !'

- Uh… it's Fran, fit elle en passant la tête par l'ouverture, I just wanted to know how you were doing…

Stephen était allongé dans son hamac, un livre à la main. Il leva des yeux plein de colère vers elle et la jeune femme se figea sur place, indécise quant au comportement à adopter.

- Perfectly fine, as you can see

Sa voix était beaucoup plus dure qu'il ne l'avait voulu, après tout la jeune femme n'y était pour rien dans sa déconvenue. Le docteur abaissa son livre et scruta son amie. Elle avait tressailli, mais se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure, ses yeux noisette fixés sur lui.

- Do you wish me to leave ? demanda-t-elle doucement, espérant que le non invasivité de sa question le pousserait à s'ouvrir un peu.

Fran ne tenait pas à lui laisser le choix, l'illusion entretenue serai peut être suffisante pour qu'il ne se sente plus menacé. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle se plierait à sa volonté, et attendait donc la réponse avec anxiété. Stephen se détendit un peu et se redressa dans son hamac, agitant son bouquin en direction d'un siège. C'était la première fois que Fran pénétrait dans l'antre du docteur et la curiosité l'emporta. Si l'infirmerie comprenait de jolis empilements d'instruments et de livres, la cabine privée du chirurgien ressemblait plutôt à une bibliothèque après l'explosion d'une bombe atomique. Les spécimens, les cages et les livres s'entassaient pèle mêle, laissant parfois entrevoir des effets personnels enfouis sous la montagne instable. Parcourant le petit espace des yeux, la jeune femme eut un petit sourire.

- Awesome, don't you think? fit Stephen d'un ton cynique, Welcome to my little tidy cabin

- You definitely need a woman, répondit Fran le plus sérieusement du monde

Stephen cligna des yeux pour se donner une contenance. L'interprétation de ce message lui échappait. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les femmes et même s'il avait été marié, sa femme n'aurait de toute manière pas été admise à bord pour prendre soin du ménage dans ses quartiers. Son esprit embrouillé se demandait si Fran ne voulait pas signifier qu'il devrait avoir une femme à bord avec lui… et a sa connaissance elle était bien la seule femme qu'il eut connut sur un man o war. Etait il possible que… ?

Sentant que sa réponse pouvait être ambigüe, la jeune femme coupa court à son imagination.

- Don't turn your mind upside down my dear friend, I was only joking…

Fran réalisa qu'elle ne savait même pas si Stephen était marié. Il ne portait pas de bague mais ce n'était pas concluant. L'ambigüité de sa remarque était une façon pour elle de mettre à jour certains de ses sentiments inavoués. La jeune fille tenait la franchise et l'honnêteté en haute estime, et elle avait l'impression de permettre de donner une chance à son interlocuteur de décrypter le marasme de ses sentiments. La plupart du temps, les sous entendus passaient inaperçus et Fran s'en tirait sans polémiques. Malheureusement, la subtilité du docteur Maturin ne lui permit pas une esquive aussi aisée. La remarque avait éveillé sa curiosité et il la regardait désormais intensément, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, le silence enveloppant les deux amis dans la pénombre.

Fran détestait mentir, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de créer un climat instable entre eux, d'où sa remarque précédente. Stephen était son soutient le plus proche et leur complicité grandissante représentait beaucoup aux yeux de la jeune femme. Outre la crainte de franchir une ligne invisible qui projetterait sans doute leur relation au delà de l'aire de confiance qu'ils avaient instaurée, Fran craignait de perdre sa mission de vue. Elle était persuadée que le docteur était la clef de sa présence et ne tenait pas à gâcher son objectivité.

'Pff au diable l'objectivité' pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Si les années lui avaient appris la stratégie et l'art de la guerre, la capacité à sacrifier des personnes pour le bien commun ne l'avait jamais atteinte. Fran serait morte pour sauver ses amis, et avait déjà entrepris des actions désespérées au détriment de sa propre vie pour y parvenir. Son empathie et sa ténacité avaient déjà sauvé des vies, et elle était déjà beaucoup trop attachée au docteur pour espérer être objective.

En fait, elle se cherchait des excuses, et cette révélation la frappa de plein fouet. Au plus profond d'elle-même Fran aurait aimé effectuer un pas en avant et révéler à Maturin a quel point il comptait pour elle. Elle était cependant persuadée que son ébauche de sentiments n'était pas partagée. Après tout, que pouvait inspirer une gamine de 25 ans à un homme accompli comme le docteur ? Il avait plus de quarante ans et était un naturaliste hors pair, un chirurgien émérite, ainsi qu'un agent des services secrets. Alors qu'elle se dévalorisait, la jeune femme oubliait qu'elle avait été elle aussi agent des services secrets et de l'air force en intérim, qu'elle avait secondé un général romain, et été plongée dans la seconde guerre mondiale… Fran ne voyait que ce qu'elle n'était pas… Elle semblait avoir oublié qu'un elfe de plus de deux mille ans l'avait trouvée digne de son amour.

Le docteur étant probablement de très bonne compagnie en société, Stephen pouvait sûrement cueillir une femme où il le désirait. La jeune femme songea à quel point elle était privilégiée d'être la seule femme à ses côtés pour le moment, cela lui permettait d'avoir l'attention pour elle seule et de partager des moments agréables. Noyée dans les jeune filles de l'époque et la noblesse, elle ferait bien pale figure…

Fran n'était pas amoureuse du docteur, mais elle lui portait un amour profond et s'il l'avait voulu elle était prête à envisager quelque chose de plus sérieux. Cependant, de son côté, la jeune fille pensait qu'il devait lui porter un amour filial, un peu comme l'on aime une nièce, mais rien de plus. Dans tous les cas, Fran partirait un jour, et elle savait que le meilleur moyen de ne pas faire souffrir son entourage était de ne pas se lier intensément. Malheureusement, les circonstances et son caractère la poussaient dans la direction opposée. 'On ne se change pas' pensa-t-elle, consciente que sa tendance à aimer les gens sans barrières avait sauvé la vie de ses amis plusieurs fois. Si sa propre souffrance était le prix à payer, alors advienne que pourra.

Fran n'avait pas conscience à quel point elle faisait fausse route. Si Maturin était un expert en psychologie de l'espionnage et en phénomènes naturels, il était parfaitement ignorant quant à l'amour et il craignait la compagnie des femmes. Ces dernières l'intimidaient au plus haut point et le mystère féminin restait entier à ses yeux. S'il n'avait jamais parlé d'amour ou de mariage avec Fran, c'est parce que le sujet le terrorisait au plus haut point. Stephen admirait la capacité de son ami Jack à subjuguer la gente féminine, et le lui laissait volontiers.

Fran et Stephen se regardaient, laissant galoper leurs pensées dans un royaume qui leur était propre. D'habitude gênée par les silences trop prolongés, la jeune femme n'osait cette fois as l'interrompre de peur d'aborder un sujet sensible trop maladroitement.

- May I ask what is the real reason why you came down, miss? demanda-t-il enfin

- I… I just wanted to keep you company… you know, just be there in case you wanted somebody to share the frustration… 'and anger' pensa-t-elle sans l'ajouter

Une fois de plus, Stephen était déconcerté par la franchise de la jeune femme. Même Jack, qui était son meilleur ami, ne poserait jamais ce genre de question sans un rond de jambe et des manières détournées. Mentionner ce genre d'intérêt pour l'état d'esprit d'un partenaire était inconvenant dans les règles de la société actuelle, et les conversations s'éternisaient souvent sans effleurer d'un cheveu les sentiments profonds des interlocuteurs. Curieusement, Stephen n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse être aussi simple de demander. Il songea à quel point il serait catégorisé comme impoli s'il osait un jour parler aussi directectement. Cependant, il découvrait avec surprise que cela lui plaisait. Il eut la sensation qu'il pouvait se montrer vulnérable et entier, et qu'il trouverait dans son amie le soutient inconditionnel espéré. Une telle conversation était rafraichissante dans ce monde de conventions. Dans la haute société, maris et femmes ne se parlaient même pas de la sorte, il était exclu de partager des sentiments aussi profonds. En cet instant Stephen réalisa que le mariage ne lui apporterait pas forcement un soutient, mais seulement une charge supplémentaire. Il soupira.

- Well… This is very nice of you but… I don't think there is anything you might be able to do to help me rationalize the loss I'm facing. I dreamt for the Galapagos my entire life, and now they just slip away…

Consciente qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase pour ne pas accuser le capitaine, Fran ressentit à quel point il devait se sentir trahi, et en était désolée pour lui.

- Who talked about rationalizing? You can't smooth down your feelings by clapping your fingers. I just wanted you to know that I really sympathize with your position…

- Yeah thanks… fit-il d'un air absent

Visiblement elle ne tirerait rien de lui aujourd'hui. Se préparant à quitter la cabine, Fran décida tout de même qu'elle pouvait lui dire que Jack semblait contrit, tout en sachant qu'elle s'exposait à une réaction violente.

- You know… I think that Jack feels sorry too…

- I don't care how he's feeling! Ouch! cria-t-il soudain en se redressant de toute sa hauteur et percutant une poutre du plafond

Stephen gémit sous l'impact et posa immédiatement sa main à l'arrière de son crâne en pressant la blessure. Fran se détourna de la porte et se rapprocha de lui prenant son autre main dans la sienne et l'obligeant à s'assoir. Le docteur avait les larmes aux yeux, de rage, de douleur ou de tristesse elle ne sut pas. Maintenant qu'il avait pleinement exprimé sa colère contre son ami il semblait vidv. Aussi désolée fut elle qu'il se soit blessé, Fran se félicita d'avoir réussi à le faire exploser. Il n'était jamais bon de garder ce genre de sentiments, et à présent au moins il était conscient de l'intensité de sa détresse. La jeune fille passa ses bras autour du docteur immobile assis dans le hamac, examinant son crâne avec attention. Elle profita de ce geste pour le serrer un peu contre elle.

Stephen était malheureux, la trahison était une blessure à vif et l'amour qu'il portait à Jack le torturait. La colère et la frustration qui l'avaient envahi lors de son éclat de voix le rongeaient, qu'il était difficile d'en vouloir à quelqu'un à qui l'on porte autant d'affection. La douleur qui pulsait dans son crâne lui rappelait comme il se sentait exclu, et lorsque Fran se pencha sur lui pour vérifier la blessure, il respira la douceur de sa peau, et profita de la chaleur de son corps. Se tenant debout prés de lui, il constata que son visage était à hauteur de ses épaules. Cédant à une impulsion, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Stephen se pencha un peu plus en avant et son visage rencontra le cou de la jeune femme. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il tourna doucement la tête pour se loger dans le creux de son épaule. Mu par son instinct de survie, le docteur se sentait pour une fois en sécurité, accompagné et compris. Une petite voix lui rappela qu'il était tout à fait inconvenant de profiter ainsi de la situation, et qu'un tel contact était proscrit entre un homme de son âge et une jeune demoiselle. Il ignora l'avertissement espérant que Fran ne s'offusquerait pas de son geste. Après tout, ils avaient déjà partagé une étreinte et elle était toujours son amie. Maturin fut néanmoins surpris lorsqu'elle passa une main derrière sa tête meurtrie pour la maintenir près d'elle, et son autre bras derrière son dos pour le sécuriser. Ils se tinrent ainsi embrassés pendant quelques instants, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Enfin, Fran murmura :

- It's all right to be angry dear friend, we're all humans

Mentionner la faiblesse humaine ramena soudain Fran à un sujet beaucoup plus terre à terre, celui la mortalité. Se souvenant du rêve qu'elle avait fait récemment, elle décida qu'il était temps de le partager avec le principal intéressé. Ce dernier l'aiderait peut être à y voir plus clair, d'autant plus que le sable noir rappelait le sol des Galápagos. Fran tenait à s'assurer que Stephen n'entreprendrait rien de stupide, comme tenter d'aborder sur les îles. La jeune femme laissa le docteur se dénouer de ses bras et s'installa de nouveau en face de lui.

- There is something I would like to discuss with you. It could be important or not, but I don't want to bypass it and realize it was capital information…

- Yes please do, fit Stephen en se raidissant, passant aussitôt en mode agent secret

- I had a dream…

- A dream? Like a delirium at night?

Le docteur était incrédule. Fran lui avait prouvé maintes fois qu'elle n'avait rien de mystique, et voilà qu'elle considérait un rêve come une source d'informations fiables. Le ton sérieux qu'elle avait employé le poussa néanmoins à écouter sa théorie, même si son cerveau rationnel lui criait que c'était folie.

- I know it sounds crazy… commenca-t-elle, consciente de l'énormite de la situation

- No… it… uh… tenta le docteur

- Don't bother Stephen, if I was in your stead I would think the same

Le chirurgien rougit, démasqué une fois de plus avec un naturel déconcertant.

- Listen. This dream I had could be just a dream. However, I already experienced precognition, and before we discuss this further I do not want to elaborate on this. I hope you will trust me enough to consider that information as reliable. I already had dreams that really meant something, which were in a way predicting future.

- Did you really experience that? demanda-t-il, incrédule

- Yes I did. I cannot assure anything. It's just a hint and I just had this strange sensation that I cannot explain. If this means something then you are in danger

Elle était tellement sérieuse que Stephen en frissona. De plus, il sentait qu'il lui manquait des éléments pour juger la jeune femme, comme si elle avait fait l'expérience de choses qui le dépassaient.

- So what was this dream about?, demanda-t-il doucement en se penchant vers elle, cherchant les yeux expressifs de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci garda cependant son regard fixé au sol, le geste traduisant l'effort de mémoire qui l'obligeait à revivre la scène. Son front plissé, elle tenta de décrire le probleme à son ami :

- It was about you… You were in a giant saltbox, like the one they use up there but this one was a huge room, with grey uniform rock walls. You were showering in the flow of sand coming from the roof, and the level was getting higher. I screamed for you to get out, but you didn't even realize I was there, on the other side of the glass wall.

- Oh… so what is that supposed to mean from your point of view? demanda Stephen intrigué

- I'm not done yet. This sand… it was black and very fine grained. I couldn't figure out if it was volcanic sand or powder. The only thing I was sure of is that you would die in that room, because of the powder, or the sand.

- Oh… Let's hope that was just a dream then, tenta le docteur avec un sourire peu rassuré en se repoussant en arrière

- Don't you see, Stephen?, s'excita soudain la jeune femme en relevant la tête, ses yeux sombres brillants d'inquiétude. The black sand could mean the Galapagos Islands, or a gun fire… I can't decifer this mystery, and I'm afraid that if I do not you might…

- I will watch myself Frances, fit le docteur en se saisissant d'une des ses mains pour la calmer. I promise. Maybe you were just afraid or excited about the Galapagos, as much as I was… termina-t-il tristement

- Stephen dear, it was before Jack said anything about our destination… I had no idea we would head to the islands…

- Oh… fit doucement le docteur, ses sourcils remontant comiquement sur son front

- Be careful my friend, conclut Fran en se levant, considérant qu'elle devait réfléchir au problème seule

Alors que le silence s'installait de nouveau, la jeune femme songea qu'il était temps de laisser le docteur s'occuper de ses démons pour qu'il puisse ensuite réfléchir aux informations qu'elle venait de lui exposer. Fran tourna les talons et s'en fut sans un bruit, jetant un dernier regard derrière la porte et rencontrant ses yeux délavés. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour pardonner à Jack, et le processus de guérison nécessitait beaucoup de solitude.

Stephen la laissa partir sans un mot, trop etonné de sa derniere révélation pour réagir. Cette nouvelle recrue n'avait de cesse de détruire ses repaires, et le docteur se sentit perdre pied.

Lorsque Fran émergea de l'écoutille, elle fut éblouie par la lumière intense de l'après midi. Alors qu'elle ajustait sa vision, elle remarqua le capitaine du navire posté non loi de là, son regard océan fixé sur elle. La jeune femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais lorsqu'elle accommoda de nouveau ses pupilles elle constata qu'il la regardait toujours avec insistance. Elle porta les phalanges à son front sans le quitter du regard, une question silencieuse sur les lèvres. Il lui désigna la cabine principale de la main, et Fran se dirigea à grand pas vers l'antre du capitaine. Il avait déjà disparu par l'ouverture, et lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, son imposante stature occultait la lumière du jour qui filtrait par les fenêtres. Il paraissait tendu, ses épaules relevées sous la dorure de ses épaulettes, les traits de son visage tirés à l' extrême. Jack se donna une contenance en contournant son bureau, et en se penchant en avant, les mains posées sur les cartes détaillées qui jonchaient la table de travail. Sans préliminaires, il plongea son regard dans celui de Fran, et lui demanda :

- Tell me, miss, how does my doctor cope with the requirements of the service?

- He feels betrayed because you can't keep the promise you made… répondit-elle, jugeant que le 'sir' n'était plus nécessaire étant donne la dimension personnelle de la conversation

- Ah… fit-il, ses épaules tombant sous le poids de l'accusation

Pendant un instant, Fran se tint en présence de Jack, puis le capitaine reprit aussitôt les rennes

- I have orders, and am responsible for taking care of the country on behalf of The King…

Fran n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Lucky Jack était en train de se défendre, et argumentait pour justifier ses actions. Dans d'autres circonstances il ne se serait jamais risqué à discuter les ordres avec un subordonné, mais la colère de Stephen signifiait beaucoup plus qu'il ne tenait à l'admettre. La jeune femme était persuadée qu'il se sentait coupable et qu'il considérait avoir trahi son ami. Son visage ne laissait rien paraitre, mais lors de ces voyages, Fran avait côtoyé de nombreux hommes apparemment impassibles, et avait appris à les lire.

- Actually sir, I never said I disagreed with your decisions….

Fran comprenait la décision de Jack, et restait persuadée que sa seule erreur avait été de promettre quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Au vu des dégâts que l'Achéron pouvait occasionner dans les mers du pacifique, il lui semblait également essentiel de le poursuivre jusqu'en enfer. Aussi solide soit la détresse de Stephen, elle se serait rangée du côté de Jack si on lui avait demandé son avis. De plus, elle savait que les évolutionnistes finiraient tout de même par percer les mystères de la création à travers ces îles, et ne s'en faisait donc pas pour les découvertes inhérentes à cette escale potentielle. « Le privilège d'être du futur » songea-t-elle.

Jack la regardait maintenant avec curiosité. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle soit d'accord avec lui étant donne son jeune âge et son sexe. La jeune femme s'était fait de nombreux amis, et il savait qu'elle était très attachée à Stephen. Il pensait donc tout naturellement qu'elle aurait pris son parti contre le grand méchant capitaine de guerre qui voulait faire tuer son équipage. Soudain la jeune fille franchit un grand fossé dans l'estime de Jack. Il l'avait sous estimée, même s'il s'était promis de ne pas retomber dans ce travers après qu'elle eut tenté de sauver son compagnon de misaine. Aujourd'hui une jeune femme de vingt cinq ans se tenait debout, la tête fièrement relevée sous son regard d'acier, et elle changea sa vision des femmes pour toujours en lui affirmant qu'elle comprenait ses responsabilités de capitaine de man-o-war. Il aurait pu rire et la dénigrer, lui dire qu'une jeune fille de son âge n'y connaissait rien dans les arts de la guerre, qu'elle se moquait de lui. Aussi curieusement que cela puisse paraître, il la croyait, et il trouva dans le regard de la jeune femme le soutient qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver auprès de ses collaborateurs, qui étaient tous sous ses ordres. Il n'y avait pas de soutient pour le capitaine d'un man-o-war. De nouveau la notion de solitude frappa Fran de plein fouet. Aujourd'hui elle était celle qui allait la briser, remplaçant Stephen Maturin au moment ou Jack en avait le plus besoin. Son statut de civil lui conférait le pouvoir de confronter Jack, tout comme le faisait le docteur. Certes, jusqu'à présent elle s'était tenue a un rôle strict de matelot, saluant le capitaine comme un membre de l'équipage, et conservant sa place en toutes circonstances. Aujourd'hui il semblait que la situation exigeait un pas en avant. Souriant intérieurement, Fran songea que c'était peut être l'occasion de redevenir elle-même.

Les cartes la fascinaient, et son regard fut attiré vers les croquis détaillés qui jonchaient le bureau. Le capitaine, qui l'observait toujours, capta son intérêt pour les documents et son visage s'adoucit.

- Would you like to have a look at the maps and our course? demanda-t-il

Fran ne croyait pas à sa chance, était il possible que sa précédente affirmation lui eut gagné le droit d'observer les merveilles historiques qui se tenaient tout près d'elle ? La jeune femme mourrait d'envie d'observer la géographie de l'époque, et acquiesça avec bonheur.

- I would like this more than anything sir

- You can release the 'sir' while in my private cabin miss, you do not need to be so formal while the men are not present

- Sure… répondit-elle, assez surprise de la proposition, so would you show me our path on those maps Captain ? fit-elle, incapable de terminer sa phrase sans y rajouter un titre

- Come around, fit il en tirant la chaise habituelle de Stephen

Fran s'approcha du bureau et le contourna, remarquant au passage le violoncelle du docteur qui attendait gentiment son propriétaire dans le coin de la pièce. Une once de tristesse la traversa à la vue de l'instrument bien aimé de Stephen. Jack remarqua le regard de la jeune femme, puisqu'il se pencha vers elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait, et lui dit :

- We will play again soon, let me assure you of that

Fran acquiesça, oubliant le rêve et ses mystérieuses implications en s'installant aux côtés du capitaine qui s'assit à sa suite. Sa présence était chaude et agréable, et alors qu'il tirait les cartes les unes après les autres, Fran oublia sa morosité. Fascinée par les détails qui apparaissaient dans les manuscrits, elle scrutait les immenses parchemins à la recherche des noms des villes et villages, des détails des fonds marins et des récifs, et elle écoutait avec attention Jack lui détailler les routes qu'ils avaient empruntées. Intarissable, le capitaine s'était de nouveau transformé en instructeur, et il lui expliquait quels étaient les vents et les courants amis, ainsi que ceux dont il fallait se méfier dans l'atlantique et le pacifique. La quantité de données qu'il lui transmettait était impressionnante, et Fran se rendit compte à quel point les connaissances de Lucky Jack étaient étendues. Naviguer ne s'inventait pas, et il fallait tenir compte de la géographie et de la période de la journée pour parvenir à gérer les vents alliés et contourner les vents contraires.

Les cartes étaient curieusement beaucoup plus justes qu'elle ne l'attendait, car toute surface couverte par un navigateur était répertoriée avec le plus grand soin. Jack lui-même dessinait ses propres esquisses, utilisant des vieilles méthodes de triangulation, utilisant le soleil et les étoiles pour se repérer, ainsi que des techniques mathématiques complexes qui lui permettaient d'évaluer les distances avec précision. Fran était soufflée par le talent du capitaine, et se prit à l'admirer pour sa science tout autant que pour ses capacités à mener ses hommes. C'était un être fascinant qui aimait naviguer par-dessus tout, et se sentait en mer comme chez lui.

A mesure que Fran appréhendait les mystères de la navigation, elle se risqua à poser de plus en plus de questions, Dans son esprit, elle essayait de recouper ses connaissances sur les fonds marins et de les appliquer à la marine, associant l'origine volcanique des Galápagos à des courants profonds, et les côtes peu profondes du Brésil à des dérives de marée. Alors qu'elle formulait son hypothèse, Jack parut surpris, et contempla la jeune femme pendant quelque instant de ses yeux océans.

- I have been studying a lot about rocks, and I therefore associate the deepness of waters to potential currents, expliqua-t-elle tout naturellement

- Indeed, I think that explaining the currents with those factors could be a good approach, fit-il, visiblement impressionné, but there is a lot more than this

- You mean more global currents? At ocean scale?

- Yes, this is exactly what I mean. There are some bigger currents that are due to junctions between oceans, and probably other reasons that we are not totally aware of…

- Probably earth rotation could be one of those … songea-t-elle a voix haute

- Earth rotation? fit-il surpris

Fran regretta de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'avancée de la science en termes de force de Coriolis à cette époque.

- Well, I don't know, could be….

- I have to admit that if I didn't know you I would have found the suggestion ridiculous coming from…

- A woman? coupa Fran, sautant sur l'occasion de détourner la conversation

Jack sembla pris de court, et il recula un peu sur sa chaise. La franchise de Fran l'intriguait tout autant qu'elle déstabilisait Stephen, et l'accusation sous jacente de cette remarque semblait évidente. Il devait admettre que sa femme mis à part, il ne pensait pas beaucoup de bien de la gente féminine. En termes de navigation et de connaissances scientifiques, Jack n'accordait aucun crédit au sexe faible. Pour lui, elles devaient entretenir la sociabilisation, faire et élever les enfants, et paraître jolies à son bras. Rencontrer une jeune fille telle que Fran avait remis en cause toutes ses croyances, et les premiers temps l'acceptation avait été difficile. Au fil du temps cependant, le capitaine avait compris que cela ne remettait en rien en cause le rôle de son épouse à terre, seulement que cela signifiait qu'une femme pouvait apprendre aussi bien qu'un homme si elle le voulait. Pour lui, Fran ne faisait pas partie de ce monde, elle ne pourrait jamais se mouler dans un rôle conventionnel, et il ne l'imaginait pas trouver sa place dans la société actuelle européenne. Il n'était pas conscient d'être aussi près de la vérité…

- I have to admit that all the ladies I met until now were extremely different from you. I am impressed by your abilities and creativity miss Frances, but my wife and her friends are so much different

- I understand your point of vue Captain, I know that women tend to accommodate their part in nowadays society by playing the game, and being a sociable animal. However, a lot of them are as capable as I am to learn and use knowledge.

- On land, life is only partying and keeping contact between noble families, soupira-t-il. While we're leading war here our ladies play the big game of fame…

- Don't underestimate this task. Sociabilizing in those parties is more difficult than swimming in a pond with sharks… Most women are extremely intelligent and could actually knock your reputation down with a curtsey and a smile. It is extremely tiresome to stay in the good grace of everybody, and this effort itself looks more like a dance with wolves than a fancy party

Jack sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis il hocha la tête, quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds se balançant autour de son visage.

- It is true that I am no diplomat, but my wife is good enough for the two of us… I hate those parties…

- So do I, répondit Fran avec une passion qui le fit sourire. It's just yad yada, talk and smile even if people insult you, keep smiling when you're dead tired, and always look bright and pale… Oh my god I would die in such a life…

- Ah… ladies. fit Jack, oubliant visiblement qu'il parlait avec l'une d'entre elle

- You know in the end, even if they might scream at the sight of a rat, they still are strong enough to go through birth and recover… this is probably the hardest thing ever…

Une fois de plus Fran s'était laissée entraîner par ses pensées, et avait parlé avant de réfléchir. Jack l'avait mis en confiance et elle discutait à présent avec lui comme avec un vieil ami, l'admiration débordante en plus. Le retour sur terre fut cependant difficile. Sans la regarder, Jack tenta d'en savoir un peu plus.

- You said you lost a husband. Did you ever have kids? demanda-t-il discrètement

Frappée de plein fouet par sa question, Fran se recroquevilla sur son siège comme pour se protéger du souvenir de son fils. Elle savait que c'était un garçon, un magnifique petit elfe aux oreilles pointues car elle avait rêvé de cet accouchement, partageant sans doute ce moment extraordinaire et la douleur crucifiante avec son double. Il était sorti doucement de son ventre et la sage femme l'avait posé sur sa poitrine. Leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, et Legolas avait contemplé sa petite merveille tandis qu'il trouvait le sein de sa mère et créait le premier contact nourricier. Puis il lui avait été arraché, et la jeune femme s'était réveillée dans son grand lit, seule comme jamais. Une larme inattendue roula sur sa joue, et Jack contempla la détresse de sa compagne, se détestant d'avoir de nouveau essayé d'en tirer des informations. Son geste le surprit autant qu'elle, mais il lui tendit le bras et prit sa main dans la sienne. Le contact était rugueux, mais chaud et rassurant.

- You don't have to answer this, I apologize for causing you so much pain, will you forgive me?

- This is not your fault, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assuré, you were not the one who took my son from me…

Jack était atterré par tant de détresse. S'il ne l'avait jamais admis, lui aussi était très sensible aux enfants, et il prenait soin de ses petits matelots du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le bras de Blackeney l'avait désolé au plus haut point et lui offrir le livre de Nelson, qui avait vécu la même amputation, avait été pour lui un moyen de tenter d'être à la hauteur de ses responsabilités. Si le fils de Fran avait été enlevé, il avait bien l'intention de l'aider à le retrouver. Après tout, elle avait risqué sa vie pour sauver un des leurs, et même si le mystère l'entourait toujours comme un manteau de brouillard, il ressentait de la sympathie pour la jeune femme et voulait faire quelque chose.

- Who took him? demanda-t-il doucement, sa petite main toujours nichée dans la sienne, we can help finding and retrieving him if you wish… Stephen is… uh… well he can get some information…

Fran sourit légèrement, et essuya ses larmes. La proposition du capitaine était des plus touchantes, et il lui prouvait à quel point son cœur était immense.

- I'm afraid this is not possible… répondit-elle en levant les yeux

- You will be suprised by what Maturin can do… commença-t-il

- I know… what he can do… fit-elle, espérant qu'il ne comprendrait pas l'allusion

- Then you know we can help you, both of us reckon that we owe you a lot, and would be willing to offer assistance for your family

L'insistance de Jack devenait gênante, et attisait la souffrance qui tournoyait autour de ce grand vide, ce manque du petit être qui avait un jour occupé ses entrailles. Décidant de mettre définitivement un terme à la conversation, Fran leva les yeux et croisa l'océan inquiet de Jack. Abattue mais déterminée, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ses démons influer sur sa mission présente.

- There is nothing anybody can do Jack, life took him…

Choque par la révélation, le capitaine serra la main de Fran, puis la laissa glisser dans la sienne, croisant ses bras pour se redonner une contenance. A vingt cinq ans elle avait perdu son mari et son fils, et pourtant sa pétillance et son énergie resteraient gravées à jamais dans son esprit. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait admiré la jeune fille depuis le moment ou elle avait grimpé sur cette vergue, une épée à la main, menaçant de couper en morceaux son barreur. Jack eut la sensation que la jeune femme partageait la partie la plus enfouie d'elle-même, et il était heureux d'être le destinataire de cette confiance. Il hésita à formuler la confirmation que l'enfant était bien mort et que rien ne pouvait être fait, mais ne put s'en empêcher.

- You mean that your son died?

- He does not belong to this world anymore, répondit Fran avec un hochement de tête, esquivant la question artistiquement

- Then allow me to present my sincere condolences miss Frances, I wish your life had spared you this grief

- Thank you captain, your empathy means a lot to me…

Il avait l'air tellement sincère. Fran tentait de repenser le moins possible à la vie qu'elle avait abandonnée là bas, mais parfois le souvenir de ces temps heureux revenait la hanter et le besoin de soutien se faisait impérieux. Venue offrir le sien à Jack pour la rixe avec son ami, voilà qu'il incarnait la présence nécessaire pour franchir ce cap difficile.

- Thank you… répéta-t-elle avec une sincérité déconcertante

- You are indeed a very courageous woman, murmura-t-il, sa chaise maintenant tout près de la sienne

- Life gives you no choice sometimes, you get over it and survive, or you let yourself drown and die of sorrow

A ces mots, Fran songea aux elfes qui se laissaient mourir de chagrin, et espérait de tout cœur qu'à sa mort Legolas partirait aux terres immortelles. Elle avait été égoïste de se marier avec lui, car le temps qu'elle avait à partager était bien trop limité pour un elfe. Que resterait-il de lui une fois qu'elle aurait vieilli et disparu ? L'elfe l'aimait sincèrement et elle n'avait jamais pu aborder le sujet avec lui, étant donné qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un bref au revoir à lui accorder le jour de son départ. Revenir avait il été une erreur ? Lui en voudrait-il de ne lui avoir donné que quelques années de bonheur plutôt qu'une éternité sans elle ? Peut être que leur fils perdurerait plus longtemps et permettrait à son père d'échapper aux griffes de la solitude.

- You chose the right path Frances, this decision is one of great strengh…

- Survival is a natural thing, you whole body and mind ask for it and there is nothing to do to counter this…

- Ah, fit-il étonné, now you speak like doctor Maturin

Le visage de Jack s'assombrit à la mention de son meilleur ami. Il se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir réparer les mots qu'il avait laissés s'échapper dans un moment de colère.

- I am sincerely sorry for what happened and I hope that he'll talk to you soon. The doctor can be so stubborn sometimes…

- Indeed he is, répondit Jack en riant doucement au souvenir du visage fermé de Stephen lorsqu'il avait décidé de bouder

Les ondes de son hilarité traversèrent Fran comme si son corps n'était pas matériel. Pendant un instant elle se demanda si elle était vraiment vivante. Sa tristesse l'avait elle déconnectée du monde au point de passer au travers de la vibration grave qu'émettait Jack lorsqu'il riait? L'héroïne déchue s'était elle laissée emporter par le poids de ses souvenirs? Elle se demanda si, pour ne pas souffrir, elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaître ses amis et les mondes fascinants qu'elle avait visités. A cette question silencieuse son esprit répondit que non, jamais elle n'aurait pu refuser de telles aventures pour préserver son intégrité. Fran était une aventureuse, une preneuse de risques, et dans les moments les plus sombres elle avait toujours béni les forces supérieures de lui avoir donné la chance de côtoyer les héros et de partager leur route, ne serait ce que temporairement.

Cette rapide introspection réconforta la jeune femme avec elle-même, et c'est d'un pas léger qu'elle quitta la cabine principale lorsque Mowett demanda audience à son supérieur.

Fran venait de décider que les ténèbres n'auraient plus jamais droit de siège à sa porte. Elle vivrait et consumerait son énergie tel un brasier jusqu'à ce que son heure soit venue. Enterrant ses regrets et ses démons dans un dernier regard au capitaine, Fran sourit au colosse blond et se délecta de la lueur qui dansa dans ses yeux océans.

La petite barque de sauvetage ballotait doucement au rythme des flots tandis que Stephen tirait son filet de l'eau en soufflant sous l'effort. Le docteur, coiffé de son fidèle chapeau pour protéger sa peau fragile du soleil, avait décidé de pêcher quelques spécimens pour une dissection. Fran se souvenait que la seule fois où elle avait failli vomir était le jour où elle avait éventré cette truite, et était bien décidé à ne pas le suivre plus avant. Cependant, la perspective d'un peu d'intimité dans la barque l'avait poussée à accompagner son ami, qui ne se montrait cependant pas très loquace. Il était toujours très en colère contre Jack, et l'avait évité soigneusement lors de la mise à l'eau de l'embarquation. De plus, le capitaine excercait ses cannoniers, et le bruit des tirs était infernal. Après une salve particulièrement réussie, Fran entendit une voix de stentor monter depuis l'entrepont, et fut suprise de constater comme on l'entendait clairement en arrière du navire. La jeune femme sourit franchement lorsqu'elle déchiffra les paroles du capitaine :

- Want to see a guillotine in Piccadilly?

- No! Renchérirent les cannoniers

- Do you want to call Napoleon your king?

- No!

- Want your children to sing The Marseillaise?

- No!

Fran leva les yeux en souriant, et rencontra les yeux glacés de Stephen, qui suait à grosses gouttes dans sa chemise à col montant. Certes, l'ensemble était élégant, et elle admirait beaucoup ce trait de caractère, mais le pauvre docteur mourrait de chaud. Perdue dans ses souvenirs, Fran songea à ce jour où on lui avait appris la marseillaise à l'école primaire, et se demanda si le docteur avait compris quelle était sa nationalité.

- Such an ugly song, this Marseillaise, fit elle avec une moue dégoûtée

- Sure, répondit Stephen, se tournant de nouveau vers l'océan

Meme Teal'c aurait été plus loquace, et la jeune femme s'allongea le long de la barque avec ennui, laissant le soleil colorer sa peau. Une main dans l'eau, elle constata combien cette dernière était bonne, et une idée fit son chemin dans son crâne surchauffé. Le navire n'avancait guère, et elle avait besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement. La jeune femme se redressa sur le bord de la barque, faisant tanguer la frêle coquille de noix. Elle écarta les mains pour se stabiliser, attendant que le mouvement se termine. Alarmé, le docteur glissa un coup d'œil dans sa direction :

- Watch out, lui fit-il avec agitation, you might…

Fran étendit les bras et se propulsa en l'air, effectuant un plongeon du plus bel effet, et secouant au passage la barque et par conséquent le pauvre docteur. Le splash discret indiqua l'entrée de son corps gracile dans l'océan.

- … fall, termina Stephen en soupirant. Crazy woman…

Fran émergea entre la barque et le navire, ravie. Puis elle nota le mouvement subtil de son référentiel, et décida qu'il était plus prudent de rejoindre l'échelle de corde et de se laisser porter par la structure pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Elle nagea jusqu'à la base de la coque, savourant le contact de l'eau le long de sa peau, et salua Stephen qui la suivait des yeux. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard aussi ennuyé qu'amusé, et se remit au travail.

- Cache ta joie, souffla-t-elle, se souvenant du surnom fantastique que donnait Xander à Angel dans les livres buffysiens

La jeune femme se laissa porter par les eaux, profitant de son élément préféré, et regarda ses cheveux libres danser dans les eaux cristallines.

Le vent était tombé, et le Surprise faisait face à une chaleur accablante qui semblait tomber directement du ciel. Le soleil brillait sans relâche sur le pont desséché, entraînant curieusement le moral de l'équipage au plus bas. Une ambiance morose planait au sein des hommes de guerre. L'absence de vent représentait le pire cauchemar du marin, immobilisant la frégate au milieu de l'océan sans aucun recours. Des rumeurs sordides profitaient de la situation et de l'inactivité de l'équipage pour corrompre les cœurs, et Fran entendit plusieurs fois les hommes parler d'une malédiction incarnée sous le nom de Jonah. La légende enflait de jour en jour, et la jeune femme discuta avec Barett Bonden de ses potentielles implications. Elle constata avec frustration que même s'il n'avait pas osé lui affirmer qu'il croyait à cette légende biblique, il semblait y accorder beaucoup d'attention.

Inquiète, la jeune fille s'adressa à Stephen, qui réagit en haussant les épaules.

- I'm worried about those weird legends, they could lead people to dare things they wouldn't even think about in normal times

Stephen se redressa dans son hamac et abaissa son livre en retirant ses lunettes.

- What would you have us do? This Jonah things is written in the bible after all… fit-il

- Oh great… There's a shit load of rubbish in that book anyway… It doesn't mean anything!

- Fran… You have to realize that people on this ship didn't get the leisure to study religion the way we did. Most of them are extremely superstitious.

- Seriously Stephen, they believe in Davy Jones! Whatever the source they do not make any difference…

- Well that's good point you're mentionning here. It startled me when I discovered that seamen had a religion of their own…

- Pfffff, marmonna la jeune femme, as if we needed another one!

Cette remarque attisa la curiosité du docteur. Il était d'origine espagnole et irlandaise, et par conséquent un fervent catholique, même si peu enclin à suivre la bible à la lettre. Il réalisa soudain que le sujet de la religion n'avait jamais été abordé dans leurs discussions et se demanda si cet oubli était volontaire.

- What do you mean miss? demanda-t-il, résolu à entrer dans les détails sans se laisser détourner du sujet cette fois ci

- I mean… we have enough religions to wipe out human existence if we continue fighting for it, so we don't need new ones to be created

- I see… I never asked you… It is actually a very rude question to ask but if I may… Could you tell me which confession you belong to ?

Fran écarquilla les yeux. 'Merde' songea la jeune femme, elle s'était fait piéger… Elle se demanda à quel point elle pouvait s'exprimer sur le sujet sans être traitée d'hérétique. Par le passé, même les personnes les plus ouvertes s'étaient montrées intransigeante envers la remise en question de la foi, quitte à contredire tout ce qu'ils étaient en dehors de ce sujet brûlant. Fran n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment l'on pouvait abriter autant de contradictions et continuer à soutenir des théories fantaisistes, mais ne savait que trop bien que le terrain était glissant.

- So it's rude but still you ask sir? répondit-elle, espérant passer à travers les gouttes

- Indeed, and I apologize for this, but I truly would like to know

- My dear Stephen, I am your friend and I do not think that stating my religion would change anything between us, except maybe lead to a fight which would be most unwelcome… Why would that be so important to you?

Stephen leva les yeux et fixa la jeune femme intensément. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, et il confia l'analyse du comportement de son amie à son instinct d'espion. Qu'avait-elle à cacher et quelles seraient les conséquences de ce secret?

- You see my dear Frances, being Irish I am the only catholic on board of this ship to have dinner with the captain. Sometimes I feel the difference between myself and the officers. I was hoping that maybe I could find a worshipping companion in you.

'Oh le joli piège' songea Fran en souriant à demi. La subtilité de Maturin en termes d'extraction d'information l'impressionnait toujours. La jeune femme ne savait que dire. Elle ne portait pas les catholiques dans son cœur, mais n'aimait pas plus les protestants, les juifs ou les musulmans. Le souvenir du musée de l'inquisition dansait toujours dans son inconscient, et les atrocités et stupidités de l'église la mettaient toujours autant en colère. Fran voyait la religion comme une faiblesse de l'homme, un besoin de croire et d'être dirigé parce que leur propre destinée leur faisait peur. Le respect qu'elle portait à ses amis croyant était commandé par leur foi, et surtout leur capacité à remettre en question les préceptes de l'église. Piégée sous le regard glacé du docteur, Fran se demanda à quel point elle pourrait être diplomate. Savoir qu'il était catholique la refroidit soudain, et pourtant il s'était montré ouvert sur tous les sujets touchant à la science. Soupirant à fendre l'âme, la jeune femme se réprimanda pour son intolérance.

- You are very skilled at exctracting information doctor, but I will tell you because I wish you to know. I am afraid that religion is something I might not be able to share with you, I am sorry that you feel alone in your worshiping…

- Be sincere Frances, you know you can trust me, right?

- My dear doctor. I have met a lot of people extremely tolerant and interesting that turned out to be very narrow minded as soon as religion was mentioned. I am just afraid to… I don't know. I mean you've been a prefect gentleman and much more from now on, so open minded on science subjects, and no I am afraid that religion is a field where I know nothing of you…

Stephen l'observait avec attention, et pendant quelques instants son visage fut figé, comme sculpté dans du marbre. Puis une once de sourire apparut au coin de ses yeux, et il recula un peu pour embrasser l'ensemble de la jeune fille dans son champ de vision.

- Ah… I understand what you mean. I have often encountered such issues myself. However, you can be assured that telling me about your religion will not affect our relationship and that I am able to be very open minded, having met some animist people myself and gotten along with them very well

Fran songea que c'était une promesse qu'il ne pourrait tenir si elle lui disait à quel point elle détestait les catholiques, mais décida qu'une discussion était possible.

- So you are really interested in my beliefs?

- For sure I am. Until now every discussion with you has brought me to fathom new perspectives, and I would deeply resent leaving that subject buried

- All right, céda Fran. Get settled in your hammock because that could be quite a long story…

- I am ready to hear you, fit Stephen en calant un coussin derrière son dos

- Well… I am a science woman. I believe in no God

- You mean you're not catholic or protestant?

- No, I mean that I have no religion. I am an atheist, or agnostic if you like better

- No religion at all? Like those French revolutionaries?

- Yeah, you could say that, except that I'm not messing around with those mother earth theories and that I'm strongly against killing every religious guy around…

- Oh… so you're like a tolerant atheist?

- Listen doctor, to me who believes or not doesn't matter, as long as they don't make anything stupid. Unfortunately today, beliefs are pushing people to make stupid things, like wars, torture, or oppression. I'm quite afraid that it is going to be the case forever… I don't buy that, I hate that actually. It gives me the creeps that somebody is able to kill or be an ass in the name of God… there are so many discrepancies in religion anyway…

Stephen releva un sourcil, et la jeune femme se demanda si elle était allée trop loin. Elle n'était sûrement pas la première à critiquer la religion à cette époque, surtout après la révolution française, mais la marine était un milieu des plus superstitieux.

- Discrepancies… Which ones are you thinking about?

- Well… there are dozen, thousand, many… Do you really wish to hear that? I can sound very harsh on the subject sometimes…

- I would like to hear your theories very much my dear friend

- Well… then what about mentioning uh… Killing people because they are of another religion when God's commanding are that you shouldn't kill? Torture when you should love another; prevent abortion when you know that pregnant women of less than three month were being killed during inquisition, no matter the child. What about treating a woman like a whore if she's betraying her husband when nothing will be said if the husband sees a whore or has a mistress? What about teaching creation when you see all evolution theories that are on the brink to explain so much more? What about preventing medicine from evolving in the name of religion a few hundred years ago? What about those church guys that are so rich when Jesus teaches you that sharing and poverty are the proper way of living? Don't you think that the Pope owns far too much regarding his position as a catholic leader? What about Henry the 8'th arrangement on religion just for the pleasure of kicking his woman out and marrying another one?

- Oh… I quite agree with the latter I have to say…

- I was expecting as much, but do not believe that Catholics facts are more glorious. Inquisition has been the worst of it, but women's life today is sooo crap compared to what it could be without all this bullshit keeping them trapped!

Stephen était bouche bée face à la colère dont sa jeune amie était animée. Il devait admettre qu'il avait souvent réfléchi à la religion, à la corruption du pouvoir et à ses tentacules, mais certaines de ses accusations résonnaient en lui et remettaient en cause tout ce qu'il avait appris étant jeune. Heureusement, le docteur était un scientifique accompli, et il remettait souvent en question ses croyances, ce qui lui permit de comprendre le point de vue de Fran, sans pour autant y adhérer totalement.

- Do you really think that life would be better for women without religion? demanda-t-il avec intérêt

- Stephen, look at me. You told me once you never met somebody like me, and that women at home were so different

- Yes, this is true, the women I know have not been studying sciences and even less fighting skills, conventions would never allow that…

- Don't you think that those conventions are strongly linked to religion? That the woman is a sinner and therefore should not be trusted with sensitive tasks…

- Well… maybe…

- Look at Jack and how much he is defiant with women…

- That he is for sure… you might be the first one to go through the natural shields of him… fit-il, grimaçant à la mention du capitaine qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la dernière dispute

- I have neither bond to religion, nor conventions, nor all that … Well… you know. I am freer than anybody will ever be, I do what I think best and do not care about the tiny part I should get as a woman. I am able to discuss science and evolution because I wasn't locked in a room waiting for a husband to take me to the heights of society. I do not want a guy to be reason why I have a position in society, the reason why people like me or not, the supplier of my wealth. There is no God to show me the path; I choose it by myself, and meet the consequences with good will because I am the only one responsible for my fate

Fran se souvint que son dernier mariage l'avait amené au rang de reine et fut heureuse que l'information ne soit connue de personne, cela aurait démoli son argumentaire.

- So you believe that only what you do will lead you through the way and that destiny doesn't exist? Isn't that presompuous to think that you alone can decide of your fate?

La question la prit de court. Stephen venait de mettre le doigt sur un problème important. Le docteur la surprenait par sa flexibilité. Elle remettait en cause l'ensemble de son éducation mais en quelques secondes il était prêt à la suivre dans la théorisation de la vie.

- Uh… that's not totally how I see things, fit-elle, cherchant comment expliquer sa vision de choses

- You have me lost there Frances, you do not believe in God but do not deny destiny?

- You got it… répondit-elle, plus qu'impressionnée. Actually, I believe that each choice you make is yours only, but that your being can lead you to something greater than your comprehension allows to fathom. I also do not deny the existence of superior things and patterns, but I strongly believe in free will. Whatever your actions, the consequences should be born by yourself, and the choice done in accordance with your beliefs, and not a common morale. You are a unique genetic being, and it is important that you stay loyal to yourself. Each being has its part in this world, and I consider that religion has a tendency to drown individuality. Furthermore, mob enhances extremes ideas, and thus create instable context.

Un peu sonné par l'explication approfondie des idées de Fran, Stephen semblait en traiter les grandes lignes en son for intérieur. Son esprit fortement analytique le mena à une conclusion que la jeune fille n'attendait pas.

- You strongly believe in mankind then… conclut-il

- Well… not really

- Why not? fit-il surpris

- I believe we have the potential to do some good, but we still have to evolve to get to that, and right now I don't think mankind is ready to face the consequences of its actions…

- Oh… on that I have to agree…

Perdue dans ses pensées, Fran songea à quel point ses croyances corroboraient ce que les Asgards avaient dit à O'Neill lors de son voyage intergalactique organisé par les petites hommes gris. L'homme se devait d'embrasser sa destinée, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à être la cinquième race. Trop de souffrance encore, trop de meurtres et d'avidité, trop de violence et de jalousie jalonnaient encore le chemin.

- You are the first non religious woman I met Frances

- And… ?

- And I have to admit that you are the most courageous too… I don't know if I will be able someday to think that no God will ever be there to assist me in the somber moments of my life, and it scares me to think otherwise.

- Oh… you are already a lot further away on the path than you think… Being a doctor and naturalist does need a lot of distance from fundamental religion sometimes

- You are twenty five years old and yet so much wisdom glows out of you…

- Oh please, rougit Fran, se remémorant de tous ceux qui lui avaient dit la même chose auparavant, en particulier un être qui avait accédé à un autre plan d'existence…

- Don't blush my lady… I truly am glad I had the luck to meet you because you really are the most extraordinary women ever…

- That's too much for me to take doctor. You also are an extraordinary man in my opinion, so please let's do not compliment ourselves the whole day…

Sous le regard perçant de Stephen, Fran se sentit de nouveau nue et gigota sur son siège instable. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête et se sentit coupable d'être ainsi admirée alors que la raison de sa sagesse était directement liée à son époque et son éducation. Soudain, les yeux de Stephen se dirigèrent vers le sol, et il bougea inconfortablement dans son hamac.

- Do all of this means that you do not wish to marry somebody? You seem to love independence and not to get in the shadow of a man…

Fran cligna des yeux, un peu surprise. Jack ne lui avait-il donc pas parlé de son elfe de mari ? Elle n'était pas féministe après tout… Elle montra son bras gauche au docteur où s'enlaçait toujours son bracelet de mariage, un soigneux enchevêtrement de feuilles dorées de mithril qui lui avait été donné par son double lors de son retour sur les terres du milieu. Cette dernière avait consenti à abandonner le précieux bijou en signe de gratitude pour ce que Fran avait fait pour elle-même. Le métal gravé lui enserrait discrètement le poignet et résistait à toutes les épreuves du fait de sa nature. Fran portait le bracelet depuis son retour, refusant de retirer ce dernier lien qui représentait sa famille elfique.

- This the symbol of my wedding, souffla-t-elle

- Oh…

Stephen baissa de nouveau les yeux, et Fran se demanda comment il prenait la nouvelle. Les sentiments mitigés qu'elle portait au docteur semblaient parfois rencontrer un écho, et elle sentit qu'elle avait besoin d'être honnête avec lui. Legolas dansait toujours dans son cœur, même si cet amour ne présentait plus aucun avenir. Renoncer à son amant et son enfant avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'elle eut à faire dans sa vie, mais elle avait refusé d'abandonner sa mission. Ce renoncement était la raison pour laquelle elle se tenait sur ce bateau en ce moment même, et à y songer elle n'était pas déçue du résultat. Si sa décision avait été différente, elle n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Daniel, et le savoir vivant l'emplissait de joie malgré la douleur constante d'avoir abandonné sa famille.

- We never came to that so I assumed it was an irrelevant subject…

- Irrelevant? You being married irrelevant? fit Stephen indigné

- My friend, why is that so important? demanda-t-elle, un peu effrayée

- I'm sorry my dear… I was just wondering where was your husband and how we would retrun you to you family. Until now I assumed you had no relative to get back to, but now I feel like a duty to make sure you are returned to him safely…

- Here you are! se redressa-t-elle soudain avec colère, your conventions again, I DO NOT BELONG TO ANYBODY, do you hear me? I'm not a package to be shipped over the ocean!

Pétrifié par la réaction de la jeune femme, Stephen réalisa qu'il avait probablement blessé son amie avec ses idées rétrogrades. Elle était parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'elle-même, même s'il ressentait cet élan irrésistible de la protéger du monde. Ses yeux portaient parfois trop de souffrance pour qu'il y soit indifférent.

- I am sorry Frances, fit-il d'une voix hésitante; I didn't mean to disrespect you. Where is your husband? Will we get the pleasure to meet him someday? Who is he?

- So many private questions you ask today… the past is buried

- Please forgive me; I do not want to invade your privacy. You do not need to answer my questions…

- My husband was part of the tribe that forged that sword for me. I learnt a lot from them. Unfortunately, those people are dead in this world now… répondit-elle, utilisant le même stratagème qu'avec Jack pour ne pas mentir.

- Oh… the entire population ?

Fran hocha la tête.

- What happened ? demanda-t-il

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se risqua à demander :

- Is you husband … ?

- Lost? Yes he is. I am no longer a wife I am afraid…

Lorsque Fran se tira de sa contemplation du mur et reporta son attention sur le docteur, elle vit que le visage de Stephen exprimait un chagrin profond. Spontanément, ce dernier s'assit sur le bord du hamac, et tendit le bras pour lui offrir un contact réconfortant. C'était le même geste qu'avait eu Jack quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué que son fils ne faisait plus partie de sa vie.

- As flat as it may seem, let me express my profound sorrow for your loss…

Fran laissa le contact réchauffer son âme. Si chaque jour la perte devenait plus supportable, il lui était toujours difficile d'aborder le sujet. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Stephen et Jack l'avaient tous les deux amenés à confier sa détresse, comme une sorte d'exorcisme. Elle se demandait si elle n'émettait pas des ondes SOS…

- It means a lot to me Stephen. I loved my husband with all my soul, and now he's lost my instinct urges me to move on, but those things are never easy…

Un long silence s'installa, et Fran posa absentement sa main sur celle du docteur et savoura la chaleur de sa peau. Ne voulant pas interrompre le fil de ses pensées, Stephen observa un silence respectueux, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme redresse la tête et lui dise :

- I think you should talk to the Captain about this Jonah story. I fear it might end up bad.

- You know I haven't spoken to Jack since the Galapagos, right?

- I know Stephen, but this isn't about you this time. He trusts you to be his eyes and ears on board, and I'm afraid the same information coming from me wouldn't encounter the same attention. Those superstitions can lead to no good…

- I will see what I can do, répondit Stephen en nettoyant ses lunettes d'un air affecté. I anyway need to talk to the Captain about possible contamination of the water supplies…

- Thanks doctor, fit Fran en constatant qu'il avait appelé son ami par son titre et non son prénom, I appreciate the effort…

La jeune femme songea à quel point elle était heureuse d'avoir conservé les cachets purifiants du stargate command car elle savait que les bactéries pouvaient facilement décimer un équipage. Son estomac était toujours fragile, malgré les duretés auxquelles il avait été soumis lors de ses voyages impromptus.

La morosité s'accentuant, Fran observait la marche du navire avec attention depuis sa vergue. La plupart des matelots s'étaient amassés sur le pont, cousant et s'occupant en attendant que le vent veuille bien se lever. C'est en scrutant la foule qu'elle constata à quel point les tours de gardes étaient bien organisés en temps normal, permettant à seulement à un tiers de la population du navire d'être sur le pont au même moment. Alors que les tâches étaient réduites au maximum à cause de l'immobilité du navire, la plupart des matelots se trouvaient inactifs.

Pour sa part, la chaleur sèche et le soleil faisaient chanter son cœur, et jamais elle n'avait passé autant d'heures en haut de son perchoir. Cependant, l'absence de vent pesait lourdement sur le moral du navire, et elle se sentait honteuse de se délecter du temps clément. Jack était d'une humeur massacrante et n'avait invité personne à dîner, ni n'était réapparu pour converser avec elle. L'ambiance pesait sans doute sur le capitaine qui était tendu au possible.

La jeune femme avait bronzé et sa peau caramel ne se desséchait plus au soleil, lui donnant bonne mine. Elle était consciente que les femmes nobles de l'époque tenaient à conserver une peau blanche, mais elle détestait ressembler à un cadavre, et se fichait que les matelots la prennent pour une roturière. En fait, cela lui était même bénéfique, état donné son statut d'unique présence féminine à bord. Cela aidait l'équipage à la considérer comme une camarade et non un amusement potentiel ou une femme à séduire. Elle avait plusieurs fois piqué une tête dans l'immense océan, mais les profondeurs noires l'effrayaient, alors elle restait la plupart du temps accrochée au cordage.

Tandis que les heures s'étiraient, Fran reprit les cours avec Barett, puisqu'il n'y avait pas lieu de tenir la barre. La coïncidence entre son nom anglais et le mot français ne cessait de l'amuser. 'Barett tient la barre', se disait-elle. Depuis quelques jours, les deux compères avaient trouvé une occupation passionnante en plus de la lecture quotidienne. Fran ne tenait pas en place et le temps lui avait donné envie de chanter. Barett l'avait pressée de s'en donner à cœur joie, pensant qu'elle relèverait l'humeur morose. Ne souhaitant pas le laisser inactif, elle l'avait sournoisement impliqué dans le processus. Barett avait d'abord refusé, craignant de ruiner sa réputation, mais l'ambiance à bord était propice au relâchement, et la chanson qu'elle avait choisie lui permettait de conserver une voix très virile ce qui eut raison de ses réticences.

Il avait plusieurs fois répété à voix basse les lignes simples, et tenté de conserver son sens du rythme tandis que Fran le distrayait. Enfin, après quelques essais, la jeune femme fut satisfaite de son compagnon, et elle se posta debout, son visage faisant face au large afin que la musique se perde dans l'océan. Barett s'installa non loin d'elle, et attendit son signal pour commencer.

- Of you go, fit-elle, whenever you're ready…

- I'm ready, répondit le barreur en secouant ses mèches blondes délavées par le soleil et le sel

- Then it's your call…

Barett se redressa et inspira. Il ferma les yeux comme pour se connecter à l'océan, puis commença sa litanie d'une voix peu assurée au départ, puis plus stable alors qu'il finissait le vers.

- Dou way Robin, the children will weepe, dou way Robin…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répéter la phrase encore et encore, Fran enchaîna alors d'une voix de soprano:

- Santa mater graciae, stella claritatis…

C'est ainsi que commença la chanson que Fran avait choisi d'interpréter conjointement avec son ami du dix neuvième siècle. L'idée sous jacente était de connecter le folklore dans lequel baignaient les matelots ainsi que leurs croyances religieuses, rendant hommage à l'équipage du Surprise.

Les deux amis prenaient plaisir à unir leurs voix, et Barett surveillait sa compagne qui entamait une mesure assez difficile. Alors qu'elle poussait ses cordes vocales pour atteindre les notes les plus hautes, ce dernier lui sourit, tout en continuant de déclamer en rythme l'unique vers qui constituait la partie masculine de la chanson. L'iode lui montait aux narines alors qu'elle s'ouvrait aux délices de l'océan, et la douce mélodie continua son chemin, allant crescendo puis decrescendo au rythme des paroles. Fran était très impressionnée par la capacité du barreur à interpréter ses propres intonations et à adapter son volume au sien. Bonden n'avait après tout jamais entendu l'ensemble de la chanson, et la jeune femme était très satisfaite de la profondeur que son compagnon parvenait à lui donner. L'ensemble était différent de ce qu'elle avait en stock dans son mp3, mais très harmonieux. Alors qu'elle atteignait les derniers vers, Fran fit signe à Barett qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux lignes à chanter. Elle interpréta les dernières mesures en se concentrant sur sa voix, puis le silence se fit.

Le jeune barreur se tourna vers elle et son sourire fut si lumineux qu'il en occulta la brillance du soleil.

- That was great! fit Fran en lui tendant la main

- Indeed, répondit Barett enthousiaste, serrant la main tendue de la jeune femme d'une poigne étonnement forte pour sa stature, puis il réalisa qu'il venait de serrer la main à une femme et rangea ses bras derrière son dos, gêné

- We're a fantastic team my friend… dit Fran avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le large

Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, regardant la mer d'huile qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Leur contemplation fut interrompue par une voix de stentor qui fit sursauter Barett. Les deux amis se retournèrent aussitôt et virent le capitaine du navire émerger depuis sa cabine privée qui se tenait juste en dessous.

- Bonden!

- Yes sir ? s'enquit-il soucieux de se faire réprimander pour l'avoir dérangé

Fran se sentait stupide. Elle espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle n'avait pas mis le matelot dans une position difficile, et se souvint de la manière dont Jack avait réagi lorsque l'officier Hollom s'était trouvé seul à chanter les derniers vers d'une chanson folklorique. La jeune femme grinça des dents malgré elle en attendant le verdict du capitaine.

- What are the lyrics again?, fit-il, son visage adoucit

- Sir? s'enquit-il, assez peu sûr de ce que voulait son capitaine

- The song I just heard, what are the lyrics ?

- Dou way Robin the children will weepe, dou way Robin, sir… répéta-t-il

- Thanks you mister Bonden, fit Jack d'un air bienveillant. Puis en se tournant vers son équipage qui l'obeservait à la dérobée, il les interpella: Come on lads, let's be sociable to the lady and lift the mood. If you will follow me we might have the pleasure to hear her crystal voice again

Se tenant à quelques mètres du capitaine, Fran n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Jack lui souriait, sa chemise à demi ouverte et sa veste bleue oubliée de puis longtemps dans l'entrepont. Il lui tendit la main et elle s'approcha doucement de lui jusqu'à apposer la sienne au dessus, effleurant à peine la peau rugueuse. Jack se tourna vers son équipage et jeta un coup d'œil à Bonden, qui sut aussitôt ce qui était attendu de lui. Les deux hommes avaient navigué ensemble depuis que Jack était capitaine, et cela représentait de nombreuses années. Aucun ordre n'était nécessaire pour que Bonden appréhende les pensées de son capitaine, et leur compréhension mutuelle galvanisait probablement la loyauté du barreur qui considérait Jack comme son héros, tout comme le lieutenant Pullings. Fran prenait comme un signe le fait que son plus proche ami dans l'équipage mis à part Stephen soit un homme aussi dévoué à son capitaine. Son instinct semblait parfois prendre de l'avance sur elle.

Alors que Jack battait la mesure de son bras libre, la voix de Bonden résonna le long des mâts de la corvette. Fran laissa passer le premier vers sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Lorsque Barett entama le deuxième, la belle voix basse de Jack se joignit à la sienne, et en peu de temps quelques matelots avaient rejoint le chœur. Le contact qu'elle entretenait avec le capitaine lui permettrait de vibrer au son de sa voix, et lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers elle, chantant toujours, Fran sut qu'elle devait retourner la faveur qui lui était faite.

La jeune femme entama la chanson latine aussitôt le deuxième vers terminé, et gagna en puissance au fil des mots, couvrant à demi le chœur de matelots qui grandissait de seconde en seconde. Concentrée au maximum, Fran tentait de donner tout ce qu'elle avait et plus encore, profitant à fond de ce moment magique où les matelots, le capitaine et elle-même entraient en communion par la musique. Sa main serrée contre la peau calleuse de celle du capitaine, Fran laissa sa voix s'envoler et se libérer de ses inhibitions. Alors qu'elle interprétait les dernières mesures, extatique, la jeune femme leva les yeux et aperçut Stephen, qui s'était extrait de l'entrepont par curiosité. Il lui sourit, et la jeune femme rayonna, laissant mourir sa voix dramatiquement. Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants. Jack capta le regard de Stephen, qui ne cessa pas de sourire, puis il tourna ses yeux océans vers la jeune femme. Il leva alors sa main et y déposa un baiser chaste, puis il se tourna vers ses hommes et déclama d'une voix forte :

- Well done lads! Three cheers for the lady and yourself

Les acclamations ne se firent pas attendre, et les 'Hourrah' furent accompagnés d'applaudissements et de sifflements assourdissants. Fran rougit jusqu'aux cheveux, gênée d'être au centre de l'attention, et lorsque le silence revint elle fit une révérence au capitaine et établit une retraite discrète. Le capitaine se tourna vers ses subordonnés et se remit aussitôt en route vers sa cabine.

- Back to work now lads…

Alors qu'il traversait le pont d'un pas déterminé, se dirigeant vers Stephen, les hommes se remirent au travail comme si le diable était à leurs trousses. Fran observa avec passion les effets de l'autorité naturelle du capitaine du navire. Cet homme là était fait pour diriger, il n'y avait aucun doute à ses yeux. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit Stephen et son ami disparaître dans la grande cabine.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : La malédiction qui avait un visage

Ce fut depuis le siège de la poupe que Barett Bonden et elle-même assistèrent à l'incident entre Joseph Nagle, l'assistant charpentier, et M. Hollom. Les rumeurs sur Jonah étaient devenues insupportables, et l'assistant crut que bousculer l'officier au lieu de lui adresser un salut lui permettrait de s'affirmer auprès de ses collègues. La manœuvre était risquée et foncièrement stupide. Fran grinça des dents lorsqu'elle vit que Hollom n'avait aucunement l'intention de répliquer, laissant un acte d'insubordination impuni et ruinant sa réputation par la même occasion. L'intervention outrée de Jack lui donna des frissons. Furieux, il ordonna que Nagle soit jeté aux fers auxquels elle avait elle même échappé grâce à Maturin lors de son arrivée, et il s'en fut dans sa cabine, faisant demander l'officier Hollom à voix basse. Consciente que Jack n'avait pas eu le choix étant donné sa position de commandant, elle savait que son intervention risquait cependant de discréditer son officier à jamais.

La jeune femme n'était pas particulièrement attachée à ce dernier, surtout depuis qu'elle avait failli mourir à sa place dans la tempête du cap Horn, mais elle n'était néanmoins pas du tout satisfaite de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Hollom n'était pas fait pour être en mer, c'était un être sensible et artistique qui se serait plu dans les milieux huppés de Londres et y aurait probablement été facilement intégré. Malheureusement, sa stature frêle, sa peur du vide et son manque d'autorité faisaient de lui un piètre membre de l'armée britannique. Il était bien difficile de faire sa place quand on était taillé dans un copeau de cure dent et timide comme un Ewok.

Décidant que l'incident n'était pas de son ressort, la jeune femme retourna s'asseoir et reprit le fil de ses cours là où elle en était. Cependant, son élève était fort distrait et elle le laissa bientôt s'échapper. La jeune femme descendit dans son antre et trouva un Stephen très agité balayant la surface entre sa cabine et l'infirmerie. Ses épaules voûtées pour ne pas heurter le plafond, il docteur parcourait la pièce à grand pas, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles en catalan.

- Que pasa ? demanda-t-elle, esta bién ?

- Joseph Nagle will be flogged tomorrow morning, répondit-il d'un ton glacial, annoncant la sentence d'un air sombre

- Oh… fit Fran d'un ton détaché, ouch…

- Ouch? That lad is going to be publically humiliated and hurt and that's all you have to say?

- Stephen, what would you have me do? Jump in front of the guy and fight to the death?

Le ton sur lequel elle avait prononcé ces mots l'arrêta net dans son élan, et le docteur la regarda avec une expression suprise.

- I'm sorry Frances, répondit-il en sombrant dans un hammac, I just feel like we're no better than any tyrant…

- Do you think that Jack is no better than Napoléon? demanda-t-elle en se placant près de lui, devinant ce qui tracassait la conscience du docteur.

- I don't know anymore, sometimes I admire him but… a veces parece que es del siglo antes…

- Pero es del siglo antes Stephen… Listen to me, I know that you are looking forward for the next century, but we are at war and there is not a lot that keeps this ship safe right now…

Stephen eut un mouvement brusque, et regarda soudain la jeune femme avec méfiance. D'un ton sarcastique, il attaqua son argumentaire :

- So strange, Jack told me the exact same thing a few hours ago…

- Then it might be true if both your friends agree on the subject, don't you think?

La douceur avec laquelle elle avait répondu à son agression le rappela à l'ordre, et il décida d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- In my community, there were laws, like there are on this ship. It is a tough equilibrium, and it was far from being perfect. The punition when somebody didn't respect it usually was confinment, in proper conditions. If you do not punish a transgressive behavior, then poeple will think that laws do not have to be respected, and you will get more and more people bypassing the law.

- What if the crew does understand the laws because they are fair to them and they know it's their own interest? interrompit-il

- You mean changing the rules and educate people so that the laws are naturally respected?

- Yes…

- That a fantastic idea. Could be a solution. That however means reviewing the whole system, and making education well before those poeple even set a foot on board…

- But that would be possible!

- Yes and no. I'm sure that after the tremendous effort has been done on a big political scale, and you have found rules that satisfy every body, which is less than probable in times of wat, you might have 98% of people respecting those laws. But what happens next? You still have to deal with the ones that don't…

- Then have them pay a fine, or something…

- Why not…fit Fran, pensive. But still that means that rich people can transgress the law more often. But that's a good point

Stephen lui lanca un petit sourire. A ceci Fran répondit :

- Ok so now we've changed the world let's get back to now and here if you please.

- Sure

- Nagle has been disrespecful and violently collided with officer Hollom, failing to salute at the same time. This is obviously provocation. Today the rules are harsh, because we are at war. You can't afford to get a disorganised ship because it could be the death of us. There are not many options, the punishment must be strong enough and unfortunately public…

- Why why why! fit Stephen déséspéré d'en revenir au fouet

- Because this could lead to mutiny…

- Ah, mutiny, again! s'écria Stephen en se redressant, You are so fond of this word, both of you…

Le docteur était de nouveau furieux. Il se sentait trahi que son amie prenne le parti de Jack, c'était comme s'ils avaient décidé de faire front contre lui. Il ne comprenait pas cet amour malsain pour le pouvoir et l'ordre. Fran, de son côté, se sentait rassurée que le capitaine ait tenté d'expliquer les choses de la même manière, mais elle craignait de n'arriver à rien. La dernière fois que Stephen l'avait boudé lui avait fait du mal, et elle ne comprenait pas son blocage sur le sujet du pouvoir. Parfois Fran avait eu à mener les choses, et réalisé qu'elle ne tenait pas à détenir le pouvoir, mais qu'il était nécessaire que quelqu'un se saississe du fardeau et prenne les décisions. La democratie n'était pas une option sur un man-o-war. Certes Stephen n'avait pas tort, le pouvoir menait asiément à la corruption, mais ce n'était pas seulement ça…

- Ok ok, so let's go, mutiny happens because people think they can outpower the commandement and make things better. Still following me?

- Sure, fit Stephen d'un ton cynique

- Obvisouly there is a struggle between the officers and the midshipmen or others because some are still loyal to the present captain. The captain is jailed or killed, Blackeney, Calamy, Pullings… god knows…

Stephen blanchit à l'idée de voir Jack tué par ses propres hommes. Suspendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme, il attendait la suite.

- It is likely that people struggle among themselves to take command, or they agree on one head, or it the best case scenario they form some kind of council where they take common decision with a vote

- Democracy, murmura Stephen

- Yes… so now three choices. You can have a strong and loved commander, in this case I don't see the difference with today. The commander can be weak and permissive, which will lead to another mutiny at a point, and then power swaps again. Or you get the miraculous council solution. The ship is attacked, the time the council debates how to lead this war everybody is probably dead…

Le silence retomba dans la pièce tandis que Stephen se creusait les méninges pour détourner l'argumentaire de la jeune femme. Certes il y avait des milliers de solutions mais à chaque fois il retombait sur un des trois cas connus.

- If Jack flogs Nagle, it will hurt for sure. But there shouldn't be any dead people. The lesser of two weevils uh… If he weakens, he opened the lead for something way different. At war you can't afford to hesitate, and I trust the captain regarding sailing and battling. Don't you? Do you see anybody else that would ensure the safety of this ship better than him?

- No, I don't, admit Stephen

- In doing this he's keeping you safe, and myself too…

- Don't you think there are other solutions than violence to keep poeple in straigh line?

- I do my dear doctor, and this is not the way I would educate my children if I get some, but the context does not allow a lot of latitude here. We're at war, stuck in a ship with two hundred men, not the best place to discuss all night long about stategy uh… The reason why all of this is so stupid is because of war… urgency

- But in keeping that chain of command, all our lives depend on one and single man then, fit remarquer Stephen

- Then imagine what a weight this might be on his shoulders… fit Fran, pensive. I am glad that Lucky Jack is the captain of this ship, because I feel like my life could be in no better hands in this world…But I agree, we depend on only one man, and it would be freaking me out were it not for Jack, and I am happy we do not belong to a crazy hyperegoistic captain because he could get all of us killed in the blink of an eye

- Jack said I am the ony rebel he can afford on board, lui dit Stephen en souriant à demi

- Of this I have no doubt, répondit la jeune femme, you will be the hell of a husband…

- What? s'écria Stephen, cherchant les yeux de Fran

- Never mind, fit elle avec un geste de la main, éclatant de rire à l'idée qu'une femme puisse un jour devoir gérer le docteur Maturin.

Fran laissa son ami perdu dans ses pensées et s'installa dans le fond de la pièce avec un livre, jetant parfois un œil au docteur, toujours assis dans le hammac de l'entrée.

Le lendemain eut lieu la punition de Joseph Nagle, aide charpentier. Tous étaient habillés de manière formelle, et la tension était palpable. Jack n'avait pas demandé à ce que Fran soit présente, respectueux de sa condition de femme. Cependant, l'ensemble du navire se devait d'être là, et elle considéra que sa présence porterait du crédit au capitaine du navire, montrant qu'elle respectait son autorité. Elle se tint près du docteur, qui se protégeait des regards tout autant du soleil grâce à son chapeau. La mine sombre, Maturin regarda Nagle encaisser les coups de fouets sans broncher. Jack n'avait pas dit un mot. Sa machoire crispée, il ne prit pas la peine de paraître humain. Joseph avait coupé les dernières cordes qui retenaient Warley à la vie, et l'aurait probablement envoyée en enfer elle aussi si elle n'avait pas réagit à temps. Le matelot avait aveuglément suivi son capitaine et il se trouvait à présent couvert de lacérations, humilié devant l'ensemble de l'équipage qu'il avait sauvé en sacrifiant son ami. Le sort était parfois bien ironique…

La journée fut morose, et le pauvre M. Hollom ne semblait pas avoir appris la leçon. Se glissant furtivement le long du bastingage, l'officier se mortifiait d'avoir été la cause des souffrances de Nagle. Le dit Nagle ne se privait pas de conspirer dans le dos des lieutenants, et Fran remarqua que le groupe qui l'avait poussé à l'insubordination s'était renforcé. Pas un souffle d'air ne secouait le navire, ce qui laissait aux hommes beaucoup trop de temps pour échanger des ragots. En fin d'après midi, Fran ne fut pas suprise de voir Blackeney se précipiter dans la cabine principale, arguant que M. Hollom ne se sentait pas bien. Sa curiosité l'emportant sur la bienséance, la jeune femme rejoignit Blackeney qui fut heureux de relater le peu qu'il avait entendu. D'après lui, l'officier avait accouru dans leurs quartiers, en sueur et essouflé, et il semblait très malade. La colère qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis du sous officier menaçait de la gagner. Non seulement il avait obligé le capitaine à punir sévèrement un homme qui avait envoyé un collegue à la mort sous ses ordres, mais il envenimait la situation encore plus. Malheureusement pour lui, son attitude lui avait fait perdre le peu de respect qu'il lui restait.

Lorsque Fran apparut dans l'infirmerie, Jack et Stephen se tenaient côte à côte, les bras appuyés sur la poutre supérieure, le docteur murmurant son diagnostic à son ami. Supris en pleine conversation, les deux hommes rivèrent leur regard sur la jeune femme, qui se sentit soudain toute petite. Elle n'avait jamais été la cible de deux regards aussi perçants en même temps. Fran avala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, et se redressa. 'Stand your ground' se dit-elle, ne voulant pas paraître lâche.

- I am sorry, I just wanted to make sure that mister Hollom would be all right. Do you wish me to leave ? demanda-t-elle alors que seul le silence lui répondait

- No, that will be fine, fit Jack, reprenant aussitôt sa conversation avec Stephen

Fran s'installa un peu plus loin et ouvrit un livre, écoutant avec attention ce qui se disait.

- Jack, he thinks he's cursed!

- Sailors can abide a great deal, but not a Jonah, fit doucement Jack

- My God. You believe it too, murmura Stephen horrifié

- Not everything is in your books, Stephen, répliqua Jack avant de franchir le seuil de la porte sans un regard en arrière

Le docteur se tourna doucement vers la jeune femme, l'air abbatu, et l'interrogea du regard. Fran espérait qu'il n'avait pas compris qu'elle les avait espionnés et lui retourna un regard qu'elle espérait très innocent, de type buffysien du genre 'biche dans les phares d'une voiture'.

- Can you believe that? lui demanda-t-il

- So much for innocence… fit elle gênée d'avoir été aussi peu discrète. Well… I'm not sure

- What do you mean? fit-il déséspéré, do you believe in that legend too?

- Uh Stephen, we already discussed legends and all of that. I believe that he's right about everything not being in your books, actually it's a fantastic wise statement but… I think that it wasn't applied to the proper subject…

Soulagé que la jeune femme ne prenne pas le parti de Jack une fois encore, Stephen parcourut la distance qui les séparait et vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Le hamac tangua dangereusement, arrachant un petit rire à la jeune femme qui ne pouvait stabiliser le morceau de tissu, ne touchant plus le sol du fait de la présence de Stephen. Le pied définitivement peu marin du docteur causa une oscillation violente qui manqua de les jeter par terre, et Fran poussa un petit cri de détresse tout en s'acrochant à la forme plus stable du docteur. Par réflexe, ce dernier entoura la jeune femme de son bras droit, et les deux amis se mirent à rire tandis que l'amplitude des oscillations diminuait. Honteuse de partager ce moment de bonne humeur alors qu'un officier était si mal en point, la jeune femme se redressa et réprima son hilarité.

- Hum, I'm afraid this curse story might generate some bad deeds, fit-elle, de nouveau sérieuse

- So am I, soupira Stephen en retirant son bras des épaules de la jeune fille. Anyway, I will try to give him something for anxiety, dit Stephen en se levant.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du hamac de la jeune femme, le docteur se retourna soudain et fixa son regard sur elle.

- So what do you think is not in my books, Frances?

- Fancy an exemple ?

- I would like that very much, fit il intrigué

- Love isn't, répondit-elle de but en blanc

Les yeux bleus délavés de Stephen rencontrèrent les siens, et l'étonnement qu'elle put y lire lui donna des frissons. Il était beau lorsqu'il était songeur, et seul le sujet des femmes pouvait ainsi le confondre. Pendant un instant Fran crut qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il brisa le contact et s'en fut…

Le lendemain l'équipage tint un office pour la mort de l'officier Hollom, qui s'était suicidé dans la nuit. Sa mort avait du être atroce, et Fran garda le silence toute la journée, refusant de parler à qui que ce soit. La cloche résonnait inlassablement dans ses pensées de la même manière que celles de sa grand-mère l'avaient hantée. Elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas essayé de parler au jeune homme qui avait préféré s'ôter la vie que porter malheur à ses compagnons. Son statut de femme lui aurait sans doute permis de discuter plus librement avec l'officier, et Fran s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir tendu la main. Elle avait jugé l'homme faible et s'en était détourné comme tous ses compagnons d'équipage. Le seul qui ne l'eut pas fait était Blackeney, et sa détresse était visible.

Les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent une fois la nuit tombée, réunis de nouveau dans la peine comme lors de l'amputation du jeune officier. La jeune homme fut la seule personne à qui elle accepta de parler ce jour là, à la grande détresse du docteur. Fran ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment une légende pouvait être plus importante que la vie. Blackeney lui expliqua en détails ce qu'il avait vu, et ce qu'un Jonah représentait dans la marine. Avec moult détails, le jeune officier tenta de faire la lumière sur les sentimens qui avaient du hanter Hollom pour qu'il décide de se jeter par-dessus bord avec un boulet. Fran frissona à l'idée qu'il ait du lutter contre son inctinct pour ne pas lâcher le boulet de fonte lorsque l'oxygène avait commencé à manquer. Elle ne pouvait appréhender une telle envie de mourir, l'instinct de survie l'ayant toujours poussée à se battre même dans les moments déséspérés. Fran ne parvenait pas à savoir si un tel effort de volonté dans le but de mourir était stupide ou courageux. Lui qui n'avait eu aucun courage dans la vie pouvait il en avoir dans la mort? Se battre pour abandonner la lutte ne faisait aucun sens à ses yeux, mais Hollom avait cru sauver les membres de l'équipage en se donnant la mort… Le casse tête hantait la jeune fille, et Balckeney fut sa bouée de sauvetage dans les ténèbres de ses pensées.

Jack avait refusé de lire la bible et prononcé un discours émouvant sur le pardon. La sensibilité qui avait transparu dans ce discours avait beaucoup touché les deux compagnons, qui louaient à présent le comportement de leur guide. Le matin les cueillit à la poupe du navire, endormis l'un contre l'autre dans l'espoir se te tenir compagnie dans ces moments sombres. Fran constata qu'on les avait couverts contre l'humidité de la nuit.

Le vent avait ironiquement repris quelques secondes après la fin du discours du capitaine, corroborant les croyances bibliques des matelots. Fran avait juré dans sa barbe que Dieu était un salop, et récolté un regard outragé de son voisin officier des marines. Le lendemain, alors que le Surprise faisait voile vers les Indes, la pluie s'invita à la fête, et ce fut le chaos. Les hommes se jetaient des seaux remplis d'eau au visage, et se battaient joyeusement sous la pluie, trempés jusqu'aux os. L'air maussade, Fran profita d'un seau pour laver ses cheveux et les tresser de nouveau, pensant au camarade qui devait reposer au fond des abysses. La jeune femme avait toujours détesté la pluie, mais elle resta cependant perchée sur sa vergue glissante comme une âme en peine pendant des heures, rendant un dernier hommage à Hollom avant de se concentrer sur la suite de sa mission.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : L'accident

La pluie cessa le lendemain après midi, mais la chaleur restait étouffante. L'avantage était que les réserves d'eau étaient de nouveau rechargées. Le roulement habituel avait repris, et les hommes s'affairaient tels des fourmis. Un immense oiseau blanc passa auprès de la jeune femme qui lisait tranquillement un des livres de Stephen en espagnol. Fran sursauta, puis sourit sans lever les yeux de son manuscrit. Si elle avait pu parier avec elle-même, elle aurait misé sur l'apparition du docteur dans les trente secondes qui suivraient. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'argent à jouer, car Stephen battit tous les records ce jour là. Il était dix secondes en avance sur ses prédictions. Alors que Barett lui montrait l'animal flirtant avec les voiles et l'aspiration du navire, le docteur ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés, un sourire aux lèvres. Du haut de son perchoir, Fran observa le docteur exhalté aller et venir dans l'espoir de s'approcher de l'immense oiseau blanc. Ce dernier jouait avec lui, et Fran se mit à rire en voyant Stephen s'échiner à trouver un joli point d'observation. Son enthousiame réchauffait Fran, elle qui détestait les plantes et était blasée des animaux usuels. Il lui aurait fallu disséquer une marmotte pour lui changer les idées, mais Stephen s'émerveillait du moindre être vivant. La jeune fille songea à quel point il était humain, beaucoup plus qu'elle.

Soudain, Fran distingua un mouvement qui lui parut familier, et elle se tourna vers la veste rouge du capitaine des marines Howard. L'imbécile avait sorti son fusil au milieu de l'agitation générale et tenait l'animal en joue, suivant la trajectoire d'un œil, le doigt tremblant sur la gachette. Howard avait une adoraion malsaine pour les armes, et la situation sembla soudain hors de contrôle. Alors que Stephen se penchait au bastinguage et tendait le bras vers son albatros, courant le long de la ligne de bord, le capitaine des marines s'agitait, murmurant 'my bird, my bird damn'. D'un simple coup d'œil, Fran évalua la situation. Howard se tenait à côté d'un canot, à babord, et Stephen évoluait à tribord. Soudain son rêve lui revint en tête. Les Galapagos et la poudre à canon…

Elle n'eut que le temps de crier à Stephen de bouger au moment où ce dernier se trouva dans la trajectoire qui liait l'albatros et Howard en ligne droite, mais le docteur ne l'entendit pas, perdu qu'il était dans sa chasse extatique. Alors qu'elle se tournait vers Howard pour lui intimer de ne pas faire feu, un bruit assourdissant retentit, et l'oiseau s'en fut, effrayé. Stephen, lui, ne put faire de même. Sa main droite accrochée au bastingage, il chancela, puis s'effondra sous le coup de la douleur.

Fran hurla le nom de son ami à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales, et se jeta à bas de la vergue d'un bond, couvrant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du pont en chute libre. Le choc manqua de lui casser le genou, mais elle effectua un roulé boulé et se mit à courir, espérant de tout son cœur que Howard avait manqué le docteur. Lorsqu'elle arriva, le marine était déjà auprès de Stephen, et lui soutenait la tête en se confondant en excuses. Ce dernier regardait alternativement Howard et la dernière venue, ses yeux instables et l'air hébété. Jack apparut aussitôt aux côtés de Stephen, aussi rapide qu'un souffle d'air, et il entreprit de tirer sur la chemise du docteur, qui luttait de ses mains tremblantes. Sur son flanc gauche une tâche de sang grandissait à vue d'œil, placée au niveau de la taille. Fran soupira pendant une demie seconde, consciente que son cœur n'était pas très loin, puis elle prit la main tremblante de son ami et la serra dans la sienne.

Jack avait réagit immédiatement, et ordonné à Calamy d'aller chercher Higgings avec un sang froid extraordinaire, sa voix ne trahissant pas la panique que Fran lut dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les siens.

Le capitaine laissa l'infirmier transporter le docteur blessé, craignant sans doute de ne pas avoir les gestes adéquats. Fran suivi le lent convoi, postée juste derrière Jack qui ne dit un mot, la mine soucieuse. Il ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence, ce qui soulagea la jeune femme car elle avait peur d'être repoussée du chevet de son ami. Certes ses relations avec le capitaine s'étaient dernièrement améliorées, mais rien n'étais jamais acquis lorsqu'il s'agissait de son plus proche ami.

Higgings installa Stephen sur une table d'opération et retira aussitôt sa chemise un peu maladroitement. L'assistant était sans doute intimidé d'avoir à traiter l'éminent chirurgien. Jack se tenait immobile non loin, sa la mâchoire contractée au maximum. Grimaçant en voyant l'assistant lutter avec les vêtements de Stephen, Fran se posta près du capitaine et lui demanda doucement en tendant la main vers le malade :

- May I?

- Sure, répondit-il sans détourner les yeux, sa voix à peine audible

Aussitôt Fran se précipita vers le patient, décidée à rendre les soins le plus supportable possible. Alors que ses mains rentraient en contact avec la peau du docteur, elle constata à quel point cette dernière était froide et moite. Il était en état de choc et le laisser à moitié nu sur cette table n'arrangerait pas les choses. Alors que higgings s'apprêtait à examiner la plaie, laissant un docteur tremblotant de froid sur la table, la jeune fille dégota une couverture et couvrit les épaules et le cou du Stephen, passant délicatement le tissu entre la table et son torse afin qu'il puisse se réchauffer un peu. Utilisant une chemise inutilisée du docteur pour soutenir sa tête, elle soulagea la nuque raide de son ami et laissa traîner une main sur son épaule alors que l'assistant examinait la blessure. Stephen était dans un état second. La douleur venait de la rattraper et son corps réagissait avec force de tremblements. Déjà pâle de nature, ses lèvres avaient à présent perdu toute couleur, lui donnant l'apparence d'un fantôme. Il parvint cependant à murmuer un 'thank you' à la jeune femme avant de reporter son attention sur son assisstant, qui se tournait vers jack pour rendre compte de ses conclusions.

- The bullet took in a piece of shirt with it. Unless it's removed, it's gonna suppurate and fester.

- Are you equal to the task? demanda Jack avec un calme impresionnant

- Well, I'll need to read up on the doctor's books, like. Study some pictures he has, répondit Higgings avec un rire un peu nerveux

Jack se tourna vers lui, un air incrédule animant son visage. Fran sentit son cœur sombrer, l'assistant n'avait pas le sang froid nécessaire ni les connaissances adéquates pour opérer le chirurgien. Lui confier cette tâche était de la folie.

- Study some pictures?

Higgings sentit que le capitaine arrivait à bout de patience car il tenta de le rassurer maladroitement.

- It's just to get my bearing, that's all… Well, it'd be a lot easier if I were on dry land. You know, you wouldn't have the...

Le roulis, songea la jeune femme en serrant plus fort l'épaule de Stephen. Ce dernier n'était plus assez conscient pour comprendre ce qui se tramait, du moins elle l'espérait.

- I'll manage. You'll see, conclut l'assistant aussi convainquant qu'un beignet de crevette qui ne tient pas à être mangé

Jack tourna les talons sans regarder en arrière, et s'en fut. Incertaine sur la marche à suivre, Fran décida de lui laisser un peu de temps pour retrouver ses esprits. Elle-même était très choquée, et n'aurait su quoi lui dire.

Higgins et Killick installèrent le docteur dans son hamac et le recouvrirent. L'assistant nettoya la blessure du mieux qu'il put, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il avait au moins raison pour une chose, le roulis ne leur permettrait pas d'opérer sans découper en morceaux le pauvre docteur. Cependant, Fran n'avait jamais effectué ce genre de chirurgie, et le dernier être vivant qu'elle avait vu de l'intérieur était une souris avec les intestins épinglés. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas d'opérer le docteur elle-même, surtout à cause de son affection pour lui. Cependant, plus elle voyait un Higgins horrifié tourner les pages du livre d'anatomie, plus l'absurdité de la situation grandissait. L'assistant ne pourrait pas retirer cette balle sans tuer le docteur, elle en était certaine.

Les heures s'étirèrent, Higgins marmonnant des termes médicaux à lui-même tout en buvant un alcool fort pour l'empêcher de se sentir mal, et Fran épongeant le front du docteur qui se réchauffait de minute en minute. La fièvre et la douleur le plongeait dans une inconscience instable. Parfois il délirait, parfois il ouvrait les yeux et regardait Fran avant de sombrer de nouveau. La jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour soulager les symptômes, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire, excepté lui faire sentir sa présence. Jack réapparut dans l'après midi, son imposante stature bloquant la lumière qui filtrait depuis la porte de l'entrepont. Son visage impassible, il regarda la jeune fille éponger doucement le front du docteur, tentant de faire reculer la fièvre. Elle le remarqua au moment où il disparaissait de son champ de vision, traçant sa route dans la grande salle. Fran se reprocha de n'avoir pas été plus alerte. Absorbée par la condition de son patient, elle n'avait pas senti le regard pesant du capitaine, et manqué l'occasion de lui parler. Chaque heure qui passait voyait la condition de Stephen se dégrader, mais une espèce de torpeur enveloppait la jeune fille qui refusait de quitter son patient.

L'agitation régnait sur le pont, et la nouvelle fut confirmée lorsque Bonden apparut dans l'infirmerie, annonçant fièrement qu'une voile était visible à l'horizon. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vit le regard vide que lui lançait Stephen. Se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, il lui souhaita un timide au revoir et s'en fut aussi vite qu'il était venu, lançant un regard désespéré à la jeune fille.

La brève intervention du barreur dans l'infirmerie réveilla les sens de Fran, et elle profita de sa soudaine lucidité pour monter sur le pont. L'agitation était à son comble, et la plupart des marins scrutaient la voile blanche avec une longue vue. Le lieutenant Pullings était posté à la proue, le capitaine à ses côtés. Ce dernier semblait pâle et désincarné, malgré le bronzage marqué de son visage.

- Shall we beat to quarters, sir? demanda Pulings, l'excitation se lisant sur son visage

Jack ne répondit pas. Il tourna les talons et traversa le pont, ses épaules imperceptiblement tombantes. L'équipage lui ouvrit le passage, saluant le capitaine du navire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa cabine. Habitué à ce que la voie lui soit dégagée, Jack marqua une pause lorsqu'il trouva Fran sur son chemin. La jeune femme était pâle et fatiguée, mais il remarqua qu'elle avait adopté une position défensive. Elle avait du cran de se tenir ainsi sur le chemin d'un Jack de mauvaise humeur, il savait qu'aucun membre de son équipage n'aurait osé le faire. Elle s'attendait sans doute à une confrontation désagréable, et lui signalait par sa présence qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Cependant, Jack avait déjà décidé qu'il devait parler à la jeune femme, et tout naturellement il glissa son bras autour du sien, maintenant l'allure, et l'entraîna vers sa cabine.

Jack sombra sur la seule chaise libre qui trônait au centre de la pièce, et lança un regard sur la deuxième où s'appuyait le violoncelle de Stephen. Fran se tint debout, baignée par la lumière qui pénétrait par les fenêtres immenses de la grande cabine. Malgré le fait que Jack soit à contre jour, la détresse se lisait clairement sur son visage.

- How is he doing? demanda-t-il

- Not well I'm afraid. The infection causes a high fever and there is nothing we can do except removing the bullet and the piece of shirt

Jack soupira à fendre l'âme. L'inquiétude qu'il ressentait égalait au moins la sienne, et elle savait à quel point il était difficile de se sentir aussi inutile. La seule différence entre Fran et Jack était qu'il devait faire bonne figure et continuer de commander le bateau comme si de rien n'était. La seule lumière dans ce tunnel sombre était la confiance que le capitaine portait à la jeune fille. Cette dernière le ressentit à travers le comportement de son compagnon. Jack ne se serait jamais laissé aller en face d'une personne en qui il n'avait pas confiance. Galvanisée par le premier sentiment positif de la journée, Fran décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et vint s'agenouiller auprès du capitaine.

- Jack, I have been observing Higgins. He's nearly fainting each time he discovers a new picture…. I don't think he can do it

- He's been the surgeon assistant for a while miss Frances, répondit Jack à demi convaincu

Au plus profond de lui même il savait que l'assistant n'était pas capable d'effectuer une opération délicate, mais Stephen avait besoin de cette chirurgie, et il ne voyait personne d'autre pour cette tâche. A moins que…

- Jack, I'm scared to death that this guy fails and makes the problem worse. I don't want to lose Stephen, and especially not in this endless suffering agony…

Alors que des larmes venaient perler aux coins des yeux noisettes de la jeune femme, Jack réalisa à quel point lui aussi était terrifié de perdre son compagnon. Elle avait raison, Higgins n'était pas capable d'effectuer une opération aussi délicate. Beaucoup de sang froid serait requis pour réussir ce genre de chirurgie, et l'assistant n'en possédait pas assez pour que Jack soit confiant. Rejetant toutes les conventions qui avaient domine sa vie, le capitaine prit la decision la plus difficile de sa vie pour l'amour de Stephen.

- Fran… dit-il en capturant le visage de la jeune femme de sa main calleuse

- Yes sir? répondit-elle, rencontrant ses yeux

- Will you do it?

Consternée, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Jack le misogyne lui demandait de tenter de sauver la vie de son ami le plus précieux, à elle qui n'avait même pas fait d'études de médecine. Passant en revue l'ensemble de l'équipage pour la millième fois, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle était l'option la plus viable. Flattée que Jack lui fasse plus confiance qu'à un membre de sa propre équipe, Fran décida qu'elle ferait tout pour sauver Stephen. Elle allait lire, s'entraîner, stériliser et travailler d'arrache pied, mais elle réussirait.

La détermination que le capitaine lut dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme lui fit chaud au cœur.

- I will give the order to turn sails and we'll be in the Galapagos in less than two days…

- Two days ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement

Jack fit de même, inquiet de la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Can you stabilize him until then? demanda-t-il

- I… will do everything I can… You know that right? répondit elle, les yeux rivés sur lui

- I trust you Frances, I only hope I didn't wait too long before I decided to turn around

- I will find a way, fit Fran d'une voix assurée, ayant décidé de mettre à contribution sa réserve SG-ienne.

Pendant quelques instants le temps s'arrêta. Le visage de Jack à quelques centimètres du sien captura son regard, et de nouveau elle se trouva perdue dans les profondeurs de ses yeux. Le capitaine posa un bras sur son épaule, puis attira brutalement la jeune femme contre lui, la serrant contre son torse pendant une petite seconde, manquant de lui écraser les os. Puis, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, il relâcha son étreinte, et s'éloigna de la jeune femme. Comprenant qu'il était temps pour elle de se retirer, Fran esquissa une révérence et se dirigea vers la petite porte de la cabine. Alors qu'elle franchissait le pas, elle entendit Jack prononcer son nom. Elle se retourna à demi de manière a voir le capitaine, mais elle n'aperçut qu'une forme sombre qui l'observait à contre jour.

- Sir?

- Thank you…

- You're most welcome Captain, répondit elle avant d'émerger sur le pont ensoleillé


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : La fille et le scalpel

Jusqu'à présent, Fran avait décidé de ne pas utiliser la faible réserve d'antibiotiques disponible dans les provisions de secours du sac qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle partait en mission. Consciente qu'elle n'en possédait pas beaucoup, la jeune femme avait espéré conserver le stock intact pour les administrer au docteur après son opération. À présent qu'elle savait que deux jours de plus s'écouleraient avant de pouvoir lui retirer cette balle, il lui sembla que ce choix n'était plus une option raisonnable.

Deux jours avant d'agir. A une époque cette attente l'aurait rendue folle, mais Fran avait mûri. Si son impatience légendaire était toujours de mise, elle était à présent capable de gérer l'attente de manière plus productive. Déterminée à utiliser au mieux le temps qu'il lui était octroyé, Fran prépara un programme charge qui comprenait la stérilisation des outils en dernier lieu, mais également l'observation extensive de la blessure ainsi que l'étude approfondie des livres de médecine de Stephen. La tâche lui parut gigantesque, et ce sentiment la remotiva.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Fran récupéra le livre sur lequel Higgins s'était endormi dans un sommeil alcoolique, et le secoua énergiquement. Le pauvre assistant poussa un immense soupir soulagé lorsque la jeune femme l'informa qu'il ne ferait pas la chirurgie. Heureuse qu'il prenne bien la nouvelle, Fran l'envoya dormir et lui demanda de revenir plus tard pour s'occuper de la blessure de Stephen. Une fois l'assistant hors de vue, elle extrait un comprimé de la doublure de son sac et le brisa en deux, diluant énergiquement une moitié dans un verre d'eau, y ajoutant un comprimé de vitamine c effervescent.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le docteur, sa mixture à la main, elle constata que ce dernier avait été réveillé par son remue ménage. Malheureusement, il n'était pas vraiment conscient, et ne semblait pas en état de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Fran s'assit doucement près de lui, et entreprit de lui faire boire l'ensemble du verre, ce qui se révéla être une opération délicate.

- A little more doctor. This will help you, murmura Fran à son patient en soutenant sa nuque raidie par la fièvre

Insistant jusqu'à ce que le verre soit vide, la jeune femme constata à quel point il était difficile de lui faire avaler quoi que ce soit. Il était important de le garder hydraté, mais à cette époque elle ne risquait pas de trouver du matériel pour effectuer une intraveineuse. De surcroît, Fran n'aurait pas sur le piquer. Tandis que le docteur bougeottait, perdu dans un délire fiévreux, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Ne partant jamais sans sa trousse de secours, Fran disposait d'une grande variété d'anti douleur, depuis l'ibuprofène jusqu'à la morphine. Jusqu'à présent sous le regard de Higgins, elle n'avait pu se risquer à utiliser les technologies modernes pour soulager son ami. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait seule, la bataille entre la morale et la nécessité faisait rage. Utiliser des produits du futur était contraire à toutes les règles implicites du retour dans le passé, mais comment savoir si ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'elle était censée accomplir sa mission?

Le visage résolu, Fran décida qu'elle préférait être bannie par les instances supérieures plutôt que de laisser souffrir le docteur. Etant donné son état d'inconscience, elle pourrait prudemment le soulager sans s'exposer à des questions trop insistantes. Farfouillant sans sa trousse à pharmacie, la jeune femme trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : une syrette de morphine. Stephen avait besoin d'un peu de repos, et la légère dose qu'elle avait en main pourrait lui donner quelques heures de répit. Injectant le contenu de la syrette dans son épaule, Fran songea à quel point elle devrait se montrer prudente afin de ne pas permettre a une addiction de se mettre en place. Elle possédait quatre doses, et nécessiterait au moins une pour l'opération, ainsi qu'une autre pour soulager les douleurs post opératoires. Fran savait que le docteur utilisait du laudanum dans le même effet. Elle répugnait à utiliser une drogue aussi peu sûre, d'autant plus qu'elle savait que le docteur utilisait la précieuse substance pour dormir ce qui la rendrait moins efficace sur son métabolisme.

Quelques dizaines de minutes après l'injection, Stephen semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil, la douleur ne semblant plus le torturer autant. Satisfaite de l'effet obtenu, Fran s'empara du livre qu'higgins avait parcouru quelques heures auparavant, et se mit à lire avec attention, tout en chantonnant à voix basse une chanson de Bruel. Le livre était en anglais de l'époque, mais les termes dérivés du latin lui parlaient. Sans difficultées, la jeune femme parcourut les pages d'anatomie, notant ce qui lui paraissait important dans son carnet de terrain.

La jeune femme attaquait le refrain entre le détail d'un intestin grêle et d'un foie, elle se rendit compte de l'absurdité des paroles par rapport à la situation actuelle. 'On s'était donné rendez vous dans 10 ans…' Dans peu de temps elle partirait, à jamais, et le rendez vous n'aurait jamais lieu, ou au mieux dans plus de deux cents ans avec une tombe… alors qu'elle entonnait un 'même jour, même heure, même pomme', une main brûlante trouva son poignet, et sa voix s'éteignit aussitôt. Stephen la regardait avec intensité, son visage aussi pâle que le tissu beige du hamac, paraissant faire un effort considérable pour rester conscient. Fran serra sa main dans la sienne et se pencha vers lui, soudain silencieuse, honteuse de l'avoir réveillé avec une chanson française qui plus est. Le docteur remua doucement les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Une fois encore, il tenta de parler, et ce Fran se concentra sur ses lèvres.

- Don't stop, disaient-elles

Incrédule, elle lui sourit, et recommenca doucement là où elle s'était arêtée. S'imprégnant de l'essence des paroles et de l'immense amour qui transparaissait dans l'air connu, Fran chanta pour apaiser le docteur, qui continua à la fixer jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte. La jeune femme veilla toute la nuit aux côtés de son ami, et constata avec bonheur que les antibiotiques avaient eu un effet positif la main du docteur était moins chaude que dans l'après midi. Higgins était venu changer le bandage, et n'avait pas constaté d'évolution de l'infection, ce qui soualgeau la jeune femme. Sans se poser de questions, il nettoya la plaie et s'en fut, trop heureux d'être relevé de ses fonctions.

Lorsque Jack descendit dans la cabine privée du docteur, où il avait ordonné que Stephen soit transféré pour plus de confort, il fut surpris d'entendre une voix douce filtrer à travers la porte close. Il connaissait cette chanson, et l'émotion avec laquelle le refrain était chanté l'immobilisa de l'autre côté du battant. C'était une vieille chanson folkorique irlandaise qui mettait en scène une jeune femme amoureuse d'un marin.

_And if I were a blackbird, I'd whistle and sing_

_I'd follow the ship that my true love sails in,_

_And on the top rigging I'd there build my nest_

_And I'd fly like a seagull to his lily white breast_

Jack se laissa porter par les notes aigues du refrain pendant quelques instants, puis poussa la porte. Fran se retourna brusquement, aussitôt en position défensive, placée entre la porte et le docteur. Le capitaine lui sourit timidement. S'il n'était plus tout à fait surpris de la justesse de ses réactions, le capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressioné par l'instinct de la jeune femme. Il avait appris à ne pas la sous estimer, mais elle se comportait comme un protecteur, ce qui le porta à se demander à quel point elle avait manqué de quelqu'un pour la protéger, elle.

- I see the doctor is in good hands, fit-il pour engager la conversation

- I hope so… soupira Fran, se sentant de plus en plus inutile

- How is he ?, s'enquit le capitaine tout en s'approchant du hamac

- Stable enough, répondit-elle, très professionnelle

Stephen suait à grosses gouttes depuis que les antibiotiques ne faisaient plus effet. Elle lui avait donné un ibuprofène pour faire baisser la fièvre, d'où cette accès de chaleur, mais rien de bien mieux ne semblait faisable. Le stock n'était pas extensible.

- I have prepared a list of the instruments I will need, and I wil need to sterilize all of them fifteen mintes before I operate. Stephen is sometime more conscious than others, so I will ask him which kind of sedation he'd rather have.

- Good, good, fit Jack d'un air absent en regardant la pâle figure de son ami

L'assurance avec laquelle parlait Fran le rassura. Elle était sans aucun doute beaucoup plus qualifiée pour la chirurgie que Higgings, et il ne regrettait pas son choix. Aussi inquiet qu'il puisse être pour son meilleur ami, l'espoir était de nouveau présent et faisait battre son cœur.

- I am sorry sir, fit soudain Fran contre toute attente, I should have known this was going to happen and I couldn't prevent it…

- How would you…?

- I had this dream, and I warned Stephen, but you kow how he is when he's after a bird…

- A dream? How would a dream forecast something like this? répondit Jack, peu enclin à discuter mystique

- As I told him, there was a sandbox, meaning his time was counted down I guess. And there was black sand or powder; we couldn't decide which of those it was. Now I realize that I coudn't distinguish them because it meant both of them. The powder for the gun shot, and the black sand for the volcanic islands of galapagos…

- This is highly disturbing, marmonna le capitaine

- I know, but it makes so much sense… Now I understand, and it is too late

Jack sourcilla, soudain transporté dans un monde qu'il rejetait allègrement, mais qui semblait parfaitement logique selon l'explication de Fran. Coment était il possible qu'elle retourne totalement son monde à chaque nouvelle discussion mais que cela ne le mette même pas en colère ? S'il s'avait qu'elle avait appris beaucoup de lui en terme de marine et de navigation, il ne s'était jusqu'à présent pas rendu compte à quel point sa présence l'avait changé. Même Sophie, sa femme bien aimée, n'avait pas réussi à le débarasser de ses prégujés. Peu de temps auparavant il aurait parié avec n'importe qui qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis sur un certain nombre de sujets sans un combat à mort, et voilà qu'une jeune femme de ving cinq ans chamboulait sa vision des choses en un clin d'œil.

La dite jeune femme regardait à présent le docteur avec un air triste, se sentant responsable de ne pas avoir sauté sur Howard plutôt que de crier au préposé d'arrêter de courser un albatros, ce qui était du domaine de l'impossible. Qu'elle avait été stupide ! Elle avait revécu la scène une centaine de fois, et s'était rendu compte des milliers de possibilités à portée de main qu'elle n'avait saisi. Ses réflexes légendaires avaient pour une fois oublié d'être intelligents. Cependant, depuis ce jour, la colère qu'elle ressentait contre Howard n'avait pas diminué, et elle avait prévenu l'abruti de ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin, sous peine d'être découpé en lanières. Ce dernier, honteux et désolé, n'avait pas demandé son reste et s'en était allé, préférent prendre des nouvelles du chirurgien par marine interposé. Perdue dans ses pensées, Fran sursauta lorsque la main du capitaine vint se placer sur son épaule.

- Do you have any idea how many times I have asked Stephen to watch himself in vain? fit Jack pour détendre l'atmosphère

- I guess 'a lot' wouldn't even come close to it…, répondit Fran, songeant à l'autre Jack hurlant à Daniel de faire attention à lui pour qu'il ne meure pas une…sixième fois…

Leur relation était tellement similaire qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Comment avait elle réussi à ne pas s'en rendre compte? Décidément, Fran s'attachait à un schéma très particulier de personnes, et à y songer les deux Jack étaient également faits du même bois. Cela expliquait également la relation particulière qu'elle avait tissé avec Stephen, ni amie ni …

- I think you would loose the count… soupira le capitaine, observant le docteur avec une intensité trahissant son affection. You're doing a good job miss, get a bit of rest and tomorrow we'll extract that piece of cloth

- Yes sir, répondit Fran, remotivée

- You must sleep, I need you fresh and sound to perform the surgery

- All right sir, I will do my best

- I trust you, fit il, se tournant vers elle et lui lançant un regard lourd de sens

Jack gratifia la jeune femme d'une tape sur l'épaule, comme il eut fait avec un de ses lieutenants, puis s'en fut, persuadé qu'il aurait moins de difficulté à trouver le sommeil à présent. La jeune femme tenta elle aussi de s'offrir quelques heures de repos enroulée dans une couverture sur le parquet, mais comme souvent ce dernier la fuyait. Elle finit par sombrer dans des rêves angoissants où elle ne parvenait pas à extraire la balle du corps de Stephen, et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec un mal de dos handicapant.

Les heures s'étiraient à l'infini, et Fran révisait fébrilement les notions qui lui faisaient défaut comme avant un examen important, sauf que ce dernier consistait à sauver la vie de quelqu'un qui lui était cher. 'No pressure' songea-t-elle, répétant la phrase préférée de Daniel Jackson, qui lui manquait beaucoup en cet instant. Comme elle aurait aimé contempler son visage, et ses yeux bleux cachés derrière ses lunettes immenses… même après sa résurrection, il n'avait pas voulu changer les montures que Janet avait gardées pour lui. Elle se demanda quel genre de changement pourrait l'amener à accéder à sa demande. Le souvenir de Daniel se battant bec et ongles pour conserver ses lunettes fit sourire la jeune femme, qui se donna un coup de pied imaginaire pour revenir dans le monde prséent, ou actuel, ou… bref, passé.

Lorsque Barett vint lui annoncer que la terre était en vue, l'après midi était déjà bien avancé. Stephen était parfois semi conscient, mais la douleur lui rendait la tâche difficile. Fran demanda quelle était l'estimation avant d'aborder, et le barreur lui répondit que l'on viendrait la chercher dans trois heures au plus. La jeune femme hocha la tête. Bientôt elle effectuerait sa première opération sur spécimen vivant.

- I'm glad you're taking care of him, fit Bonden, he looks better since you took over…

- Thanks, I hope I will manage to extract that clothe and he will be fine

- I'm sure you will, fit le barreur

La confiance qu'il avait en elle lui fit chaud au cœur, et cela la motiva comme jamais. L'équipage croyait aussi en ses capacités, ainsi que leur capitaine. Elle ne les décevrait pas.

Deux heures après que Bonden soit parti, Fran administra une nouvelle dose d'antibiotiques au docteur, et profita d'un moment d'inconscience totale pour le piquer deux fois avec des opiacés. Elle tenait à réduire au maximum la douleur due à une opération à vif, de manière à le maintenir immobile.

Lorsque Jack apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte, Fran sut que l'heure était venue. Stephen fut placé sur un brancard de tissu, et quatre membres de l'équipage se saisirent des manches pour emener le docteur en surface. La jeune femme se saisit des instruments qu'elle avait choisis, ainsi que de la bouteille de laudanum. Higgins emporta le coffre du docteur, et remonta la file de matelots avec elle jusqu'à la tente qui était mise en place à l'instant. Ce faisant, ils dépassèrent le capitaine qui marchait doucement le long du brancard, son chapeau vissé sur la tête. Stephen avait ouvert les yeux, et pour la première fois depuis deux jours il parla :

- Tell me this wasn't on my account, fit il en découvrant sa terre promise défiler autour de lui

- No, not at all, répondit Jack en lui souriant, I just needed to stretch my legs

Fran entendit la réponse, et se réjouit de l'ironie sous jacente de la réponse de Jack en se précipitant le long du sentier. Le soleil déclinait rapidement, ce qui ne leur laisserait pas le loisir d'opérer avec la lumière naturelle. Une bassine d'eau bouillait déjà sur le feu allumé par Killick en premier lieu, et elle y jeta tous les instruments du docteur pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Tandis que ce dernier était installé sur une table à environ un mètre de hauteur, Higgings préparait une lanterne qui semblait éclairer aussi bien qu'une allumette par jour de grand vent. Stephen était plus lucide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, répondant plutôt bien à la vitamine C qu'elle avait mélangée à ses antibiotiques.

- All set, miss Frances? demanda le Capitaine alors qu'elle disposait les instruments sur la table

- Yes, sir, répondit la jeune femme, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux

- No, fit une voix faible, I do this with my own hand

Supris, Jack et Fran se tournèrent vers le docteur d'un même geste.

- Do you feel strong enough, Stephen? demanda la jeune fille en s'approchant du malade, sachant que son apparente lucidité était due à son taux d'opiacés

- I will try, will you assist me? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir

- Of course I will, souffla-t-elle

- If everything is under control, I'll just be outside, fit Jack, moyennement rassuré

- A spare pair of steady hands wouldn't go amiss, dit Stephen. That is, if, of course, you have the constitution for this kind of thing, reprit-il, un demi sourire se formant sur son visage

Même à demi-mort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner son ami, ce qui fit pouffer Fran. Jack, pris de court par cette affirmation, ne put se résoudre à perdre la face. La jeune femme soupçonnait Stephen d'avoir trouvé un moyen de garder son ami près de lui par ce stratagème. Son cerveau saturé de morphine fonctionnait toujours à plein régime.

- My dear doctor, répondit Jack nerveusement en retirant sa veste bleue, I have been amongst and around wounds all my life.

- Well, good, then.

Alors que higgins apportait la lanterne près de la table, Fran respira à fond, et se tint prête. L'assistant avait déniché un miroir, et se tenait dans l'alignement de Stephen, lui permettant de garder un œil sur la scène.

- Put your hand on my belly, dit Stephen à Jack, pressing firmly when I give the word.

- Miss, the catling, if you please

Fran lui tendit le scalpel, et observa la main experte du docteur dégager la plaie des coagulations diverses qui bouchaient l'entrée du trou effectué par l'entrée de la balle. Il respirait nerveusement, réprimant sans doute la douleur par quelques expirations saccadées. Jack tentait de ne pas regarder la plaie à présent béante, mais il conservait son sang froid.

- The sounder, please. Swab.

Fran enfonça doucement la tige de métal dans la plaie, et la dirigea sur le côté afin de maintenir la côte flottante hors du terrain. La respiration saccadee de Stephen resonnait doucement dans le silence environnant.

- All right. Fran, you'll have to raise the rib. Take a good grip... with the square retractor

La jeune femme se saisit des écarteurs, et enfonça une des tiges dans la plaie, soulevant la côte lorsque Stephen lui demanda 'lift up'. Jack était de plus en plus pâle, et elle sentit le capitaine s'agiter à côté d'elle.

- Swab, Jack. I can't see. Are you all right? Demanda-t-il à son ami

Jack hocha la tête, aussi étonné que Fran qu'il ait pu remarquer son malaise alors qu'il était en train de s'opérer lui-même. Cette homme était complètement fou, aussi fou que Daniel qui avait demandé à Jack s'il allait bien le jour où il était mort irradié. La jeune femme tenait toujours fermemant l'écarteur, et Higgins passa une pince au docteur, qui plongea l'instrument dans ses entrailles en pantelant de douleur. La morphine n'était pas assez puissante pour une opération à vif.

- I got it, dit-il soudain, a tad more pressure

Alors qu'il tentait de retirer la pince, cette dernière glissa sur la balle ensanglantée, et il émit un cri étouffé ainsi qu'un juron.

- I will get it doctor, fit Fran, récupérant la pince qui lui avait glissé des mains

- All right, murmua-t-il, à la limite de la perte de consicence

Fran transféra les écarteurs à Higgins, et se saisit de la pince. Elle pouvait distinguer la balle, mais des adhérences s'étaient formées autour. Il lui fallait tailler dans la chair afin d'extraire l'ensemble depuis les intestins du docteur. Heureusement, à part la brèche dans le péritoine, il ne semblait pas y avoir de perforation dans les viscères, probablement à cause de la faible puissance de feu des fusils de l'époque. La balle n'était pas allée très loin. Plongeant la pince dans l'orifice, Fran tenta de placer cette dernière totallement parallèle à la balle, puis elle effectua un fin mouvement de rotation autour de cette dernière pour décoller les chairs infestées. L'opération était délicate, car le sang faisait glisser la pince, mais elle réussit enfin à obetnir une position stable, et elle tira d'un coup sec. La balle et le tissu étaient extraits. Stephen gémit, puis demanda :

- Is that all of it?

- Aye, sir, répondit Higgins qui s'était emparé de la balle et vérifiait que le morceau de tissu correspondait avec le trou dans sa chemise, she'll patch up nicely.

- Thank God… fit le docteur avant de se remettre à respirer

Jack lui sourit, soulagé, et essuya son front couvert de sueur. Le capitaine s'approcha de son ami, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, puis murmura un 'thank you' silencieux à Fran avant de sortir de la tente pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l'équipage, qui attendait fébrilement au dehors. La jeune femme se rapprocha du docteur et lui posa une couverture sur le haut du torse, puis lui demanda s'il voulait qu'elle effectue les points. Ce dernier acquiesca, jugeant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de recoudre le péritoine mais que deux points seraient adéquats au niveau supérieur. Tandis que Higgins nettoyait la plaie, arrachant quelques jurons à son propriétaire, la jeune femme resta auprès de la tête du docteur, son bras entourant l'épaule de ce dernier. Leurs regards fixés l'un sur l'autre, ils semblaient rattraper le temps perdu. 'Thank you', lui dit-il, se souvenant vaguement des heures qu'elle avait passées auprès de lui, et de sa présence à ses côtés.

Lorsque la blessure fut propre, Fran effectua deux points, constatant que la texture n'était guère différente de la voile dont elle avait fait une jupe, sauf que la voile n'avait jamais bougé sans sa permission. Une fois la suture effectuée, elle laissa l'assistant bander la plaie, et administra une autre dose d'antibiotiques au docteur, mélangé à du laudanum pour qu'il ne puisse pas détecter la différence. Ce dernier sombra bientôt dans un sommeil sans rêve, et Fran tomba dans le semblant de sofa qui avait été monté avec des caisses de matériel et des couvertures.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Terre de liberté

La jeune femme dormit pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, mais la faim eut raison de sa fatigue, et c'est vers le milieu d'après midi qu'elle émergea à l'idée d'un déjeuner. Losqu'elle ouvrit un œil, Jack était assis auprès du transat où Stephen récupérait de son opération. Elle s'étira comme un chat, émettant un son proche du ronronnement alors que ses muscles se préparaient pour la journée. Le capitaine tourna la tête vers elle, et la gratifia d'un sourire qui illumina ses traits.

- Did you sleep well, miss cat?

- Indeed sir, répondit-elle en souriant, consciente que ses cheveux étaient probablement en bataille. How is the doctor?

- He looks better, but has not awakened yet…

- He needs a lot of sleep after what his body has been through. How about the fever? I'm quite upset that nobody woke me up to take care of him…

- I asked Higgins to take care of the injury, you also needed some rest after those long days in the sick bay, répondit Jack, la regardant soudain avec sérieux

- Well, I cannot deny that I needed the sleep badly, thank you Captain. Is there any place I might have a bath around there? demanda soudain la jeune femme, en grand besoin de se rafraîchir

- You can use my tent while I'm with Stephen, ask for Killick to get some hot water for you

- Great, fit elle enjouée. Thank you sir, this is very kind of you

- After what you did for the doctor I am afraid I can never pay the debt I owe you

- There is no debt to pay, I did it for him as much as for you and me. Do not worry, sir

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons avec ses affaires, la pensée d'une bassin d'eau chaude hantant son esprit, Fran entendit la voix de Jack appeler son nom.

- Frances?

- Yes sir?

- You can drop the 'sir' when we're alone, I would like you to consider my friendship sincere and hope you will accept it gladly

Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jack venait de lui faire une demande d'amitié en bonne et due forme, et attendait sa réponse avec anxiété à en juger par l'expression de son visage. Il se sentait probablement coupable de son attitude froide durant ces derniers mois et tenait à faire amende honorable.

- I would like nothing better than to consider you as a friend Jack, répondit Fran en l'appelant par son prénom pour la première fois, … in private, ajouta-t-elle

A ces mots, la jeune femme sortit de la tente le sourire aux lèvres, et se trouva en plein soleil pour la première fois depuis de longues journées. De nombreux abris avaient été montés, et elle reconnut aussitôt celui du capitaine, plus grand et mis à l'écart de ceux des officiers. Alors qu'elle se glissait dans la tente privée du capitaine, Fran entendit ce dernier appeler Killick de sa voix de stentor et l'envoyer vers elle. Souriant, elle s'installa sur un tapis et attendit que l'assistant cuisinier s'introduise dans la cabine aménagée avec une grande bassine d'eau chaude.

- Which else would you need? demanda-t-il

- I wouldn't mind a bit of food when I'm done, fit elle avec un sourire

Sur ce, l'aide partit en grommelant quelque chose de semi respectueux, comme à son habitude. C'était une belle journée, le soleil brillait de mille feux, Fran savourait l'eau chaude sur sa peau, et Jack l'avait honorée de son amitié. Une fois lavée et fraîchement habillée d'un débardeur, d'une nouvelle chemise et de sa jupe, Fran dévora les œufs qu'on lui avait préparés et se rendit de nouveau dans la tente du docteur pour surveiller l'évolution de sa fièvre. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la tenture, elle tendit la voix de Jack résonner doucement. La jeune femme tira timidement le pan de tissu et passa sa tête par l'ouverture.

- May I ? demanda-t-elle humblement, constatant au passage que le docteur avait ouvert les yeux

- Sure, please come in, répondit Jack en lui faisant signe d'entrer

Fran fit son chemin vers le docteur un peu ahuri, et posa la main sur son front. La fièvre était bien descendue, et elle fut très soulagée du résultat de son inspection. Souriant à Stephen, qui profita de sa présence pour qu'elle l'aide à se redresser un peu dans les coussins, elle lui dit :

- It's good to see you with some colors back, if we could call that colors…

- What do you mean ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix mal assurée, mais son cerveau en parfait état de marche au vu de l'expression perplexe sur son visage

- That's you're Irish…

Charlie était également irlandais, et il lui disait toujous 'je ne bronze pas je crame'. Fran entendit le doux rire de Jack auprès d'elle, et se délecta des traits de Stephen, qui venait de comprendre la boutade et affichait un regard indigné. Il allait beaucoup mieux, c'était une évidence. La jeune femme captura son visage entre ses mains, et déposa un baiser furtif sur le front du docteur avant de s'en éloigner.

- You gave us such a fright, expliqua-t-elle, sa voix chargée d'émotion

- For sure, souffla Jack, replongé dans des souvenirs douloureux à la mention des événements récents

- Then you see, I am much tougher than I look, répondit Stephen

Cette dernière remarque lui gagna un regard amusé de Fran ainsi qu'un sourcil savamment relevé. La jeune femme songeait que sans les antibiotiques et les antis inflammatoires qu'elle lui avait donnés, il ne serait probablement plus de ce monde. De même, la morphine lui avait permis de s'opérer lui-même alors qu'avec du laudanum cela aurait été impossible. Elle se demanda s'il était vraiment conscient des traitements qu'elle lui avait administrés, et si sa remarque n'était pas pure provocation pour lui faire avouer les substances avec lesquelle il avait été traité.

- For sure, my dear doctor, you don't look that tough… répondit Fran

Cette remarque fit sourire Jack de nouveau, et Fran laissa les deux amis rattraper le temps perdu. Alors qu'elle sortait de la tente, une acclamation retentit à l'arrière du camp. Curieuse, la jeune femme s'achemina jusqu'au lieu de rassemblement que les hommes avaient installé, et constata qu'une partie de base ball se jouait sur une zone plus ou moins plate du terrain. N'ayant jamais joué à ce jeu étranger, la jeune femme se posta sur le bord pour observer l'affrontement des deux équipes. Laissant vagabonder ses pensées, la jeune femme regarda les allées et venues agitées qui se faisaient alors que la balle était lancée. Barett faisait partie d'une équipe en compagnie de Calamy, Pullings et d'autres membres de l'équipage. Prise au jeu, la jeune femme se surprit à trépigner d'impatience à chaque fois que son équipe préférée tapait dans la balle, et à jurer lorsque le batteur la manquait. Barett, reconnaissant la voix familière, lui fit un signe de reconnaissance.

- Would you like to play with us? demanda-t-il, la mine réjouie…

- Ah… no I really suck at those games; I don't even understand the rules ya know…

- Come on, fit Bonden, peu enclin à lâcher le morceau, I'll explain it's not very complicated; much less than surgery actually…

Cette petite pique fit sourire la jeune femme, mais derrière l'apparente hilarité Frances réalisa qu'un nouveau respect s'était instauré grace à ses actions récentes. Stephen était un membre important de l'équipage et les Surprise s'étaient trouvés complètement démunis face à sa blessure. En lui sauvant la vie, Frances avait démontré qu'elle pouvait se montrer aussi habile que lui, et gérer des siuations chirurgicales difficiles.

- He got a point my lady, ajouta Calamy, visiblement de bonne humeur au vu de sa hardiesse

Fran aimait le jeune homme, même s'il avait été jusque là bien trop timide pour lui adresser la parole pour d'autres choses que pour respecter la politesse et l'étiquette. Le fait qu'il insiste pour qu'elle vienne jouer l'enchanta, et la jeune femme se dit que l'effort valait la complicité que lui rapporterait ce jeu inutile. Ainsi, elle s'avanca donc sur le terrain, tous les yeux rivés sur elle, et un matelot lui donna la batte. Cette dernière resemblait à une queue de castor en bois, longue d'environ soixante quinze centimètres et large de dix.

- It's very simple, reprit Calamy, you throw the ball away, and then you start running around the place until the other team has the ball back. The further you will go around the plateforms around the pitch, the more point we have. You get three tries to hit the ball… all right?

- Yeah… I guess so, fit Fran, peu rassurée

La dernière fois qu'elle avait joué au base ball était en 1996, en angleterre, et elle n'avait jamais tenu la batte. Cependant, cela ressemblait pas mal à une raquette de tennis après tout, en beaucoup, beaucoup plus étroit. Réajustant les lacets de ses chaussures de cuir souple, la jeune femme se redressa et se mit en place, de côté par rapport au lanceur. Si c'était comme le tennis, elle avait grand intérêt à décaler la tranche de la batte pour que la balle parte le plus haut possible. Fixant le lanceur baigné de soleil, la jeune femme attendit que le coup parte. Gracieusement son adversaire se mit en position, et la balle démarra à une vitesse suprenante. La jeune femme fit pivoter sa batte en arc de cerle, mais rien ne se produisit. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que le projectile était passé en dessous de la trajectoire de la batte. Rougissant de sa maladresse, Fran émit un 'arrumph' indigné. Barrett lui souriait.

- Never mind, fit-il en pouffant, you get two other attempts…

L'énervement gagnant la jeune femme, elle se repositionna, consciente que les yeux étaient sur elle. 'C'est comme le tennis' se dit elle en se concentrant au maximum. Cette fois ci, elle avait anticipé la vitesse avec laquelle la balle se précipiterait sur elle, et elle calcula mentalement la trajectoire avant de projeter violemment la batte à la rencontre du boulet de cuir. Bandant ses muscles à l'extrême, Fran envoya toute l'énergie disponible dans le coup, et la balle fut projetée en l'air dans un arc de cercle gigantesque. Réagissant aussitôt aux cris et sifflement, la jeune femme abandonna la batte et décolla de son emplacement à pleine vitesse, passant au large de la première borne avant que l'équipe adverse n'ait réagit. Alors que l'agitation régnait dans le camp, Fran dépassa Barett, puis la deuxième borne tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil l'homme du camp adverse qui descendait en courant en direction du rivage. Les deux équipes criaient déjà leurs encouragements, et Fran effectua le tour du terrain avant que les adversaires n'aient réussi à récupérer la balle, marquant un nombre de points maximal. Ce fut alors que les membres de sa propre équipe se précipitèrent sur elle, oubliant dans l'euphorie qui elle était, et la congratulèrent à coups de tapes dans les dos et de cris démesurés. Alors qu'elle serrait Barett dans ses bras et échangeait une poignée d'avant bras avec un Calamy surexcité, la jeune femme sentit la main du lieutenant Pullings tapoter le haut de son dos. Se tournant vers l'homme d'habitude timide, elle constata que ce dernier la regardait avec un immense sourire.

- Nice shot, my lady… It sent them running for long…

- Better after the ball than after me, répondit elle, l'air sérieux

Pulling se mit à rire, imaginant les matelots courant après elle, délaissant totalement la bienséance qui l'eut fait rougir de mille feux après une réflexion pareille lors d'un diner officiel. Elle lui lança un coup d'épaule.

- Your turn next ?

- Yeah… why not, fit-il alors que le silence revenait à l'arrivée du pauvre matelot qui avait du récupérer la balle dans une crevasse volcanique

Le jeu continua pendant une bonne heure et demie, les points comptés avec des cailloux noirs dans un coin du terrain. La partie était plutôt serrée, et Fran remarqua que l'officier Hollom s'était de nouveau isolé un peu plus loin, un livre à la main. Elle secoua la tête, désolée qu'il n'ait pas encore compris que ce jeu était une opportunité pour lui d'affirmer son autorité. L'ambiance était bon enfant, et jouer déliait les caractères. Sur le terrain, il n'y avait guère de distinction entre officier ou matelot, tous étaient congratulés ou maudits en fonction de leur performance, et Fran profita de ce moment d'euphorie sportive pour donner de grande claques à des officiers qu'elle aurait difficilement pu approcher en temps normal. Elle se raprocha un peu de Calamy pour partager les pronostics, et en profita pour discuter un peu avec lui, espérant qu'il serait moins timide avec elle si elle lui montrait qu'elle pouvait être sociable.

Pour les hommes, Fran était un animal sauvage, souvent perché en haut de sa vergue, ou perdu en débats avec le docteur sur les questions de l'existence, voire avec le capitaine sur les théories de la navigation. A part Blackeney qui la connaissait mieux, et Bonden qui avait su voir à travers son masque, elle n'avait pas vraiment de lien avec l'équipage. Jusqu'à présent, Pullings la craignait, et elle se doutait que la plupart d'entre eux la considéraient comme une curiosité régionale …. Ou mondiale peut être. Fran profita de ces instants pour se donner à fond, courrir come une dératée et absorber la lumière du soleil. A la fin du jeu, elle était aussi rouge que les joueurs sinon plus, et elle s'assit avec son équipe victorieuse de quelques points seulement pour partager quelques histoires et légendes dont ils étaient friands. Quelqu'un apporta dans l'après midi un pot qui sentait l'alcool fort, et alors que ce dernier passait le long du cercle de l'équipe, Fran plissa le nez à l'odeur connue.

- What's that? demanda-t-elle

- Cactus distillation, répondit Killick, qui venait de fabriquer la mixture

- Tequila? s'exclama-t-elle, you know what's the alcool rate in that stuff ?

- Who cares? répondit Barett, très motivé pour goûter la nouvelle mixture

- My liver does, and don't drink too much of that unless you want yours to die of dehydration…

- Really? fit Barett inquiet…

- Well… your choice, but take care, fit elle en se levant, sentant que l'heure avait sonné pour elle de les laisser entre matelots

Fran abhorrait l'alcool, en terme d'odeur et d'effets, et sut aussitôt que là s'arretait la journée de complicité avec ses amis.

- Sure you don't want some? demanda Killick, inquiet que sa mixture soit boudée

- If I drink alcool, may it be good burgundy wine only, répondit elle avec un clin d'œil, laissant la compagnie absorber ses mots, avant qu'elle ne se jette sur la nouvelle substance en vogue

Fran s'éloigna du campement et effectua un passage bref dans la tente du docteur pour récupérer son sac. L'arpès midi avançait, mais le dîner ne serait pas préparé avant deux bonnes heures, ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps pour se rendre sur sa plage préférée, non loin en contrebas. Stephen et Jack discutaient toujours, et elle empaqueta quelques affaires dans le sac en hâte pour ne pas les déranger.

- You're so red, s'exclama le docteur, what happened to you?

- Played baseball, répondit-elle, un élastique à cheveux entre les dents

- Baseball? demanda Jack intrigué, with the guys ?

- Nope, with the seagulls… Yes with the guys, fit elle, amusée du regard interloqué du capitaine

La jeune femme ne se rendait parfois pas compte à quel point son language décalé jurait avec les habitudes de l'époque.

- Oh… that explains the clamors I heard this afternoon… so who won?

- As a matter of fact, we did… fit Fran, étonnée qu'il pose la question, with Calamy and Pullings and Bonden…

- Good job, fit Jack, un sourire approbateur s'affichant sur son visage

- Thank you sir. I will go walking on the beach, do you mind sending somebody when diner is ready? Or shouting maybe?, reprit-elle, ne voulant déranger personne

- Do not worry, I'll have somebody get you, fit Jack avec un hochement de tete

- Be careful on the rocks, they are treacherous… lui dit Stephen avec un froncement de sourcils

- Hey doctor, it's not like I've been climbing my whole childhood without a rope you know… don't you worry for me

A ces mots, la jeune femme disparut et laissa les deux amis commenter son manque de prudence. Stephen se comportait parfois en mère poule, tandis que Jack lui assurait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de s'occuper d'elle-même. Après tout, la jeune femme dansait sur les vergues quand le docteur trébuchait sur le pont…

Fran descendit jusqu'à la plage en dansant, et une fois hors de vue vissa son mp3 sur ses oreilles en jouant du folk. La jeune femme profitait de ces quelques jours de calme avec ferveur, heureuse d'avoir sauvé le docteur, de la bonne humeur apparente de Jack et du répit qu'il leur était accordé. Elle constata que la terre ferme lui avait manqué, et parcourut des kilomètes à pied accompagnée de sa musique à la découverte de la côte. Contrairement au docteur, ce n'étaient pas les animaux qui l'intéressaient, mais les formations volcaniques, cependant la variation était bien faible. 'De la lave, de la lave, et encore de la lave', songea-t-elle. Marchant et dansant pendant près d'une heure, la jeune femme décida de faire demi tour alors que la mer se retirait doucement. Rejoignant sa plage bien aimée, elle laissa libre cours à son imagination, et se mit à danser pieds nus dans le peu de sable qui couvrait la crique. Ses chaussures à la main, la jeune femme dansait, tournoyait et virevoletait au son du F.I.N.A.L de accordzéâm. Bougeant sans relâche, Fran savourait le contact de ses pieds avec le sable humide, laissant parfois les vagues lécher ses orteils et couinant au contact de l'eau fraîche. La jeune femme se sentait libre, aussi libre que sur la glace, et elle entreprit d'effectuer quelques sauts connus, atterissant avec plaisir dans l'eau et éclaboussant le bas de son pantalon de saumûre. C'est ainsi que Fran parcourut la petite plage en long et en large, laissant ses empreintes souiller l'ensemble sableux jusqu'à présent vierge de traces. Elle s'escrima à ne laisser quasiment aucun mètre carré libre de la trace de ses pieds, s'amusant à dessiner sur le sol des noms et des dessins connus. Puis une pensée lui vint, la jeune femme courut jusqu'au bord de la plage et commenca à inscrire les décimales de pi en dansant, se demandant combien d'entre elles la petite plage pourrait contenir. La musique changea, et Fran se mit à chanter tout en se creusant la cervelle pour remettre en ordre ses connaissances. Elle attaquait 'Dana' de sonata articta à la cinquantième décimale, et poussa voix pour rendre justice à cette chanson manifique.

'Dana, dana, dana, daaaaannaaaaaaa' s'égosillait Fran en écrivant la cinquante cinquième décimale en place. Déçue, elle constata qu'elle ne pouvait même pas remplir la plage.

3. 141 592 653 589 793 238 462 643 383 279 502 884 197 169 399 375 105 820 9

Dansant toujours autour du dernier neuf, la jeune femme eut soudain le sentiment qu'elle était surveillée, et elle se retourna brusquement en éteignant le lecteur. A quelques mètres au dessus de son nombre monumental se tenait le docteur, son bras enchassé dans celui de Jack, profitant du soutien de son ami pour effectuer quelques pas. Fran fourra précipitemment son lecteur dans sa chemise, et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles d'avoir été entendue hurler une de ses chansons préférées. Alors que le capitaine se tournait vers elle, Stephen avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le nombre inscrit sur le sol.

- You certainly have an unsual way of singing, but it carries a lot of emotion, lui dit doucement Jack

- Yeah… I'm sorry you had to hear that, singing is a therapy for me, it sets me free…

- Why be sorry? I am not used to this much being put in a song, but I enjoyed listening to you

- Oh... fit Fran, rougissant de plus belle et ne sachant que dire

- Tell me Frances, what's that number you wrote in the sand? demanda Stephen, perplexe

- Didn't you see the beginning? demanda-t-elle, intriguée

- Well, no, we were watching you dance actually

- Then I'll tell you. The beginning is 3.141592…

A ces mots, elle vit une lueur de compréhension taverser les yeux océans du capitaine, tandis que le docteur se tournait vers son ami pour confirmation avec ce petit sourire qui le caractérisait.

- Is that pi? fit Stephen incrédule

- Yes it is, répondit Jack

- How many digits…?

- Fifty five after the coma, répondit-elle avec mouvement d'épaules, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde

- You know pi with fifty five numbers after coma? demanda Jack, ses yeux bleus ouverts comme des soucoupes

- Well… you see I was really getting bored in math classes when I was a kid… so… There were fifty five numbers in my book, I just learnt them for fun… that is no national offence to know pi after coma?

- No but… commença Stephen

- But?

- This is quite unsual…

- For a young lady to be smart-o-crazy ? Just a hobby, coupa Fran, craignant d'entendre une réponse

Alors que le silence se faisait pesant, la jeune femme regarda alternativement le docteur et le capitaine, leurs visages reflétant la confusion qu'elle créait en eux, puis elle décida que le moment avait assez duré. Coupant l'herbe sous le pied du docteur qu'elle savait sur le point de se justifier de façon lamentable, elle demanda :

- Came to pick me up for dinner?

- Uh… yes, répondit Stephen, soudain tiré de sa rêverie

- Good… I'll get prepared and see you then…

Fran tourna les talons et partit récupérer ses chaussures, fredonnant toujours la chanson que les deux hommes avaient interrompue. Une fois encore la jeune femme se sentait comme un extraterrestre, mais même les collègues avec lesquelle elle travaillait l'avaient prise pour une folle d'avoir appris le nombre pi à cinquante cinq chiffres après la virgule. Fran songea qu'elle avait appris ces chiffres en sixième, plus de treize ans auparavant, et s'étonna qu'ils soient encore aussi frais dans sa mémoire alors qu'elle avait oublié les numéros de téléphone de ses amies. Enfin, pas toutes…

Fran commençait à s'habituer aux dîners en compagnie du capitaine. Elle était de plus en plus souvent invitée à sa table, et les convives variaient au fil des soirées de manière à ce que le roulement fasse venir l'ensemble de l'équipage. Cependant, l'atmosphère plus détendue à terre avait tendence à emplir la tente principale plutôt qu'à la délaisser, et les repas intimistes se faisaient donc rares. C'était le huitième soir depuis le mouillage, et Jack n'avait pas encore réussi à dîner en privé avec son ami Stephen. Il se sentait également redevable à la jeune femme d'avoir sauvé son ami, et comptait organiser une soirée à comité réduit. Cependant, chaque jour amenait son lot d'officiers, et il conspira avec son ami Stephen pour que le jour suivant lui soit dédié.

Le lendemain, Fran décida d'accompagner Stephen pour sa première grande sortie naturaliste, majoritairement dans l'idée de le soutenir en cas de fatigue. Elle déambulait le long des tentes en attendant que le docteur n'émerge au grand jour. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle le vit apparaitre derrière le pan de tissu huilé, portant un kimono de couleur indéterminée tirant sur le brun, tacheté de motifs baroques immondes.

- Oh my god !, s'exclama-t-elle, se retenant d'emettre une reference aux couleurs quy'affectionait sa grand mere dans les annees cinquante

Interloqué, le préposé ne répondit pas, jetant tout de même un œil à son accoutrement et n'y trouvant rien d'anormal.

- What's wrong with this convalescence gown ? demanda-t-il

- It's hum… quite unsual for you my dear doctor, répondit Fran, tentant de rattraper sa bourde avec diplomatie

- It's quite true I wouldn't wear that on board, but is suits well the purpose…

- The purpose being to look like a local Iguana? ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la jeune femme

Sans voix, Stephen regarda sa compagne avec sérieux, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière affiche un léger sourire involontaire qui se transforma bientôt en un hoquet légèrement retenu, puis un autre, puis… Fran éclata de rire, sanglotant aux larmes de l'expression de son ami et de l'allure qui lui donnait la tapisserie géante qui couvrait son dos. La colère contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir su se retenir disparut bientôt, remplacée par une perte de contrôle hilarante. Fran riait à en perdre haleine, et se trouva bientôt pliée en deux, à genoux sur le sol, évacuant dans cet accès de rire toutes les tensions des dernières semaines. Le docteur interloqué la rejoignit bientôt, emporté par l'aspect communicatif du fou rire de son amie, et bientôt les deux compagnons hoquetaient en cœur, elle assise sur la roche dure et lui debout auprès d'elle. Malheureusement, les soubresauts du diaphragme de Stephen tirèrent bientôt sur ses points, et un 'ouch' magistral retentit, suivi d'un geste désespéré pour trouver du soutien. Aussitôt Fran fut sur pied, une main soutenant le bras de son ami et son visage redevenu sérieux, même si des larmes coulaient toujours au coin de ses yeux.

- Are you okay ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

- I will be fine, répondit le docteur a demi-courbé, reprenant son souffle. But you won't be making fun of this garment again if you want me to stay alike

- Blackmail, I like it, fit la jeune femme en souriant du trait d'humour. Let's go!

La jeune femme se mit en route, pensant que la journée passerait assez vite. C'était sans compter sur l'extraordinaire obstination de son ami qui avait décidé d'arpenter l'île de long en large. Ce fut donc en comagnie de Blackeney et Padeen que les deux amis s'aventurèrent à quelques kilomètres du campement, chargé d'instruments et de cages, et de leur triste pique nique de pain et de porc salé. La géologie était assez peu variée, mais les restes de laves plissés lui rapellaient les vidéos qu'elle avait vu d'Hawaii. La roche était vitrifiée et cassante, une conséquence des épanchements de lave chaude chargée de gaz. Le sol qui en résultait se montrait inégal et traître pour des pieds non protégés.

Même si Fran appréciait le temps passé avec le docteur et le petit, consciente qu'elle avait failli le perdre, les observations botaniques et animales l'ennuyaient au plus haut point. La torture de ses deux années de prépa se rappela bientôt à la jeune femme, qui se souvint à quel point elle détestait les observations d'être vivants vu de l'éxtérieur, et particulièrement des plantes.

- So much funnier from the inside, marmonna-t-elle alors que Stephen observait un iguane tout en griffonnant dans son carnet

- I beg your pardon? fit ce dernier sans lever les yeux de la pauvre bête

- I'm in the mood for… well you know, squiiiik the beast

- No I don't know the significance of 'squik' I'm afraid, fit-il avec son parfait accent irlandais

- I'd like to rip it apart. Clearer now? fit elle exaspérée avant de se lever et de délaisser le camp

- Sometimes that girl seems to come from another world, soupira Stephen en la regardant s'éloigner

- Well… we don't know yet how she ended up on the boat, fit Blackeney absentément

Alors que Fran partait en courant, sautant de rocher en rocher pour atteindre le haut de la colline et contempler la vue, Stephen prit note de la remarque du jeune garçon avec intérêt. Un certain nombre de données restaient inconnues et incompréhensibles, et l'apparition de la jeune femme au large des côtes du Brésil était un mystère que ni Jack ni lui-même n'avaient réussi à résoudre.

Après un frugal déjeuner où le docteur corrigea les notes de Blackeney, le petit groupe décida de traverser un champ de lave pour atteindre l'autre côté de l'île. Le docteur était couvert de la tête aux pieds, utilisant son chapeau pour bloquer les rayons du soleil. Il portait une chemise ample sous son kimono, ainsi que son foulard habituel enroulé autour du cou. Ce même foulard lui donnait un air noble, et Fran se rendit compte à quel point elle trouvait Stephen attirant du haut de son mètre quatre vingt dix. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce foulard la rendait ainsi songeuse, mais il criait 'gentleman' à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Le côté fleur bleue de la jeune femme titillait parfois sa conscience. Après Legolas, cherchait-elle un homme chevaleresque? L'idée même de trouver un amant en mission était exclue et elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées peu recommandées.

Alors qu'ils rencontraient un petit carré d'herbe niché ente deux crevasses volcaniques, le docteur se pencha en avant pour montrer à Blackeney le miracle de la vie. Le désert de roches noires était rarement perturbé par la végétation, et Fran songea que ces pauvres brindilles devaient se sentir atrocement seules. Ses tendances animistes revenaient au galop au sein de tous ces chrétiens. Alors que Stephen s'allongeait le long de la craquelure, le jeune officier vint s'asseoir auprès de lui.

- Imagine if the seed had fallen here or here, it would have just blown away. But it didn't, it landed there. And so you have the begginning of life on this lava flow.

- But how many have been blown by the wind before one actually spread to life? demanda Fran pour remettre les choses dans leur contexte

Stephen leva les yeux vers elle, plissant les paupières pour ne pas être ébloui. La jeune femme ne portait pas de chapeau, comme à son habitude, et ses yeux foncés étaient peu sensibles au soleil.

- What would be your point? demanda le docteur, intrigué

- My point is that for one that has the chance to land here, maybe a billion have been led astray. I sometimes think that you see the hand of God in leading that plant to settle here when I only see chance

- What brings you to this conclusion dear friend ? fit Stephen, se plongeant dans ses pensées

Fran s'approcha du docteur et s'installa doucement près de lui. Le débat était intéressant, et elle voyait en lui les réminiscences de la religion alors qu'il tentait de s'individualiser des dogmes en étudiant l'évolution. La jeune femme n'était pas sûre qu'il soit sage de lui exposer son point de vue évolutionniste dans l'âme, mais ces discussions faisaient partie de leurs moments privilégiés, et elle estimait que Stephen méritait d'embrasser une vision différente. Une fois auprès de lui, elle lui jeta un regard et rencontra ses yeux délavés.

- What you see here today is what survived. Because everything that wasn't strong or lucky enought didn't make it, you contemplate but a sample of what had lived and died. It is the law of the strongest. What evolves the right way dominates, what evolves the wrong way dies. Every species you encounter today has found its own balance. It could be number if predators are numerous, or resistance to heat for this plant, or a small need of energy if food is scarce. However, all animals and plants that live there are adapted to this place. Those who weren't just died without traces…

- So you mean that this plant here could be the only survivor of manies?

- Exactly… Where you see miracle it could be destruction…

- Hum… an interesting point of vue I have to admit

- You know, we tend to see things differently because in our society we care for our elders and sick people. In nature there is no such thing as a hospital. If you were born weak, you die. Thank you social security… ajouta-t-elle à voix basse

- Social security? fit Stephen, tiré de sa rêverie

- Never mind, fit Fran, effaçant d'un geste de la main sa remarque anachronique

- You seem to be particularly affectionate with this expression my dear

- I know, répondit-elle

Dans l'après midi, la jeune femme constata que le boitillement du docteur s'accentuait. L'état extatique dans lequel l'exploration de l'île l'avait plongé lui avait fait oublier son état de faiblesse, et refouler la douleur qui pulsait dans son abdomen.

- You need some rest Stephen, intervint Fran alors qu'ils faisaient route sur une coulée particulièrement accidentée

- I'm fine, grommela-t-il

- No you're not, répondit cette dernière en se tournant vers son ami

- You…

Stephen n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Fran avait retiré son chapeau d'un geste vif, parcourant la distance qui les séparait en un tiers de seconde. Interloqué, le docteur ne dit mot. La jeune femme posa une main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas fébrile, puis elle glissa ses doigts le long de sa joue pâle. Il lui fallait sortir le grand jeu si elle désirait écraser l'obstination du docteur. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens pour le maintenir sous contrôle, elle enserra son visage dans ses mains et leva la tête, approchant son front de celui son ami, leurs corps à présent plus proches que jamais.

- Tell me you're not exhausted if you dare, murmura-t-elle

Tandis que la profondeur du regard de Fran déstabilisait le docteur, ce dernier sentit qu'il était piégé. Comment mentir à un contact aussi impérieux. La pointe de ses doigts semblaient enflammer sa peau déjà chaude, et Stephen se suprit à apprécier ce geste plus que de raison.

- My wound aches, admit il, son souffle balayant doucement la peau de la jeune femme

Perturbée par l'irrésistible envie de goûter les lèvres douces de Stephen, Fran relâcha son regard, et remit en place le chapeau sur la tête rousse d'un geste nonchalant.

- You must rest, and care for the stitches, dit elle en aidant le docteur à s'assoir

- It will be night in less than two hours, objecta Blackeney, and the camp is still quite far away…

- I know, fit Fran. But I do not want to risk an infection now. You've been careless dear friend, and I should have stopped you before…

- We have taken no light, fit Padeen, visiblement inquiet à l'idée de se trouver en terrain découvert la nuit sans lumière

Fran sondait le paysage, évaluant la distance qu'il leur restait à parcourir. Il y avait au moins cinq bons kilomètres en terrain inégal jusqu'au campement, et Stephen était épuisé. Son regard glissa jusqu'à la mer, et un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme. Une crique se tenait à moins d'un kilomètre de là, et elle était aisément accessible par la mer. Fran se tourna vers les trois compagnons.

- See the little cove arond there, fit elle en leur montrant du doigt

- Yes, I do, répondit Stephen

- You'll get there in an hour and a half from now, and I'll pick you up with the safeboat, all right?

- But… commença Stephen

- No 'but' allowed today, you've exceeded the quota…

- That's a great idea, fit le jeune officier aux boucles blondes

- Ok then it's settled. Blackeney, Padeen, do not let him carry anything ok? You'll keep the supplies

Avant que Stephen n'ait le temps de réagir, Fran avait retiré sa chemise et attrapé une gourde d'eau qu'elle avait accroché à sa ceinture. Alors qu'elle leur adressait un sourire confiant, le docteur trouva bon de réitérer ses remarques:

- Beware of…

- The rocks yeah I know. Usually they are the ones scared by my hammer. You're not really in position to have a QHSE, uh safety talk you know. See you in ninety minutes guys.

Fran partit en footing léger, puis augmenta la cadence une fois habituée à la course sur ce terrain dangereux. Depuis les neuf mois passés à la poursuite du Mordor, la jeune femme était en forme olympique. Jamais une quête ne lui avait autant demandé d'efforts physiques, et le voyage constant associé à l'entraînemnt intensif auquel elle avait été soumise avaient développé sa musculature au maximum. Ceci associé aux missions SG, et à sa danse perpétuelle le long de la vergue, lui assuraient une forme physique exemplaire. Bondissant le long des rochers, Fran profita de la solitude pour rebrancher son lecteur mp3 et booster son niveau d'adrénaline avec du 'muse'. Il faisait chaud, et la jeune femme suait intensément, mais poussait le rythme au maximum pour dépasser ses limites. Lorsque les endorphines se joignirent à la fête, la jeune femme se trouva dans un état d'euphorie familier, et elle profita de cette interlude sportif comme jamais. L'enfermement crée par le man-o-war la mettait mal à l'aise, et Fran exorcisa sa frustration dans sa course folle. En moins d'une demi-heure, elle avait parcouru le trajet qui la séparait du camp.

Stephen avait suivi la jeune femme des yeux lors de sa descente vers le campement, et il admira la légèreté avec laquelle elle semblait voler jusqu'au rivage. Il était réellement épuisé, et la douleur dans son abdomen était devenue incontrôlable du aux frottements de sa chemise et le mouvement incessant qui tirait sur les points. S'il avait fait mine de protester contre le plan de son amie, Stephen approuvait la solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui, et il se trouva curiseument heureux qu'elle se soucie autant de lui. Le contact de ses mains sur sa peau l'avait perturbé, mais il en gardait un souvenir vivace. Fran était douce et inflexible à la fois, mais elle avait un grand cœur dans lequel il avait sa place. Perdu dans ses pensées, Stephen sursauta lorsque Blackeney montra la jeune femme du doigt.

- She's nearly there, s'exclama-t-il

- Then it's time for us to move, répondit Stephen, ne perdant pas des yeux la fée aux cheveux longs qui disparaissait derrière une colline noire

Ce fut une Fran transpirante qui émerga dans le campement, son visage rougit par l'effort, et un large sourire sur les lèvres. Que cela faisait du bien de se sentir libre. La jeune femme se pencha en avant pour preprendre son souffle après le sprint qu'elle s'était imposé. Alors que Jack émergeait de sa tente, son visage inquiet, Fran s'extasia de la rapidité avec laquelle les nouvelles étaient portées au capitaine. Ce dernier avala la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas.

- What happened?, demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude

- No worries, fit Fran pour rassurer son ami. Stephen was a bit tired and they laid camp a few miles from here. I said we would pick him up on the seaside so he doesn't have to walk all the way. I'm worried for his stitches.

- Oh… fit Jack, coupé dans son élan. Ok, I'll have the safeboat ready in five minutes.

Un verre d'eau et une chemise propre plus tard, Fran trouva le capitaine sur le rivage. Jack fit signe à Fran de monter dans l'un des bateaux de sauvetage, puis il s'y installa. Se saississant des rames, le colosse blond manoeuvra la barque en dehors de son point de mouillage, puis se lança le long de la côte. Fran était suprise qu'il parte seul avec elle, mais elle apprécia cete occasion de discuter un peu à l'abri des regards. Une deuxième paire de rames reposait au fond de la barque, et la jeune femme s'en saisit, puis se placa en avant du capitaine. Alignant son rythme avec celui de Jack, Fran apprécia le silence relatif qui s'installa, seulement perturbé par le doux bruit de l'eau déplacée par leurs efforts. A bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se risqua à demander ce qui la titillait :

- Fancying a little outling on your own? demanda-t-elle

Pendant un instant, elle pensa que Jack ne lui répondrait pas. Puis sa voix grave vint emplir le silence.

- The loneliness of being a Captain is not the worst drawback of my rank. The worst is being watched in everything you do, even when you breathe.

- I understand… actually I can't even see you now, so I can assure you that your privacy is more than safe…

Les douces vagues du rire de Jack atteignirent ses oreilles, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour contempler son visage pendant un instant. Deux yeux bleus océan rencontrèrent les siens.

- See what I mean? fit Jack, taquinant la jeune femme

- Oh sorry, s'exclama-t-elle, honteuse

- Do not worry Frances for I was only teasing you

- Humph, répondit cette dernière, I do not wish to be intrusive

- You are not. I assure you that I enjoy your company on this ride, and I am glad not to be the only one rowing…

Fran sourit, puis se remit à ramer en rythme, savourant la douce musique de la respiration de Jack tout en contemplant les rivages sauvages. Les Galapagos étaient des îles vraiment particulières, avec les falaises volcaniques et les criques escarpées. Jack et Fran ne discutèrent guère plus pendant leur escapade maritime, l'un et l'autre perdus dans leurs pensées. La jeune femme se demandait quel lien représentaient les Jack qui avaient traversé sa vie, car trois de ses amis se prénommaient ainsi. Quand au capitaine, ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa femme, Sophie, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Il songeait à la prochaine lettre qu'il lui écrirait, et aux platitudes qu'il allait transcrire, ne sachant comment rendre la beauté des îles sur un parchemin. Jack fut tiré de ses pensées par un cri de sa compagne.

- There they are, fit elle en montrant du doigt les trois compagnons et leurs filets

Scrutant le rivage, Jack identifia les membres du petit groupe. Blackeney et Padeen gardaient les cages, nonchalemment allongés sur la plage, et Stephen observait l'eau avec son instrument étrange. Même épuisé, le docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étudier. Esquissant un sourire, Jack fit travailler sa palme droite de concert avec celle de Fran pour pénétrer dans la crique. Alors que la barque se positionnait perpendiculairement au rivage, les laissant dos à la plage, Jack entendit la voix de Balckeney porter le long de la surface de l'océan.

- Doctor, there they are!

Du à leur position par rapport au rivage, le jeune homme ne distingua pas tout de suite qui manoeuvrait le canot. Jack eut donc la satisfaction de voir les yeux bleus du garçon s'agrandir comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il se retrouna vers la plage pour appréhender la distance restante.

- Oh, well met sir ! fit le jeune officier excité

- Thanks, répondit Fran, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle aussi était là

- Hey Fran, fit ce dernier un peu honteux, thanks for running !

Stephen leva enfin les yeux de son tube, et reconnut ses deux amis. Un sourire incrédule se forma sur son visage.

- So you escaped Killick and your officers dear friend?

- Indeed, répondit Jack

- Care for bath ? demanda Fran à voix basse en montrant Stephen d'un signe de tête

- Hum… why not, fit il en retirant sa chemise

Le soleil était encore chaud en cette fin d'après midi, et ils avaient couvert la distance en moins d'une demi-heure, ce qui laissait un peu de temps libre avant le coucher du jour. Alors que Jack pliait se chemise, Fran ne put s'empêcher de fixer le colosse aux muscles dessinés. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle pour lui demander sil elle pouvait amener le bateau au mouillage, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir de son audace. Heureusement, les rayons du soleil étaient bas, et il était difficile pour le capitaine de distinguer les traits de son visage. Aussi silencieux qu'un souffle d'air, Jack se glissa dans l'eau, et disparut sous l'eau en direction de son ami, de nouveau absorbé par ses observations. Fran se débarassa également de sa chemise, et se mit à l'eau, savourant la fraîcheur de l'océan qui caressait sa peau, la débarassant de la sueur de sa course folle. La jeune femme se saisit de la corde, et marcha en direction du rivage tout en cherchant le capitaine des yeux. Blackeney et Padeen s'étaient également approchés du bord, et scrutaient les eaux sombres dues aux rayons rasants du soleil.

Soudain Stephen lança un cri surpris, et le son d'une éclaboussure retentit le long de la ligne d'eau. Jack était réapparu aux côtés du docteur, et en avait profité pour l'effrayer. Ce dernier grommelait énergiquement, les jambes dans l'eau, et tentait d'échapper au capitaine qui lui barrait le chemin du retour, menaçant de l'éclabousser au passage. La scène arracha un gloussement à la jeune femme qui contemplait le capitaine en mode 'totalement irresponsable'. Malheureusement, malgré le priviliège immense qu'était ce moment d'insouscience, elle dut s'interposer.

- Jack ! cria Fran, son bateau presqu'au sec. His stitches must stay dry!

Ce dernier hocha la tête, et s'écarta pour laisser Stephen regagner le rivage. Alors que Padeen récupérait la corde de l'embarcation pour la mener au sec, Jack se pencha en avant et entreprit d'éclabousser copieusement le docteur, qui était à présent de dos. Le cri indigné que ce dernier poussa fut si comique que Fran éclata de rire, bientôt suivie par Blackeney qui se mit à hoqueter. Alors que Stephen lançait un regard irrité au capitaine, ce dernier se mit également à rire doucement de la déconfiture de son ami. Enfin, un sourire trouva son chemin sur le visage du docteur, et Jack se placa à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour le guider jusqu'à la plage. Alors que Stephen se débattait doucement pour ne pas se trouver trempé par son ami, Jack le serra un peu plus contre lui du côté où il n'avait pas les points, et il abandonna la lutte. De toute façon, il était déjà noyé. Alors que les deux hommes s'asseyaient sur la plage non loin de Balckeney, profitant des doux rayons du soleil, Fran s'approcha du rivage à plat ventre, allongée dans l'eau.

- I told you swimming was forbidden for you dear doctor, do you ever follow instructions?

Piqué au vif, ce dernier lui lança un regard irrité.

- What about you? Whose instructions do you follow?

Sachant qu'il faisait allusion à son caractère imprévisible, la jeune femme se leva et vint se placer derrière le docteur. Ce dernier leva son visage vers elle, mais le chapeau l'empêchait de la voir. Se saissisant de ses cheveux gorgés d'eau, Fran enroula la tresse d'un geste vif, et laissa l'eau couler dans le dos du docteur rebelle.

- Not yours for sure… fit elle alors que Stephen se penchait en avant pour éviter l'avalanche d'eau fraîche qui l'assaillait

- Is there a conspiracy? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Jack

- Hum, actually, I think we owe you a revenge for having us row all the way, fit Jack en relevant un sourcil

- All right all right, dit Stephen, I surrender…

Le soleil faisant son chemin jusqu'à la surface de l'océan décida Jack à donner le signal du départ. Ainsi, Stephen put rentrer par voie maritime sans se fatiguer outre mesure, et ce fut Padeeen qui rama de concert avec Fran, cette dernière ayant insisté pour assurer ce rôle. Connaissant l'obstination de la jeune femme et son exaspération lorsqu'on tentait de la traiter en lady, Jack la laissa prendre les rames. Le capitaine se trouva donc aux côtés de Stephen au centre de l'embarcation, tandis que Blackeney se trouvait à l'avant. Les deux hommes faisaient face à la jeune femme, qui mettait du cœur à la tâche, ramant de toutes ses forces pour propulser la barque contre le courant de marée descendante.

- I cannot fathom how a woman could enjoy rowing so much, fit remarquer Stephen à son ami

- The same girl who learnt fifty five digits of Pi for fun?

- Point taken, répondit Stephen avec son sourire énigmatique

- So… fit Jack en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, tell me what you have found today

Fran sourit. Elle avait un jour dit au capitaine que Stephen aurait aimé partager ses passions avec lui, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pensé du conseil. Alors que le docteur se lançait dans une explication détaillée de l'oiseau qu'il avait tourmenté précédement, Jack se composait un visage attentif, mais un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme lui révéla à quel point il était perdu. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire radieux, et profita de la conversation pour vulgariser certaines notions lorsqu'elle sentait le capitaine décrocher. Ainsi, Jack fit ses premiers pas dans la théorie de l'évolution en chemin vers le campement.

Une fois les trois amis rafraîchis, et les cheveux de Fran lavés et brossés, la soirée privée que Jack avait orchestrée put avoir lieu. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à bord, Fran partagea une soirée complète avec le capitaine et le docteur sans que le moindre dérangement ne se fasse connaître. Stephen et Jack jouèrent de la musique pendant des heures, et la jeune femme disparut dans un fauteuil pour profter du moment qui lui était offert. C'était la première fois depuis sa blessure que Stephen rejouait, et la joie qui se lisait sur le visage de Jack illuminait la pièce. Ce dernier captura le regard de Fran entre deux morceaux, et lui offrit un hommage silencieux. 'Thank you' firent ses lèvres. Rougissant de l'honneur qui lui était fait, la jeune femme hocha la tête, et se perdit dans le regard océan du capitaine.

Ainsi passa cette soirée mémorable, quelques heures volées dans le feu de la guerre, quelques heures ou deux amis accueillirent une jeune femme à leur table et la traitèrent comme une égale, conscient de ce qu'ils lui devaient…

Fran tournoyait sans fin sur le sable gris de la plage qui était devenu son refuge. Curieusement, les hommes n'étaient pas attirés par le rivage, et craignaient l'océan. La jeune femme avait donc pris l'habitude de venir se défouler sur le sable. Elle dansait au son des musique folk de sa cousine, chantait souvent, faisait parfois son jogging et des mouvements de gymnastiques pour ne pas perdre la main, puis s'écroulait dans le sable pour y dessiner mille et une figures étranges. Une fois de plus, le FINAL résonnait dans ses oreilles, et elle ne put résister à l'appel de la musique. Oublieuse de son environnement, Frances dansait sans relâche, et tournoyait à l'infini, suivant le rythme infernal. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans ses pas car elle avait déjà oublié ce qu'elle avait appris le printemps précédent, mais qu'importe. La jeune femme fonctionnait à l'instinct, swinguant par ci, esquissant une pirouette par là, et arpentant le sable chaud.

Stephen était assis sur le rocher sur lequel il avait promis à Jack de nommer une tortue en son honneur. Ses yeux clairs étaient concentrés sur la jeune femme qui dansait sur la plage. Elle dansait, et tournoyait encore et encore. Ses cheveux détachés flamboyaient sous les rayons du soleil, et les boucles folles voletaient autour d'elle comme les feuilles des arbres sous le vent. Pour n'importe quel autre homme, Frances aurait été considérée comme une souillon, dansant ainsi pieds nus, les cheveux détachés, comme les tziganes sur le pavillon de notre dame. Pour Stephen, elle était une fée inaccessible, diaphane et iréelle, dansant ainsi sous les rayons rougeoyant du soleil vespéral. Fran avait bousculé toutes les idées qu'il avait de la féminité, et redéfinit la notion de façon innattendue. Le docteur doutait aujourd'hui qu'il puisse poser les yeux sur une demoiselle de bonne société et ne pas la trouver austère. Après avoir posé les yeux sur l'essence même de la liberté, toutes les chaînes qui régissaient la vie bourgeoise semblaient tellement futiles. Perdu dans sa contemplation, le docteur laissa le soleil se coucher sur ses sentiments.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Les préparatifs

Deux jours plus tard, Stephen revint d'une de ses sorties naturalistes perché sur le dos de Padeen, en arrière d'un Balckeney agité qui se précipita dans la tente du capitaine. L'Achéron était en vue, et lorsque Jack surgit de la tente les ordres furent donnés de plier le camp. Dans l'agitation générale, Fran rassembla ses affaires dans une malle, et apporta cette dernière le long des bateaux avec l'aide de Barett. En quelques heures le camp fut levé, et tout le monde regagna sa place à bord. Fran soupira à fendre l'âme lorsqu'elle se trouva de nouveau confinée dans l'infirmerie. Après ces quelques jours au grand air, le plafond paraissait encore plus bas que d'habitude, et l'air plus vicié. Sa claustrophobie menaçant de prendre les rennes, la jeune femme se précipita sur le pont, et se percha sur sa vergue, respirant profondément l'air pur qui assaillait ses poumons pour chasser les murs qui menaçaient de l'enterrer.

Une fois la crise passée, la jeune femme observa la grande cabine, et décida qu'elle devait parler à Jack. La guerre les attendait, et sa mission, quelle qu'elle soit, ne souffrirait pas d'une Frances terrée comme un rat dans l'infirmerie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve sa place dans le plan de bataille… Des allées et venues incessantes occupèrent le capitaine pendant la majorité de l'après midi, mais peu après leur départ en haute mer il sembla que ce dernier était enfin seul. Fran se saisit d'une corde et atterit souplement non loin de l'entrée de la cabine, aussi silencieuse qu'un chat. La jeune femme trouva le capitaine affairé sur une carte détaillée des Galapagos. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et lorsqu'il rencontra la lueur déterminée dans ses yeux noisette, il sut que Fran était résolue.

- Tell me…, dit il simplement

- I can fight. I will fight with you, répondit elle

La jeune femme s'attendait à un éclat de colère, ou un combat verbal sans fin pour convaincre le capitaine de la laisser se battre aux côtés de ses hommes. A la place, ce dernier se leva, et se dirigea vers une malle sur laquelle elle s'était souvent assise lors de leurs séances musicales. Sans un bruit, il ouvrit le couvercle, et en tira le sabre elfique de la jeune femme. Ses yeux océans fixés sur elle, Fran manqua un battement de cœur lorsqu'il lui tendit sa lame avec la déférence qui était due à la lignée royale du sabre.

- What else can you do Frances ? demanda-t-il

- I can shoot

- I will ask Howard to provide you with our weapons so you can train before war is upon us

- Thank you Sir, fit la jeune femme, prise de court par la réaction de Jack

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour prendre son congé, la voix de basse du capitaine résonna dans la cabine, et les mots qu'il prononça restèrent à jamais gravés en elle.

- I care for you Frances, and I don't want you front line. If you wish to board you will be second line, once the musquets have been shot. I couldn't live with the though that you died from a misplaced bullet, I don't want you hurt…

- Then second line be it, acquiesca-elle en se tournant à demi, acceptant la concession

- Frances ? appela-t-il doucement

- Yes…

- Can you teach my men the basics of your techniques? Our training is very different, but it seems less efficient than yours

- I will sir, répondit elle en se tournant complètement, étonnée de cette démonstration d'humilité

Jack la regarda longuement, voyant en elle un soldat accompli, et la seule personne à bord qui puisse le surpasser avec une lame, Stephen mis à part. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant la confrontation avec l'Achéron, et Jack voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Sa fierté avalée, le capitaine avait décidé de faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit, et d'utiliser le potentiel qui lui était accordé, même si son cœur lui criait de ne pas utiliser une femme à des fins militaires. Frances avait fait ses preuves, et c'était l'honorer que lui donner un rôle dans cette guerre. Inquiet cependant, Jack adressa une prière à Dieu d'épargner sa vie.

Peu de temps après cette conversation commença la course contre la montre. Alors que Jack organisait les entraînements pour ses hommes en fonction des rondes, Fran fut abordée par Howard, et ce dernier le mena dans la grande salle de l'entrepont, où une cible de paille était accrochée au mur. Le capitaine des marines montra à la jeune femme comment fonctionnaient les pistolets qu'ils avaient en stock. A sa grande surprise, il constata qu'elle n'y connaissait rien en termes de chargement et de préparation des armes. Cependant, cela n'avait pas d'importance, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à être rechargés lors d'un combat. Le capitaine fut plus surpris encore lorsqu'il constata qu'après les premiers tirs, la jeune femme faisait mouche avec une précistion impeccable. Fran avait pratiqué les armes à feu pendant une dizaine d'années, commençant avec des stages à l'âge de quinze ans, et s'entraînant régulièrement. Elle avait l'avantage d'avoir beaucoup pratiqué, parfois dans des situations inconfortables voire carrément instables. Lorsque le capitaine fit son rapport à Jack, ce dernier descendit dans l'entrepont pour constater les dommages fait à la cible. Cette dernière avait déjà attiré l'attention des officiers, Pullings et ses compagnons discutaient le sujet avec véhémence lorsqu'il fit son apparition.

- Sir, her aim is amazing fit ce dernier, se posant de nouvelles questions sur la jeune femme mais n'osant pas émettre d'hypothèses

- It seems so Mr Pullings. Where would be the best spot for her to be stationned to be secure and able to take down some of the frenchmen

- Sir, you surely do not intend to have her fighting? s'exclama le jeune lieutenant

- I do not, but she does, répondit Jack, la mine impassible. I can't chain her and spend some men to try to keep her at bay. You know as well as I do that she will escape anyway. So it will be as she decides, considering her temper…

- Then… The yard she's so found of would be a good place. People won't see her, and she has perfect balance over there to take as many as possible, répondit Mowett, considérant son ami qui n'arrivait plus à former une phrase cohérente

- Thank you Mr Mowett, fit le capitaine avant de quitter l'entrepont. Now is time for your sword lesson I believe

Laissant les officiers bouché bées à l'idée de prendre des leçons d'une femme, et de la laisser se battre à leurs côtés, les hommes se précipitèrent sur le pont en espérant assouvir leur curiosité.

Fran les attendait, sa posture fière et droite sous le mât principal, son épée dans le fourreau de cuir décoré pendant à sa hanche. La jovialité avait déserté le visage de la jeune femme, et elle était déterminée à ne montrer aucune pitié, étant donné le peu de temps dont elle disposait pour enseigner les techniques elfiques. Elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Son propre entraînement avec les eldars, qui avait complété celui qu'elle avait eu pendant l'empire romain, ainsi que ses sessions avec Teal'c, avait duré plus de neuf mois. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était toujours pas capable de se confronter avec Legolas, mais la plupart des mouvements qu'il lui avait appris étaient devenus des réflexes, ce qui lui permettait d'économiser son énergie, et de disparaître de la ligne de feu en un éclair. Son mari avait choisi pour elle une technique elfique connue qui consistait à esquiver les attaques et à déstabiliser l'adversaire de manière à ouvrir une opportunité sur les flancs. Ceci correspondait parfaitement à la corpulence de la jeune femme, qui ne possédait pas la force physique des elfes. Etant donné sa petite taille, Fran avait appris, avec l'aide de Legolas, à se faufiler dans toutes les ouvertures possibles de manière à ne jamais devoir parer une attaque de plein fouet. C'était la même technique qu'utilisait Arwen, et que Glorfindel, le tueur de Balrog, lui avait enseigné.

En ce jour ensoleillé, Fran savait que le peu de temps qui lui restait, et sa maîtrise partielle des techniques elfiques, ne pourrait pas mener les hommes du Surprise bien loin. Cependant, l'espoir restait qu'un de ces mouvements étranger à leur savoir puisse, à un instant donné, sauver l'un d'entre eux d'un coup vicieux. Leur propre entrainement ferait le reste.

Pendant de nombreuses heures, Fran enseigna les techniques d'esquives, se remémorant la pédagogie des nobles gens qui les lui avaient apprises quelques années auparavant. Ses cheveux flamboyants au soleil grâce au dernier henné, la jeune femme menait souplement les mouvements de base qui devaient devenir des réflexes. Parmis les nombreuses possiblités, elle n'avait choisi qu'une dizaine d'évolutions, de manière à ne pas confondre ses disciples. Inlassablement, Fran répétait les katas, imitée par les officiers et matelots d'abordage, espérant que la répétition leur permetrait de les intégrer.

Alors que la jeune femme reprenait de nouveau l'enchaînement, faisant face à un nouveau groupe, Stephen émerga de l'écoutille. Poussé par la curiosité, le docteur tenait à assister à l'un des cours pour comparer sa technique à celle de la mystérieuse jeune femme. Jack l'avait informé de sa décision, et le souvenir vivace de la première confrontation de Frances avec le barreur s'était imposé au docteur. De plus, ce dernier était sans conteste le meilleur escrimeur du bord, d'où sa curiosité par rapport à des techniques d'origine inconnue.

Stephen se glissa le long du bastingage en silence, et ses yeux clairs observèrent une Frances qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Ses cheveux ramassés en une queue de cheval haute rougoyaient dans le soleil du soir, et voletaient de droite à gauche tandis que la jeune femme esquissait un mouvement semblable à un pas de danse. Elle bougeait avec grâce, son épée elfique recourbée se comportant comme une extension de son propre bras. En cet instant, Fran ne faisait qu'un avec la lame. Sa respiration réduite au minimum vital, les yeux fermés, la jeune femme était de nouveau connectée à la guerrière oubliée depuis tant d'années. Amorçant un arc de cercle parfait, puis un retournement, elle fendit, para, esquiva, et découpa un ennemi imaginaire qui n'aurait eu aucune chance d'outrepasser ses défenses. Avec une seule lame, elle était capable de créer un mur infranchissable autour d'elle, ne laissant aucun côté accessible, même de dos. De nouveau Stephen songea à ce premier jour où elle lui avait laissé une marque vivace sur le plexus solaire, à cet instant où il avait eu l'impression de percuter un mur. Cette Frances là était de nouveau parmis eux.

Envoûté par la danse mortelle, il ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux. En cet instant le docteur se rendit compte à quel point elle était dangereuse. Soudain, de nombreuses interrogations trouvèrent instinctivement une réponse, comme le réflexe qu'elle avait eu le premier jour pour le ratraper, ou sa course avec le capitaine où elle s'était à peine fatiguée… Même si Frances n'avait pas ouvertement montré cet aspect depuis leur rencontre, se contentant de danser sur la vergue, Stephen avait toujours su qu'elle pouvait ôter la vie. Le docteur ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette danse gracieuse, et peinait à réunir l'image de la jeune femme vulnérable et amicale qui l'avait accompagné autour du monde. Une nouvelle facette de son amie se révélait devant ses yeux ébahis. L'image de la fée vengeresse se forma de nouveau dans son esprit, et Stephen se rendit compte à quel point il l'admirait démesurément. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle restait indéterminé, et ces sentiments le déstabilisaient. Après tout ce temps passé à débattre, à partager les joies et les peines, les moments d'horreur dans l'infirmerie et ceux de tendresse, Stephen ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et son subconscient l'avait subtilement empêché d'y songer. A la regarder ainsi dans sa danse mortelle, Stephen sut que s'il existait une femme qui devait accompagner sa vie, cela serait elle.

Cette pensée l'assaillit soudain, et le cœur du docteur manqua un battement. Il avait vieilli aux côtés de Jack sans pour autant chercher de compagne, se complaisant dans ses passions et son amitié pour le capitaine. Les dames d'angleterre ne comprenaient rien à ses recherches, et leur apparente bonté cachait souvent un cœur empli d'ambition et de complots. Stephen s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise en compagnie féminine, lui qui détestait les jeux de séduction fuyait les salons comme la peste, où laissait Jack s'extasier en charmante compagnie. Le capitaine avait du charisme, et savait manier sa langue pour séduire les femmes qui se massaient à ses pieds. Son ami, lui, n'avait jamais eu envie de s'enchaîner. La liberté lui était trop précieuse.

Fran était différente. Elle était fière et indépendante, et n'attendait rien d'un homme. Auprès d'elle il s'était toujours senti libre, compris dans ses passions, et même encouragé. De toute sa vie il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Il songea que la jeune femme devait détester autant que lui l'idée d'être lié formellement à quelqu'un. Stephen se demanda qui était son précédent mari, pour avoir réussi à gagner le cœur et la main d'une femme aussi indépendante. Il devait sans doute être extraordinaire… Le docteur n'avait jamais osé la questionner plus avant, étant donné la tristesse qui avait affecté les traits de la jeune femme à la mention de ce dernier. Depuis que Jack lui avait annoncé que Frances participerait à la bataille, le docteur avait du faire face à ses émotions, la terreur qui l'avait saisi lui révélant la profondeur de ses sentiments pour elle. Il voulait la protéger, mais savait qu'elle ne souffrirait pas qu'il émette des objections quant à sa décision. Perdu dans le marasame de ses pensées, Stephen s'était souvenu de la main timide qui avait parcouru sa peau sur les îles Galapagos, et de cet élan qu'il avait du réprimer pour ne pas la serrer contre lui et l'embrasser. Soupirant, le docteur se rendit à l'évidence. La fée qui dansait devant ses yeux l'avait envoûté, et il ne voyait personne d'autre qu'elle pour partager le chemin de sa vie.

Sortant le sabre de son fourreau, Stephen décida qu'il était temps de réparer les nombreuses fois où Fran l'avait surpris dans ses observations. La jeune femme était concentrée, face à son audience, et leur montrait un mouvement difficile. Le moment était idéal pour une petite taquinerie. Se glissant sans bruit derrière elle, il s'approcha doucement dans l'espoir de l'effrayer. C'était sans compter la perception accrue de Fran, qui, reconnaissant l'odeur épicée de son ami, le laissa s'approcher un peu sans faire mine de l'avoir entendu. Alors qu'il levait le bras pour la suprendre, pendant poser la main sur son épaule, la jeune femme se tourna brusquement, et passa derrière lui dans un mouvement fluide. Le docteur se trouva soudain nez à nez avec une lame pointée directement vers sa gorge, une des mains de Frances fermement posée sur son épaule en bloquant sa position.

- How did you … ? demanda celui-ci interloqué, levant les mains en signe de soumission

- I could recognize you in the dark amongst a thousand men my dear doctor. Next time duck against the wind…

Ses yeux écarquillés, Stephen se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait reconnu à son odeur. Fran avait toujours été extrêment sensible à ces indicateurs, et pouvait reconnaître une personne sans la voir rien qu'au sillage qu'elle laissait derière elle. Ne sachant trop s'il devait se sentir outragé, le docteur regardait la jeune femme, se tenant immobile devant elle.

- Do not worry my dear doctor, fit elle doucement, for this is a good one to me…

Un silence se fit, et la jeune femme baissa sa lame. Les yeux clairs de Stephen la détaillaient intensément, et elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait que peu d'hommes dont l'odeur pouvait lui faire tourner la tête, et l'un d'entre elle avait été son mari, l'autre un de ses meilleurs amis, et le troisème Stephen.

- I have never seen a technique such as yours… commença le docteur

- So, wanna join ? demanda-t-elle, un air mutin s'invitant sur son visage

- Why not ? fit ce dernier

- If you please, répondit Fran en lui désignant une place de la main, juste en face d'elle

Durant la session qui suivit, la jeune femme du faire un effort inconsidéré pour retrouver la concentration dont elle avait besoin. L'apparition du docteur avait fait voler en éclat toutes ses certitudes, et son cœur meurtri se déléctait de tourner et retourner la situation sans pour autant y trouver une échappatoire. Consciente que malgré les barrières qu'elle avait dressées autour de son âme, elle était tout de même tombée sous le charme de Stephen, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de l'observer pendant le reste de la soirée. Lorsque la session fut terminée, le lieutenant Pullings salua la jeune femme de sa lame, et nombre de matelots l'imitèrent.

- Thank you for sharing your experience my lady. Those moves could be saving our very lives in a fight, lui dit-il avec sa gentillesse habituelle

- You're welcome Mr Pullings. I will see you tomorrow then, répondit-elle en rengainant son sabre

Frances sourit au jeune lieutenant, qui prit congé. Quoique de naissance non bourgeoise, le lieutenant Pullings était un jeune homme charmant, dans la lignée des gentlemen. A présent qu'il ne craignait plus autant la jeune femme, une amitié sympathique s'était développée entre les deux jeunes gens. Depuis quelques temps, leur jeu favori était de surprendre l'autre d'une grande claque dans le dos, comme celle qu'il avait administré à la jeune femme dans la mer antarctique. Fran sourpira, déçue de la société navale qui n'avait pas encore promu Pullings à cause de sa naissance roturière. Jack ressentait la même colère envers les généraux, même s'il ne l'avait jamais ouvertement avoué. Cependant, le capitaine savait ce que valait son second, et la jeune femme ne doutait pas qu'il trouvât un moyen de le promouvoir d'une manière ou d'une autre. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Stephen, son ami n'était pas du genre à se plier à l'autorité, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère. Jack était aussi têtu qu'elle…

Alors qu'elle regardait Pullings se diriger vers l'écoutille, le docteur se posta devant elle, son épée à la main. Ses yeux clairs transperçant Fran comme si elle était invisible, cette dernière lui rendit son regard en pensant 'comment j'ai réussi à me mettre dans un merdier pareil !'. De son côté, Stephen se demandait s'il serait un jour digne d'être le gardien d'un caractère aussi trempé. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme perdit patience.

- What? fit elle, sortant le docteur de sa torpeur

- I was wondering if you would spar with me, répondit-il en sursautant. This is something we have never shared before due to… uh…

- The captain keeping my sword perhaps?

- Well that might be on of the reasons, fit il avec ce demi sourire qui faisait fondre Fran

- Doesn't help… sparring it shall be then

Les deux amis se mirent en place, gardant leur distance, et Fran dégaina sa lame elfique. Cette dernière semblait chanter dans ses bras, heureuse d'être de nouveau garante de la vie de sa propriétaire. La jeune femme respira profondément, et se fondit dans la magie de son sabre, emerveillée pour la cent cinquante millième fois de la sensation que cette dernière mobilisait. Les lames elfiques étaient magiques, et cette dernière avait été forgée à Imladris par les mêmes elfes qui avaient recrée Anduril, la flamme de l'ouest, des fragments de Narsil. Cette lame était le reflet d'elle même, élaborée par les plus grands forgerons de l'histoire de la terre du milieu après Feänor.

Stephen se tenait en position défensive, et il capta la lueur particulière qui animait les yeux de Fran depuis qu'elle avait tiré son épée du fourreau. Une fois de plus, l'image de la fée revint hanter son esprit, et cette fois ci il ressentit pleinement la communion que la jeune femme partageait avec sa lame.

Sentant l'attention de Stephen faillir, Fran en profita pour attaquer directement son flanc gauche. Le claquement des lames résonna et les vibrations se propagèrent dans l'épée de Stephen alors que celle de Fran restait insensible. Le jeu était lancé, et la jeune femme anhilia tous ses sens pour se perdre dans ceux de sa lame. D'avant en arrière, les épées s'entrechoquèrent, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Etudiant les schémas de Stephen, Fran s'imprégna de ses habitudes pour mettre en place une stratégie défensive. Bloquant coup sur coup, une fois en haut, une fois en bas, parfois de côté, la jeune femme se déplacait gracieusement. Alors que Stephen attaquait plus haut que d'habitude, elle effectua un roulé boulé, et passa sous la lame pour se trouver derrière lui. L'un et l'autre se concentraient pour ne pas blesser leur partenaire, de manière à contrôler tout coup qui passerait les défenses adverses. Cependant, alors que la chorégraphie meurtière s'intensifiait, Stephen constata que la jeune femme était toujous en posture défensive, lui laissant l'avantage. Elle anticipait chacun de ses coups, et se contentait de danser autour de son axe pour bloquer sa lame. Il n'osa songer à ce qui se passerait lorsqu'elle passerait à l'offensive.

Le docteur était dangereux avec une lame, et chacun de ses coups secouait la jeune femme qui pour le moment se contentait de se battre selon les règles de son adversaire. La puissance qu'il développait avec son sabre avait surpris la jeune femme, une fois de plus trompée par sa corpulence. Frances sourit de satisfaction sachant qu'il serait assez longtemps sous estimé par ses ennemis, il pourrait les occire rapidement. Lorsqu'elle fut fatiguée de bloquer les attaques de front, Fran décida qu'il était temps de passer en mode elfique.

La jeune femme se fit soudain plus rapide qu'un souffle d'air, et commença à danser antour de son adversaire comme un chat sur une branche. Esquivant ses attaques de coté, glissant sa lame sur la sienne comme une caresse mortelle, Fran dévia chacun de ses coups sans pour autant utiliser le dixième de sa force. A chaque fois que l'épée se dirigeait vers elle, Fran décalait son axe de quelques centimètres, et Stephen ne rencontrait que du vide là où elle se tenait une demie seconde auparavant. Ses cheveux flottant derrière elle, la jeune femme plongeait, roulait, tournoyait sur elle-même et sautait souplement d'un endroit à l'autre, ne laisant jamais la lame agile de Stephen la piéger. La sienne dansait autour d'elle, reproduisant ce mur infranchissable qu'il avait vu se former pendant l'entrainement, et elle déviait inlassablement ses attaques. Leurs épées se touchaient à peine, et le doux tintement métallique résonnait dans les voiles.

Fran était un peu essouflée du aux premières minutes où elle s'était battue en confrontation directe. A présent, elle reprennait doucement son rythme grâce à la technique de son elfe de mari. Constatant que Stephen s'épuisait à force de chasser son ombre, Fran décida de mettre fin à leur petite joute improvisée. Le docteur bougeait moins vite, et la force de ses coups s'amenuisait. Son front pâle ruisselait de sueur, tandis qu'il s'escrimait à augmenter la rapidité de ses attaques afin de saisir la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne s'échappe. Elle était imprévisible, et à chaque fois qu'il pensait pouvoir couper son chemin de retraite elle en choississait un autre. Décidant que le jeu avait assez duré, Frances appela les endorphines et la magie de l'épée pour atteindre sa pleine puissance, celle qu'elle avait rassemblé lors de la dernère bataille de la porte noire pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Ce jour là, Legolas avait protégé son flanc, et elle en avait fait de même pour le prince. C'était sans doute la combinaison de leurs talents mutuels qui les avait gardés en vie, et Fran se souvenait du nombre d'ennemis qui était tombés sous une flèche meurtrière alors qu'ils allaient attaquer son dos. Appelant à elle la force surnaturelle qui résidait dans l'épée, la jeune femme augmenta la cadence, et passa enfin à l'attaque. En quelques secondes, sa lame s'était enroulée autour de celle du docteur, et malgré ses efforts pour la libérer, le geste impérieux de la jeune femme entraîna l'arme du docteur hors de son emprise. Elle projeta la lame en l'air, et la récupéra de son autre main, tenant l'homme épuisé en joue de son sabre elfique.

Un public curieux s'était rassemblé autour des deux jouteurs, et Jack lui-même observait le combat avec intérêt. Il savait Frances adroite avec une lame, mais la manière dont elle avait joué au chat et à la souris avec son meilleur escrimeur le tint pantois. La jeune femme n'était pas seulement habituée au combat avec un sabre, elle se comportait comme si elle ne faisait qu'un avec son arme, et une force surnaturelle semblait guider son corps en résonnance avec sa lame. S'il ne laissa pas voir son étonnement, Jack comprit les regards ahuris de son équipage. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, le capitaine s'inclina mentalement contre la supériorité d'une femme. Quel qu'ait été son entraînement, les arts de l'escrime étaient devenus sa personnalité, et non un attribut. La guerre ne faisait pas partie de la jeune femme, c'était l'essence même de son être. Se souriant à lui-même, Jack se félicita de savoir qu'elle se battrait avec ses hommes. Rien de meilleur pour le moral que d'avoir une fée vengeresse de son côté.

Stephen regardait Frances avec intensité, son corps meurtri dégoulinant de sueur, et la défaite imprégnée au plus profond de son être. Non seulement il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le surpassait dans l'art de l'épée, mais il savait surtout qu'elle n'avait pas donné tout ce qu'elle avait. Le docteur était consicent qu'elle avait retenu la majorité de son énergie lors de cette session, sauf lors de la dernière seconde où elle l'avait désarmé. Fran était fille du vent, et sa technique semblait se confondre avec son caractère, insaississable et intouchable. La rapidité avec laquelle elle avait esquivé ses attaques semblait surhumaine, et sa capacité à conserver le contrôle sur la lame qui la protégeait était extraordinaire. Définitivement, ce combat remettait en cause toutes les techniques qu'il avait apprises. Une attaque frontale ne pouvait défaire ce genre d'ennemi. Alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui et rencontrait la lueur froide des siens, Fran frissona de contempler les pensées profondes de son ami. La jeune femme rengaina son arme dans le fourreau de cuir doré, et salua le docteur.

Ce dernier était immobile, et pendant un instant les deux amis se tinrent coits, comme figés sur la toile d'un tableau à l'huile. Les voiles dansaient doucement dans le vent, et Stephen étendit une main tremblante pour récupérer son arme. Malheureusement, l'épuisement le submergea, et ses jambes cédèrent sous le poids de son corps endolori. Aussitôt, Fran se pencha vers le docteur, récupérant ce dernier qui se tenait en équilibre instable sur un genou. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de lui, et la jeune femme s'agenouilla auprès de Stephen. La mine inquiète, elle maintint son ami en position assise. La proximité du contact lui transmit une chaleur innattendue, mais Fran n'y prit pas garde, terriblement anxieuse de l'état de santé du docteur. Comme elle l'avait fait sur les îles, elle passa une main sur le front de Stephen, tandis que son bras gauche le maintenait contre elle. Il n'avait pas de fièvre.

Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, la jeune femme sentit le souffle de son ami sur son visage. De nouveau, leux yeux se rencontrèrent, des yeux qui en disaient beaucoup plus que leurs paroles n'auraient jamais osé révéler.

- Stephen, murmura-t-elle, are you all right?

- I will be fine, souffla-t-il, I am just exhausted

- I am so sorry my friend, fit Fran qui se sentait coupable, did I hurt you?

Craignant de perdre tout contrôle s'il ne brisait pas le contact proche, Stephen se redressa et se posta en position assise, signalant ainsi à la jeune femme qu'il n'avait plus besoin de son soutien. Alors qu'il pliait une jambe en face de lui et passait un bras autour de son genou pour se stabiliser, Fran s'installa dans une position similaire en face de lui. A ce moment, Jack arriva au pas de course et interrogea son ami, son visage anxieux.

- Are you well doctor?

- I will be once I have rested. I am afraid I forgot that my body is not fully recovered, and the lady gave me a hard time, fit il avec un sourire, glissant ses yeux clairs sur la jeune femme en question

- Well… uh, about that, I am really sorry I forgot…

- I challenged you Frances, no need to apologize, fit ce dernier doucement, sa main effleurant la sienne

- I guess you have learnt that you shouldn't mess up with that particular lady my friend… fit Jack amusé

- Indeed, soupira Stephen en tendant la main vers son ami

Jack aida le docteur à se relever, puis se tourna vers Fran alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers l'écoutille.

- I would not like to meet the poeple you learnt from, dear lady, fit Jack en cherchant les yeux de la jeune femme

- My husband was a master ass kicking dude, répondit-elle sans sourciller, souriant au souvenir de la bataille d'Amon Hen et de l'agilité de l'elfe qui avait volé son cœur

- Of this I do not doubt, it requires power to keep a lady with your temper, fit Jack

Fran se retourna doucement vers le capitaine, une lueur mortelle dansant dans ses yeux. Jack se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, le visage sérieux, mais ses yeux riaient. L'expression de la jeune femme s'adoucit, et elle retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, ses yeux perdus dans le lointain. Les boucles rousses cascadèrent le long de son dos.

- He was more deadly than any of his people, powerful and bright like sunshine…

Puis elle quitta le pont, laissant les matelots stupéfaits la suivre des yeux, sa lame elfique accroché à la hanche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaise dans l'écoutille d'un bond. Le sabre avait revendiqué la jeune femme par sa magie puissante, et elle se sentait presque invincible. En un mot, Fran se sentait comme un elfe. La jeune femme traça son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où elle trouva Stephen assis sur une table d'examen, tentant de vérifier si sa cicatrice ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse.

- Remove your shirt, I'll take care of it

- I'm fine, Frances, I can handle it, répondit Stephen ennuyé du ton autoritaire qu'elle avait employé

Fran leva deux yeux brûlants vers lui, et s'approcha à pas de velours, son visage résolu.

- You will remove your shirt before I tear it apart with my sword, ordonna-t-elle

Stephen leva les yeux vers elle et décida que pour sa propre survie, il était temps de s'incliner sans résistance. Le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble lui avait appris que Frances pouvait se montrer inflexible, et qu'il valait parfois mieux obéir. Ainsi assis sur la table, il se tenait légèrement en dessous d'elle. La jeune femme le regarda se débarasser de la chemise trempée, et se pencha auprès de lui avec une lampe à huile afin d'examiner la cicatrice. Ce qu'elle vit la rassura, et elle se contenta de nettoyer la zone, d'y appliquer un onguent antiseptique, et de rebander la plaie avec douceur. Le souffle de Stephen caressait son cou encore humide de l'exercise intense qu'elle avait infligé à son corps alors qu'elle travaillait sur son flanc meurtri. Malgré la suée qui avait assailli le docteur, son odeur taquinait toujours les sens de Fran, qui refusait d'y prêter attention sous peine de perdre le contrôle.

- The scar will be fine, fit elle finalement en se redressant. Any other place that I should check? demanda-t-elle au docteur assis auprès d'elle

- I don't think so, répondit-il sincèrement, my muscles are just a bit strained from the sparring…

- Wonder why… fit Fran à mi voix

Alors qu'il songeait à quel point elle l'avait écrasé à plates coutures, Fran se remémorait les rares fois où Aragorn et elle-même s'étaient entraînés ensemble. Le roi l'aurait détruite s'il n'avait pas retenu ses coups, et le grand jeu avait été pour elle de chronométrer combien de temps elle pouvait tenir avant qu'il ne la découpe en tranches. Avec le temps cependant, Fran s'était améliorée, mais jamais elle n'aurait rêvé surpasser Elessar à l'épée. Il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de Stephen, qui était pourtant plutôt doué. Contre toute attente, elle lui dit :

- You're skilled with a sword, but still a bit weak form your injury. Take care of yourself Stephen, and next time you might well kick my ass…

- Thank you my lady. Considering the fact that you've been playing cat and mouse with me, I am rather pleased to receive that compliment

- Oh… I haven't been playing… well maybe a bit, admit-elle devant le regard amusé du docteur

- Would you mind giving me this shirt over here, fit il, tout en songeant qu'il lui fallait surtout un bain

Fran se pencha de côté pour attraper la chemise en question, et la tendit à Stephen qui se débattit un peu avec les manches retournées. Soupirant à fendre l'âme, la jeune femme se saisit du pauvre morceau de tissu sans ménagement, et dégagea les manches pour qu'il puisse y plonger les bras. Alors que Stephen se penchait en avant pour se glisser dans la chemise, elle laissa échapper un commentaire habituel pour le taquiner.

- You really need a woman to sort that mess out…

La tête rousse de Stephen émergea dans le col de la chemise de coton, et il se déplaca subrepticement le long de la table, son visage à présent proche de celui de Fran. Cette dernière lissait doucement l'étoffe autour du col, et ne remarqua pas immédiatement la proximité qui les liait à présent. Alors qu'elle levait les yeux des plis du coton blanc, ce dernier fit de même, et la jeune femme se trouva perdue dans le regard bleu acier du docteur. Instinctivement, elle posa une main sur son épaule immobile, son corps refusant obstinément de briser l'instant malgré l'avertissement qui retentissait dans son esprit. Stephen la regardait comme si elle n'était pas réelle, et même si elle ne sut pas ce qu'il voyait en elle, les émotions qu'il appela à la surface étaient extatiques. Le docteur contemplait la fée qui avait volé son cœur, ses cheveux roux brillants sous la lumière de la lampe à pétrole, le doux contact de sa main posée contre son épaule. Le souffle de la jeune femme et l'odeur de sa peau l'emportèrent dans un monde qui ne l'avait pas rappelé depuis des années.

- I need you, souffla-t-il doucement, répondant à la remarque sarcastique de la jeune femme

Noyée dans les yeux bleus de Stephen, Fran céda le contrôle sur son corps, et elle pencha doucement sa tête en avant, tombant dans l'azur infini de son regard. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et retint son souffle. Timidement, des lèvres chaudes rencontrèrent les siennes. Fran répondit lentement à la pression en se penchant plus avant, et sa main se déplaça à l'arrière du cou de Stephen. Leurs lèvres jointes se goûtèrent avec curiosité, chacun découvrant une saveur inattendue dans ce contact déconcertant. Puis le baiser se fit plus profond, Fran répondant à l'appel de ses sens qui la poussaient à partager plus. Dans un geste d'infinie douceur, Stephen glissa son bras sur sa taille, puis il entoura complètement la jeune femme et l'attira plus près de lui. Leurs lèvres scellées s'apprivoisèrent et se savourèrent sans retenue. Alors que la langue de Frances faisait son chemin contre celle de son compagnon, le désir refoulé se fit plus fort, et leur baiser se fit plus fougueux. Perdant totalement le sens de l'orientation, la jeune femme se trouva projetée contre Stephen par des bras puissants, ses mains jouant avec le coton de sa tunique pour l'appeler auprès de lui. Elle-même était à peine consciente d'avoir passé un bras autour de ses épaules, le maintenant fermement contre elle, l'autre main accrochée sur le devant de sa chemise, juste au dessus du cœur qui battait la chamade contre sa paume. Alors que Stephen embrassait sa compagne avec une énergie insoupçonnée, il découvrit la félicité de l'affection partagée. Fran était lovée contre lui, indomptable et imprévisible, et la passion avec laquelle ses lèvres dévoraient les siennes vola son souffle.

Soudain, la jeune femme regagna ses esprits, et elle brisa le contact. Essouflée, et ne désirant au fond d'elle-même rien de plus que de retourner dans les bras de Stephen, Fran se raidit et s'empêcha de repartir de plus belle contre le corps de son ami. Pantelante, elle se battit contre l'envie qui irradiait son corps. Ses yeux noisette exprimaient tant de peur, de colère et de tristesse que Stephen eut l'impression d'être projeté dans un puits sans fond. La jeune femme se pencha en avant et posa son front sur celui du docteur, appuyant son crâne contre le sien avec une force enragée, expirant lentement.

- No no no… fit elle, I am so sorry…

- Why be sorry? souffla-t-il, son visage toujours emprisonné dans les mains de Fran

- Because this can't be… I am not allowed… I can't…

Avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer une quelconque opinion, la jeune femme avait relâché son visage et tourné les talons, s'enfuyant à toute vitesse du lieu de sa déchéance. Elle était de nouveau tombée amoureuse en mission, et une fois de plus sa faiblesse allait blesser quelqu'un qui était cher à son cœur. La jeune femme ne pouvait oublier la peine qu'elle avait causée à Legolas, à tel point qu'il avait risqué tous les dangers pour retourner la chercher. Les larmes aux yeux, Fran se précipita sur le pont, puis regagna son refuge dans les voiles, s'interrogeant sur la manière de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée en jurant contre les pouvoirs supérieurs. Son visage enfoui dans ses mains, la jeune femme resta obstinément perchée là haut pendant toute la soirée.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Une demande inhabituelle

Peu après dîner, Jack sortit de la grande cabine pour prendre l'air, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois ci Stephen ne l'accompagna pas. Le docteur redescendit dans l'entrepont et laissa son ami à l'occupation auquel il était destiné. Le colosse blond rejoignit le mât de misaine, et se hissa jusqu'au refuge de Fran avec la souplesse d'un chat. Cette dernière s'assit le long de la poutre, attendant son arrivée anxieusement. La jeune femme craignait grandement la colère de l'homme qu'elle tenait à présent pour ami, car elle était consciente du faux pas qu'elle avait commis. Jack tenait beaucoup à Stephen, et ses erreurs lui étaient dommageables. Ainsi, Frances scruta anxieusement le visage du capitaine lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle sur la vergue. Ce dernier ne révélait rien, aussi impassible que d'habitude, et la jeune femme se surprit à prier pour qu'on lui apporte un détecteur de mensonges. Heureusement pour elle, Jack n'était pas d'humeur taquine.

- Frances. I have been considering a lot of options, and I am ready to offer you a position as surgeon assistant in my crew, if you wish to stay. You might be the first lady on board, but I can intervene to the admiralty…

Prise de court par la proposition du capitaine, la jeune femme ne put maintenir son masque plus longtemps. Elle s'attendait à être dénigrée et soumise aux foudres de Jack, et voila que l'homme lui proposait de rester à bord à ses côtés, tout en se préparant à se battre auprès de ses supérieurs pour assurer sa place. La jeune femme était touchée au délà des mots, et l'impossibilité de cette option se fit plus cruelle encore. Sans crier gare, des larmes salées tombèrent sur ses joues, et lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard océan du capitaine, illuminé par le coucher du soleil, Fran cacha son visage de sa main libre pour cacher sa honte. Surpris de la détresse que sa proposition avait mobilisée, Jack étendit le bras et fit la seule chose qui lui sembla appropriée.

- Come around, ordonna-t-il en étendant le bras

Sanglotant déséspérément, la jeune femme fit son chemin jusqu'au capitaine, et se glissa contre lui. Jack referma son bras libre autour d'elle, et laissa son chagrin s'exprimer tandis qu'il la serrait contre sa poitrine. La chaleur du contact rassura Fran, et elle extériorisa sa frustration pendant quelques précieuses minutes, confiant son cœur brisé aux bras réparateurs de son ami. Alors qu'elle se calmait doucement, il relâcha son étreinte, et lui demanda de sa voix grave :

- What ails you my lady?

Silence.

- You can speak to me; I can be a friend before being a Captain…

Fran reniffla une fois ou deux, et accepta le mouchoir que lui tendait le capitaine en se redressant sur la vergue. Elle essuya les larmes de son visage, consciente que ces dernières brillaient dans les rayons rasants de la fin de journée.

- Jack… I can't stay. I am not meant to stay. This is not where I belong. As much as I would like to, I might soon be called somewhere else where I will be needed and there is nothing I can do for this

Le visage de Jack afficha une surprise évidente, mais il décida de ne pas pousser la jeune femme. Elle lui avait prouvé que les secrets qu'elle gardait n'étaient pas dangereux pour ses hommes et lui même, et décidé qu'il respecterait sa vie privée. Il se doutait qu'elle devait faire partie de services secrets quelconque, et qu'elle serait appelée à servir ailleurs une fois l'Achéron capturé.

- Do you not wish to stay beside Stephen? demanda Jack, allant droit au but

- I have tried once before. I cannot run away from my duty, as much as you cannot run away from yours to keep your crew safe

Jack sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants, mais il ne demanda pas de détails sur ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de rester. L'image qu'elle avait utilisée lui parlait, et il comprenait l'appel du devoir. Pour Fran, rester reviendrait à compromettre l'avenir, trahir la confiance qui avait été placé en elle par des pouvoirs supérieurs, et renoncer au reste de sa vie, à sa famille, à ses amis, à ses missions suivantes, sans leur laisser l'occasion de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle aimait Stephen, mais compromettre autant de vies pour lui était inconcevable.

- You must talk to Stephen then… conclut Jack en trouvant les yeux noisette de Fran

- I am sorry Captain, I am sorry because it will hurt him and I never meant to bring him harm…

- I know… He is quite taken with you though, so you need to tell him as soon as possible

- I hope you will forgive me for this my dear friend

- There is nothing to forgive. It will be as hard for you as for him, especially since you are the one to make the choice. I know you love him dearly…

- Thank you Jack, your are indeed a true friend to both of us, fit Fran

- So you have been... répondit le capitaine avec un faible sourire

Le colosse redescendit sur la plateforme, et tendit le bras pour Fran, qui ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle avait besoin de tout le soutien qu'il pourrait lui donner, et il en était conscient. Alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon, enflammant le ciel de rayons rouges qui flamboyaient dans le ciel, la silhouette imposante de Jack fit face à la petite forme de Fran sur la plateforme de misaine. Cette dernière serra son ami dans ses bras, et il lui rendit son étreinte. Pendant quelques instants, la jeune femme abandonna ses problèmes et profita du contact qui la rassurait. Puis elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un baiser chaste sur la joue de l'homme qu'elle admirait par dessus tout, avant de disparaître dans la pénombre du pont.

Fran avait failli faire demi-tour un million de fois quand elle arriva dans l'infirmerie. Cette dernière était plongée dans la pénombre, et seule une faible lumière filtrait depuis la porte entre ouverte de la cabine de Stephen. La jeune femme laissa échapper un long soupir, puis se redressa, et poussa la lourde porte. Un regard intrigué l'accueillit lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, mais l'expression allègre du docteur tomba lorsqu'il put voir celle qui peignait les traits de son amie. Le visage sombre, cette dernière s'installa sur un coin du bureau, et le docteur lâcha son livre, s'asseyant sur le côté du hamac. Ne sachant par quoi commencer, Fran décida qu'un ami commun ferait l'affaire.

- I have been talking to Jack, lâcha-t-elle

- Then you know that you can be a part of his crew as long as you wish…

- Stephen, I can't stay, dit elle doucement

Stephen sursauta comme si elle l'avait giflé.

- Why? Don't you want to?

- It's not that I don't want to, répondit elle tristement, it's just that I can't, and I won't

Stephen se leva, visiblement pris de court, et fouilla dans un de ses tiroirs. Il en tira une petite boîte et l'ouvrit, révélant une très jolie bague en or brut travaillée avec minutie. Des lignes s'entremêlaient tout autour du cercle doré, leurs formes changeantes harmonieusement enlacées. Il s'assit de nouveau près de Fran, et prit sa main dans la sienne. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, le docteur lui dit :

- It was one of my mother's; she has it shiped from Toledo. I am not good for this, and I am well aware of it now that the time has come but I need to ask you or I will forever regret not doing so… Marry me Frances, and stay by my side…

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Fran fixait la bague que lui offrait son amant en promesse de mariage. Comment en était elle arrivée là ? Les hommes du dix neuvième siècle n'envisageaient décidement pas l'amour sans sans engagement. Alors que les larmes menaçaient de la submerger de nouveau, la jeune femme tourna ses yeux brillants et plongea son regard dans celui de Stephen. Ce dernier l'observait avec espoir, et tuer le désir de cet homme honorable était une torture en elle-même. Certes ses adieux avec Legolas n'avaient guère été meilleurs, mais il ne l'avait pas demandée en mariage à cette époque. Fran referma l'écrin aussi doucement que possible, et enroula sa main autour de celle du docteur, condamnant l'accès au bijou par ce geste.

- Stephen. If I do not die in this battle, I will be called somewhere else to fulfill my duty. As much as I love you I cannot turn my back to where I am supposed to be. I do not belong on this ship…

- Can't you stay for the love of me? s'exclama son ami, submergé par la détresse, won't you stand between this duty and myself ? Won't you at least try?

- I have tried once before! s'écria Fran, partagée entre l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras et celle de le gifler pour le mal qu'il lui faisait avec ses accusations

- And what happened ?

Visiblement Stephen ne la laisserait pas échapper à l'explication que Jack n'avait pas demandée.

- I have lost my husband and my son in doing so… souffla-t-elle, peinée par les souvenirs qui refesaient surface à chaque question de Stephen

- Why? demanda il encore, la voix cassée par la défaite

- Because I was chosen, I was chosen to go on missions, do my job, and then disappear. It grieves me as much as you, but believe me, if there was a way for me to stay I would, for I love you dearly

Le docteur recula un peu dans son hammac, son visage marqué par la douleur. La main qui contenait l'écrin était crispée autour de la petite boîte, et dans son esprit tournaient mille et unes solutions pour garder Frances auprès de lui. Cependant, une petite voix lui disait qu'il ne comprenait pas les tenants et les aboutissants de ce puzzle, et chaque seconde qu'il passait à regarder le doux visage de la femme qu'il aimait l'éloignait de lui. Après tant d'années à errer seul, Stephen se demanda pourquoi Dieu était assez cruel pour lui enlever la seule femme avec qui il se soit senti libre et heureux. Enfin, son visage se durcit, et il leva les yeux vers la reponsable de son malheur, la colère le submergeant.

- There are things you do not tell me. I do not know who you are working for, and why you lost your husband by rebelling against your superiors. I do not fathom the consequences you talk about, and I can only grasp that you would rather go on like this than quit your job and stay with me.

- I am sorry Stephen, for those are things that I cannot tell you, even I do not fully understand them myself. I however love you, no matter what you think of me

- Then do not come and see me until you are willing to tell me more… Please leave…

La rancœur contenue dans les paroles de Stephen blessa profondément le cœur de Fran, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était persuadée que le docteur n'avait pas tort. Elle s'était laissé entraîner sur un chemin glissant et la chute l'avait trouvée. Au moins il était en vie. Le cœur brisé, la jeune femme jeta un dernier regard à l'homme qui avait récupéré son livre et écrasait une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue. Tournant les talons, elle s'en fut en courant. A sa grande suprise, Blackeney l'emmena à la grande cabine aussitôt qu'elle eut franchi les marches de l'écoutille, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre de sa confrontation. Jack l'attendait impatiemment, et lui indiqua un siège. Fran déclara d'une voix terne, répondant à sa demande sur l'issue de la discussion :

- He does not wish to understand my reasons, I think he hates me now

- Not not fear my lady, for Stephen does not hate, he only grieves

- I wish he could hate me Jack; it would be so much easier for him…

Le capitaine serra la jeune femme au cœur brisé contre lui, et lui indiqua le second hamac qu'il avait fait installer auprès du sien.

- You can stay with me from now on until you leave

C'est ainsi que Fran s'installa dans la grande cabine ce soir là, buvant quelques verres en compagnie du capitaine avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd qui vint la délivrer de sa douleur.

'Celebrate and dance for free, we're gonna celebrate, one more time' assénait daft punk à fond au travers de ses écouteurs. 'One more time' chanta Fran en effectuant un demi-tour. Sa morosité était papable depuis la discussion houleuse avec le docteur, mais la jeune femme profitait d'un peu de musique et dansait au soleil sur sa vergue. La guerre serait là bien assez tôt, et une voile était en vue à l'horizon, derrière eux une fois de plus. Ce morceau était assez exceptionnel pour la tirer de son chagrin, et il lui rappelait tellement le programme de Joubert à Turin. Effectuant une série de pas rapprochés en rythme, Fran tournoya encore et encore, comme Joubert dans ses pirouettes folles, le soleil aussi brulant que la glace sèche de la patinoire sur son visage. Soudain le calme revint, après le retentissement de la cloche d' « aerodynamics », le calme avant la tempête… de nouveau, le thème enjoué commençait à résonner dans ses oreilles, et elle effectua quelques ports de bras robotisés pour faire honneur à la musique, accueillant le retour de la batterie en saccadant ses mouvements en rythme. Cette remixe était vraiment fantastique…

Le lendemain matin, Jack était remonté de l'infirmerie en hâte, une lueur étrange brûlant dans ses yeux foncés. Fran ne l'avait jamais vu aussi excité, et alors qu'il volait la dernière tartine de son petit déjeuner, le capitaine lui expliqua l'idée qui lui était venue.

- I'm going to play phasmid like, fit il, espérant confondre la jeune femme

- Disguise ? demanda-t-elle intriguée

- Ahem… indeed, répondit Jack, déçu que son idée extraordinaire soit si évidente

A la vue du phasme et de sa similarité avec la branche sur laquel il se camouflait, le capitaine s'était décidé à transformer le Surprise en appât pour l'Achéron en l'occurrence, un baleinier. Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme, qui était une fois encore étonée de l'ingéniosité de son ami. Si tous les anglais étaient comme lui, il n'était pas étonnant que Napoléon ait perdu la guerre. Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, Jack se saississait d'un papier et d'une plume, et commençait à noter touts les élements qui mèneraient son plan à bien.

- Smoke, fit-il en mordillant la plume, we need a lot of smoke…

- Concealing the uniforms, hats and all of this, tenta Fran

- Yes… for sure, répondit il sans lever les yeux, écrivant frénétiquement. I will also need to brief the crew to abandon the 'sir' in case they read on our lips

- Clever, remarqua Fran qui n'y avait pas pensé. You may want to untie your hair maybe? fit Fran

- Uuuum, good one, remarqua le capitaine

Alors que les deux amis effectuaient un brainstorming en règle, Fran finissait son thé puisque la dernière tartine s'était envolée avant qu'elle ne puisse la sauver. Un coup discret retentit à la porte. Jack répondit d'une voix intimidante, et le battant s'ouvrit, laissant place à la haute stature de Stephen. Bouche bée, la jeune femme porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour se donner une contenance. Jack ne parut pas surpris, et pendant un instant il lui sembla qu'elle était le centre d'une conspiration. Le capitaine se leva et accueillit son ami en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Ah, my dear doctor, I am glad to see you out of your cabin for a while

Alors que Stephen posait son regard sur Frances, son ami pressa gentiment son bras puis se dirigea vers la porte. Paniquée à l'idée de faire de nouveau face au docteur seul à seule, la jeune femme ne put retenit un cri d'angoisse :

- You're leaving?

- I have some orders to give, miss, répondit Jack en lui lançant un regard entendu qui la pétrifia, if you will excuse me…

La porte se referma derrière lui, et Fran fixa obstinément les carreaux de la fenêtre derrière laquelle avait disparu son seul soutien. Ses yeux n'avaient à présent guère de choix, et la jeune femme du céder à l'appel de sa curiosité. Au plus vite elle en aurait fini, et au mieux l'un et l'autre se tireraient de ce faux pas. Elle avait déjà dit au docteur tout ce qu'elle avait à révéler, et ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour une autre joute verbale. Certaines choses se devaient de rester secrètes. Cependant, lorsque les yeux noisettes rencontrèrent la lueur délavée qui caractérisait Stephen, elle y trouva plus de chaleur qu'elle ne l'attendait.

Fatigué du silence, et de la position embarassante dans laquelle il se trouvait, le docteur saisit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de la table, tirant la chaise vacante de capitaine, et s'installant auprès de Fran. Son visage était tendu, et ses yeux reflétaient la crainte qu'il avait d'être refoulé, ou de blesser la jeune femme de nouveau. Néanmoins il devait savoir, et la folle idée qui avait fait son chemin dans son esprit peiné espérait trouver un écho chez la femme qui avait partagé ses joies et ses peines jusqu'à présent. Comprendrait-elle sa demande? Le traiterait-elle de déséquilibré, le bannisant de nouveau à une vie solitaire dans sa sombre cabine?

- When are you leaving ? demanda-t-il doucement, surveillant avec attention les expressions du joli visage qui lui faisait face

De toutes les questions auxquelles elle s'attendait, celle-ci était bien la dernière. La suprise trouva son chemin dans les sentiments confus de Fran. Son corps tremblait nerveusement de la confrontation à venir, et elle se détestait d'avoir aussi peu de contrôle sur elle-même. Stephen la regardait avec inquiétude, son visage aussi pâle que jamais et ses traits tirés par le chagrin. En cet instant, la jeune femme ne songeait qu'à l'entourer de ses bras et lui donner tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait mobiliser. Le docteur avait touché son cœur, et malgré ses efforts déséspérée Fran était consciente de l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il avait pas à pas traversé toutes les couches qui la protégeaient et établi un campement dans son cœur. Après tant d'efforts pour ne pas céder sous la pression de cette affection, Fran se trouvait totalement désarmée.

- I do not know Stephen, probably the next time we will hit the coast. I am not sure, but in no time is the best answer I can give you… Very soon that is…

Stephen contourna la table et installa son siège de manière à se placer en face d'elle. Timidement, il étendit sa main, et Fran n'eut pas le cœur de le repousser. Trop perturbée pour le regarder, elle regarda les longs doigts de son compagnon se mêler aux siens, et la connexion combler de nouveau le lien qui avait été brisé. Son corps penché en avant, Stephen était plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, beaucoup trop proche pour que les barrières qu'elle avait érigées n'aient une chance de briser l'assaut. Magré la tension ambiante, Fran se sentait bien, comme si la simple présence de cet homme à ses côtés avait apaisé son âme tourmentée. Lorsque la main de Stephen toucha sa joue, la jeune femme se sentit fondre, et elle garda pendant quelques instants le contact qui réchauffait sa peau, inhalant la douce odeur qui emplissait son être.

- Rayando el sol, rayando por ti, souffla-t-elle, se souvenant de cette chanson mexicaine que son frère lui avait transmise

Stephen releva doucement le visage de Frances et lorsqu'elle trouva enfin le courage de lever les yeux, elle se noya dans l'azur de ceux qui lui criaient leur amour.

- I love you, déclara le docteur, sa voix presque inaudible

- I love you too, répondit la jeune femme, paniquée de sa propre réponse instinctive

Alors qu'une larme inattendue roulait sur la joue de Fran, Stephen comprit à quel point les sentiments qui la tourmentaient devaient la blesser. Lui-même se perdait entre l'amour lumineux qui le transportait et le chagrin de savoir qu'il allait perdre la seule femme qui avait compté à ses yeux. Cependant, il avait accepté leur destin, et ne lui demanderait plus de rester. Le docteur se leva doucement, conservant sa main au contact du visage de sa bien aimée, puis il se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser à la base de ses cheveux flamboyants. S'agenouillant tout près d'elle, il profita de sa stature pour reposer son front contre celui de la jeune femme, volant quelques instants de communion spirituelle.

Le contact rassurant de sa main sur sa peau détendit Fran, et son corps cessa progressivement de trembler. Lorsque Stephen retira son front du sien, elle rencontra de nouveau son regard, et la compréhension inonda le corps de Fran, réveillant ses sens comme lors d'une chute dans l'eau glacée. La jeune femme inspira une grande goulée d'air alors que sa poitrine se serrait dans l'expectative de ce qui s'approchait à grand pas et ne pouvait être évité. Les yeux clairs de Stephen brillaient d'espoir.

- Marry me, dit-il enfin

- Stephen… souffla Fran, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait lui apporter que la peine de son départ

- Do not speak… I am not led astray, and do not expect you to stay. I know you will be going in no time, and I want to offer you love and joy before we are both alone again. I want to make the most of this time without thinking about tomorrow, because it will come soon enough. Please, can't you see the truth in my eyes ?

- I can see much more than the truth in your eyes, but I am not worthy to be wedded to you. In no time you will be alone again, and bound to a ghostly woman. You deserve somebody who will love you through time and support you ever after. Would you really make me your wife for a few days?

- Even if it was for a few minutes I would do so. I have never felt so free since you have been at my side, and every second I spend with you make me more alive than I have never been. Jack can perform a ceremony as soon as this battle is over… I want to be bound to you, even though it is ephemeral… Nothing would make me so proud as to belong to you…

Fran fixait le docteur, ses yeux écarquillés du choc qu'elle venait de recevoir. L'homme qu'elle aimait était prêt à la laisser partir, et ne demandait en retour que le droit de la rendre heureuse pendant le temps imparti. Fran se souvint de ce qu'avait un jour dit Gandalf dans la profondeur des mines. 'Tout ce que nous devons décider c'est que faire du temps qui nous est imparti'. Qui était-elle pour mériter l'amour d'un gentleman tel que Stephen ? Ses yeux brillants n'attendaient que sa réponse, et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se gonfler de la chance qui lui était offerte.

- Frances, will you be my wife ? déclara solennellement le docteur agenouillé auprès d'elle

- Yes, I will, répondit la jeune femme, consciente qu'aucune autre réponse ne pourrait franchir le seuil de ses lèvres

Le visage de Stephen s'illumina, et en un clin d'œil il se releva, entourant la jeune femme de ses bras et la serrant contre lui. Fran lui rendit son étreinte, oublieuse des heures sombres qui viendraient bien assez tôt, et elle laissa échapper rire timide en constatant qu'elle ne touchait plus le sol. La stature du docteur l'ayant hissée à plus de trente centimètre du parquet, la jeune femme se laissa aller contre la poitrine de Stephen. Alors qu'elle relâchait la tension de ces deniers jours, posant sa tête dans le cou de son amant, une larme roula sur sa joue. Sentant la goutte salée traverser son foulard, le docteur reposa sa future femme au sol, et releva son visage vers lui d'un geste doux.

- Do not be sad, my lady, for those days will be blissful, even if they are few…

Fran ne répondit pas. A la place, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et tendit le cou pour atteindre le visage de Stephen. Ce dernier se pencha sur elle, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, libérées de la crainte qui avait assaillis leurs cœurs auparavant. Le docteur entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et la serra contre sa poitrine, l'écrasant presque dans le feu de sa passion. Cette dernière fit de même, ressentant le besoin de s'attacher à son amant de façon impérissable, et elle étreignit Stephen contre son corps de toutes ses forces, embrassant alternativement son visage, puis ses lèvres, perdue dans l'odeur épicée de sa peau.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : La confrontation

A l'aube, l'agitation ambiante était étourdissante. Les hommes avaient travaillé toute la nuit, empêchant Fran de trouver le repos. Comprenant que dormir était exclu, la jeune femme partit à la pêche au cuir. De toute manière, elle éprouvait toujours des difficultés à dormir la veille de grandes batailles, allez savoir pourquoi. Tandis qu'elle parcourait le pont à la recherche de pièces de cuir épais, la jeune femme avisa le docteur, auquel Jack expliquait son amour pour les sciences naturelles. Incrédule, Stephen lui lança un sourire peu convaincu, avant de comprendre la théorie du phasme. Avec l'aide de Barett, Fran trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, et elle entreprit de coudre ensemble les rebuts de cuir de manière à se confectionner une protection sommaire pour la bataille à venir. Fran travailla pendant quelques heures, et se remémora l'armure que les elfes lui avaient confectionné lors du passage de la compagnie dans la Lorién. Malheureusement, la jeune femme n'avait ni le temps ni le matériel pour reproduire une telle œuvre d'art, mais le plastron sommaire qu'elle avait cousu la satisfaisait. Il couvrirait son torse, son dos et le dessus de ses épaules. Fran glissa l'attirail sous sa chemise, et serra les cordons de cuir de manière à fixer l'armure autour de sa taille. Une fois ceci terminé, elle se rendit sur le pont pour évaluer la situation. Apres avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle, apercevant des matelots qu'elle connaissait occupés à mener a bien leurs tâches respectives, la jeune femme discerna les cheveux blonds du capitaine non loin de la barre. Ce dernier donnait des ordres avec son impassibilité habituelle, envoyant ses membres de l'équipage aux quatre coins du navire pour terminer les préparatifs.

Lorsque Jack leva les yeux sur elle, il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants, son regard sur elle mais ses yeux distants. Puis il reprit ses esprits, et lui fit un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers elle.

- To my cabin, lui dit il simplement en la dépassant

Fran lui emboîta le pas, et se trouva bientôt seule avec lui dans la cabine privée. Elle craignait que son ami ne lui refuse le combat du fait de sa promesse de se marier avec le docteur. Jack se montrait parfois très protecteur envers son ami, et était conscient qu'il aurait le cœur brisé si elle venait à mourir maintenant qu'elle avait accepté d'être sa femme. Les dernières semaines avait rapproche Frances du capitaine, et elle était fière d'appeler l'homme son ami. La jeune femme craignait néanmoins son autorité. Ce n'était pas la question de sa position en tant que supérieur qui la gênait, car Jack n'en avait jamais fait usage pour lui ordonner quoi que ce soit contre sa volonté, et Frances n'avait en retour jamais défié son rôle de leader. Ce qu'elle craignait était lié à son autorité naturelle. Etant à present son ami, elle redoutait qu'il ne lui demandât de revenir sur sa parole, car elle ne se sentait pas de défendre sa position face à lui.

Alors que les pensées de Frances erraient, Jack farfouillait sans un mot dans l'un des placards de sa cabine, déplaçant des objets à grand bruit. Enfin, un soupir satisfait échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il extrayait un paquet carre enveloppé de coton bleu. Le capitaine passa une main sous le paquet mou et le posa délicatement dans les mains de Fran. La jeune femme le fixait avec incrédulité, surprise de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, le capitaine se posta devant elle.

- Since you are to be married soon I would like you to use this, fit-il en poussant doucement le coton de côté, ce qui révéla une étoffe brillante rouge sang

Frances en resta sans voix. La magnificence du tissu la stupéfia, et elle approcha une main tremblante pour caresser l'étoffe. Elle était aérienne, et douce sous sa peau. La texture lui faisait penser à de la soie, et la couleur écarlate était plus profonde que celle du sang frais. L'étoffe était d'une beauté extraordinaire, et la jeune femme se tint muette, consciente de la valeur de ce cadeau.

- This clothe is simply awesome Jack, I cannot accept such a present, it is worth too much for me, souffla-t-elle avec regret en tendant le paquet a son ami

- In Stephen's eyes you are worth the world, and in mine you are precious, répondit Jack en posant la main sur celle de Fran. Consider this as a wedding present, and please survive this war so that I can see you wearing it…

Hypnotisée par la vision de la main de Jack posée sur la sienne pour qu'elle conserve le paquet, Frances ressentait la portée émotionnelle de ce présent. Alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, la jeune femme écarta le paquet d'une main, et se jeta dans les bras du capitaine pour exprimer sa gratitude. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, resserra bientôt ses bras autour de la jeune femme qui avait gagné sa confiance, et l'écrasa dans son étreinte puissante. Frances laissa glisser quelques larmes sur ses joues en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de son ami, se laissant aller dans la sécurité de l'étreinte. Contre lui, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle se sentait détachée du monde et profita du bonheur de ce contact pendant quelques précieux instants. Puis elle força sa rationalité à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, et repoussa le capitaine. De nouveau, les deux amis se firent face, mais cette fois ci une expression déterminée brillait dans leurs yeux. Frances tandis le bras, et alors que Jack allait se saisir de sa main, cette dernière attrapa l'avant bras du capitaine de la même manière dont Legolas avait toujours salué Aragorn. Le regard qui fut échangé lors de cet au revoir fut bref, mais pour Fran il dura une éternité pendant laquelle Jack lui offrit toute la confiance et l'espoir dont il était capable.

- Thank you, fit elle simplement en brisant le contact, sachant que ces deux petits mots en valaient bien plus. Stay alive…

- Watch yourself Frances, and I will see you soon

Fran tourna les talons, et sortit sur le pont, son paquet toujours sous le bras. Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait de l'exutoire des fours, créant l'illusion réaliste nécessaire pour que l'Achéron morde à l'appât. Barett venait de terminer la peinture à la poupe. Le surprise se prénommait à présent le 'Syren'. Ca et là, des ballots d'armes et de poudre étaient dissimulés sous une pile de cordes. Tout attribut pouvant révéler le Surprise avait été soigneusement effacé, et aucun détail n'avait été laissé au hasard. Tous les chapeaux avaient disparu sur un ordre du capitaine, ainsi que la mention de 'sir'. La hiérarchie abolie, Jack sortit de sa cabine, enfila un manteau passe partout identique à celui de ses officiers, et fit rassembler l'équipage dans l'entrepont. D'un geste brusque, il se tourna face à son auditoire, ses cheveux détachés flottant autour de son visage résolu. Fran rejoignit Stephen, qui se tenait au fond de la salle, soutenant son ami silencieusement. Fran brossa doucement le dos du docteur, et ce dernier se tourna légèrement vers elle avec un sourire furtif. Alors que Jack amorçait son discours, une main chaude effleura celle de la jeune femme, et leurs doigts se joignirent.

- Right, lads, s'éleva la voix grave du capitaine. I know there's not a faint heart among you, and I know you're as anxious as I am to get into close action

Quelques murmures se firent entendre, l'attente était de loin le plus difficile dans ce genre de circonstances. Fran elle-même trépignait d'impatience, malgré le temps qu'elle avait passé à préparer sa misérable armure. La jeune femme avait rassemblé ses cheveux en deux tresses françaises fermement plaquées sur les côtés de sa tête. Le reste de sa tignasse était attaché en chignon serré, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse la saisir par sa tresse. Fran ne tenait pas à reproduire la mésaventure de Glorfindel avec le Balrog.

- We must bring him right up beside us before we spring this trap, reprit Jack d'une voix posée. That will test our nerve. And discipline will count just as much as courage. The Acheron is a tough nut to crack. More than twice our guns and numbers. And they will sell their lives dearly

L'avertissement n'était pas de trop. Le capitaine du navire français avait prouvé plusieurs fois qu'il était aussi obstiné que Jack, et l'équipage s'était montré prompt à effectuer les manœuvres. Sous estimer l'ennemi était une erreur que les anglais ne pouvaient se permettre. Le capitaine se tourna vers ses hommes et donna des recommandations pour les voiles, et les canons. Malheureusement, Fran ne comprit pas l'ensemble des instructions données, et elle savait mieux que demander à Stephen, qui n'y connaissait vraiment rien. Après tant d'années passées à bord, le docteur se maintenant dans un état d'ignorance consternant concernant les affaires maritimes.

- However, even crippled she will still be dangerous, like a wounded beast. Captain Howard and the marines will sweep their weather deck with swivel gun and musket fire from the tops. They'll try and even the odds for us before we board, continua Jack en accordant un regard au chef des marines

Depuis l'accident avec Stephen, Frances ne portait guère d'amour au capitaine en question. Cependant, elle devait reconnaître qu'il s'était fait beaucoup de sang pour le docteur, et était prête à lui pardonner.

- They mean to take us as a prize, déclara Jack avec un sourire. And we are worth more to them undamaged. Their greed... will be their downfall.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de Stephen, en quête de chaleur, et ce dernier passa instinctivement un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne savait pas si Jack lui avait parlé de leur arrangement, et craignait qu'il ne réagisse mal à la nouvelle de sa participation active dans la bataille. Cependant, il devait bien se douter qu'elle ferait partie de l'abordage.

- England is under threat of invasion. And though we might be on the far side of the world, this ship is our home. This ship is England.

'Never lived in England', marmonna Frances, ennuyée par le patriotisme ambiant.

- So it's every hand to his rope or gun. Quick's the word and sharp's the action... After all, surprise is on our side, termina Jack, ses yeux bleus brillants d'impatience

L'équipage rit de bon cœur, et les trois acclamations traditionnelles résonnèrent dans l'entrepont alors que Jack traversait la salle au milieu de ses hommes. Comme cette dernière se vidait, Stephen se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, une main posée dans le dos de Frances comme pour la pousser devant lui.

- I love your hair, lui souffla-t-il doucement en se penchant vers elle

- Oh… it's just to prevent anybody form grabbing it… I knew a guy that died for this… fit elle en pouffant

- You... you are going to board ? s'exclama Stephen en s'arrêtant net, comme frappé par la foudre

- I'll be in the sails first, and then board… I though you knew

- No I didn't, fit il en attrapant les bras de la jeune femme pour lui faire face

- Are you going to turn all protective and forbid me to fight and so on? demanda-t-elle, peu encline à se confronter au docteur

- You do not belong to me, or to anybody Frances… fit il en baissant les yeux, lui ressortant mot pour mot la phrase qu'elle lui avait crié dans sa cabine privée. It's your call, your choice…

- What about you ? demanda-t-elle soudain en cherchant son regard

- I might come up after the first shots…

- Be careful Stephen, souffla la jeune femme, aussi inquiète que lui à l'idée de le voir se battre alors qu'il n'était pas tout à fait remis

- Take care, my lady, répondit il en rencontrant son regard anxieux

- I will, I promise

Stephen l'attira jusqu'à lui d'un geste brusque et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis il serra Frances contre sa poitrine et s'en fut. Pantelante, Frances le suivit des yeux pendant un instant, puis secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Ayant assisté à cet au revoir peu conventionnel, Blackeney fit son chemin jusqu'à elle, et posa sa main valide sur son épaule.

- Good luck, my lady, lui dit-il

- I heard you will be in charge of the ship once Jack has boarded, fit-t-elle avec un sourire

- Yes, the Captain himself ordered me to, répondit le jeune homme, ses yeux brillants de fierté

- Congratulations Blackeney. I trust you. I'm glad you will watch our backs…

- Frances? Can I ask you for a favor?

- Yes, sure

- Ahem… I saw you last time with the sword and… Well… I dont' know if it's proper to ask this but…

- And? Come on lad, you're not afraid of me, spill it

- Could you watch over the captain for me ? fit il, ses yeux balayant le sol

Fran sourit. Il y avait beaucoup plus qu'une dizaine d'années dans ce garçon. Elle se pencha vers lui, et posa une main sur son épaule et fixa ses yeux dans les siens

- I'll do my best, my friend

Alors que Blackeney la saluait, la jeune femme tira sur son uniforme et le rassembla dans ses bras pendant un instant.

- Take care, fit elle avant de disparaître par l'écoutille

Le pont était plutôt calme, avec quelques officiers désorganisés qui arpentaient le navire pour augmenter leur crédibilité. Bonden tenait la barre, un bonnet noir fiché sur ses boucles blondes, et une pipe à la bouche. Fran réprima un fou rire, et lui fit signe avant de se hisser le long de l'échelle de corde.

- You look good, lui dit elle doucement

Barett ne répondit pas, mais lui sourit. Fran se hissa jusqu'à sa vergue, à présent à demie cachée dans les voiles. Jack avait fait préparer une quinzaine de pistolets accrochés à la poutre. Etant donne ses capacités au tir, elle serait en charge de tuer le maximum de français depuis sa position dominante. Il était peu probable qu'elle soit démasquée et prise pour cible, d'où la décision du capitaine de la poster là haut. Sur la plateforme se tenait Howard, et ses marines étaient disséminés le long du gréement pour la même raison. L'attente commença, aussi interminable qu'un crépuscule d'été dans les fjords. Stephen se montra sur le pont pendant quelques instants pour fumer un cigare, et la jeune femme grimaça. Alors que Killick lui apportait un irish coffee bien chargé et profitait qu'il ait les mains occupés pour l'affubler d'un chapeau ridicule, Jack lui montra subtilement la cachette de sa fiancée. Alors qu'il levait les yeux, cette dernière se pencha en arrière pour lui sourire, puis regagna sa position favorite, à cheval sur la vergue. Son café avalé en une demi-seconde, le docteur se dirigea de nouveau vers l'entrepont, et Frances souffla d'aise. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jack, et pendant quelques instants, l'intensité de ses émotions la submergea. Il y avait de la rage et de la fierté mêlée, mais aucune peur.

L'un et l'autre se tournèrent soudain vers la poupe l'Achéron venait de faire feu, et l'air gronda sur le passage des boulets. Fran frissonna, ce son sinistre lui rappelait les obus qui avaient décimé ses camarades pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Ce n'était pas tant l'explosion qui la paralysait, mais surtout ce grondement intense qui accompagnait la progression du boulet de fonte marquant l'attente avant qu'il ne touche sa cible. En l'occurrence, ce tir n'était pas destiné à détruire le navire. Peu après, un porte parole utilisa un porte voix pour déclamer un avertissement :

- English wèleur Syren, dis iz Achéron, résonna l'appel dans le silence

L'accent était tellement grotesque que Fran faillit éclater de rire. Mordant sa chemise pour ne pas exploser, la jeune femme retint ses larmes et glissa un regard à Jack. Ce dernier lui rendit un sourire amusé, puis ordonna à Bonden de reprendre la barre.

- You ave no possibiliti, no chance. But you ave ad warningue. Stop nao, or we will destroye your sheep

Jack se tenait près du bastingage, les yeux fixés sur le navire français qui s'approchait de côté. Le capitaine et ses officiers proches étaient à présent immobiles, et la tension grimpait de seconde en seconde. Fran tremblait d'énervement sur sa vergue. Elle se souvint du gouffre de Helm, et de la lente arrivée des Huruks dans la plaine. Curieusement, elle s'était sentie moins nerveuse, peut être parce que Legolas était déjà à ses côtés, et avait promis de protéger ses arrières. Peut être qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de survivre à cette bataille au vu de l'effort désespéré qu'une résistance représentait face à dix mille huruks. Cependant, perchée là haut dans les voiles, la jeune femme se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais. Elle réprima ses tremblements nerveux, et se positionna de manière à pouvoir saisir les armes les unes après les autres. Il n'était aucunement question de recharger, et après la première salve elle devrait passer à l'abordage.

- English whaler, dis iz your last warning. Stop nao, or we will destroye you, répéta la voix comique

Pendant une minute éternelle, Jack ne réagit pas. Puis il jeta à bas sa veste grossière, et cria l'ordre de hisser le pavillon.

- Let fly ! hurla-t-il

- Let fly, répéta Allen

Alors que le drapeau anglais s'élevait au dessus du bâtiment de guerre, les portillons des canons s'ouvrirent successivement. Des cris désordonnés résonnèrent sur le pont de l'Achéron. 'Les anglais' criaient-il en dégageant le bastingage où ils s'étaient installés pour contempler la prise du baleinier. La surprise était complète. Le Surprise déchaîna sa première salve sur les français, visant le mât principal. Le gréement vibrait sous la violence des coups tirés dans l'entrepont, et la fumée s'éleva entre les deux vaisseaux. Certains boulets traversèrent les voiles, d'autres frappèrent la base du mât adverse. Le chaos régnait en maître sur le pont de l'Achéron. Soudain le silence se fit, interrompu par quelques détonations de mousquet. Les deux navires se trouvaient côte à côte, nimbés dans la fumée épaisse. Pendant quelques instants tout le monde retint son souffle. Le Surprise était si petit comparé à la masse imposante de l'Achéron, que c'était folie de penser gagner. Pourtant, Fran se saisit d'un mousquet et attendit avec détermination que la vue se dégage.

Un craquement sinistre retentit, résonnant dans les voiles, et le mât principal du navire français bascula. Le pylône emporta avec lui des hommes qui se jetèrent à l'eau depuis le sommet, ainsi que des voiles et des cordages. Jack donna aussitôt l'ordre de virer de bord, et s'empara de la barre, tournant le disque de bois avec une énergie décuplée. Allen criait des ordres, et les matelots se mirent aussitôt au travail, hissant les voiles sommitales et redressant la grand voile. Le Surprise contourna l'Achéron dans un arc parfait, et Pullings ordonna qu'une autre salve soit lancée. Les boulets semèrent la destruction dans la grande cabine du navire, touchant le point faible du vaisseau avec une précision démoniaque.

Les français n'avaient pas eu le temps de mettre en place leurs canons, et les marines se mirent à tirer les officiers à vue depuis les plateformes. Fran se cala entre la poutre et le mât, et se mit en action. Alors que la première vague se préparait à aborder, la jeune femme visa les hommes le plus proches du bastingage, et se mit à tirer. Dans la confusion, elle n'était pas sûre que ses cibles soient tombées, mais elle conserva un rythme stable, forçant sa respiration au minimum de manière à conserver le plus de précision possible.

Le Surprise était à présent à portée de bras. Alors que des cordes harponnées étaient lancées le long de la coque, Lucky Jack traversa le pont en attachant ses cheveux blonds. Fran réprima un fou rire, amusée de ce geste. Qui aurait pensé à emporter un ruban au beau milieu d'une bataille en mer ? Pullings se saisit d'une corde, et passa sur le vaisseau adverse, caché par la fumée environnante.

- My division, follow me, cria-t-il

- For home, for England, and for the prize, renchérit Jack d'une voix de stentor

L'équipage accueillit ce refrain à grand renfort d'acclamations, et Fran s'abstint de tirer tandis que la fumée était rabattue par le vent. Il lui restait une bonne dizaine d'armes à portée de main, et elle prépara la suivante, scrutant le pont de l'Achéron. Alors que Jack franchissait le bastingage décharné, il ne trouva que des hommes à terre, immobiles et silencieux. La scène était apocalyptique, mais ce manège sonnait faux. Il avança de quelques pas avec précaution, et ordonna le silence.

- Pipe down, fit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Silence!

Répondant aussitôt à l'appel, les hommes se turent. Fran ne voyait guère que la tête blonde du capitaine perdue dans la fumée qui commençait tout juste à se dissiper. Inquiète du tour que leur jouaient les français, elle se tint prête à tirer sur le premier homme qui bougerait. Pullings continuait d'avancer à pas de loups, son pistolet à la main, prêt à faire feu. Jack tira les deux siens, et balaya le pont des yeux. Bonden se tenait juste derrière lui, son arme baissée. Fran jura dans sa barbe, abaisser son mousquet était pire que suicidaire dans ces conditions, et elle se promit d'éviscérer Barett s'il survivait à ce carnage.

Un souffle de vent chassa la fumée qui couvrait toujours le pont. Allen se tourna vers Jack et lui dit :

- Looks like the job is done, sir…

Alors que le maître de bord vendait par son imprudence l'identité de son capitaine, un cri résonna soudain. 'Achéron !' Des clameurs s'élevèrent sur le pont, et les français se redressèrent, utilisant l'effet de surprise pour loger une balle dans la tête de maître Allen. Ce dernier bascula immédiatement aux côtés de Jack, et la bataille s'engagea. Les tirs de mousquets résonnèrent le long de voiles, et Fran s'agita sur la vergue. Il était bien difficile de choisir une cible dans le chaos ambiant, et elle se concentra sur les hommes qui faisaient face au capitaine. Ca et là, les hommes chutaient en avant, touchés à mort par un tir bien placé. Jack vida ses deux pistolets, puis se lança en avant pour charger ses adversaires. Howard faisait un carnage dans les rangs des français grâce à ses marines. La jeune femme tira successivement les dernières charges qui lui restaient, dégageant trois hommes qui s'étaient hissés sur les voiles, puis d'autres matelots protégés par un amas de cordes, qui faisaient feu sur les anglais. L'avant dernière balle vint se loger dans la tête d'un ennemi qui visait Jack, et la dernière abattit son voisin.

Sans perdre de temps, la jeune femme évalua la situation. Pullings faisait une avancée remarquée par l'arrière, et Jack menait sa propre charge depuis l'autre côté. Quelques coups de feu retentissaient encore, tirés par les hommes qui sortaient de l'écoutille, mais majoritairement le combat se menait à l'épée. La jeune femme se saisit de sa corde habituelle, et se laissa glisser au sol, espérant que la fumée cacherait la cible mouvante qu'elle représentait. Avec un bruit sourd, ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol, et les chevilles de Fran accommodèrent le choc non sans protestations. Il était temps de se jeter dans la bataille, et la jeune femme effectua quelques respirations profondes pour permettre a son corps de s'ajuster à la violence qu'il allait rencontrer. La situation demandait un combat sans merci, et chaque coup qu'elle porterait se devait d'être fatal, ou de clouer l'adversaire à terre. Malgré sa reluctance à tuer des êtres humains, Frances étouffa sa conscience, et bientôt son esprit avait repeint le monde en noir et blanc. C'était tuer ou être tué…

Ces quelques secondes de méditation lui étaient aussi nécessaires que la tradition ancestrale de Maximus avant une grande bataille, lorsqu'il roulait entre ses paumes quelques brassées de terre. Malgré le chaos ambiant, ce fut une Frances confiante qui se lança dans la bataille. Dégainant sa lame, la jeune femme se précipita en avant, suivant le chemin qu'avait tracé Pullings lors de l'abordage de sa compagnie.

Les hostilités s'engagèrent presque immédiatement quelques matelots français tentaient de tenir le passage fermé de manière à empêcher de nouveaux envahisseurs de submerger le pont. Les yeux écarquillés, les soldats qui bloquaient le chemin crurent rêver lorsqu'une figure féminine émergea de la fumée blanche, un sabre exotique fendant l'air au devant de ses pas, et un sourire sur son visage. Fran n'avait plus peur. L'anxiété des minutes précédentes avait cédé le pas à la détermination. Pleinement consciente de l'intégralité de ses sens, la jeune femme s'abattit comme une fée vengeresse sur les premiers soldats, esquivant et découpant son chemin dans les rangs sans ralentir. La visibilité était mauvaise, et Fran réduisit son champ aux quelques mètres qui l'entouraient, là où se cachait le danger. Dans tous les cas, il était inutile de voir plus loin car elle ne pourrait aucunement éviter les balles si quelqu'un décidait de la prendre en joue. Amorçant les premières esquisses d'une danse mortelle, la seule figure féminine du bord évolua gracieusement en direction de la compagnie de Jack. Parade, attaque, parade, esquive. L'ensemble de son corps était à l'œuvre, lui permettant de se sortir de situations impossibles tout en gardant l'équilibre. Rapide comme le vent, Fran décimait les rangs avec précision, disparaissant de la ligne d'attaque avant que la plupart des matelots n'aient réagit, et plongeant sa lame dans le flanc de ses adversaires. L'effet de surprise était son atout principal. Sa figure et ses formes féminines apportaient un étonnement certain, qui bien souvent se révélait fatal. Sa technique aérienne lui avait permis d'éviter la majorité des coups, et mis a part une ou deux égratignures dues a des chocs, et une coupure superficielle à l'épaule, Fran était au mieux de sa forme. L'adrénaline coulait librement dans ses veines, créant cet état particulier d'euphorie dont elle prit avantage, tout en restant vigilante. La jeune femme ressentit un mouvement derrière elle, comme un avertissement dicté par son intuition. Plongeant sous le sabre qui aurait du la décapiter, elle se retourna prestement et laissa sa propre lame effectuer un grand arc de cercle, emportée par sa propre vitesse. L'arme entailla le torse de l'homme qui l'avait attaquée, et Fran était de nouveau face au front alors même que son adversaire s'effondrait au sol, terminant sa révolution.

Jack n'était plus très loin, et la jeune femme avançait doucement mais surement dans sa direction. Parant un coup à gauche, elle en esquiva un autre qui venait droit devant elle, taillant dans la chair de son premier adversaire en effectuant un tour sur elle même. Alors que ce dernier tombait, Fran décrocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de l'homme qui lui faisait face en utilisant la force acquise lors de sa rotation, et le craquement sinistre qui résonna sans sa jambe lui indiqua qu'elle avait probablement brisé l'os maxillaire. Un cri d'agonie s'échappa des lèvres du soldat incrédule, puis il tomba en avant. D'un geste rapide, Frances lui passa son épée à travers le corps, et récupéra celle de son adversaire avant de laisser le cadavre s'effondrer. A présent armée de deux épées, tout comme le prince de Mirkwood, la jeune femme tailla un chemin ensanglanté sur le pont. A ce stade, seuls les reflexes lui permettaient de maintenir la cadence, et Frances se battait comme une tornade. Les deux lames protégeaient toutes les directions à la fois, et lorsque cela était nécessaire, un coup de coude ou de talon terminait la danse. Tournoyant sur elle-même, la fée vengeresse esquivait les coups, et les rendait avec une puissance décuplée, semant la mort en un clin d'œil. Ne perdant jamais son objectif de vue, Fran parvint enfin aux côtés du capitaine aux abords de l'écoutille.

Jack lui adressa un petit signe de reconnaissance, ses cheveux blonds teintés de rouge sur sa tempe, puis plongea dans les escaliers. Le reste de sa compagnie n'était pas très loin, et une bonne partie des hommes lui emboîtèrent le pas, disparaissant dans le trou béant. La jeune femme se glissa parmi eux, prête à répandre le chaos au niveau inférieur. De nombreux soldats français se précipitèrent à leur rencontre, le sabre brandi au devant dans leur course folle. Les britanniques avaient l'avantage car ils tenaient leurs positions, et s'étaient organisés en cercle de manière à pouvoir surveiller leurs arrières. Fran attendit que la charge désorganisée ne soit à portée de sabre, puis elle esquissa un mouvement de côté, contournant la ligne mortelle. Surpris de ce changement de direction, l'homme qui venait à elle se trouva projeté en avant, et il mourut d'un coup dans le dos avant de toucher le sol. Brandissant ses deux épées, Frances se précipita dans la mêlée à corps perdu. Quelques figures familières luttaient pour leur vie, mais elle refusait de se laisser distraire. Reprenant sa chorégraphie mortelle, la jeune femme se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la salle des canonniers. Jack n'était pas très loin, et sa chevelure blonde oscillait au rythme de sa fureur. Un grondement assourdissant retentit dans l'entrepont, et la coque du navire implosa, envoyant les cannons et les hommes s'écraser de l'autre cote avec brutalité. Leurs formes ensanglantées jonchaient à présent le sol, et ça et là les corps s'empilaient de façon désordonnée. Le tir du Surprise avait arraché quelques mètres carrés de coque, et des renforts apparurent bientôt via le trou béant. De l'autre côté de la salle émergea Calamy, suivit d'une trentaine de prisonniers baleiniers qui se précipitèrent sur le pont pour en découdre avec leurs ravisseurs. Ce dernier avisa le capitaine, et se dirigea vers eux, jouant de son sabre avec dextérité. Fran avait abandonné son second sabre dans le corps d'un matelot récalcitrant, et récupéré un coutelas à la place. La différence de longueur lui permettait de jouer sur tous les niveaux, amenant parfois le combat jusqu'à elle pour mieux trancher la gorge de ses opposants. Bien lui en prit, car le choix de ce couteau particulier fut la salvation du jeune Calamy. Alors qu'il évoluait le long de la salle, passant au large de Fran, le jeune officier se trouva bloqué par un soldat qui défendait son terrain avec ferveur. Alors que Calamy mettait en pratique ses derniers cours d'escrime dans un mouvement fluide, un matelot français surgit soudain de derrière un baril, et se précipita sur lui, sa lame prête à embrocher le jeune homme. Heureusement, Frances était aux aguets, et le mouvement du second soldat attira son attention. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas empêcher le drame à temps, la jeune femme se saisit de la dague par la lame, et étendit brusquement son bras, envoyant l'arme en trajectoire directe pour intercepter le français. La dague tournoya rapidement sur elle-même, son moment dynamique poussé au maximum, et le matelot tomba en arrière, la lame juchée dans le creux de son torse. Surpris de la mort soudaine de son collègue, l'adversaire de Calamy hésita un instant, ce qui créa une ouverture dans laquelle le jeune britannique s'engouffra sans hésitation. Alors que le français tombait à ses pieds, l'officier balaya la scène des yeux, et avisa l'homme qui avait failli terminer ses jours.

Après un bref regard vers la jeune femme, il comprit ce qui s'était passé, et hocha la tête pour la remercier. Cette dernière, venue à bout de son assaillant, lui fit signe de continuer vers l'avant. Les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent ensemble dans vers la poupe dans l'entrepont à la recherche du capitaine qu'ils avaient perdu de vue. Il semblait avoir disparu, et la zone semblait plutôt dégagée. Des cris se faisaient entendre près de la brèche, et la nécessité de renforts se fit sentir. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la poche de résistance française, la jeune femme aperçut une tête rousse familière qui dominait la scène de combat. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Sans hésiter une seconde, elle se précipita en avant avec un cri de rage. Le docteur était cerné, et l'étau se resserrait bien trop vite à son gout. Alors qu'elle courait pour couvrir la distance, Fran se trouva dépassée par un colosse blond qui se jeta dans le groupe avec férocité, et transperça l'un des hommes dans le creux du dos. Sa propre colère décuplée par l'arrivée de Jack, la jeune femme ramassa une épée vacante sur le chemin, et embrocha l'un des assaillants de Stephen comme un mouton destiné à la rôtisserie. Criant le nom de son promis, elle se saisit du soldat voisin qui s'était tourné vers elle, et, s'accrochant à ses épaulettes, le projeta de l'autre cote de la pièce en lui taquinant les côtes de sa lame elfique. Laissant sa victime saigner a mort, Fran se jeta de nouveau dans la bataille. Jack avait fait des ravages, et était parvenu à extraire Stephen de la mêlée en le tirant brutalement par la manche. Ce dernier, d'habitude extrêmement maladroit, retrouva son équilibre en un clin d'œil, et se tint de nouveau prêt à combattre. Etonnée du paradoxe, la jeune femme rangea ce fait singulier dans le coin de son esprit, et rejoignit les deux hommes qui étaient inferieurs en nombre. Frances vint se placer auprès de Stephen, et surveilla ses arrières tandis qu'elle décimait le flanc droit de la compagnie.

- What were you thinking? fit-elle. You will not escape marriage by dying…

- I wasn't expecting the full hive to assail me at once, and glad I am that Jack and you showed up at the right time, répondit il en parant un coup vicieux, légèrement essoufflé de l'effort. Do not worry Frances, we will get a nice ceremony and will be bound before God…

- Wowowowo, before God! s'exclama Fran en marquant une pause qui faillit la tuer

Comment avait elle pu passer à côté de ce détail ? Stephen était un fervent catholique, et le mariage était pour lui une affaire très religieuse. Malgré l'ouverture d'esprit dont il avait fait preuve lors de leurs discussions, Jack l'avait tout de même prévenue que le docteur était très attaché à sa religion et à ses origines irlandaises. Alors qu'elle plongeait en dessous d'une lame destinée à son cou, Fran entendit Jack émettre un commentaire, tout en combattant un homme récalcitrant :

- Stephen. I am no catholic, and only the Captain's ship… You can't expect me to…

Voila que Jack s'y mettait lui aussi, mais heureusement, il allait dans son sens. Fran n'avait jamais constaté à quel point ils partageaient des idées communes. Jack portait le fardeau d'être chef incontesté, et la jeune femme comprenait ses dilemmes bien mieux que Stephen. Au fil des dernières semaines, elle et lui étaient devenus assez proches, discutant de choses et d'autre et réalisant qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre à merveille, et partageaient la même obstination.

La forme imposante de Jack délivrait des coups qui auraient tué un taureau, et un malheureux français en fit les frais, sa mâchoire probablement fracturée. Stephen se battait avec rage et élégance, parant, se fendant, et tuant avec une grâce insoupçonnée. Lorsqu'il combattait, le docteur pouvait se vanter d'avoir le pied marin. Sa haute statue lui permettait d'atteindre des zones plus lointaines, et souvent cela fut suffisant.

- I am not religious, s'exclama Fran en éviscérant un soldat qui lui avait taquiné le ventre avec sa lame, et déchiré sa blouse de façon pathétique

- For God's sake, wouldn't you accept a religious marriage? s'écria Stephen, plus passionné que jamais

Fran serra les dents, et sentit la frustration monter en elle. 'Pas encore mariés et déjà en conflit…' se dit-elle. Elle laissa la colère prendre les rennes, et sa danse gracieuse se transforma en un orage grondant. Délaissant une lame, la jeune femme commença à utiliser ses genoux, ses jambes et ses poings. Les coups pleuvaient, et elle songea qu'il était parfois bon de revenir à des choses plus traditionnelles. Déviant une attaque de la main gauche en percutant un nerf dans le coude de son adversaire, la jeune femme s'acharna sur l'un des derniers matelots encore en vie dans l'entrepont. Une fois l'épée de son assaillant jetée à bas, le visage de Frances afficha un petit sourire mesquin. Ses poings la démangeaient, le soldat déséquilibré plongeait vers l'avant, et elle ressentait un besoin phénoménal de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un qui ne soit pas son futur mari. Trois bonnes raisons de se défouler sur le pauvre matelot dansaient devant ses yeux. Alors que ce dernier était en bonne voie de s'effondrer sur elle, Frances ferma le poing droit et délivra un magnifique uppercut sous le menton de son adversaire. Alors qu'il titubait, complètement sonné, la jeune femme remarqua que Stephen et Jack avaient sécurisé la zone. Le danger écarté, elle lâcha sa lame elfique, et fit face à son opposant qui reprenait ses esprits. Alors qu'il plongeait de nouveau vers elle, désarmé, Stephen fit un mouvement pour l'intercepter, mais Jack l'en dissuada en le retenant par le bras. Frances se décala au dernier moment, et gratifia le pauvre homme d'un coup puissant délivré avec l'extérieur de l'avant bras, le rabattant sur l'extérieur. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle était sur lui, et délivrait coup sur coup.

- God has… punch, fit le coup de poing qu'elle lui lança … NEVER … punch, la paume touchant l'homme sur la tempe …. been a part … un coup de pied dans le plexus fit tituber le soldat, of my freaking life ! termina-t-elle en envoyant voler le matelot d'un coup de pied retourné enragé. I'm not doing anything for his sake, and he's not done a lot for mine…

Alors que le soldat gisait à terre, rendu inconscient par le dernier coup de Fran, elle constata le regard médusé de ses deux amis. Le capitaine semblait amusé, une lueur de respect flottant dans ses yeux. Le docteur, quant à lui, penchait plutôt pour l'horreur absolue.

- I told you Stephen, if you marry that woman, she's going to handle you, and not the other way around. And don't cross her too much if you want to survive…

A ces mots, Jack se dirigea vers les escaliers d'un pas leste, sa chemise barbouillée du sang qu'il avait fait couler. Fran et Stephen se trouvèrent seuls dans l'entrepont, chacun d'eux évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre, craignant les conséquences de la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Après quelques instants à contempler le parquet souillé de sang, la jeune femme récupéra son sabre, puis essuya les fluides qui la maculaient en frottant la lame contre sa chemise déchirée. Quelques membres du Surprise naviguaient dans la salle, mais aucun d'eux ne trouva judicieux de déranger le docteur et sa coéquipière. Les hommes sécurisaient la zone et annihilaient le peu de résistance restante.

Ajoutant une nouvelle trainée vermeille aux nombreuses éclaboussures qui décoraient ses vêtements, Fran se demanda à quel point elle devait paraitre sauvage, et encore moins désirable. Apràs avoir vu son côté noir, le docteur aurait-il toujours envie de l'épouser ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Stephen lui dit :

- You look like an angry faerie descending on earth to punish the world form its mischief…

- Do I really look like this, or more like a gore covered indecent lad?

Attendant la réponse, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers Stephen, et fut surprise de voir que ce dernier lui souriait. Il lui tendit la main, et Fran mêla ses doigts poisseux à ceux du docteur. Après tout, elle était déjà reconnaissante d'avoir conservé tous ses doigts. La dernière fois qu'elle avait joué avec un couteau avait failli lui coûter quelques tendons. Le docteur la regardait avec cette expression d'émerveillement qu'il affichait parfois lorsqu'il découvrait une espèce nouvelle.

- Believe me Frances, I would never have thought to find a young woman beautiful as a warrior, but you stand before me like a goddess, with your hair so beautiful, this dangerous look in your eyes, and this fearful face of yours. You look like a being from another world, so distant from every lady I have ever known, and yet so powerful on more than one way. Before you came, I though I would be disgusted by a woman able to kill, and there you are fighting by my side and the only thing I am sure of feeling is pride and admiration. I do not mind the blood or the gore on your clothes, for this is part of being a warrior, and a mighty one you are. I will always respect you for the deepness of your personality, and your extraordinary skills, and not only for your beauty and way of dressing, even if I must admit that I do love this too… You are beautiful because of who you are, and not only because of your looks.

- Oh… I am… uh… faring badly with so many compliments but I guess I should say thank you… I hope I will not disappoint you since you think so highly of me…

- Just be yourself, fit le docteur en l'attirant auprès de lui, and I will admire you. I am sure you were loved dearly by your previous husband also, and even if I do not think my breeding is high enough to match his, I will love you the same… You are a faerie and any man would be honored to be your companion even for a few hours…

- You're right in this Stephen. My husband was a prince, soupira-t-elle, but it doesn't prevent me from loving you as much… I do not want titles; I want honesty and sincere love

A la mention du mot Prince, Stephen se raidit quelque peu, puis posa son autre bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

- I knew only a prince could win the heart of such an impetuous woman…

- You are no Prince and so you did. This is not at all the reason. He was just there… travelled with me…saved my life a few dozen times, and I just loved him for who he was And mighty and bright he was… But in all of his qualities the ones I loved most were his genuine naïveté and his kindness

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la jeune femme, et Stephen se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de la questionner d'avantage. Une nouvelle pièce du puzzle venait de lui être apportée, une parmi les dix mille qui lui manquaient, et l'évocation du mari de sa promise la peinait visiblement. Mu par un instinct inattendu, le docteur embrassa la jeune femme, comme pour lui transmettre la présence dont elle avait besoin maintenant que son mari était décédé. Même s'il brûlait d'envie de connaître tous ses secrets, Stephen savait qu'il ne devait pas la pousser. Elle lui était promise, et il ressentait le devoir de la protéger de la détresse et de la soutenir quoi qu'il arrivât. Aujourd'hui, il se devait d'être l'homme sur qui elle compterait, et il serait là pour honorer cette confiance. Alors que ses lèvres profitaient de la douceur de celles de sa compagne, une voix interpella le docteur depuis le fond de la salle.

- Doc, we need help there! cria Bonden

- Right there, répondit ce dernier en brisant le baiser

- I hate you Barett, murmura la jeune femme

Alors qu'il se tournait vers le barreur, Fran laissa ses doigts poisseux glisser dans ceux du docteur, puis s'apprêta à lui emboiter le pas. Cependant, Jack apparut dans les escaliers au même moment, et lui fit un signe de reconnaissance. Déviant sa course de son trajet d'origine, Frances se précipita aux côtés du capitaine, qui portait une expression sombre. La jeune femme semblait avoir aperçu une tâche de sang sur son flanc qui n'était pas las lorsqu'il les avait laissés, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de l'interroger. Le colosse avançait a grandes enjambées dans les couloirs du niveau inférieur, et les cheveux blonds échappés de son ruban voletaient autour de lui. Soudain, le capitaine s'arrêta net devant un rideau blanc qui semblait marquer l'entrée de l'infirmerie. 'Bonjour l'intimité' songea Frances, se souvenant de la porte qui fermait son espace personnel. Jack se plaça de côté, son sabre le précédant, et la jeune femme tira le sien en silence, et vint se placer de l'autre côté de l'entrée. Au signal de Jack, les deux combattants tirèrent brusquement le rideau, et passèrent l'entrée, leur arme pointée sur les deux occupants de la salle. Frances balaya brièvement la petite cabine des yeux, et conclut qu'il n'y avait aucune entrée et sortie possible, ainsi qu'aucun lieu pour se cacher. Jack baissa son arme lorsqu'il aperçut l'infirmier, et lui demanda ou était le capitaine dans un français approximatif. La jeune femme n'abaissa cependant pas le sien, et elle tenta d'évaluer les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui. L'un semblait être l'assistant, et au vu de sa contenance apeurée, il était mort d'inquiétude. L'infirmier, cependant, se tenait avec fierté auprès de son patient. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, et il se saisit d'un chiffon que lui tendit son assistant pour les essuyer. L'homme était de la taille de Jack, avec de long cheveux longs boucl côté s attaches de la même manière que ce dernier. Sa chemise ouverte lui donnait un air singulier, presque noble, mais elle n'était presque pas tachée de sang. Dans ses yeux noirs brillait une lueur de défi, la même lueur qui brillait parfois dans les yeux de Jack. L'air peu contrit de l'infirmier face à l'officier mort qui gisait sur sa table interpella Fran. Stephen semblait toujours abattu lorsqu'il perdait l'un des siens, et il se démenait comme un diable jusqu'à ce que son patient expire. L'infirmier qui lui faisait face semblait beaucoup plus frais que leur propre chirurgien après un combat. Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, ce dernier répondit à la question de Jack avec un hochement de tête peu naturel :

- Docteur De Vigny monsieur. I did what I could him. Before the capitaine died he said I was to give you this… continua-t-il en se tournant vers une table, et en ramassant respectueusement le sabre du capitaine français

Alors que Fran relevait un sourcil a la vue de la pièce de théâtre qui se jouait devant ses yeux, elle redoubla de vigilance. Elle savait de Stephen que l'infirmier était mort d'une fièvre quelques mois auparavant, et se doutait que quelqu'un d'important se cachait sous le nom de ce dernier. Lorsque Jack récupéra le sabre, une expression peinée passa sur le visage de l'infirmier, et elle comprit alors qu'il n'était nul autre que le capitaine de l'Achéron. Son rival allait se détourner et partir, le symbole de sa victoire en main, mais il rencontra le regard de Frances, et constata que sa lame était toujours dirigée vers l'infirmier. Sans un bruit, il se tourna de nouveau vers ce dernier, et fit signe à la jeune femme d'effectuer ce qui lui semblait juste. Jack savait qu'elle avait remarqué quelque chose qu'il avait manqué, et il lui donnait l'occasion de résoudre le problème de la façon la plus adéquate. Apres l'avoir vue combattre, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'aide qu'elle pouvait représenter, et sa confiance lui avait été acquise longtemps auparavant, même s'il n'avait jamais osé suivre son intuition de peur de mettre son équipage en danger. Fran s'approcha un peu plus de la table sur laquelle gisait l'officier à la veste bleue chargée d'épaulettes. Les traits rigides du soldat lui indiquèrent qu'il était mort depuis quelques temps déjà, et des trainées de sang maculaient sa gorge et son flanc. Cependant, la veste bleue n'était pas tachée au même endroit. Cette dernière paraissait trop petite pour la forme imposante de l'officier, et Frances comprit ce qui s'était passé. Une fois persuade que la bataille était perdue, le capitaine du navire était probablement descendu dans l'infirmerie, et avait échangé à veste contre celle d'un officier déjà mort. Il avait ensuite plongé les mains dans le sang, et s'était placé auprès de la table pour faire illusion.

Cette ruse n'était pas digne des gentlemen anglais, et Fran savait que Jack n'aurait jamais laissé ses hommes se battre sans les mener. De plus, lorsqu'un man-o-war était défait, le capitaine se constituait prisonnier de lui-même, et se pliait aux règles en vigueur. Le manque d'éthique du capitaine français, ainsi que les nombreux pillages dont il était responsable lui faisait penser aux corsaires de Saint Malo.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en pointant son sabre vers le défunt

- Who iz diss, questionna l'infirmier a Jack, I will not be kestioneud by a womane

L'accent était risible, et Frances sourit, ce genre de réponse était typique d'un homme de haut rang.

- She's my bodyguard, répondit Jack, la mine sérieuse

- Your whate?

- Répondez monsieur, ordonna-t-il

La jeune femme songea que Jack l'avait encore une fois confondue, et elle espéra qu'il ne saurait pas que la demande de protection venait de Blackeney. De toute manière, Jack n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle. Fixant ses yeux vers l'infirmier qui fulminait, elle demanda de nouveau :

- Qu'est il arrivé à votre capitaine ?

- Un sabre l'a entaillé au niveau de l'abdomen, répondit l'homme

- Comment avez-vous réagit ? demanda-t-elle

- Nous avons fait pression sur la blessure, mais je ne suis pas parvenu à couper le flot de sang

- Ah… Quant est il mort?

- Peu avant votre arrivée…

- Monsieur de Vigny, c'est ça hein ? Vous mentez, et vous êtes autant docteur que je suis chanteuse d'opéra… enfin, mauvais exemple…

Les yeux écarquillés, le supposé de Vigny recula de quelques pas sous le regard féroce de la jeune femme. Jack comprenait ce qui se disait, et se demandait bien où Frances voulait en venir.

- Vous êtes française, siffla-t-il

- Et alors? Jack, this man died at least an hour ago, probably from the side wound on his stomach. It bled profusely, but his captain coat does not show it. I am sure that the surgeon can wear it much better, since this captain coat is too tiny for the bigger officer lying there…

- Do not believe her, she's a bitch, and French…

- Macho en plus de ça… my my… commenta Frances

- De Vigny died from a fever a few months ago, Stephen told me…

Les yeux de Jack s'allumèrent soudain d'une colère mal contenue, et la jeune femme fut heureuse que son ire ne soit pas dirigée contre elle. Il était sans doute parvenu aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle, et honnissait déjà le capitaine français pour son manque d'honneur. Lui jetant un regard sombre, il ordonna au faux infirmier de sortir, et disparut avec le coupable sans un mot.

Consterné par la révélation, Jack entraîna le docteur sur le pont après s'être débarrassé de son fardeau, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas suivi par la jeune femme qui s'arrêta auprès de l'attroupement dans l'entrepont. Stephen fut surpris mais ne protesta pas, sachant que la situation nécessitait sa présence. Une fois arrivés au niveau supérieur, le capitaine lâcha le bras de son ami et se mit soudain à parcourir les quelques mètres du pont qui étaient libres de prisonniers.

- She's French, s'exclama-t-il, atterré

- Of course she is, répondit Stephen de son air le plus magistral, un peu surpris du manque de perspicacité de son ami

- You knew ? You… how ?

- Well my dear captain, first of all she has a slight accent in English that says she's not British, but she probably never lived in America. Norway does not seem to be an explanation either. Secondly, she perfectly speaks French, and a bit of Italian and a good deal of Spanish but I was sure that none of the last two were her native tongue… and third, how many do you know that can wear a midshipman's uniform or a torn sail and look dashing in it ?

- Hmm, fit Jack, un peu étonné de n'avoir rien déduit des nombreux indices qui avaient jalonné le chemin, French usually have such an accent

- In this you're quite right, and I heard her laugh about the Acheron's not so long ago… She's a skilled linguist anyway; no wonder you didn't spot it…

- Why didn't you tell me Stephen?

- Well it doesn't really matter where she was born, does it? That doesn't make her a spy and in the end her personality is much more important, and she has proved her intentions more than once already… Furthermore, as I told you before, I have never been an informer…

- But she could have been a spy! fit Jack, s'échauffant un peu

- You already run through this Jack, and ruled out that possibility yourself. French do not all work for Napoleon

- Once again Stephen, you have proven your subtlety and I am glad you are on board with me to see all the things I cannot

- You are the Captain Mr. Aubrey, there will always be some things hidden from you because of the authority you represent, fit Fran qui émergeait de l'entrepont

Aubrey se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui lança un regard pétrifiant.

- You, young lady, have fooled me all along…

- Did I ever deceive you sir ? demanda cette dernière, un peu inquiète

- No, I have to admit. But you never told me you were French…

- You never asked, répondit Fran avec un aplomb qui surprit le capitaine

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire malicieux, et soutint pendant quelques instants ses yeux confus, puis se tourna vers Stephen.

- Doctor, some help will be needed down there. Since De Vigny is dead, only the Surprise has a surgeon available.

La jeune femme songea à l'ironie du sort, qui l'avait mise nez a nez avec un capitaine qui se faisait passer pour le chirurgien De Vigny, le même nom qu'elle avait adopté pendant tant d'années d'études. Stephen passa devant elle, et descendit les escaliers. Lui emboîtant le pas, Fran tenta un coup de bluff, persuadée que le docteur avait décodé ses origines avant la confrontation avec l'infirmier. N'ayant pas entendu la conversation en entier, elle était curieuse de savoir comment elle s'était vendue.

- So how long have you known, lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils parcouraient l'entrepont

Stephen s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers elle.

- Since I heard you speak in you sleep after the storm…

- Oh… the exact same night I had that dream about you, murmura-t-elle

- Yes, sleeping can be dangerous, but you can't avoid it can you?, répondit Stephen avec un sourire énigmatique

- I guess not. It is however highly unusual that a guy watches a young woman's sleep before marriage, but it's been this way for my first too, répondit Fran, rencontrant la lueur confuse dans ses yeux avec amusement. Well… let's get to work then…

Ainsi, Stephen savait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà qu'elle était d'origine française, et n'en avait touché mot à qui que ce soit. La confiance qu'il devait avoir en elle était bien grande pour qu'il se garde de parler de sa découverte au capitaine. Alors que la jeune femme suivait son futur époux dans l'entrepont, un sourire illumina soudain son visage. 'Allegria' murmura-t-elle avant de rejoindre Stephen dans l'infirmerie.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : L'après

Comme après chaque bataille, la folie et la destruction rattrapèrent les deux amants comme un mistral s'abat sur la vallée. L'après midi et la nuit entière furent frénétiques, Stephen étant occupé à sauver ceux qu'il pouvait, et Frances réagissant à ses ordres avec la discipline d'un soldat, pressant, coupant, maintenant et soutenant le docteur dans son effort désespéré. Le ballet de bandages et décoctions s'organisait autour des deux infirmeries, avec une priorité pour les blessés du Surprise bien entendu. L'aide français faisait de son mieux, mais il fut néanmoins soulagé de recevoir de l'aide d'un chirurgien chevronné, et exprima sa gratitude plusieurs fois. Dans la panique générale, la présence de Frances passa presque inaperçue. Ses vêtements déchirés et sa blouse couverte de sang ne sembla choquer personne, mais parfois elle sentait des regards insistants se poser sur elle, et apercevait des hommes qu'elle avait combattus. Comme il était étrange de soigner des hommes qu'elle avait elle-même tenté d'assassiner… Stephen n'était pas étranger à ce sentiment de mal être qui circulait dans les veines de sa promise. Une fois encore, l'un et l'autre se trouvèrent liés par cette expérience paradoxale qui consistait à sauver des vies après avoir semé la destruction. Ensemble, ils travaillèrent d'arrache pied toute la nuit durant, ne s'économisant aucun effort pour sauver le maximum d'hommes possible.

Tout comme la première fois, Frances ressentit la nécessité de couper le lien avec ses émotions profondes pour ne pas se briser sous la pression de la détresse humaine dont elle était témoin. L'expérience la plongea dans un état d'indifférence semi conscient, et elle travailla urgemment sans considérer les conséquences possibles de ses actions. Chaque patient n'était qu'un corps de plus, et Frances pensa, cousit, et administra des soins difficiles avec la précision d'un robot, offrant une main chaude en signe de réconfort, puis passant au suivant sans s'attarder sur le visage des hommes dont elle s'occupait. Mais malgré son état second, Fran ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la connexion profonde qui la liait au docteur, et l'efficacité avec laquelle ils travaillaient ensemble. Peu de mots étaient échangés, mais elle savait lire les moindres expressions de son visage, et pouvait anticiper ses demandes avec certitude. Heure après heure, la jeune femme fournit au docteur une aide précieuse qui lui permit de travailler plus efficacement que jamais, et il s'émerveilla de ne pas avoir à expliquer en détails ce qu'il attendait d'elle car elle semblait lire dans ses pensées. Frances était un complément parfait, et un sourire timide lui échappa lorsqu'il songea qu'elle serait bientôt sa compagne.

Après des heures épuisantes dans l'infirmerie du Surprise, le docteur décida qu'il était temps de porter secours à l'équipage français. Ne tenant pas à le laisser sans surveillance dans la gueule du loup, Jack ordonna à deux de ses matelots d'accompagner son ami. Frances lui emboita également le pas, son sabre toujours a portée de main en cas de souci.

Le même manège recommença dans le vaisseau adverse, sauf que le nombre de blessés était moins important dû à tous ceux qui étaient déjà mort dans la nuit. L'infirmerie était plus spacieuse, et Stephen pouvait presque tenir debout sous les poutres boisées. L'assistant français était un peu plus doué que Padeen, et il se tint sous les ordres de Maturin aussitôt qu'il eut mis pied à bord. L'homme n'était pas assez têtu pour refuser l'aide bienvenue qu'apportait le docteur adverse, et savait également que cette dernière pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment sur ordre du capitaine Aubrey. Il profita donc de la présence d'un vrai chirurgien pour lui adresser les patients en besoin d'une opération. Alors que Stephen parcourait le couloir et jetait un œil rapide aux patients, Frances put presque apercevoir les rouages qui tournaient dans sa tête, jugeant qui était perdu ou non, et quel était l'ordre de priorité. Une fois ou deux, il demanda son avis à Frances, et cette dernière lui confirma qu'elle ne nourrissait aucun espoir pour les patients sur lesquels il hésitait. Il était difficile de condamner un homme à mort pour la survie de ses collègues, mais malheureusement certains auraient nécessité un miracle, et ces derniers ne faisaient pas partie de statistiques de survie. Tenter une opération risquée pouvait sauver un homme, mais combien mourraient du manque de soin ou d'une infection déclarée entre temps ? La jeune femme détestait jouer à Dieu, et décider elle-même lui donnait des frissons, mais il fallait qu'une décision soit prise, et elle fut heureuse d'être en accord avec celles du docteur.

Une fois la revue terminée, les trois soignants se remirent au travail, et le ballet macabre dura pendant quelques heures. Vers la matinée, Frances tombait de fatigue, mais l'adrénaline lui permettait de continuer coûte que coûte à administrer des soins. Toute la nuit, un français blessé au flanc avait observé ses allées et venues, mais son cas n'étant pas gravissime il n'avait pas encore subi de soins. Plusieurs fois la jeune femme avait senti un regard sur elle, mais n'avait pas réussi à localiser le danger. Les heures s'étirant et la fatigue réquisitionnant son corps, elle finit par oublier le sentiment malsain qu'elle ressentait et s'apprêta à nettoyer et bander les côtes du malheureux matelot. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du blessé, des bandages et une bouteille à la main, ce dernier ne fit pas mine de bouger, apparemment à demi conscient. Un signal d'alarme sonna dans l'esprit de Fran, car les blessures du soldat ne paraissaient pas assez grave pour justifier une perte de conscience, mais l'heure était avancée et il avait pu s'effondrer de fatigue. Alors qu'elle posait les fournitures médicales aux côtés du hamac, Frances aperçut un mouvement furtif du coin de l'œil. Mue par un reflexe, cette dernière esquiva une dague acérée qui aurait du se loger dans son flanc en reculant de quelques pas. Poussant un cri surpris, la jeune femme se trouva face au soldat qu'elle aurait du soigner. Ce dernier se tenait à demi courbé, une main contre la balafre qui courait de la hanche au thorax et l'autre tenant le coutelas, pantelant de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. La lueur féroce qui brillait dans ses yeux lui glaça les sangs, mais Frances n'osait tirer son sabre. Malgré le choc de l'attentat qu'elle venait de subir, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à frapper un homme blessé, surtout dans l'infirmerie. Son rôle était de le soigner, non de le tuer. Alors que l'homme avançait sur elle, Frances reculait doucement, son cerveau lui demandant frénétiquement de prendre une décision.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle pour gagner du temps

- Tu es française et t'es battue contre nous. Tu as trahis ton sang…

- Yadayada yeah I know

Choqué par ce manque de respect évident pour sa langue maternelle, l'homme continua néanmoins, ses yeux sombres lançant des éclairs…

- Tu t'es battue alors que tu es une femme. Tu es un traitre

- Le lieu de naissance ne conditionne pas toujours le pouvoir de nos croyances, répondit-elle calmement

- Tu es une pute à la solde des anglais hein ? Avec qui couches-tu hein ? lui cracha-t-il avec dégout

- Non, je ne suis pas une pute, je suis un soldat, tout comme toi…

- Les anglais ne prennent pas de femme à bord. Tu es une salope du capitaine je suppose…

L'homme ricanait de son trait d'esprit à présent, mais les insultes glissaient sur Fran comme la pluie sur une vitre. Elle se fichait bien de l'opinion d'un napoléonien machiste. A court de sujets pour continuer la conversation, la jeune femme paniquait cependant à l'idée de traverser le pauvre homme de sa lame. Sa main se refusait à tirer l'arme de son fourreau malgré les avertissements de son instinct de survie, et son assaillant serait bientôt assez proche d'elle pour l'empêcher de dégainer. Tuer des êtres humains au cœur de la bataille avait déjà été difficile, mais commettre ce meurtre dans un lieu de soin était au dessus de ses forces, même en cas de légitime défense.

Heureusement, la responsabilité de l'acte incomba à quelqu'un d'autre. Stephen, alerté par le cri surpris de son amie, avait tendu l'oreille pour épier ce qui se passait. Les insultes qu'il entendit depuis l'autre salle le mirent en rage, et il se précipita en hâte en dehors de la cabine de chirurgien, son scalpel à la main. Lorsqu'il vit qu'un français menaçait la vie de son aimée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et le docteur bondit en avant. En quelques pas souples il couvrit la distance qui le séparait du français et, se saisissant des cheveux longs du matelot, il le tira brutalement en arrière. D'un geste vif, Stephen trancha la jugulaire battante de son scalpel, et l'homme s'effondra, noyé dans une mare de sang.

Frances fixait le liquide écarlate qui s'étendait sur le parquet déjà saturé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder les yeux vitreux de l'homme qui l'avait attaquée et qui gisait sans vie à ses pieds. Elle aimait cette couleur, celle de sa future robe de mariée, et le fluide visqueux formait des schémas compliqués en s'épanchant sur le bois humide. Un bras familier l'attira en arrière, et tenta de la détourner de cette vision malsaine. Alors qu'elle se retournait, Frances cru distinguer le docteur mais ne parvint pas à déchiffrer les traits de son visage car sa vision semblait étonnement brouillée. Pensant pendant un instant qu'elle avait été blessée et que ses nerfs avaient cédé à une quelconque coupure, la jeune femme se laissa attirer contre le torse chaud de Stephen. De grosses larmes roulèrent alors sur ses joues, et la jeune femme comprit la raison de sa cécité temporaire. Alors que deux bras puissants se refermaient autour d'elle, Frances revint à la réalité, et se laissa aller dans le contact tendre qui emporta ses doutes et ses angoisses.

- Don't believe a word he said my dear, lui glissa Stephen a l'oreille, I know you are an amazing person

Stephen serra la jeune femme plus fort contre lui alors qu'il prononçait les seules paroles qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Certes, de telles platitudes n'étaient pas dignes de son esprit subtil, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver quelque chose d'assez fort pour exprimer son indignation. Sa future femme avait été traitée de catin, et son poing tremblait encore de l'offense. Jack n'aurait pas été tendre avec l'homme s'il avait été encore en vie. Stephen s'était lui-même surpris d'avoir agit aussi vite, car il n'était pas prompt à dispenser la mort, mais cette fois ci la vie de son amie avait été menacée et son honneur souillé. A terre, ceci aurait été débattu lors d'un duel, mais dans l'infirmerie le docteur n'avait pas hésité une seconde. La force de son geste l'effrayait, et il ne sut pas à quel point la détresse de Frances était liée a la même pensée. Quelque part, l'un et l'autre craignaient de devenir des monstres inhumains. La jeune femme trembla pendant quelques instants dans ses bras, et le docteur lui transmit tout l'amour dont il était capable dans cette simple étreinte. Bientôt, il sentit qu'elle relâchait ses muscles et reprenait le contrôle. 'Si vite' songea le docteur. Frances était une guerrière, et la vitesse avec laquelle elle avait retrouvé sa contenance après chaque coup dur l'impressionnait toujours. Cette femme avait perdu son mari et son fils, et risquait de nouveau son cœur dans un mariage qui les séparerait dans quelques semaines. Stephen l'admirait plus qu'il n'avait jamais admiré une femme, mais ce fut cependant avec surprise qu'il l'entendit prononcer ces mots étouffés dans sa chemise :

- I do not care what a Napoleonian has to say about me. I do not regret my choices. I never doubted them… And you more than ever know that I'm not the captain's bitch… ajouta-t-elle, plutôt amusée par l'idée

- Then my darling, please tell me what ails you? lui souffla Stephen

Le silence. Depuis son arrivée Fran s'était réfuigée plus que de raison dans le silence, et ses meilleurs amis à bord ne savaient quasiement rien d'elle. Pourtant ils étaient toujours là à ses côtés. Il était temps de leur montrer qu'elle leur faisait confiance. Frances caressa la chemise ensenglantée d'une main douce, et sentit le coeur de son aimé battre la chamade sous le coton humide.

- Killing human beings is the toughest thing I have been doing, and it never gets easier…

- How I share your uneasiness! S'exclama-t-il. I know that being a soldier in the service of my country requires me to do so sometimes, but I was born to save lives, not destroy them…

Frances bougea dans ses bras, et Stephen la laissa s'échapper à regret. Sa main se nicha dans la sienne, et elle leva deux grands yeux noisette sur lui.

- I know that life as a meaning for you, and I admire you for your efforts in saving some. As for me, even if I am not religious, I do not need any God to keep life is high praise. No human should ever have to kill a counterpart…

- How truly connected we are my lady, even with all our differences… fit le docteur, songeur. Now I think you should go away and rest for a while, I do not want to take the risk to have you there any longer…

- I'll ask Jack to send you more people, fit Frances sans protester; I do not want anything to happen to you…

- Please do so, and sleep well

La jeune femme déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres moites du docteur, et s'en fut aussitôt, son pas leger résonnant doucement dans l'entrepont. La soudaineté de son départ avait surpris Stephen, qui se rendit compte à quel point l'attaque récente l'avait affectée. Il secoua alors la tête, tentant de se débarrasser de la colère qui l'animait toujours d'avoir sa future feme traitée de catin. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner au patient qui l'attendait sur la table d'opération, il avisa l'aide français qui le regardait avec curiosité. Choisissant d'ignorer ce dernier, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle de chirurgie.

- C'est une femme exceptionnelle que vous avez trouvée là, docteur

- En effet, répondit Stephen, et je tuerai quiconque s'en approchera avec des intentions hostiles. Je ne souffrirai aucune atteinte à son intégrité…

Fran frappa à la porte entre ouverte de la grande cabine, et trouva le capitaine du Surprise en grande discussion avec Pullings. Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux vers elle, et Jack lui demanda :

- Anything amiss dear Frances? You seem strained…

- Well, I'd like some people sent in the Achéron to protect the doctor Captain…

- Did anything happen? s'exclama Jack en sautant de sa chaise

- Stephen is fine, répondit précipitemment la jeune femme

- What happened? demanda-t-il en fixant ses yeux foncés sur elle

Frances dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. L'attaque l'avait beaucoup plus secouée qu'elle n'aurait cru, et elle se sentait tellement épuisée que ses nerfs menaçaient de craquer. Cependant, Jack attendait une réponse sincère, et la rigueur militaire lui demandait un rapport détaillé pour prendre les mesures nécessaires. Protéger Stephen était une priorité.

- I was attacked by a guy I was going to help… fit-elle finalement d'un air désinvolte

- Why would a wounded soldier do that? s'excalama Pullings, choqué que l'on puisse attaquer le personnel médical, et une femme de surcroît

- Please tell me exactly what happened, gronda Jack, ses poings fermement enchassés dans la table

- Well… woke up with a knife, cornered me, told me I was a traitor to my country…

- Oh… I see, murmura Jack sans détailler le problème à son lieutenant qui nageait dans l'incompréhension. What next?

- Well, I was quite unnarmed so I just stood there and asked him why he was so angry. He told me I was probably the captain's whore…

- What! s'exclamèrent Pullings et Jack en même temps. This is unacceptable, fit le capitaine en se dirigeant vers la porte. I'll see to it myself

- He's dead ! cria Frances, stoppant ausistôt le capitaine. Stephen killed him. Was pretty pissed with the insut too… continua-t-elle avec un sourire entendu

Alors que la bouche du lieutenant se refermait sous un regard appuyé de la jeune femme, le capitaine s'arrêta et la détailla des pieds a la tète. Elle avait l'air épuisée, et l'événement semblait l'avoir secouée plus que de raison. Si l'insulte l'enrageait pour la simple et bonne raison que Frances était fiancée à son meilleur ami, il pouvait comprendre que la principale intéressée s'en trouvait secouée.

- Ok dear, go and rest, ordonna-t-il

Frances acquiseca et s'en fut sans demander son reste.

Chantant à tue tête 'le lion est mort ce soir', Fran observait le remue ménage qui agitait le pont du surprise et de l'Achéron depuis la poupe du navire français. Le soleil était bas et l'après midi touchait à sa fin. La jeune femme avait dormi au delà de midi, et se sentait régénérée. Barett, placé à la barre du Surprise, écoutait la jeune femme avec agitation, ne comprenant pas la signification de sa chanson, mais conscient du langage employé. Le barreur ne savait que faire. N'ayant pas assisté à la discussion entre le capitaine et la jeune femme, Barett n'avait pas été informé des origines de son amie, et se demandait à qui s'adressait la provocation. Certes, avec le temps elle avait gagné sa confiance, mais en situation de guerre la méfiance était de rigueur. Fran pouvait presque entendre les rouages danser dans la tête du jeune homme, et elle le gratifia d'un sourire. Ce dernier grimaça, et détourna les yeux, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Un scénario catastrophe se formait dans sa tête, mettant en scène lady Frances dans le rôle d'un espion qui avait gagné la confiance de l'équipage pour l'endormir et assassiner le capitaine à la moindre occasion. Il voyait déjà la jeune femme extraire un pistolet de sa poche, chantant toujours, et tirant sur son capitaine de sang froid. Elle était dangereuse, et aucun membre de l'équipage ne l'ignorait. Bonden secoua sa tête, et regarda de nouveau la jeune femme qui esquissait un pas de danse, chantant toujours devant l'équipage perplexe. Ce n'était pas rendre justice aux efforts et aux sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour les aider que de la soupçonner de tels méfaits.

Jack émergeait depuis l'écoutille de l'Achéron, suivi du docteur, du capitaine du navire français, et de quelques un de ses officiers qui formaient une escorte. Certes, il y avait peu à craindre de l'équipage adverse, le capitaine s'étant rendu, mais la jeune femme était néanmoins rassurée que la victoire ne leur fasse pas baisser leurs défenses. Le respect des règles de guerre l'avait surprise au plus haut point, et elle se souvint que la majorité des capitaines et officiers étaient des gentlemen, élevés dans le respect des lois. Une fois le capitaine rendu, ce dernier serait placé sous haute garde, mais avec respect, et il serait escorté en Angleterre, puis libéré sous rançon humaine ou monétaire. Fran avait beau détester l'arrogance de la noblesse, elle comprenait l'aversion du capitaine pour les pirates qui ne respectaient aucunes des règles en vigueur dans la marine. La guerre avait bien changé depuis ce temps, et malgré la stupidité de ce jeu qui ressemblait aux escarmouches grecques, la jeune femme regrettait ce temps comparé aux massacres de civils et d'innocents qui suivraient à travers les siècles. Elle songea qu'à une époque à présent révolue, Fran la révolutionnaire se serait insurgée contre le pouvoir du capitaine à bord etleurs manières stupides de gentlemen. Sa période rebelle l'avait quitté avec l'adolescence et surtout sa dernière rencontre avec des êtres qui défiaient l'imagination. La bataille pour la terre du milieu avait marqué sa vie à jamais, et le roi sans couronne ainsi que ses compagnons royaux elfique lui avaient montré à quel point certaines personnes étaient appelées à de grandes choses. Aujourd'hui, Fran comprenait la nécessité d'une hiérarchie et la présence de personnes éclairées pour maintenir une cohésion indispensable à l'humanité. Cela ne remettait pas en cause la démocratie ni la colère qu'elle ressentait parfois à la vue d'un nobliau arrogant, mais elle comprenait mieux le rôle que certains avaient à jouer. L'égalité n'était plus qu'une façade destinée à se craqueler au fil du destin, très souvent façonnée par le milieu de naissance et l'éducation. Fran avait vieilli, et s'était assagie, suivant le même chemin que celui se Stephen qui avait soutenu la révolution avant de s'en détourner.

Le capitaine de l'Achéron était plus grand que Jack, mais émacié par rapport au colosse. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés attachés en une queue de cheval, il conservait dans la défaite une contenance qui appelait le respect. Entendant des mots français qui glissaient nonchalamment sur l'océan, il se tourna vers la jeune femme avec surprise. Cette dernière soutint le regard que lui lança le capitaine, et aperçut derrière lui son héros blond qui amorçait le même mouvement. Sans quitter les yeux noirs du prisonnier, la jeune femme descendit les quelques marches qui reliaient la plateforme au pont, et appuya particulièrement son chant alors qu'elle entamait le dernier couplet. Utilisant les deuxièmes voix si expressives de Pow Wow pour marquer la victoire, elle contempla l'incrédulité qui pointa sur le visage du capitaine déchu.

- L'indomptable, le redoutable, le lion est mort ce soir !

Continuant à chanter, Fran capta le regard de Stephen alors que ce dernier esquissait son demi-sourire mystérieux, puis elle entrevit le visage de Jack. Ce dernier, habitué aux éclats particuliers de la jeune femme, ne montra pas sa surprise. Cependant, alors qu'il déchiffrait les paroles du couplet qu'elle était en train d'interpréter, un sourire franc illumina son visage, offrant à son alliée un clin d'œil complice qui récompensa cette dernière de son audace.

Alors que cette dernière faisait face à son prisonnier avec un aplomb remarquable, le capitaine se perdit dans ses pensées. Il trouvait la jeune femme incroyable. Après avoir démasqué le faux infirmier avec subtilité, et essuyé ses foudres d'homme buté pour avoir caché ses origines, là voilà qui avait l'effronterie de se moquer ouvertement du capitaine qui lui avait donné tant de fil à retordre, le tout délicatement enrobé dans une chanson joyeuse.

Elle était décidément imprévisible, et il remerciait Dieu qu'elle fut de son côté. Certes, elle n'avait jamais fait preuve de rébellion contre lui, mais après le combat qui venait d'avoir lieu, Jack se demandait à quel point il devait être reconnaissant qu'elle n'ait pas tenté de défier son autorité. Aussi habile qu'un espion, la jeune femme avait gagné au fil du temps le cœur de ses matelots, et de son meilleur ami. Elle avait laissé les mois couler sur sa présence, entre éclat de caractère et confidences, chansons et danses, et Jack savait qu'aujourd'hui la grande majorité de ses matelots mourrait pour elle. Aubrey n'était pas assez naïf pour dénier les faits, et il savait que la sagesse dont avait fait preuve la jeune femme pour se plier aux règles du bord était une bénédiction. Si elle avait voulu mettre son bateau à feu et à sang, il lui aurait suffi de claquer des doigts, ou de se prononcer contre l'injustice de telle ou telle règle à son égard. La douceur et la soumission apparente cachait une bombe à retardement, une arme acérée insoupçonnée de la majorité de ses hommes. Elle avait jugé qu'il était apte à mener son équipage la victoire, et l'avait silencieusement soutenu dans cette voie, parfois même contre l'avis de son meilleur ami. Jack n'osait penser à ce qui serait arrivé si elle avait décidé qu'il n'était pas digne d'être capitaine. Remerciant silencieusement la jeune femme pour l'aide qu'elle avait apporté dans cette course poursuite interminable, il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre son prisonnier lui jeter une insulte au visage.

- Traîtresse, lui cracha-t-il dégoûté

Alors que Pullings s'apprêtait à secouer le capitaine pour avoir tenté de ternir l'image de la jeune femme qui s'était bravement battue à ses côtés, Jack lui fit signe de n'en rien faire. L'équipage respectait Fran, mais leur capitaine préférait la laisser gérer le problème, conscient que l'intervention de son premier lieutenant l'exaspérerait. Combien de fois lui avait elle répété qu'elle n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse à protéger. Les yeux noisette de la jeune femme se durcirent, et elle s'approcha du capitaine déchu pour lui faire face. Il était plus grand qu'elle, et elle s'arrêta à plus d'un mètre de lui pour ne pas avoir à lever les yeux.

- Je considère que l'esclavage, la ruine, et le massacre de civils ne sont pas les meilleures choses au monde. Vous osez m'appeler traître, mais je suis fidèle à mon cœur. Napoléon n'est pas à dénigrer pour ce qu'il a fait pour la France, mais il est temps de mettre fin à ses divagations en termes de politique étrangère. Servez-le autant que vous voudrez, mais au moins un jour dans votre vie réfléchissez à la raison pour laquelle vous servez, et aux accomplissements de l'armée française en ces temps troublés

- Vous mentez jeune fille, vous ne savez rien de ce à quoi vous vous référez, fit le capitaine

- Voilez-vous la face autant que vous voudrez, je m'en contrefous… J'ai réfléchi et pris ma décision, et j'ose espérer que vous mettrez votre temps en captivité à profit. A chacun son tour…

A ces mots, Fran quitta le pont et remonta à bord du Surprise, son ire lui donnant un port altier. Barett venait à sa rencontre, et elle entendit Jack glousser et dire à son prisonnier.

- Quite a temper, uh ?

- Why do you tolerate a woman on board ? demanda ce dernier avec un accent prononcé

- Hum… good question, murmura Jack

- If that may help, she is as much a mystery to us as she is to you… fit Stephen d'un air perplexe

La jeune femme se retourna, décidée à terminer cette conversation qui commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs, et s'exclama depuis le bastingage du navire.

- Mystery is my second name…

- Really ? fit le docteur étonné que l'on ait osé baptiser ainsi une française

- Of course not dear, répondit Fran une fois de plus étonnée de la naïveté de ce dernier. By the way French captain, 'anne efforte on ze accent hein' ! ajouta-t-elle en imitant un collègue de bureau qu'elle ne tarderait pas à couper en morceaux lors de son retour

Sur ce, la jeune femme tourna les talons, et rejoignit le barreur du Surprise, qui la regardait étrangement. Jack et Stephen sourirent franchement de l'exagération de l'accent français, et le capitaine contrit tourna au rouge pivoine avec un air outragé.

- What was that song again? demanda Barett en voyant Fran arriver

- Le lion est mort ce soir, répondit elle, why ?

Mal assuré, Bonden se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Come on, spill it Barett…

- Are you French ?

- And what if I am? demanda-t-elle brusquement

- Uh nothing… fit ce dernier en rencontrant les yeux exaspérés de son amie

- I'm gonna tell you a secret master Bonden, I am French, your Captain knows about it and he doesn't give a damn. Does that answer the question? Happy now?

- Well… quite yes, fit le barreur

Contre toute attente, ce dernier esquissa un sourire, puis avança sur la jeune femme si rapidement qu'elle en fut surprise. Il entoura Fran de ses bras, et la serra contre lui pendant un instant.

- Thank you Fran, you are a real friend…

- Well… then since I am, you might give me a payback, fit celle ci avec une moue amusée

- State your price, fit Bonden avec un sourire sincère

- The captain told me that you can sew pretty well, commença Frances en tâtant le terrain

- Well, yeah I can, why so? You sew much better than I do…

- Jack told me they would refit the Acheron at sea, so you shouldn't be too busy the few next days… I was wondering if you could help me sew my wedding dress…

La bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement, Barett réagit soudainement:

- You're getting married ?

- Yes I am… But for the moment I didn't tell anyone except you so…

- When is that? Who? Who will perform the ceremony? Captain Aubrey?

- Ok ok, fit elle en agitant les mains, stop asking questions lad, I will explain but be quiet…

Alors que les deux compères s'éloignaient en direction du banc, la voix de stentor de Jack retentit soudain sur le pont du Surprise. Le capitaine se tenait au centre du navire, le docteur à ses côtés, et l'autorité naturelle qu'il dégageait appela au silence.

- Surprises, we will perform funerals for our loved ones this evening. I want you all clean and tidy at eight bells. We will celebrate and mourn their passing

Quelques murmures montèrent là ou se tenaient les Surprises éparpillés entre les voilures et le pont. Puis Jack reprit, un sourire se formant alors sur son visage :

- Then lads, we all will have the pleasure to assist a merry moment. In two days from now and before the Acheron leaves us, we will be celebrating the wedding of our beloved doctor Maturin with the woman that is now part of this crew and dear to our hearts

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Frances, qui se tenait à présent près de la barre, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Soudain des clameurs retentirent sur le pont, suivis de hourrah qui résonna depuis l'Achéron. Stephen se tenait toujours aux côtés de Jack, l'air abasourdi, et ce dernier lui donna une grande claque dans le dos avant de se tourner vers Fran. Cette dernière lui fit un signe joyeux de la main, puis salua de façon comique alors que les matelots continuaient de les acclamer.

- Mmm, so far for the secret, glissa-t-elle a Bonden. So, will you help me?

- Sure I will, after all you don't get married every day!

- Quite true, fit elle a voix basse and I wasn't even there for my first wedding…

- Uh ? demanda Barett, craignant d'avoir mal entendu

- Never mind…

- You know Fran, sometimes I feel like we speak a different language although it seems to be English

Frances éclata de rire, amusée de la sincérité de la remarque de son ami. Elle passa un bras derrière ses épaules, et le mena jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour lui montrer l'étoffe avec laquelle ils travailleraient. Les deux amis effectuèrent quelques esquisses et échangèrent leurs idées brièvement avant de se préparer pour la cérémonie funéraire du soir.

Lorsque Fran émergea sur le pont dans sa tenue de matelot habituelle, elle croisa Killick qui lui tendit une veste d'officier légèrement grande pour elle. La jeune femme passa le vêtement, et se dirigea vers le pont, la tête baissée en signe de respect. Les morts avaient été cousus dans leur hamacs et alignés le long du bastingage dans l'attente d'être remis a l'océan pour y reposer à jamais.

Peu à peu, le pont se remplit. Les marines se postèrent sur le flanc droit dans leur meilleur uniforme, tandis que les officiers se postaient à gauche. Les autres matelots se réunirent au centre en un groupement silencieux, leurs vêtements propres et leurs cheveux attachés. Frances rejoignit Blackeney et Calamy, et se félicita que ce dernier ne fasse pas partie des défunts. La peine se lisait sur le visage du plus jeune, tandis que son ami conservait un visage impassible. Stephen ne tenait en arrière du groupe de matelots, aussi discret que d'habitude, et Frances lui adressa un hochement de tête. Enfin le capitaine fit son apparition, son visage sombre surmonté du tricorne traditionnel. Il retira alors son chapeau, et le silence se fit sur le pont. Au lieu d'un discours éloquent, la jeune femme fut surprise d'entendre une prière dont elle ne connaissait pas les paroles. Alors que tous se joignaient au chœur, elle baissa la tête et se tut.

_Our Father,_

_(all) who art in heaven,_

_Hallowed be thy name_

_Thy kingdom come,_

_Thy will be done,_

_On earth as it is in heaven_

_Give us this day our daily bread,_

_And forgive us our trespasses,_

_As we forgive those who trespass against us_

_And lead us not into temptation,_

_But deliver us from evil_

_For thine is the kingdom,_

_The power and the glory,_

_Forever and ever_

_Amen_

Une fois la prière effectuée, Jack entreprit de lire les noms des défunts d'une liste que lui transféra Killick. Alors qu'il parcourait la liste d'une voix solennelle, Frances constata que cette dernière tremblait parfois, et admira l'homme qui se tenait devant elle pour sa contenance. Elle-même retenait difficilement ses larmes. Nombre d'hommes qui étaient morts lors de cette bataille avaient partage ses journées à bord. Il lui semblait tellement absurde qu'en quelques secondes ces derniers passent de vie à trépas, annihilant à tout jamais les rêves qu'ils avaient nourris de leur vivant. Le Surprise avait perdu sept de ses compagnons, le huitième étant William Warley qu'ils avaient abandonné dans les eaux glaciales du cap Horn.

Robert Gardner, able seaman

James Lloyd, boatswain's mate

Robert Kemp, able seaman

John Antonio, quartermaster's mate

Michael Doudle, able seaman

Joseph Nagle, carpenter's mate

John Allen, sailing master

Une fois la liste énumérée, Jack se tourna vers Bonden, et deux corps furent chargés sur une palette basculante sous un drapeau anglais.

- We therefore commit their bodies to the deep, to be turned into corruption, looking for the resurrection of the body when the sea shall give up her dead, and the life of the world to come, through our Lord Jesus Christ. Amen.

Jack ferma les yeux quelques instants, et toutes les têtes se baissèrent en signe de respect. Puis il donna un ordre silencieux au barreur, et ce dernier lâcha les deux premiers corps à la mer. Deux 'splash' retentirent aussitôt, signalant l'arrivée à la surface des deux défunts matelots. Frances croisa les yeux du capitaine et constata que leur lueur foncée paraissait distante. Cependant, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, et la jeune femme monta sur le promontoire ou Jack était place. Inspirant à fond, elle s'apprêta à commencer le chant le plus émouvant qu'elle avait jamais interprété. Sa voix monta doucement dans le silence ambiant, et les yeux des matelots se posèrent sur elle.

_Ave Maria_

_Gratiae plena_

_Dominus tecum_

_Benedicta tu_

L'attaque était douce, et Frances avait transposé la chanson de quelques tons pour être capable de l'interpréter sans que sa voix ne s'éraille. Se concentrant pour donner le meilleur d'elle-même en l'honneur de ses soldats, elle poussa un peu le chant pour les parties les plus hautes, le vibrato résonnant le long du grement :

_In mulieribus,_

_Et benedictus _

_Fructus ventris tui Iesus._

La plupart des hommes avait à présent fermé les yeux, et Frances continua, rassemblant toute les émotions qui la traversaient pour les transmettre à ceux qui avaient partagé sa vie:

_Sancta Maria_

_Sancta Maria _

La jeune femme aimait ces deux lignes, car les notes étaient plus basses et lui permettaient de faire vibrer sa voix dramatiquement.

_Ora pro nobis _

_Peccatoribus,_

_Nunc, et in hora_

_In hora mortis nostræ_

Marquant la pause après une partie particulièrement difficile, Frances parcourut l'assemblée du regard, et croisa les yeux de Stephen qui ne l'avaient pas quittée depuis le début de la prière. Fasciné, ce dernier buvait l'harmonie de la mélodie comme il aurait accueilli une eau claire après deux jours dans le désert. Certes, il avait déjà entendu Fran chanter, mais jamais elle n'avait fait montre d'autant de finesse sur des notes aussi élevées. Alors qu'elle reprenait doucement, sa voix basse vibrant d'émotion, Stephen contempla la faërie qui avait volé son cœur.

_Amen Amen_

_Amen _

_Amen_

Le dernier amen était le plus difficile, étant interprété une octave au dessus avec un decresecndo. Fort heureusement, Frances avait récemment chanté plus que de raison, et sa voix entonna le dernier vibrato avec tant d'émotion que l'équipage en frissona.

_Amen _

Le silence retomba sur le pont du man-o-war, et chacun profita de cette pause spirituelle pour effectuer un dernier hommage silencieux destiné à leurs camarades déchus. Enfin, Jack rechaussa respectueusement le tricorne sur sa tête blonde. Le signal étant donné, les matelots s'agitèrent aussitôt, et de petits groupes s'éloignèrent en chuchotant du renfoncement central ou les funérailles avaient eu lieu. Bientôt, le regard hanté déserterait leurs yeux, et la nouvelle équipe se souderait de nouveau, remplaçant les absents par une réorganisation des groupes habituels. En temps de guerre, les morts ne pouvaient être pleurés aussi longtemps que le cœur aurait voulu, et si les défunts n'étaient jamais oubliés, il n'en restait pas moins que le navire nécessitait d'être remis à flot. Le capitaine salua brièvement la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers sa cabine, et Frances se trouva seule pendant quelques instants, fixant les lattes de bois où avaient reposé ses camarades quelques minutes auparavant. Puis un bras passa autour de ses épaules, et elle leva les yeux, ses joues délicates toujours marquées du sillon des larmes salées. Regardant son amie intensément, Stephen affichait un visage grave pourtant teinté d'une certaine fierté.

- The way you sang today is the best honor I could think of for those men Frances. It was beautiful…

- It didn't really help them, did it? soupira-t-elle

- I'm sure that being buried in harmony would have meant a lot to them, and it meant a lot to the crew, répondit-il d'une voix douce. You can't blame yourself for the dead my dear, I heard you already saved many, probably more than you even realize. If not for you Calamy would be dead

- Oh I remember this, fit-elle perdue dans le souvenir

- A brilliant move, so he told me. I should maybe not give you access to all my sharp material given the way you can throw a knife. Shall we go?

- Yes… why not, répondit Fran d'un air absent

Stephen resserra son bras autour des épaules frêles de la jeune femme et cette dernière se pencha inconsciemment contre lui, recherchant sa douce chaleur et la sécurité de son étreinte. Les deux amants s'éloignèrent ainsi doucement, marchant l'un contre l'autre le long du bastingage.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 21 : Quelques jours d'insousciance

Emergeant de l'écoutille en clignant des yeux, Stephen goûta à la douce chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Une légère brise lui rappelait les journées d'été de son enfance, et la température ne tarderait pas à monter. L'Achéron se détachait à contre jour dans les rayons matinaux, projetant une ombre magistrale sur le pont du Surprise. Des bruits sourds dus aux réparations résonnaient ci et là, masquant à peine le vacarme crée par l'agitation de l'équipage. Le navire serait bientôt apte à reprendre la mer, et le Surprise l'escorterait à Valparaiso. Constatant que Jack n'était pas en vue, Stephen de dirigea vers le bastingage dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la personne qu'il cherchait. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'océan, un son de voix caractéristique résonna sur la surface bleutée. Le rythme étrange ne rappelait aucun chant de l'époque, et Stephen du se concentrer pour distinguer la signification des paroles à cause du bruit ambiant.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry fresh skin_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_Ooops…._

Alors qu'elle remontait l'échelle de corde après son bain matinal en chantant à tue tête, Frances se trouva nez à nez avec son catholique de mari. Son expression choquée ne lui échappa pas, et elle se rendit soudain compte de la chanson qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Souriant d'un air contrit, la jeune femme gravit les dernières marches qui la séparaient du pont, et vint se placer devant lui, un air de défi sur son visage. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau salée dans son dos, et les vêtements de coton moulaient ses formes plus que de raison. Provocante au possible, elle contempla avec amusement les sentiments contradictoires qui traversaient l'esprit du docteur. Avant qu'il ne puisse émettre une opinion quelconque, elle reprit doucement :

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't think I'm in love tonight_

Avancant vers l'homme qui la dominait d'une bonne tête en chantonnant le couplet, Frances plongea ses yeux dans les siens pour le déstabiliser.

- This is highly improper… lui souffla Stephen

- My dear doctor, everyhting that is not meant to be is not disgusting…

- But…

Frances apposa un doigt dégoulinant sur les lèvres du docteur.

- I should get dressed, the look on the Acheron's faces tells me that this wet cloth shows more than it should

Réalisant qu'il retenait sa femme sur le pont plus que de raison, le docteur rougit, et offrit le bras à sa compagne. L'équipage du Surprise était habitué à ses bains matinaux, d'autant plus que Jack la rejoignait parfois. Leur loyauté pour l'amie du capitaine et la femme de leur bien aimé chirurgien permetttait à Frances de ne pas trop écoper de regards déplacés. Certes Frances était une jolie femme, musclée plus que de raison et dotée d'une poitrine généreuse pour quelqu'un de sa constitution, mais cela ne justifiait rien.

Alors qu'elle se désabillait gracieusement dans l'étroitesse de leur cabine, Stephen s'approcha de la fée des eaux, et commenca à embrasser la peau salée de ses épaules. Puis il entreprit de brosser doucement les cheveux roux de son épouse, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement lisses. Les caresses qu'ils lui prodiguaient étaient féériques, et la jeune femme se laisse aller dans les bras de son amant. C'est ainsi que d'une provocation puérile naquit une étreinte passionée qui s'invita entre son bain et l'élaboration d'une tresse. Les deux amants firent l'amour comme si cela devait être la dernière fois, comme à chaque fois qu'ils partageaient ce doux moment d'intimité.

Le Surprise s'était remis en marche vers le Chili sur ordre du capitaine Aubrey, et Frances avait regagné son perchoir préféré pour profiter de l'air frais. La cabine de Maturin était minuscule et l'enfermement l'oppressait. Même après le rangement radical qu'elle avat effectué, l'espace restait presque impraticable à deux. Aussi fort qu'elle aimât son mari et ses livres, Frances était un être libre et nécessitait de l'espace. Souvent, Stephen montait avec des livres et les deux époux discutaient les théories à l'infini, assis côte à côte sur le banc de poupe. Parfois, Bonden se joignait à deux, parfois c'était le capitaine. Les amis devisaient ainsi pendant des heures sur des sujets variés alliant la science à l'art de la guerre en milieu maritime. Aubrey régaliat parfois la jeune femme de quelques anecdotes de son passé qui incluaient son barreur pour la plupart. Ces moments priviliégiés resteraient à jamais gravés dans m'esprit de la jeune femme.

Souvent, Maturin contemplait la jeune femme danser sur la vergue. La grâce avec laquelle elle évoluait rameneait souvent l'image de la fée dans son esprit, et il avait parfois du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle était à présent sa femme. La plupart du temps, le docteur se sentait transporté par les mouvements hamrmonieux qui émanaient de la danse qui se déroulait au dessus de lui. Parfois cependant, il ressentait une vague de tristesse à l'idée d'être ainsi exclu de cet univers particulier que Frances semblait créer au sein de la structure du navire. Cet après midi là, les ombres que projetaient la danseuse dans le soleil couchant lui donnèrent plus que jamais l'envie de communier avec les élements et de se joindre à elle. Surmontant sa peur des hauteurs et sa maladroitesse habituelles, Stephen décida qu'il tenait à partager ce moment avec son épouse. Alors que les vagues berçaient doucement le navire sur l'océan doré par les rayons rasants, le docteur s'approcha du mât de misaine et se saisit de la corde rêche qui le mènerait sur la plate forme dans un premier temps, puis à la rencontre de sa femme. Accomodant tant bien que mal le roulis, le docteur évolua doucement le long de l'échelle, et se trouva bientôt sur le parquet rassurant de la première plateforme. Du coin de l'œil, Frances avait remarqué la silhouette hésitante qui ballotait le long de l'échelle, et elle surveillait la progression de son amant tout en effectuant quelques allers et retours sur la vergue. Alors que Stephen s'asseyait quelques instants sur la plateforme, la jeune femme se laissa glisser le long d'un corde et le rejoignit, atterissant souplement à ses côtés.

Le visage baigné de lumière orangée, le docteur sourit à la jeune femme, et elle le trouva plus beau que jamais.

- I will never be able to surprise you my dear, will I? dit-il de bon cœur

- Only Jack manages, but the Surprise obeys him so I suspect that they league themselves against me… sourit-elle en retour

Les cheveux roux du docteur flamboyaient dans le soleil couchant, et Frances passa maladroitement une main dans la tignasse désordonnée. Dans les yeux clairs de Stephen se lisaient une multitude d'émotions liées, et l'une d'entre elle emplissait la jeune femme de joie. L'affection qu'il lui portait se lisait littéralement sur son visage, et elle contempla ses traits gracieux alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux.

- Your hair is fantastic with this light, souffla-t-elle à son amant

- I never wished for such a color, but I cannot deny I look Irish after all…

- I love it so much, it is a part of you, so different…

- You are a red-head too… répliqua-t-il, songeant à quel point elle sortait de l'ordinaire

Frances rougit, mais les rayons du soleil eurent la bonté d'occulter le changement de couleur de ses joues.

- I have to admit that I cheated…

Les sourcils de Stephen se relevèrent de surprise, et il lui adressa un regard incrédule.

- What would you mean by this my dear wife?

- This is color is not exactly the one I was born with… glissa-t-elle un peu honteuse

- Really ? How … ? interrogea le docteur en remarquant pour la première fois la discordance entre ses sourcils et ses cheveux flamboyants

- I was born with white hair, and kept it for at least ten years… then it became a bit darker, changing with years and seasons, sometimes dark blond, sometimes brown…

- That is not unsual for kids to change color. But what with the red color then? It suits you so well…

- I had some rusty reflections, a bit of a red colour by istelf, so I used some henné to accentuate it

- Oh, it that the herbal leaves they use in India and Nort Africa?

- Yes, exactly! s'exclama Frances, impressionnée de la culture du docteur

- Well, commença Stephen en caresssant une mèche rebelle, I love it like this. This colour suits your character, you are like fire and it only seems fair that your appearance matches this…

- Thank you my husband, fit Frances en se redressant, I am glad you do not think ill of me for changing my appearance. Will you join me ? ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main à son amant

- Sure I will, répondit-il en se saisissant des doigts de la jeune femme, surpris qu'elle ait deviné son intention

Pour la première fois et non sans mal, Stephen monta sur la vergue pour partager la magie du soleil couchant sur l'océan. S'installant à la jonction du mât et de la poutre, le docteur réalisa que l'on pouvait s'installer confortablement et respirer l'air de la liberté à plein poumons. Alors que la jeune femme posait sa tête au creux de son épaule pour contempler les derniers rayons rougeoyants du soleil, le docteur osa détacher l'un de ses bras du mât, et serra son épouse contre lui. Le souffle de Frances caressant doucement la peau de son cou, Stephen se sentit entier, conscient de l'immensité qui les protégeait de la séparation, et pleinement heureux.

Bonden leva les yeux vers la vergue de Fran, comme très souvent depuis qu'elle avait choisi ce perchoir. Les deux époux contemplaient le soleil couchant côte à côte sur la poutre, et le barreur en poussa presque un cri d'émerveillement de voir le docteur là haut. Une voix grave vint le tirer de sa contemplation, et Barett salua son capitaine.

- This is something we do not see every day, don't you think Bonden? demanda Jack d'une voix rieuse

- Aye sir, I would have never thought to see the doctor up there and looking so happy, répondit-il en levant de nouveau les yeux sur le couple. I thought only magic could achieve this…

- Maybe she's really a faerie then, répondit Aubrey avant de disparaître dans l'ombre des voiles

Autour des amants flamboyait leur couronne de cheveux liés par la proximité de leurs corps, et Jack songeait qu'il ne saurait jamais qui était la jeune femme. Alors qu'il regagnait sa cabine et jetait un dernier coup d'œil aux deux amants, il se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait.

Lorsque les derniers rayons eurent disparus, Stephen se pencha vers sa femme pour caresser ses lèvres des siennes, oublieux des mètres de vide qui le séparaient du pont. Frances goûta à ce baiser avec bonheur, et lorsqu'il lui demanda de danser pour lui à la lueur des lampes et du crépuscule, cette dernière accepta avec joie.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Quelques jours d'insousciance

Emergeant de l'écoutille en clignant des yeux, Stephen goûta à la douce chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Une légère brise lui rappelait les journées d'été de son enfance, et la température ne tarderait pas à monter. L'Achéron se détachait à contre jour dans les rayons matinaux, projetant une ombre magistrale sur le pont du Surprise. Des bruits sourds dus aux réparations résonnaient ci et là, masquant à peine le vacarme crée par l'agitation de l'équipage. Le navire serait bientôt apte à reprendre la mer, et le Surprise l'escorterait à Valparaiso. Constatant que Jack n'était pas en vue, Stephen de dirigea vers le bastingage dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la personne qu'il cherchait. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'océan, un son de voix caractéristique résonna sur la surface bleutée. Le rythme étrange ne rappelait aucun chant de l'époque, et Stephen du se concentrer pour distinguer la signification des paroles à cause du bruit ambiant.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry fresh skin_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_Ooops…._

Alors qu'elle remontait l'échelle de corde après son bain matinal en chantant à tue tête, Frances se trouva nez à nez avec son catholique de mari. Son expression choquée ne lui échappa pas, et elle se rendit soudain compte de la chanson qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Souriant d'un air contrit, la jeune femme gravit les dernières marches qui la séparaient du pont, et vint se placer devant lui, un air de défi sur son visage. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau salée dans son dos, et les vêtements de coton moulaient ses formes plus que de raison. Provocante au possible, elle contempla avec amusement les sentiments contradictoires qui traversaient l'esprit du docteur. Avant qu'il ne puisse émettre une opinion quelconque, elle reprit doucement :

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't think I'm in love tonight_

Avancant vers l'homme qui la dominait d'une bonne tête en chantonnant le couplet, Frances plongea ses yeux dans les siens pour le déstabiliser.

- This is highly improper… lui souffla Stephen

- My dear doctor, everyhting that is not meant to be is not disgusting…

- But…

Frances apposa un doigt dégoulinant sur les lèvres du docteur.

- I should get dressed, the look on the Acheron's faces tells me that this wet cloth shows more than it should

Réalisant qu'il retenait sa femme sur le pont plus que de raison, le docteur rougit, et offrit le bras à sa compagne. L'équipage du Surprise était habitué à ses bains matinaux, d'autant plus que Jack la rejoignait parfois. Leur loyauté pour l'amie du capitaine et la femme de leur bien aimé chirurgien permetttait à Frances de ne pas trop écoper de regards déplacés. Certes Frances était une jolie femme, musclée plus que de raison et dotée d'une poitrine généreuse pour quelqu'un de sa constitution, mais cela ne justifiait rien.

Alors qu'elle se désabillait gracieusement dans l'étroitesse de leur cabine, Stephen s'approcha de la fée des eaux, et commenca à embrasser la peau salée de ses épaules. Puis il entreprit de brosser doucement les cheveux roux de son épouse, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement lisses. Les caresses qu'ils lui prodiguaient étaient féériques, et la jeune femme se laisse aller dans les bras de son amant. C'est ainsi que d'une provocation puérile naquit une étreinte passionée qui s'invita entre son bain et l'élaboration d'une tresse. Les deux amants firent l'amour comme si cela devait être la dernière fois, comme à chaque fois qu'ils partageaient ce doux moment d'intimité.

Le Surprise s'était remis en marche vers le Chili sur ordre du capitaine Aubrey, et Frances avait regagné son perchoir préféré pour profiter de l'air frais. La cabine de Maturin était minuscule et l'enfermement l'oppressait. Même après le rangement radical qu'elle avat effectué, l'espace restait presque impraticable à deux. Aussi fort qu'elle aimât son mari et ses livres, Frances était un être libre et nécessitait de l'espace. Souvent, Stephen montait avec des livres et les deux époux discutaient les théories à l'infini, assis côte à côte sur le banc de poupe. Parfois, Bonden se joignait à deux, parfois c'était le capitaine. Les amis devisaient ainsi pendant des heures sur des sujets variés alliant la science à l'art de la guerre en milieu maritime. Aubrey régaliat parfois la jeune femme de quelques anecdotes de son passé qui incluaient son barreur pour la plupart. Ces moments priviliégiés resteraient à jamais gravés dans m'esprit de la jeune femme.

Souvent, Maturin contemplait la jeune femme danser sur la vergue. La grâce avec laquelle elle évoluait rameneait souvent l'image de la fée dans son esprit, et il avait parfois du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle était à présent sa femme. La plupart du temps, le docteur se sentait transporté par les mouvements hamrmonieux qui émanaient de la danse qui se déroulait au dessus de lui. Parfois cependant, il ressentait une vague de tristesse à l'idée d'être ainsi exclu de cet univers particulier que Frances semblait créer au sein de la structure du navire. Cet après midi là, les ombres que projetaient la danseuse dans le soleil couchant lui donnèrent plus que jamais l'envie de communier avec les élements et de se joindre à elle. Surmontant sa peur des hauteurs et sa maladroitesse habituelles, Stephen décida qu'il tenait à partager ce moment avec son épouse. Alors que les vagues berçaient doucement le navire sur l'océan doré par les rayons rasants, le docteur s'approcha du mât de misaine et se saisit de la corde rêche qui le mènerait sur la plate forme dans un premier temps, puis à la rencontre de sa femme. Accomodant tant bien que mal le roulis, le docteur évolua doucement le long de l'échelle, et se trouva bientôt sur le parquet rassurant de la première plateforme. Du coin de l'œil, Frances avait remarqué la silhouette hésitante qui ballotait le long de l'échelle, et elle surveillait la progression de son amant tout en effectuant quelques allers et retours sur la vergue. Alors que Stephen s'asseyait quelques instants sur la plateforme, la jeune femme se laissa glisser le long d'un corde et le rejoignit, atterissant souplement à ses côtés.

Le visage baigné de lumière orangée, le docteur sourit à la jeune femme, et elle le trouva plus beau que jamais.

- I will never be able to surprise you my dear, will I? dit-il de bon cœur

- Only Jack manages, but the Surprise obeys him so I suspect that they league themselves against me… sourit-elle en retour

Les cheveux roux du docteur flamboyaient dans le soleil couchant, et Frances passa maladroitement une main dans la tignasse désordonnée. Dans les yeux clairs de Stephen se lisaient une multitude d'émotions liées, et l'une d'entre elle emplissait la jeune femme de joie. L'affection qu'il lui portait se lisait littéralement sur son visage, et elle contempla ses traits gracieux alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux.

- Your hair is fantastic with this light, souffla-t-elle à son amant

- I never wished for such a color, but I cannot deny I look Irish after all…

- I love it so much, it is a part of you, so different…

- You are a red-head too… répliqua-t-il, songeant à quel point elle sortait de l'ordinaire

Frances rougit, mais les rayons du soleil eurent la bonté d'occulter le changement de couleur de ses joues.

- I have to admit that I cheated…

Les sourcils de Stephen se relevèrent de surprise, et il lui adressa un regard incrédule.

- What would you mean by this my dear wife?

- This is color is not exactly the one I was born with… glissa-t-elle un peu honteuse

- Really ? How … ? interrogea le docteur en remarquant pour la première fois la discordance entre ses sourcils et ses cheveux flamboyants

- I was born with white hair, and kept it for at least ten years… then it became a bit darker, changing with years and seasons, sometimes dark blond, sometimes brown…

- That is not unsual for kids to change color. But what with the red color then? It suits you so well…

- I had some rusty reflections, a bit of a red colour by istelf, so I used some henné to accentuate it

- Oh, it that the herbal leaves they use in India and Nort Africa?

- Yes, exactly! s'exclama Frances, impressionnée de la culture du docteur

- Well, commença Stephen en caresssant une mèche rebelle, I love it like this. This colour suits your character, you are like fire and it only seems fair that your appearance matches this…

- Thank you my husband, fit Frances en se redressant, I am glad you do not think ill of me for changing my appearance. Will you join me ? ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main à son amant

- Sure I will, répondit-il en se saisissant des doigts de la jeune femme, surpris qu'elle ait deviné son intention

Pour la première fois et non sans mal, Stephen monta sur la vergue pour partager la magie du soleil couchant sur l'océan. S'installant à la jonction du mât et de la poutre, le docteur réalisa que l'on pouvait s'installer confortablement et respirer l'air de la liberté à plein poumons. Alors que la jeune femme posait sa tête au creux de son épaule pour contempler les derniers rayons rougeoyants du soleil, le docteur osa détacher l'un de ses bras du mât, et serra son épouse contre lui. Le souffle de Frances caressant doucement la peau de son cou, Stephen se sentit entier, conscient de l'immensité qui les protégeait de la séparation, et pleinement heureux.

Bonden leva les yeux vers la vergue de Fran, comme très souvent depuis qu'elle avait choisi ce perchoir. Les deux époux contemplaient le soleil couchant côte à côte sur la poutre, et le barreur en poussa presque un cri d'émerveillement de voir le docteur là haut. Une voix grave vint le tirer de sa contemplation, et Barett salua son capitaine.

- This is something we do not see every day, don't you think Bonden? demanda Jack d'une voix rieuse

- Aye sir, I would have never thought to see the doctor up there and looking so happy, répondit-il en levant de nouveau les yeux sur le couple. I thought only magic could achieve this…

- Maybe she's really a faerie then, répondit Aubrey avant de disparaître dans l'ombre des voiles

Autour des amants flamboyait leur couronne de cheveux liés par la proximité de leurs corps, et Jack songeait qu'il ne saurait jamais qui était la jeune femme. Alors qu'il regagnait sa cabine et jetait un dernier coup d'œil aux deux amants, il se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait.

Lorsque les derniers rayons eurent disparus, Stephen se pencha vers sa femme pour caresser ses lèvres des siennes, oublieux des mètres de vide qui le séparaient du pont. Frances goûta à ce baiser avec bonheur, et lorsqu'il lui demanda de danser pour lui à la lueur des lampes et du crépuscule, cette dernière accepta avec joie.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Révélations

Jack lui avait annoncé leur arrivée iminente à Valparaiso d'un air triste, et Frances savait que son temps était compté. Elle pouvait presque sentir le pouvoir de la pierre se réveiller au fur et à mesure qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la terre ferme. Les Andes se détachaient déjà à l'horizon, et la jeune femme se demanda de nouveau qui contrôlait sa destinée. Quels que soient les êtres qui l'utilisaient, ils avaient déjà prouvé leur générosité en lui laissant du temps sur place avant de devoir disparaître. Ces trois semaines de sursis étaient passéee\s aussi vite qu'un orage sur les terres du sud, mais elle serait éternellement reconnaissante pour ces jours qui lui avait été accordés.

Penchée sur le bastingage, Fran regardait absentément les eaux teritoriales du Chili défiler le long de la coque. Une main familière caressa son dos, puis vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille. La jeune femme se redressa un peu pour se rapprocher Stephen, puis glissa ses doigts dans les siens. L'homme déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, puis appuya sa joue sur le dessus de son crâne. Lui aussi contemplait l'horizon, et pour la première fois de sa vie la vision du continent ne le remplit pas de joie. Il ressera son étreinte autour de son épouse, qui comprit aussitôt la raison de ce geste. Sans se retourner, elle dit a voix haute ce qu'il craignait le plus :

- Soon I will have to go, and I will never thank you enough for being such a good husband…

- Don't… souffla-t-il dans son oreille d'un air déséspéré

- Stephen, we already discussed this, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui

La tristesse qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme brisa le cœur du docteur, et il se trouva bien égoïste de lui demander une fois de plus d'abandonner sa vie pour lui. Cependant, un fol espoir vint caresser son esprit meurtri, et son visage s'éclaira. Resserant ses bras autour d'elle, il se pencha en avant de manière à ne pas être épié.

- I can leave with you Frances…

Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme sentit ses jambes trembler sous la violence de l'assaut. Stephen était prêt à abandonner sa vie pour elle, et une fois de plus l'intensité de son amour la frappa de plein fouet. Jack et le Surprise étaient sa famille, et il se disait prêt à les quitter pour la suivre. Luttant pour retenir ses larmes, elle se demanda quelle excuse elle pourrait bien trouver pour lui faire comprendre l'absurdité de sa proposition. Alors qu'elle restait bouche bée, Stephen continua :

- You know who I am, and I have numerous contacts all around the world. Whatever your missions I can help you, protect you and support you…

- That's impossible Stephen… souffla Fran, en proie à un abbatement inhabituel

- Why not ? demanda celui-ci, prêt à défendre son idée bec et ongles. You know I can fight; I can train and improve, and be your second… I can…

- That's not it, you don't understand!

- Then tell me ! s'exclama-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le rejetait

- There are rules Stephen, and I cannot bend them. I am to be alone in this… You cannot follow me where I am to go…

- You do not play by rules Frances, you've been crashing all the conventions I have ever known! Who makes them? Who makes you so afraid that you would reject me?

Le ton du docteur indiquait qu'il était au bord de l'explosion, et son énervement passager toucha la jeune femme plus que de raison. Elle aurait voulu hurler, frapper, ou se jeter du haut du mât pour évacuer la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, mais rien de tout ceci n'allait résoudre son problème. Plus Stephen insistait, plus elle l'aimait, et plus la douleur menaçait de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Accrochée aux avants bras de son mari comme une naufragée, la jeune femme sentait ses poignets flancher sous la puissance de son étreinte.

- Fran, let me try, please ? demanda Stephen en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens

- That's freaking impossible and I can't do anything about it! explosa-t-elle finalemenet en rejetant ses bras

Surpris de la violence de sa réaction, le docteur recula d'un pas, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de tourner les talons. Elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes et sauta les escaliers de l'entrepont, hantée par le regard blessé de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Traversant la salle commune à grandes emjambées, Frances ignora les regards surpris que l'équipage lui jeta. Devant son air déterminé et la colère qui l'animait, personne n'osa l'arrêter, pas même Bonden qui s'inquiéta cependant de l'état de son amie. Fran traversa l'infirmerie et claqua la porte de la cabine de Stephen, se jetant au sol sur leur lit de fortune. Elle ne réussit même pas à pleurer tellement la colère qui l'animait l'avait emportée. Rien de tout cela n'était de la faute de Stephen, et chaque sacrifice qu'il était prêt à faire lui rappelait à quel point elle était responsable des malheurs à venir. Si elle s'était contrôlée, son mari n'aurait pas eu à souffrir une telle désillusion. A présent qu'il était prêt à tout abandonner pour elle, la voilà qui lui tournait le dos sans une explication.

La porte grinça, et la jeune femme se raidit. Elle regagna une position assise, et sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Une larme roula enfin sur sa joue, et elle leva les yeux vers Stephen. Ce dernier s'abaissa doucement sur les couvertures, et s'assit en face d'elle, son regard fixé sur le visage dévasté de son épouse.

- Please, speak to me, lui souffla-t-il

Frances soupira, et ses épaules retombèrent. Ses yeux révélèrent l'amplitude des sentiments qui bouillonaient en elle.

- I should not have fallen in love with you, because in doing so I condemned you to suffer for my mistakes…

- Do you think that marrying me was an error? demanda-t-il horrifié

- No Stephen, it is not what I mean. You are a fantastic person. I just should have kept your heart safe, and I didn't manage to stay neutral. I failed… souffla-t-elle, vaincue

- I do not know the rules you are talking about, but cannot you bend them like all the others?

- No… I can't…

- Why? Why the others and not this one?

Frances se tourna et regarda longuement son mari, et laissa ses doigts glisser sur le dos de sa main. Avec un sourire triste, elle lui dit :

- I am from another time Stephen. Nobody should ever know this, but I owe you the comprehension of why you cannot come with me…

Incrédule, le docteur se trouva bouche bée. Cela semblait strictement impossible, et pourtant il savait que Frances ne lui avait jamais menti. De nombreuses choses restaient dans l'ombre, et la plupart du temps la jeune femme jouait avec les mots pour ne pas révéler ce qui la dérangeait. Ses yeux sombres lui criaient de la croire, mais son esprit rationnel niait l'histoire à dormir debout qu'elle venait de lui révéler.

- If I stay, I can alterate the course of history by being here. If you leave, there might be some important things missing in the future. I cannot know, but I can't take the chance.

- But you alterated it already! argumenta Stephen

- I was sent here for this, and soon I will be sent back. It's coming Stephen, I feel it…

- Who, how, when? demanda-t-il, presque prêt a la croire

- In this my dear, I do not know much. I don't know who controls this, or what their exact purpose is. I never knew what my part in here was, and will probably never know… I am in the dark as much as you are…

- When do you come from then?

- I departed the fourteenth of July two thousand and nine…

- Two thousand and nine? That's more than two hundred years from now… Is that really possible?

- You know as much as I do that I would not lie to you Stephen

Maturin était tellement étonné qu'il en perdit presque l'usage de la parole. La jeune femme pouvait pratiquement voir les engrenages qui tournaient inlassablement dans sa tete, tentant d'élucider le mystère temporel qui se présentait. Ainsi, la femme qu'il avait épousée venait du vingt et unième siècle. Soudain, le visage du docteur s'éclaircit. Cette révélation expliquait de nombreuses choses, en particulier l'avancement de ses connaissances scientifiques, et son hésitation à expliquer certaines notions de médecine. Cela expliquait également le flou artistique autour de ses origines, et de son pays d'accueil. La norvège de 2009 était probablement très différente de celle d'aujourd'hui. Son naturel reprenant les rennes, Stephen se trouva aussitôt submergé de questions et commenca à babiller à une vitesse folle :

- So did we win the war? What about medicine? Can you give me a better explanation on the bleeding issue? What inventions did we make ? What about evolutionnist theory ?

- Stephen !

- Uh…. Yeah ? demanda ce dernier, un peu désorienté par l'interruption

- You know there is nothing I can tell you from the future. Mentionning it could affect it somehow, I refuse to take this responsability.

- Oh, but there must surely be a way…

- Nope doctor, there is none. Every piece of information, every action could generate consequences you cannot imagine on the future. If I give you a strategic advantage, war could turn different, and all politic life could be changed forever… There is no way Stephen, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux, I'm sorry.

Le pauvre docteur se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche, et ses épaules tombèrent en signe de soumission. L'argument de Frances avait du sens, et une bataille difficile faisait rage entre sa soif de savoir et la sagesse inhérente à ses années de vie au sein de sociétés différentes. La jeune femme étendit une main timide vers lui comme pour lui signifier qu'elle partageait sa détresse, et Stephen s'en saisit tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son épouse.

- No questions allowed Stephen, lui glissa-t-elle, I'm sorry…

- Are all the girls like you my wife? In the future…

Fran sourit. Cette demande n'était pas déraisonable.

- Nope, I'm still a pretty heavy case for my days…

- Of this I do not doubt… souffla le docteur en portant les doigts de sa femme à ses lèvres

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux époux. Le cerveau du docteur fourmillait de mille et unes questions qu'il tentait de réprimer, et Frances souffrait de ne pas pouvoir assouvir sa cursiosité. Quelque chose titlta dans son esprit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que si elle était pieds et poings liés concernant le futur, rien ne l'empêchait de parler du passé.

- You know Stephen, there is a world I can't talk about, but there is something you might be interested to hear from an historic point of vue

- Really?, fit-il, ses yeux petillants de curiosité

- King Arthur, you know about the legends, don't you?

- Of course, who doesn't! s'exclama-t-il

Frances le contemplait avec un petit sourire, et les yeux bleus du docteur s'ecarquillèrent de comprehension.

- You mean…?

- Yes, he was for real. I met him, I even fought alongside him

- Tell me everything Frances, I want to know everything about those legends… s'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme débordant

- To be honest I left long before the legend started, but I am going to count you the story of artorius, roman dux bellorum…

Et ainsi Frances raconta en détails au docteur Maturin comment elle avait combattu les Saxons aux côtés du reste de la compagnie d'Artorius, la mort de Dagonnet, le sauvetage in extremis de Lancelot et ce qui s'ensuivit. Stephen écouta, fasciné, l'histoire de la plus grande légende qui ait peuplé cette terre et à laquelle son incroyable femme avait participé. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé et que Stephen fut à court de questions, la jeune femme se creusa l'esprit pour trouver un moyen de lui laisser un souvenir d'elle-même.

Soudain, une idée lui vint, et elle se saisit de son sac pour dénicher son portefeuille. Elle en extrait une de ses cartes professionnelles. Elle tendit la carte à Stephen, et ce dernier se saisit du petit carton avec curiosité. L'écriture d'imprimerie était très précise, et il se demanda comment il était possible d'avoir un papier aussi blanc et des couleurs aussi éclatantes. Cependant, Frances ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger.

- This is where I work on a daily basis. I was there yesterday on fourteenth of July, and I will also be there the day after I'm gone from here

- Framo engineering? Is that your company? Are you from secret services? demanda-t-il avec cursiosité

- Well, that's complicated but not in Norway. In Framo I have a very boring job, fit la jeune femme en pouffant

- Another crpyptic answer uh…?

- My life is a mess Stephen, I belong to nowhere and no job expect for that one…

- So you are physics engineer? Demanda ce dernier, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus

- Well uh… kinda…

Baissant les yeux pour ne pas soutenir son regard inquisiteur, Frances retira la petite photo plastifiée qui l'accompagnait depuis quelques temps. Ses deux frères la regadaient en souriant depuis le canapé du salon. Son sourire éclatant, très rare sur les phtotographies, témoignaient du moment privilégié qu'elle avait partagé avec sa fratrie cet été là. Les yeux humides du souvenir de ce jour, Frances tendit la photo à son mari, qui se saisit du petit carré plastifié. A la vue du portrait ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Good lord, how can somebody make a painting so precise and so colorful on such a small piece of paper!

- This is done by a machine Stephen, but if you take care of it I'm sure you can keep it for a long time

Deux yeux clairs rencontrèrent le regard noisette de la jeune femme, et elle sourit.

- Are you saying that I can keep it?

- It's a present, répondit-elle en hochant la tête, so you can remember me…

- Frances this is… of great value… I will keep it safe next to my heart… Are they your brothers ?

- Yes they are…

- Tell me about them…

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à bord, Frances se mit à parler ouvertement de sa famille, d'elle-même, et des voyages merveilleux qu'ils avaient faits ensemble. La jeune femme ouvrit son cœur entièrement, et le docteur but chacun de ses mots avec avidité. Le nuage de mystère qui entourait son épouse semblait onduler autour d'elle et se soulever peu à peu, comme emporté par le vent de ses confidences. Récitant les anecdotes qui avaient jalonné son enfance, la jeune femme se détendit et vint reposer ses épaules contre le torse de son mari. Ce dernier s'appuya contre le mur, et entoura la jeune femme de ses bras.

La pierre bleue soigneusement occultée dans sa poche, Frances contempla l'homme qui avait été son mari pendant plus de trois semaines, et son compagnon de voyage pendant des mois. Au moment où elle se perdrait dans le vortex et rentrerait chez elle, le docteur mourrait. Bien sur, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de vivre une existence longue et remplie d'aventures, mais pour elle se plier aux règles établies revenait à le tuer. Lorsqu'elle atterrirait dans son canapé pour savourer le thé fumant qui l'attendait depuis virtuellement plusieurs mois, Stephen serait mort depuis deux siècles. La tristesse hantait ses pensées depuis longtemps, mais Frances avait refusé de céder à la douleur pour profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait en compagnie de son mari. A présent que chaque grain de son sablier s'était écoulé, la jeune femme aurait vendu père et mère pour une journée de plus. Quelle qu'ait été sa préparation psychologique, ce n'était toujours pas assez pour accepter de perdre des êtres chers sans se battre. Le plus difficile étant qu'au lieu de lutter contre la fatalité, la jeune femme devait accepter la situation de son propre gré. Le sens du devoir avait toujours été très fort en elle, mais parfois elle le sentait s'érailler. Déjà avec Legolas, elle avait enfreint les règles, et se refusait à se rebeller de nouveau de peur de causer des dommages certains au monde d'aujourd'hui.

- Dance with me one last time, souffla soudain Frances

- Here? demanda Stephen en balayant le port des yeux, but there's no music

- Please…

Incrédule, le docteur se demanda encore une fois ce qui passait par la tête de sa femme, mais l'idée de partager une dernière danse n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Son visage se radoucit, effacant la peine pendant quelques instants, et il salua sa partenaire qui le scrutait intensément.

- That would be my pleasure, fit il en cherchant son regard

Fran sourit et il grava son expression joyeuse dans sa mémoire, se jurant de ne jamais oublier la beauté de ses traits lorsqu'elle lui souriait. Alors qu'il tendait la main, la jeune femme bascula son sac au dessus de son épaule, et le plaça sur son ventre. Fourrageant dedans à la recherche d'un élément inconnu, elle extrait une petite boite noire reliée à un fil. Les yeux écarquillés, le docteur contempla le petit objet, fasciné par le design du plastique. Il n'avait jamais vu un objet pareil. Frances mis en route le mp3, et chercha la chanson qu'elle voulait écouter. Puis elle fixa un écouteur dans son oreille droite, et tendit l'autre à son mari. Ce dernier regarda le petit objet avec intérêt, et s'apprêtait à enlever ses lunettes lorsque Frances le coupa dans sa réflexion.

- Put this in your ear and twist a bit so is stays on, dit-elle

- What is it? demanda Stephen

- The way to the last dance, répondit-elle, and a proof of my origins…

- How is this working? What is it made off? This is so curious; let me have a look…

- Please Stephen; we don't have a lot of time. I should be gone already. Will you share this last dance with me?

Le docteur reporta ses yeux azur sur elle, et la jeune femme le trouva encore plus beau qu'a l'accoutumée avec ses favoris roux et sa tignasse rebelle. Il fixa le petit objet dans son oreille, s'y reprenant à deux fois pour le faire tenir, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- I can hear some music! s'exclama-t-il

Frances lui sourit de nouveau, et lui tendit le bras, à la recherche du contact réconfortant de son partenaire.

- Shall we ?

Sa haute stature dominant la jeune femme, le docteur se saisit de la main tendue et passa son autre bras derrière le dos de son épouse. Il la pressa doucement lui et inhala la douce odeur de sa peau. Cette dernière relança la natzurka au début, puis caressa doucement le dos du docteur avant d'immobiliser sa main sur sa taille, pressant le tissu rêche de son manteau élimé. Alors que long son plaintif du violoncelle se faisait entendre, Fran posa doucement son visage contre le torse de Stephen et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'introduction. Le docteur s'adapta très vite au rythme lent de la mazurka, et entraina sa partenaire dans quelques pas de danse langoureux. Cette dernière s'abandonna au doux ronronnement des battements de son cœur, et abandonna le contrôle de ses pas au fantastique meneur qu'était son mari. Stephen était tres bon danseur, et le lui avait prouvé lors de cette soirée folle qu'avait été leur mariage. Découvrant une toute nouvelle facette de son mari, la jeune femme avait joué le jeu avec plaisir, apprenant à son bras toutes sortes de danses folles. Alors que leurs deux corps bougeaient en rythme, lui entrainant celui de Fran dans son sillage, elle eut envie de tout abandonner et de se blottir dans ses bras à jamais. La sensation d'être dépossédée de tout contrôle était grisante, Stephen pensait et bougeait pour elle. Frances la guerrière avait enfin trouvé un havre de paix, et accepté de donner les clefs de son corps et de son esprit à un autre qu'elle. Elle qui avait appris à tout contrôler n'avait quasiment jamais réussi à céder le pouvoir, jamais après la perte de Legolas. Le cadeau était inestimable, et le docteur en était conscient. Il n'avait pas ressenti un tel abandon de sa part en dehors de leurs danses, et la confiance qu'elle lui accordait lui était précieuse. A présent qu'il partageait ces mouvements langoureux avec elle pour la dernière fois, il ressentait son souffle sur sa poitrine, la petite main nichée dans la sienne, et son étreinte autour de lui. Le bonheur avait un nom, et malgré l'imminence de son départ Stephen se refusa à gâcher ce moment unique. Il resserra son bras sur l'épaule de sa femme, et elle se pressa un peu plus dans sa chaleur.

Alors qu'il effectuait des mouvements d'ampleur grandissante, Frances redressa son visage, et leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard clair la plongea dans une multitude d'émotions contradictoires, et elle serra son corps plus fort contre le sien de peur d'être emportée par la vague de sensations, mais elle refusa de briser le contact. Il y avait du regret et de la tristesse, mais par-dessus tout un amour incommensurable qui menaçait de faire céder ses jambes. Fort heureusement, Stephen la maintenait fermement contre sa poitrine, et elle en profita pour se noyer totalement dans la lueur bleutée. L'étreinte était douce et puissante à la fois, parfaitement en accord avec le caractère passionné de son mari.

What are they doing ? demanda Jack a son barreur depuis le pont du Surprise. Les deux hommes observaient discrètement les deux amants, et Barett avait sans conteste de meilleurs yeux que ceux de son capitaine.

- I believe they are dancing, sir…

- Dancing? S'exclama Jack en haussant les sourcils, without music?

- Doesn't seem to bother them sir, répondit Barett, une once de tristesse passant dans sa voix

Jack se tut, et se tourna vers le barreur qui, au fil des missions, était devenu un ami. Depuis le temps qu'ils naviguaient ensemble, une connexion s'était établie entre les deux hommes, et les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Le capitaine posa une main rêche sur l'épaule de Barett et lui dit :

- I'll miss her too, but she had a mission that did not allow her to stay. Be glad we had the honor to share some moments with her before she was gone again…

Leurs corps bougeaient à l'unisson au doux son du violoncelle si cher à Stephen. Ramenant leurs mains jointes contre sa poitrine, le docteur se pencha un peu plus vers elle pour renforcer la communion physique et psychique dans laquelle les avait plongés cette danse. Alors que la clarinette se lançait dans un solo, il ferma les yeux pendant un instant, et s'abandonna aux sensations extraordinaires que ce moment partagé lui procurait. Alors que Frances ressentait la douce pression de la joue de Stephen sur ses cheveux, elle inhala profondement son odeur épicée. Sa main remonta le long de sa colonne, et elle effleura son dos à travers le tissu de la veste. Puis ses doigts voyagèrent jusqu'à la base de son crâne, et la jeune femme entreprit de caresser la base des cheveux de Stephen. Ce dernier réagit subrepticement, et la serra plus fort contre lui, la pression de son corps décuplé par les émotions contradictoires qui le submergeaient.

Alors que le solo de clarinette se terminait, Frances ressentit la confusion de son partenaire, et elle pencha la tête en arrière pour le contempler. Comme plongé dans une transe, Stephen menait la danse avec sensualité, effrayé du moment où elle se terminerait. La jeune femme serra plus fort la main de son amant, et l'utilisa pour se hisser plus près de lui. Respirant son souffle régulier, elle effleura ses lèvres pendant un instant, son corps toujours en mouvement à l'unisson du sien. Délicatement, Stephen joignit de nouveau les siennes à celles de Fran, entraînant le couple dans un baiser chaste. Alors qu'elle goûtait sa peau, la jeune femme sentit la passion monter en elle. Une vague d'émotions commença à déferler, et le docteur réagit aussitôt. Resserrant son bras autour de sa taille pour l'entrainer avec lui, il vint à la rencontre de son visage pour l'embrasser éperdument. S'abandonnant totalement dans le feu de leurs lèvres scellées, Frances arqua son corps en arrière pour mieux s'enrouler autour de son partenaire. Soudain, elle sentit les deux bras du docteur saisir sa taille et ses hanches, et il la souleva dans les airs sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres enflammées. Ce baiser public n'avait rien de correct mais l'un et l'autre s'en fichaient, partageant pour la dernière fois l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Dominant maintenant son mari, Frances passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux, caressant son cou et le dessus ses épaules tout en l'embrassant avec passion. L'air lui manquait, mais l'appel de son corps était bien trop puissant pour qu'elle ne puisse y résister. Se fondant contre lui, ses hanches fermement maintenues dans son étreinte puissante, la jeune femme s'offrait dans retenue, goûtant l'homme qu'elle aimait avec fougue. Stephen semblait avoir oublié le monde, mais il dansait toujours au rythme de la mazurka, emportant avec lui la jeune femme dans un mouvement sensuel. Si ce baiser devait être le dernier, il se devait d'être mémorable.

Enfin, Frances titilla sa lèvre inferieure avec douceur, et il la reposa au sol avec précaution, leurs lèvres se donnant un dernier adieu dans une légère caresse. La mazurka retentissait toujours, et alors qu'elle poussait un soupir à fendre l'âme Stephen l'attira de nouveau contre son torse. Elle plongea son visage dans sa chemise pour respirer sa peau, et il caressa ses cheveux roux pendant un instant avant de récupérer la petite main dans la sienne pour terminer la danse qui touchait à sa fin. Bientôt, des larmes salées s'invitèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme, et elle les laissa couler, s'abandonnant à ses émotions comme jamais auparavant. Se balançant doucement de droite à gauche au rythme du corps de son mari, Frances profita du peu de temps qu'il lui restait et relâcha tout contrôle. Bercée par la musique, elle se délecta de la proximité de l'homme qu'elle aimait et sourit lorsqu'une main tremblante vint caresser ses cheveux. Alors que la mazurka touchait à sa fin, le violon relâchant quelques notes plaintives pour annoncer le terme de cet instant magique, Fran se détacha de la poitrine de Stephen, et chercha ses incroyables yeux clairs. Il fut surpris de voir les lames qui coulaient librement sur son visage, mais ne réagit pas. Lorsque ses yeux noisette se fixèrent dans les siens, le docteur appréhenda toute la complexité de la décision qu'elle venait de prendre, et il plongea dans les tréfonds de l'âme de sa femme. Enfin, il comprit, et alors que la connaissance coulait en lui comme une cascade qui dévale la montagne, Stephen accepta le départ de sa bien aimée sans conditions. Lorsqu'elle lut la lueur d'acceptation dans les yeux de son mari, Frances soupira, et porta une main au visage tant aimé. Les dernières notes du violon résonnaient, et bientôt la douce musique ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Frances secoua la tête, tirant sur le fil qui délogea les écouteurs. Le silence s'épaissit, et ses doigts jouèrent doucement avec les favoris roux de Stephen. Enfin, alors que les larmes coulaient de nouveau librement sur son visage, elle souffla :

- Please remember me…

Subjugué qu'elle puisse songer qu'il l'oublierait, le docteur l'attira contre lui une dernière fois, et l'étreignit si fort qu'elle cru entendre craquer ses côtes.

- Oh dear, you are my wife, you will stay in my heart as long as I live…

Laissant respirer la jeune femme, Stephen saisit son visage noyé de larmes de ses deux mains, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- I love you Frances, and will always love you no matter what…

- I love you too, repondit-elle d'une voix a peine audible. Goodbye Stephen, goodbye my love, goodbye my husband…

Le moment était venu. Fran déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son mari, puis recula de quelques pas derrière une caisse pour s'occulter de la vue de potentiels observateurs. Stephen était immobile, mais ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas une seule seconde. Une larme roula sur sa joue, la seule et unique larme qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vue verser. La jeune femme sortit la pierre brillante de sa poche, et les deux amants contemplèrent pendant quelques instants la lueur bleutée. Puis elle referma ses doigts sur le bijou, et agita sa main en direction de Stephen. Alors que la lumière l'englobait, son dernier regard fut pour l'azur de ses yeux. Un instant plus tard, elle tombait dans un puits sans fond…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22 : Révélations

Jack lui avait annoncé leur arrivée iminente à Valparaiso d'un air triste, et Frances savait que son temps était compté. Elle pouvait presque sentir le pouvoir de la pierre se réveiller au fur et à mesure qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la terre ferme. Les Andes se détachaient déjà à l'horizon, et la jeune femme se demanda de nouveau qui contrôlait sa destinée. Quels que soient les êtres qui l'utilisaient, ils avaient déjà prouvé leur générosité en lui laissant du temps sur place avant de devoir disparaître. Ces trois semaines de sursis étaient passéee\s aussi vite qu'un orage sur les terres du sud, mais elle serait éternellement reconnaissante pour ces jours qui lui avait été accordés.

Penchée sur le bastingage, Fran regardait absentément les eaux teritoriales du Chili défiler le long de la coque. Une main familière caressa son dos, puis vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille. La jeune femme se redressa un peu pour se rapprocher Stephen, puis glissa ses doigts dans les siens. L'homme déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, puis appuya sa joue sur le dessus de son crâne. Lui aussi contemplait l'horizon, et pour la première fois de sa vie la vision du continent ne le remplit pas de joie. Il ressera son étreinte autour de son épouse, qui comprit aussitôt la raison de ce geste. Sans se retourner, elle dit a voix haute ce qu'il craignait le plus :

- Soon I will have to go, and I will never thank you enough for being such a good husband…

- Don't… souffla-t-il dans son oreille d'un air déséspéré

- Stephen, we already discussed this, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui

La tristesse qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme brisa le cœur du docteur, et il se trouva bien égoïste de lui demander une fois de plus d'abandonner sa vie pour lui. Cependant, un fol espoir vint caresser son esprit meurtri, et son visage s'éclaira. Resserant ses bras autour d'elle, il se pencha en avant de manière à ne pas être épié.

- I can leave with you Frances…

Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme sentit ses jambes trembler sous la violence de l'assaut. Stephen était prêt à abandonner sa vie pour elle, et une fois de plus l'intensité de son amour la frappa de plein fouet. Jack et le Surprise étaient sa famille, et il se disait prêt à les quitter pour la suivre. Luttant pour retenir ses larmes, elle se demanda quelle excuse elle pourrait bien trouver pour lui faire comprendre l'absurdité de sa proposition. Alors qu'elle restait bouche bée, Stephen continua :

- You know who I am, and I have numerous contacts all around the world. Whatever your missions I can help you, protect you and support you…

- That's impossible Stephen… souffla Fran, en proie à un abbatement inhabituel

- Why not ? demanda celui-ci, prêt à défendre son idée bec et ongles. You know I can fight; I can train and improve, and be your second… I can…

- That's not it, you don't understand!

- Then tell me ! s'exclama-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le rejetait

- There are rules Stephen, and I cannot bend them. I am to be alone in this… You cannot follow me where I am to go…

- You do not play by rules Frances, you've been crashing all the conventions I have ever known! Who makes them? Who makes you so afraid that you would reject me?

Le ton du docteur indiquait qu'il était au bord de l'explosion, et son énervement passager toucha la jeune femme plus que de raison. Elle aurait voulu hurler, frapper, ou se jeter du haut du mât pour évacuer la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, mais rien de tout ceci n'allait résoudre son problème. Plus Stephen insistait, plus elle l'aimait, et plus la douleur menaçait de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Accrochée aux avants bras de son mari comme une naufragée, la jeune femme sentait ses poignets flancher sous la puissance de son étreinte.

- Fran, let me try, please ? demanda Stephen en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens

- That's freaking impossible and I can't do anything about it! explosa-t-elle finalemenet en rejetant ses bras

Surpris de la violence de sa réaction, le docteur recula d'un pas, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de tourner les talons. Elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes et sauta les escaliers de l'entrepont, hantée par le regard blessé de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Traversant la salle commune à grandes emjambées, Frances ignora les regards surpris que l'équipage lui jeta. Devant son air déterminé et la colère qui l'animait, personne n'osa l'arrêter, pas même Bonden qui s'inquiéta cependant de l'état de son amie. Fran traversa l'infirmerie et claqua la porte de la cabine de Stephen, se jetant au sol sur leur lit de fortune. Elle ne réussit même pas à pleurer tellement la colère qui l'animait l'avait emportée. Rien de tout cela n'était de la faute de Stephen, et chaque sacrifice qu'il était prêt à faire lui rappelait à quel point elle était responsable des malheurs à venir. Si elle s'était contrôlée, son mari n'aurait pas eu à souffrir une telle désillusion. A présent qu'il était prêt à tout abandonner pour elle, la voilà qui lui tournait le dos sans une explication.

La porte grinça, et la jeune femme se raidit. Elle regagna une position assise, et sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Une larme roula enfin sur sa joue, et elle leva les yeux vers Stephen. Ce dernier s'abaissa doucement sur les couvertures, et s'assit en face d'elle, son regard fixé sur le visage dévasté de son épouse.

- Please, speak to me, lui souffla-t-il

Frances soupira, et ses épaules retombèrent. Ses yeux révélèrent l'amplitude des sentiments qui bouillonaient en elle.

- I should not have fallen in love with you, because in doing so I condemned you to suffer for my mistakes…

- Do you think that marrying me was an error? demanda-t-il horrifié

- No Stephen, it is not what I mean. You are a fantastic person. I just should have kept your heart safe, and I didn't manage to stay neutral. I failed… souffla-t-elle, vaincue

- I do not know the rules you are talking about, but cannot you bend them like all the others?

- No… I can't…

- Why? Why the others and not this one?

Frances se tourna et regarda longuement son mari, et laissa ses doigts glisser sur le dos de sa main. Avec un sourire triste, elle lui dit :

- I am from another time Stephen. Nobody should ever know this, but I owe you the comprehension of why you cannot come with me…

Incrédule, le docteur se trouva bouche bée. Cela semblait strictement impossible, et pourtant il savait que Frances ne lui avait jamais menti. De nombreuses choses restaient dans l'ombre, et la plupart du temps la jeune femme jouait avec les mots pour ne pas révéler ce qui la dérangeait. Ses yeux sombres lui criaient de la croire, mais son esprit rationnel niait l'histoire à dormir debout qu'elle venait de lui révéler.

- If I stay, I can alterate the course of history by being here. If you leave, there might be some important things missing in the future. I cannot know, but I can't take the chance.

- But you alterated it already! argumenta Stephen

- I was sent here for this, and soon I will be sent back. It's coming Stephen, I feel it…

- Who, how, when? demanda-t-il, presque prêt a la croire

- In this my dear, I do not know much. I don't know who controls this, or what their exact purpose is. I never knew what my part in here was, and will probably never know… I am in the dark as much as you are…

- When do you come from then?

- I departed the fourteenth of July two thousand and nine…

- Two thousand and nine? That's more than two hundred years from now… Is that really possible?

- You know as much as I do that I would not lie to you Stephen

Maturin était tellement étonné qu'il en perdit presque l'usage de la parole. La jeune femme pouvait pratiquement voir les engrenages qui tournaient inlassablement dans sa tete, tentant d'élucider le mystère temporel qui se présentait. Ainsi, la femme qu'il avait épousée venait du vingt et unième siècle. Soudain, le visage du docteur s'éclaircit. Cette révélation expliquait de nombreuses choses, en particulier l'avancement de ses connaissances scientifiques, et son hésitation à expliquer certaines notions de médecine. Cela expliquait également le flou artistique autour de ses origines, et de son pays d'accueil. La norvège de 2009 était probablement très différente de celle d'aujourd'hui. Son naturel reprenant les rennes, Stephen se trouva aussitôt submergé de questions et commenca à babiller à une vitesse folle :

- So did we win the war? What about medicine? Can you give me a better explanation on the bleeding issue? What inventions did we make ? What about evolutionnist theory ?

- Stephen !

- Uh…. Yeah ? demanda ce dernier, un peu désorienté par l'interruption

- You know there is nothing I can tell you from the future. Mentionning it could affect it somehow, I refuse to take this responsability.

- Oh, but there must surely be a way…

- Nope doctor, there is none. Every piece of information, every action could generate consequences you cannot imagine on the future. If I give you a strategic advantage, war could turn different, and all politic life could be changed forever… There is no way Stephen, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux, I'm sorry.

Le pauvre docteur se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche, et ses épaules tombèrent en signe de soumission. L'argument de Frances avait du sens, et une bataille difficile faisait rage entre sa soif de savoir et la sagesse inhérente à ses années de vie au sein de sociétés différentes. La jeune femme étendit une main timide vers lui comme pour lui signifier qu'elle partageait sa détresse, et Stephen s'en saisit tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son épouse.

- No questions allowed Stephen, lui glissa-t-elle, I'm sorry…

- Are all the girls like you my wife? In the future…

Fran sourit. Cette demande n'était pas déraisonable.

- Nope, I'm still a pretty heavy case for my days…

- Of this I do not doubt… souffla le docteur en portant les doigts de sa femme à ses lèvres

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux époux. Le cerveau du docteur fourmillait de mille et unes questions qu'il tentait de réprimer, et Frances souffrait de ne pas pouvoir assouvir sa cursiosité. Quelque chose titlta dans son esprit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que si elle était pieds et poings liés concernant le futur, rien ne l'empêchait de parler du passé.

- You know Stephen, there is a world I can't talk about, but there is something you might be interested to hear from an historic point of vue

- Really?, fit-il, ses yeux petillants de curiosité

- King Arthur, you know about the legends, don't you?

- Of course, who doesn't! s'exclama-t-il

Frances le contemplait avec un petit sourire, et les yeux bleus du docteur s'ecarquillèrent de comprehension.

- You mean…?

- Yes, he was for real. I met him, I even fought alongside him

- Tell me everything Frances, I want to know everything about those legends… s'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme débordant

- To be honest I left long before the legend started, but I am going to count you the story of artorius, roman dux bellorum…

Et ainsi Frances raconta en détails au docteur Maturin comment elle avait combattu les Saxons aux côtés du reste de la compagnie d'Artorius, la mort de Dagonnet, le sauvetage in extremis de Lancelot et ce qui s'ensuivit. Stephen écouta, fasciné, l'histoire de la plus grande légende qui ait peuplé cette terre et à laquelle son incroyable femme avait participé. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé et que Stephen fut à court de questions, la jeune femme se creusa l'esprit pour trouver un moyen de lui laisser un souvenir d'elle-même.

Soudain, une idée lui vint, et elle se saisit de son sac pour dénicher son portefeuille. Elle en extrait une de ses cartes professionnelles. Elle tendit la carte à Stephen, et ce dernier se saisit du petit carton avec curiosité. L'écriture d'imprimerie était très précise, et il se demanda comment il était possible d'avoir un papier aussi blanc et des couleurs aussi éclatantes. Cependant, Frances ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger.

- This is where I work on a daily basis. I was there yesterday on fourteenth of July, and I will also be there the day after I'm gone from here

- Framo engineering? Is that your company? Are you from secret services? demanda-t-il avec cursiosité

- Well, that's complicated but not in Norway. In Framo I have a very boring job, fit la jeune femme en pouffant

- Another crpyptic answer uh…?

- My life is a mess Stephen, I belong to nowhere and no job expect for that one…

- So you are physics engineer? Demanda ce dernier, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus

- Well uh… kinda…

Baissant les yeux pour ne pas soutenir son regard inquisiteur, Frances retira la petite photo plastifiée qui l'accompagnait depuis quelques temps. Ses deux frères la regadaient en souriant depuis le canapé du salon. Son sourire éclatant, très rare sur les phtotographies, témoignaient du moment privilégié qu'elle avait partagé avec sa fratrie cet été là. Les yeux humides du souvenir de ce jour, Frances tendit la photo à son mari, qui se saisit du petit carré plastifié. A la vue du portrait ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Good lord, how can somebody make a painting so precise and so colorful on such a small piece of paper!

- This is done by a machine Stephen, but if you take care of it I'm sure you can keep it for a long time

Deux yeux clairs rencontrèrent le regard noisette de la jeune femme, et elle sourit.

- Are you saying that I can keep it?

- It's a present, répondit-elle en hochant la tête, so you can remember me…

- Frances this is… of great value… I will keep it safe next to my heart… Are they your brothers ?

- Yes they are…

- Tell me about them…

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à bord, Frances se mit à parler ouvertement de sa famille, d'elle-même, et des voyages merveilleux qu'ils avaient faits ensemble. La jeune femme ouvrit son cœur entièrement, et le docteur but chacun de ses mots avec avidité. Le nuage de mystère qui entourait son épouse semblait onduler autour d'elle et se soulever peu à peu, comme emporté par le vent de ses confidences. Récitant les anecdotes qui avaient jalonné son enfance, la jeune femme se détendit et vint reposer ses épaules contre le torse de son mari. Ce dernier s'appuya contre le mur, et entoura la jeune femme de ses bras.

La pierre bleue soigneusement occultée dans sa poche, Frances contempla l'homme qui avait été son mari pendant plus de trois semaines, et son compagnon de voyage pendant des mois. Au moment où elle se perdrait dans le vortex et rentrerait chez elle, le docteur mourrait. Bien sur, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de vivre une existence longue et remplie d'aventures, mais pour elle se plier aux règles établies revenait à le tuer. Lorsqu'elle atterrirait dans son canapé pour savourer le thé fumant qui l'attendait depuis virtuellement plusieurs mois, Stephen serait mort depuis deux siècles. La tristesse hantait ses pensées depuis longtemps, mais Frances avait refusé de céder à la douleur pour profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait en compagnie de son mari. A présent que chaque grain de son sablier s'était écoulé, la jeune femme aurait vendu père et mère pour une journée de plus. Quelle qu'ait été sa préparation psychologique, ce n'était toujours pas assez pour accepter de perdre des êtres chers sans se battre. Le plus difficile étant qu'au lieu de lutter contre la fatalité, la jeune femme devait accepter la situation de son propre gré. Le sens du devoir avait toujours été très fort en elle, mais parfois elle le sentait s'érailler. Déjà avec Legolas, elle avait enfreint les règles, et se refusait à se rebeller de nouveau de peur de causer des dommages certains au monde d'aujourd'hui.

- Dance with me one last time, souffla soudain Frances

- Here? demanda Stephen en balayant le port des yeux, but there's no music

- Please…

Incrédule, le docteur se demanda encore une fois ce qui passait par la tête de sa femme, mais l'idée de partager une dernière danse n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Son visage se radoucit, effacant la peine pendant quelques instants, et il salua sa partenaire qui le scrutait intensément.

- That would be my pleasure, fit il en cherchant son regard

Fran sourit et il grava son expression joyeuse dans sa mémoire, se jurant de ne jamais oublier la beauté de ses traits lorsqu'elle lui souriait. Alors qu'il tendait la main, la jeune femme bascula son sac au dessus de son épaule, et le plaça sur son ventre. Fourrageant dedans à la recherche d'un élément inconnu, elle extrait une petite boite noire reliée à un fil. Les yeux écarquillés, le docteur contempla le petit objet, fasciné par le design du plastique. Il n'avait jamais vu un objet pareil. Frances mis en route le mp3, et chercha la chanson qu'elle voulait écouter. Puis elle fixa un écouteur dans son oreille droite, et tendit l'autre à son mari. Ce dernier regarda le petit objet avec intérêt, et s'apprêtait à enlever ses lunettes lorsque Frances le coupa dans sa réflexion.

- Put this in your ear and twist a bit so is stays on, dit-elle

- What is it? demanda Stephen

- The way to the last dance, répondit-elle, and a proof of my origins…

- How is this working? What is it made off? This is so curious; let me have a look…

- Please Stephen; we don't have a lot of time. I should be gone already. Will you share this last dance with me?

Le docteur reporta ses yeux azur sur elle, et la jeune femme le trouva encore plus beau qu'a l'accoutumée avec ses favoris roux et sa tignasse rebelle. Il fixa le petit objet dans son oreille, s'y reprenant à deux fois pour le faire tenir, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- I can hear some music! s'exclama-t-il

Frances lui sourit de nouveau, et lui tendit le bras, à la recherche du contact réconfortant de son partenaire.

- Shall we ?

Sa haute stature dominant la jeune femme, le docteur se saisit de la main tendue et passa son autre bras derrière le dos de son épouse. Il la pressa doucement lui et inhala la douce odeur de sa peau. Cette dernière relança la natzurka au début, puis caressa doucement le dos du docteur avant d'immobiliser sa main sur sa taille, pressant le tissu rêche de son manteau élimé. Alors que long son plaintif du violoncelle se faisait entendre, Fran posa doucement son visage contre le torse de Stephen et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'introduction. Le docteur s'adapta très vite au rythme lent de la mazurka, et entraina sa partenaire dans quelques pas de danse langoureux. Cette dernière s'abandonna au doux ronronnement des battements de son cœur, et abandonna le contrôle de ses pas au fantastique meneur qu'était son mari. Stephen était tres bon danseur, et le lui avait prouvé lors de cette soirée folle qu'avait été leur mariage. Découvrant une toute nouvelle facette de son mari, la jeune femme avait joué le jeu avec plaisir, apprenant à son bras toutes sortes de danses folles. Alors que leurs deux corps bougeaient en rythme, lui entrainant celui de Fran dans son sillage, elle eut envie de tout abandonner et de se blottir dans ses bras à jamais. La sensation d'être dépossédée de tout contrôle était grisante, Stephen pensait et bougeait pour elle. Frances la guerrière avait enfin trouvé un havre de paix, et accepté de donner les clefs de son corps et de son esprit à un autre qu'elle. Elle qui avait appris à tout contrôler n'avait quasiment jamais réussi à céder le pouvoir, jamais après la perte de Legolas. Le cadeau était inestimable, et le docteur en était conscient. Il n'avait pas ressenti un tel abandon de sa part en dehors de leurs danses, et la confiance qu'elle lui accordait lui était précieuse. A présent qu'il partageait ces mouvements langoureux avec elle pour la dernière fois, il ressentait son souffle sur sa poitrine, la petite main nichée dans la sienne, et son étreinte autour de lui. Le bonheur avait un nom, et malgré l'imminence de son départ Stephen se refusa à gâcher ce moment unique. Il resserra son bras sur l'épaule de sa femme, et elle se pressa un peu plus dans sa chaleur.

Alors qu'il effectuait des mouvements d'ampleur grandissante, Frances redressa son visage, et leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard clair la plongea dans une multitude d'émotions contradictoires, et elle serra son corps plus fort contre le sien de peur d'être emportée par la vague de sensations, mais elle refusa de briser le contact. Il y avait du regret et de la tristesse, mais par-dessus tout un amour incommensurable qui menaçait de faire céder ses jambes. Fort heureusement, Stephen la maintenait fermement contre sa poitrine, et elle en profita pour se noyer totalement dans la lueur bleutée. L'étreinte était douce et puissante à la fois, parfaitement en accord avec le caractère passionné de son mari.

What are they doing ? demanda Jack a son barreur depuis le pont du Surprise. Les deux hommes observaient discrètement les deux amants, et Barett avait sans conteste de meilleurs yeux que ceux de son capitaine.

- I believe they are dancing, sir…

- Dancing? S'exclama Jack en haussant les sourcils, without music?

- Doesn't seem to bother them sir, répondit Barett, une once de tristesse passant dans sa voix

Jack se tut, et se tourna vers le barreur qui, au fil des missions, était devenu un ami. Depuis le temps qu'ils naviguaient ensemble, une connexion s'était établie entre les deux hommes, et les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Le capitaine posa une main rêche sur l'épaule de Barett et lui dit :

- I'll miss her too, but she had a mission that did not allow her to stay. Be glad we had the honor to share some moments with her before she was gone again…

Leurs corps bougeaient à l'unisson au doux son du violoncelle si cher à Stephen. Ramenant leurs mains jointes contre sa poitrine, le docteur se pencha un peu plus vers elle pour renforcer la communion physique et psychique dans laquelle les avait plongés cette danse. Alors que la clarinette se lançait dans un solo, il ferma les yeux pendant un instant, et s'abandonna aux sensations extraordinaires que ce moment partagé lui procurait. Alors que Frances ressentait la douce pression de la joue de Stephen sur ses cheveux, elle inhala profondement son odeur épicée. Sa main remonta le long de sa colonne, et elle effleura son dos à travers le tissu de la veste. Puis ses doigts voyagèrent jusqu'à la base de son crâne, et la jeune femme entreprit de caresser la base des cheveux de Stephen. Ce dernier réagit subrepticement, et la serra plus fort contre lui, la pression de son corps décuplé par les émotions contradictoires qui le submergeaient.

Alors que le solo de clarinette se terminait, Frances ressentit la confusion de son partenaire, et elle pencha la tête en arrière pour le contempler. Comme plongé dans une transe, Stephen menait la danse avec sensualité, effrayé du moment où elle se terminerait. La jeune femme serra plus fort la main de son amant, et l'utilisa pour se hisser plus près de lui. Respirant son souffle régulier, elle effleura ses lèvres pendant un instant, son corps toujours en mouvement à l'unisson du sien. Délicatement, Stephen joignit de nouveau les siennes à celles de Fran, entraînant le couple dans un baiser chaste. Alors qu'elle goûtait sa peau, la jeune femme sentit la passion monter en elle. Une vague d'émotions commença à déferler, et le docteur réagit aussitôt. Resserrant son bras autour de sa taille pour l'entrainer avec lui, il vint à la rencontre de son visage pour l'embrasser éperdument. S'abandonnant totalement dans le feu de leurs lèvres scellées, Frances arqua son corps en arrière pour mieux s'enrouler autour de son partenaire. Soudain, elle sentit les deux bras du docteur saisir sa taille et ses hanches, et il la souleva dans les airs sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres enflammées. Ce baiser public n'avait rien de correct mais l'un et l'autre s'en fichaient, partageant pour la dernière fois l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Dominant maintenant son mari, Frances passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux, caressant son cou et le dessus ses épaules tout en l'embrassant avec passion. L'air lui manquait, mais l'appel de son corps était bien trop puissant pour qu'elle ne puisse y résister. Se fondant contre lui, ses hanches fermement maintenues dans son étreinte puissante, la jeune femme s'offrait dans retenue, goûtant l'homme qu'elle aimait avec fougue. Stephen semblait avoir oublié le monde, mais il dansait toujours au rythme de la mazurka, emportant avec lui la jeune femme dans un mouvement sensuel. Si ce baiser devait être le dernier, il se devait d'être mémorable.

Enfin, Frances titilla sa lèvre inferieure avec douceur, et il la reposa au sol avec précaution, leurs lèvres se donnant un dernier adieu dans une légère caresse. La mazurka retentissait toujours, et alors qu'elle poussait un soupir à fendre l'âme Stephen l'attira de nouveau contre son torse. Elle plongea son visage dans sa chemise pour respirer sa peau, et il caressa ses cheveux roux pendant un instant avant de récupérer la petite main dans la sienne pour terminer la danse qui touchait à sa fin. Bientôt, des larmes salées s'invitèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme, et elle les laissa couler, s'abandonnant à ses émotions comme jamais auparavant. Se balançant doucement de droite à gauche au rythme du corps de son mari, Frances profita du peu de temps qu'il lui restait et relâcha tout contrôle. Bercée par la musique, elle se délecta de la proximité de l'homme qu'elle aimait et sourit lorsqu'une main tremblante vint caresser ses cheveux. Alors que la mazurka touchait à sa fin, le violon relâchant quelques notes plaintives pour annoncer le terme de cet instant magique, Fran se détacha de la poitrine de Stephen, et chercha ses incroyables yeux clairs. Il fut surpris de voir les lames qui coulaient librement sur son visage, mais ne réagit pas. Lorsque ses yeux noisette se fixèrent dans les siens, le docteur appréhenda toute la complexité de la décision qu'elle venait de prendre, et il plongea dans les tréfonds de l'âme de sa femme. Enfin, il comprit, et alors que la connaissance coulait en lui comme une cascade qui dévale la montagne, Stephen accepta le départ de sa bien aimée sans conditions. Lorsqu'elle lut la lueur d'acceptation dans les yeux de son mari, Frances soupira, et porta une main au visage tant aimé. Les dernières notes du violon résonnaient, et bientôt la douce musique ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Frances secoua la tête, tirant sur le fil qui délogea les écouteurs. Le silence s'épaissit, et ses doigts jouèrent doucement avec les favoris roux de Stephen. Enfin, alors que les larmes coulaient de nouveau librement sur son visage, elle souffla :

- Please remember me…

Subjugué qu'elle puisse songer qu'il l'oublierait, le docteur l'attira contre lui une dernière fois, et l'étreignit si fort qu'elle cru entendre craquer ses côtes.

- Oh dear, you are my wife, you will stay in my heart as long as I live…

Laissant respirer la jeune femme, Stephen saisit son visage noyé de larmes de ses deux mains, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- I love you Frances, and will always love you no matter what…

- I love you too, repondit-elle d'une voix a peine audible. Goodbye Stephen, goodbye my love, goodbye my husband…

Le moment était venu. Fran déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son mari, puis recula de quelques pas derrière une caisse pour s'occulter de la vue de potentiels observateurs. Stephen était immobile, mais ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas une seule seconde. Une larme roula sur sa joue, la seule et unique larme qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vue verser. La jeune femme sortit la pierre brillante de sa poche, et les deux amants contemplèrent pendant quelques instants la lueur bleutée. Puis elle referma ses doigts sur le bijou, et agita sa main en direction de Stephen. Alors que la lumière l'englobait, son dernier regard fut pour l'azur de ses yeux. Un instant plus tard, elle tombait dans un puits sans fond…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 23 : Mémoires d'outre tombe

Les gouttes d'eau fumantes coulaient le long de sa peau, détrempant ses cheveux et parcourant son visage telles un millier de larmes chaudes. Assise dans la douche, Frances laissait l'eau couler encore et encore, savourant l'état d'abandon dans lequel le confort de la douche l'avait emportée. Sous le choc de la perte de ses amis et de son deuxième mari, la jeune femme tentait de décrocher du monde pour se replonger sur le man-o-war. Cependant, ce temps était définitivement révolu, et Fran savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'adapter de nouveau à sa nouvelle vie. Le thé l'attendait toujours dans le salon refroidissant doucement alors qu'elle se laissaitr noyer dans la vapeur d'eau. Le plus difficile était le silence qui entourerait son retour à la vie normale. Frances ne pouvait guère parler de ces derniers mois, et se sentait en décalage complet avec le retour à la civilisation actuelle. La question revenait sans cesse, et âpres chacun de ses retours. Comment reprendre une vie normale après avoir vécu des événements aussi intenses? Comment travailler sur un ordinateur, seule dans son bureau quand elle avait passé les derniers mois entourée d'un équipage bruyant et envahissant ?

La jeune femme savait qu'elle y arriverait, mais cela prendrait du temps et de l'énergie. Le plus difficile c'était de le vouloir. C'était plus laborieux à chaque fois. Pour ses amis, sa famille et ses collègues, il ne s'était écoulé qu'une soirée entre le moment ou ils s'étaient quittés, et le lendemain matin. Pour elle, pas loin de quatre mois les séparaient. Fermant l'arrivée d'eau, Frances décida qu'elle appellerait sa cousine en premier lieu. Il était capital qu'elle discute avec la seule personne qui ait toujours su le rôle qu'elle avait endossé quelques années auparavant. Même Daniel, qui était son meilleur ami et son premier contact en cas de crise, ne savait rien de tout cela. Elle craignait même qu'il le découvre un jour étant donné l'intérêt primordial qu'aurait ce genre d'armes dans les mains de SG1 et des états unis s'ils venaient à découvrir son secret. Le secret lui pesait parfois, mais lui aussi avait les siens, et les deux amis n'avaient jamais prétendu savoir tout l'un de l'autre.

Frances attrapa une de ses serviettes de bambou, et jeta un coup d'œil dans la glace avant de se sécher. Elle avait perdu du poids, et sa peau était bien plus bronzée qu'avant. L'été berginois avait été inexistant, et les quelques mois mer avaient doré sa peau jusqu'à atteindre la couleur du pain d'épice. Son corps était encore plus musclé qu'avant, et elle ressentait en elle la puissance acquise lors de ce voyage.

Le lendemain matin, habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull gris foncé, la jeune femme franchit les portes de son propre bureau avec curiosité. Rien n'avait changé. Incrédule, elle posa ses affaires sur la table, et contempla le petit espace qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir un jour. Au cœur des batailles, la jeune femme avait doucement dit adieu à son monde au cas où elle ne survivrait pas. Et pourtant, elle se tenait là, dans le petit labo où elle travaillait et s'ennuyait fortement depuis une année et demie environ. La jeune femme n'était pas bien sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle continuait ce travail d'ingénieur. Après tout, une place était libre dans le programme Stargate, et elle aurait pu rejoindre l'équipe définitivement. Cependant, Frances n'était pas encore prête à abandonner son indépendance, et les petits secrets qu'elle cachait l'avaient empêchée de se lier à ses amis en permanence.

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, elle entreprit de défaire sa veste, et de commencer sa tournée matinale habituelle. Kenneth n'était pas encore là, et elle passa rapidement dans le bureau des Alex avant de rejoindre celui de Lars. Ce dernier semblait fatigué, probablement une conséquence de sa petite Ingrid née en mai. Souriant du bonheur de revoir un ami qui lui était cher, Fran poussa doucement la porte et s'invita a l'intérieur. Posant ses bras autour de l'appui tête de la grande chaise de bureau, comme a son habitude, elle lui dit :

- Hi physics mate, how are you doing today?

- Hey you, a bit tired…

- Ingrid still not sleeping? demanda-t-elle

- Oh Jesus, you have no idea how little she does. I've been cradling her around half of the night, and she was just starring at me or the ceiling in case something interesting popped up!

- Poor you, must be hard… fit Fran, compatissante

- How about you? You look… really good actually, fit-il en l'observant

Fran était habituée à cette réflexion, Lars le lui disait assez souvent, et elle appréciait toujours le compliment. Cette fois ci cependant, elle songea qu'il était peut être temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette avant qu'il ne s'attarde trop sur son bronzage. Son ami étant ce qu'il était, elle pensait pouvoir passer à travers les questions, même si Lars pouvait se montrer très observateur.

- I'm quite ok, mentit-elle

Alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons, elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle. Kenneth avait pénétré dans le bureau en chemin pour le sien, et aussitôt remarqué quelque chose d'étrange.

- Good morning... Hey, your hair is so long, I though you had cut it a week ago…

- Hey you! Mmm, maybe you're confusing with another time, répondit Fran aussitôt

- No I'm sure I'm not, fit Kenneth, fixant la longueur indécente qui balayait le bas de son dos

- Actually I think he's right, fit Lars songeur, I was wondering the exact same thing about your tan…

- Uh… I need to work, tenta la jeune femme devant le regard inquisiteur de ses deux amis

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers la porte, Kenneth la ferma d'un coup d'épaule et tira une chaise pour qu'elle s'assoie.

- You've been away again, haven't you?

- Niiiiia, fit-elle comiquement, adoptant le oui-non typique norvégien

- Where have you been? demanda Lars en se penchant vers elle, les yeux brillants de curiosité

- On a man-o-war, four months…

- A what? fit Kenneth

- On His majesty Ship Surprise, 1805. I was on a British sloop and we chased a French ship Acheron from Brazil to the pacific…

- You've been passing cap Horn? demanda Lars, les yeux écarquillés

- Indeed we have, and our mizzen mast fell down… Sa voix s'eteignit douloureusement a ces mots: We lost the mizzen lad in the storm…

- I am sorry, fit Kenneth en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. It must have been hard…

- We lost eight people from the crew because of the war. That's just the way it is…

- Are you really ok ? insista Lars, comprenant la détresse dans laquelle devait se trouver son amie

- I don't know… I survived once more but some things take time you know…

- We can talk as much as you want you know… By the way, did you meet any celebrities? I mean people that stand in history books? fit Kenneth intrigué

- Actually, I think that Captain Aubrey might me one of those. Let's check online…

Lars se pencha sur son ordinateur, et tapa le nom du capitaine tandis que Fran s'échinait a tracer la carte de son trajet sur le tableau blanc. Quelques articles apparurent ci et la, relatant des faits plus ou moins confus, et mentionnant le nom du navire de guerre. Cependant, il n'y avait guère de détails, et Frances ne sut si cela la rassurait ou non. Apres avoir quitté ses amis le jour précédent, elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour découvrir la date et les circonstances de leur mort. Elle se demanda si Stephen s'était remarié ou non, et comme pour faire écho à ses interrogations Lars mentionna le nom de Maturin.

- It looks like the Surprise had a brilliant naturalist on board, did you meet him?

Frances interrompit son dessin du bateau à la mention de Maturin.

- Quite… répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vide, et triturant sa bague

Un silence tomba dans le bureau, et les deux amis échangèrent un regard entendu. Lorsque la jeune femme leva les yeux, elle comprit qu'ils attendaient la suite de l'histoire.

- I got married with him, souffla-t-elle

- Again! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix, couvrant le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte

- Again what? demanda Rolf, qui venait d'apparaitre derrière le battant. Are you having a war council right there?

Les deux amis dansèrent inconfortablement sur leur chaise, conscients qu'il était rare chez Schlumberger de fermer une porte de bureau. Il était logique que Fran et Lars tiennent parfois des réunions privées car ils travaillaient ensemble, mais la présence de Kenneth était inhabituelle, d'où la question de leur manager respectif.

- Nope, the war is over, répondit Frances dans un message cryptique

- Uh, yeah… Sorry for the interruption, I need to talk to Lars, reprit ce dernier, surpris du silence de plomb. Oh, what's this? demanda-il en montrant le dessin au tableau

- Mmmh, MHS Surprise trajectory during Napoleonian wars in 1805… fit elle en posant le marqueur. Talk to you later guys, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers ses amis

- On my way, fit echo la voix de Kenneth

Une fois à l'extérieur du bureau, l'informaticien prit tendrement le bras de Frances :

- Want us to go for a pizza and talk longer? demanda-t-il

- That would be great, I so badly need so, répondit-elle, reconnaissante

Réunis autour de la table chez Peppe's, les trois collègues avait des airs d'agents secrets. Discutant des arts de la guerre sous napoléon, ils auraient été considérés fous si quelqu'un avait eu la mauvaise idée d'écouter la conversation. Fort heureusement, le restaurant était quasiment vide. Pendant une heure et demie, la jeune femme raconta la majorité de son aventure, citant des dizaines de noms, et perdant parfois ses amis dans le flot d'informations. Certaines choses privées ne franchirent pas le seuil de ses lèvres, mais dans la majorité elle traça un portrait fidèle de son temps passé à bord. Lars était très curieux des habitudes de vie sur un man-o-war, tandis que Kenneth tentait de déchiffrer les relations complexes qui s'étaient formées entre l'équipage et la jeune femme, et surtout avec un certain docteur. Discuter des événements eut tendance à rappeler Fran dans le monde qu'elle venait à peine de quitter, et elle se sentit déstabilisée. Cependant, le sort n'avait pas terminé de jouer avec elle.

A peine furent-ils rentrés au bureau que Frances reçut un appel de l'accueil. L'hôtesse réclamait sa présence pour signer un formulaire afin de récupérer un colis. N'attendant aucune livraison, cette dernière tenta de demander des précisions, mais son interlocutrice semblait confuse, et requérait sa présence avec insistance. La jeune femme descendit alors jusqu'au bâtiment inférieur, et y trouva une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui se leva lorsqu'elle la vit arriver. Les yeux écarquillés, cette dernière fixa Frances comme si elle était une apparition, son regard animé d'une lueur qui lui était familière. Pendant un instant, les deux femmes se jaugèrent, puis Frances descendit les escaliers à la rencontre de sa visiteuse. Cette dernière était plutôt grande, avec un visage souriant et des yeux foncés. Cependant, la couleur de ses cheveux rappelait le roux clair présent chez les irlandais.

- You are Frances, right? demanda-t-elle

- That would be me, répondit la jeune femme, surprise que l'on connaisse prononce ce nom dans son lieu de travail. And you would be?

- My name is Bridgit o'Brian, and I am descending in direct line from Doctor Stephen Maturin…

Le souffle coupé, Fran sentit ses mains trembler. Devant elle se tenait la descendance d'un mari qu'elle avait embrassé hier encore, et les émotions qui la traversèrent menacèrent de lui faire perdre pied.

- I was really wondering if you would be there actually, fit Bridgit, toujours étonnée d'avoir finalement trouvé la jeune femme légendaire

- What happened ? demanda Frances en regagnant sa contenance

Bridgit fouilla dans un grand sac, et en sortit un paquet enveloppe de cuir vieilli par les années. Au dessus du paquet se tenait une feuille ternie sur laquelle figurait un portrait. Alors que Bridgit lui tendait la liasse de papiers, Fran reconnut la jeune femme sur le dessin. C'était plus ou moins elle, probablement dessinée de tête par un des matelots de l'époque. Les contours étaient flous, et ses traits un peu différents, mais l'expression de son visage ne laissait aucune doute quant à son identité.

- Is this you? demanda la visiteuse

- Uh… a far away ancestor of mine, I'm only twenty five you know, that cannot be me, répondit-elle avec conviction. What is this?

- This is some letters and drawings that my great great great grandfather confided to his grand daughter before he died. He told her it was a family treasure to be kept at all price before the time came to give it back to whom it belonged to. From this day, it has been a mission for all heirs of the Maturin line to keep this package sealed and safe until the date was right. It has been the biggest mystery of our family for two centuries, and with time we all started to think that our ancestor was crazy…

- He was not, l'interrompit Fran d'un coup de sang… I mean I'm here, no?

- We though we would solve the mystery by coming here and meeting you, but to me it doesn't seem much clearer now…

- I understand the burden he has been confiding to you, but I assure you that your family has been true to him and that this has come to its rightful destination, répondit Fran solenellement en tendant la main

Cependant, Bridgit ne semblait pas prête à confier le fardeau qui se transmettait de génération en génération depuis plus de deux siècles.

- I want some more explanations… fit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction

Fran soupira. Un cadeau inespéré légué par Stephen à travers le temps l'attendait a portée de main, et sa patience atteignait ses limites.

- I will explain what I can, répondit la jeune femme en montrant un sofa rouge ou elle s'installa.

L'autre femme s'assis sur le bord du canapé, son fardeau sécurisé sur ses genoux, prête à le protéger en cas de besoin.

- Your ancestor was married once before he has his children…

- Actually he has only one, a daughter named like me

- I didn't even know he had had children. Anyway, he was once married to an ancestor of mine, a woman he met during the chase with the French warship Acheron. She was said to be from secret services but they actually never knew. She disappeared shortly after they were married, and I guess that before she went away she gave Stephen a way of contacting her family…

- How could she guess that you would be here that exact day, two hundred years later? How could she know who you would be and where you would live? And why waiting for so long? This makes no sense…

- Bridgit. My ancestor might have had a gift of foresight; she was said to have stranger powers… She knew

- This is stupid, Dr Maturin was a naturalist, he would have never believed in such a prediction…

- This I cannot tell. But as for your ancestor, he still wrote those letters and confided in his family to fulfill his will, so it looks like he was believing in this after all

Prise de court par la démonstration de la jeune femme, Bridgit tourna plusieurs fois les informations dans sa tête, puis regarda de nouveau le portrait qui ressemblait à son interlocutrice comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était la femme qu'ils avaient cherché. Le temps était venu. Elle lui tendit le paquet, et Fran récupéra le cuir révérencieusement, la mine émerveillée.

- This belongs to you then… souffla-t-elle

- Thank you, you do not know what this means to me, répondit la jeune femme

- My task has been fulfilled, répondit Bridgit en se levant. I can go home now and inform my family…

Frances se leva également, le paquet épais sécurisé contre sa poitrine. Elle avait tellement hâte de lire tous ces papiers qu'elle en trépignait sur place. Elle salua la descendance de Maturin avec révérence, puis se prépara à monter dans son bureau. Alors qu'elle tournait les talons, une voix familière retentit dans le hall.

- The woman on the portrait, that's not your ancestor, that's you, isn't it? You're wearing the wedding ring…

- How would that be possible? répondit Fran avec un petit sourire, caressant le bijou

Les deux femmes se fixaient en silence, et Bridgit lut dans les yeux de Frances qu'elle n'en tirerait rien. Selon la légende, la femme de Stephen Maturin avait été un mystère pendant tout son séjour a bord du Surprise. Cette jeune femme correspondait en tous points à ce qu'on lui avait décrit, et elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas un attribut de famille.

- You're not gonna tell me more, are you? soupira Bridgit

Frances la gratifia d'un sourire énigmatique qui aurait fait la fierté d'Arwen. Certaines choses n'étaient pas faites pour être révélées, mais elle ressentait un certain devoir envers cette famille qui avait révérencieusement gardé les souvenirs de son mari pendant des générations sans jamais céder à la curiosité.

- Nope… but your eyes… there is the same light in your eyes than there was in Stephen's…

A ces mots, Frances tourna les talons, emportant son précieux fardeau, et laissa une Bridgit pantoise dans le hall. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle la revit. Apprendre que Stephen avait finalement eu une descendance la perturbait au plus haut point. Hier, lors de leur séparation, elle l'avait conjuré de se construire une nouvelle vie, mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte des implications de sa demande. Pour Stephen, les années avaient sans doute passé avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre de nouveau une femme, mais pour elle tout était différent. Du jour au lendemain, elle avait quitté un mari désespéré de son départ, et rencontré des enfants conçus avec une autre femme. Plus que de la jalousie, Frances constata qu'elle se sentait trahie. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même ressentait de la joie pour l'homme qu'elle avait aimé si ardemment. Ses choix imposés à son amant l'avaient fait grandement souffrir, et il aurait été injuste de lui en vouloir d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui.

En réalité, Frances réalisa a quel point il lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé être celle qui vieillirait à ses côtés et retrouverait dans ses enfants ses traits particuliers. A présent, il lui fallait accepter qu'il ait refait sa vie, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas le luxe de laisser couler le temps sur la blessure. C'était comme s'il l'avait quittée pour une autre… Secouant la tête en montant les escaliers, Fran écrasa une larme sur sa joue, et se fit une raison. Même si le deuil de sa relation prendrait du temps, Stephen avait toujours été sincère et son amour était bien réel. Qu'il l'ait donné à une autre femme après son départ ne signifiait rien. Ils s'étaient aimés avec passion et respect, et elle-même envisagerait peut être une relation dans quelques années. Le souvenir resterait intact dans sa mémoire, protégé du temps et des remords par les sentiments vivaces qui la liaient à son ex mari. Souriant à travers ses larmes, Frances pénétra dans son bureau et ferma la porte.


	25. Chapter 25

My dearest Frances,

I truly ignore if you will ever contemplate the tremendous amount of letters and transcripts we've been gathering over the years to permit you to share our best and worst moments. However, I decided a few years after you were gone to allow you to know what became of us, and worked hard to fulfill that promise. Sometimes I worry that if this ship sinks all our efforts would be lost in the immensity of the ocean, but after all the captain being lucky Jack does improve the odds, doesn't it? I have to admit that writing to you has been a comfort, as if you were there again beside me. I sometimes felt like you would show up and sneak behind me, put a hand on my shoulder and scare me to death for the sake of laughing out loud in this beautiful voice of yours. I would be overcome with joy and we would start again our endless debates and give a better shape to the world. Unfortunately that dream was never fulfilled, and I had to keep going knowing that I would never see you again. I trust you with this secret of yours, and believe in what you told me. Therefore you are beyond our reach for ever.

As you asked I never fully disclosed your secret to our dear Captain, but he also respected my vow by not asking twice. He however participated a bit in the writing at my insistance. Surprisingly, he never made fun of me over this unusual idea. Him being tactful is not every day, but he insisted on bringing his contribution because he has a bright souvenir of you. I think he took quite a liking in your character. As I told you so many times, I never doubted you were a particular lady, but I was surprised to realize that I had underestimated the influence you have left behind. Jack speaks about you with great respect, and I never saw him thrilled about a woman's abilities as a warrior. You should be in history books for this miracle, but I know how secret you would like this to be. I'm sometimes trying to refrain the kids for talking too much about you to high officials but I can hardly manage this since speaking of you in this manner seems so appropriate. It feels good to remember things we have in common with the crew, it makes you alive again. Anyway, I do not know if your time here will have an impact of the way Jack sees women, but if it does I am accountable to tell that you are the only one in the world that could have done this.

Please be assured that I will cling to this work as long as I will live because you, my fair lady, will stay forever in our minds. Sometimes my spirit wanders around around as I remember your straight forward ways and shining smile. The brightest souvenir of you I kept hidden for years. Speaking of it lifts the veil over my soul, and once again dances before me the fearie who stole my heart. This vision I had the first day never left my mind, and I am forever grateful for this tremendous demonstration of strengh, elegance and beauty altogether. I was not aware about you being friend or foe at that time, but I prayed not to be on the wrong side since you showed us how dangerous you could be. Doom or victory was coming, but I had no idea which one you would bring, but still I already admired you. I swear to the lord I will always remeber that encounter, because it was the first time I saw a woman stand proud in front of an angry Captain Aubrey. I know you would blush, and I would beg you not to since you are the most incredible lady that ever crossed my path. You contribution to my philosophical issues and naturalist life have been more than valuable. I dearly miss our discussions but the souvenir of you shall always push me forward. I sometimes wonder what quite of question you would ask yourself, and while I try to convince myself that I was right I realize how miscarried I was in my assumptions, or how right were my intuitions. There still is this haunting presence of yours guiding on the path of knowledge.

I have to admit that I have mourned for long this possibility you never gave me to learn more than my share. Now the frustration has passed I can fully grasp the consequences it could have generated if you had not witheld your knowledge. Now that I know how to dig the deep of my heart, I also realize that I miss you dearly. All of this was part of you, and I miss everything that was you, but still I miss your ways more than your secientific background. You taught me how to love fully aside from a passionate obession, and I mourn for you today, but do not regret any of it. I have felt guilty for so long for putting my passion for nature before human feelings, but I recently cured this heartache by remembering that you pushed me a lot in the path of naturalism, and this was also part of our friendship… love? I do not realize how much this must have been a burden to you to witheld things when you wanted to speak to me, to lose an argument while you knew you were right, to dance around notions that I didn't know of yet… I couldn't have done it, being myself and eternally enthousiastic I would have spoken and shared and the face of the world could have been changed for my carelessness. I admire you for the strenght you've shown resisting my insistant questionning. Sometimes it seems to me it wasn't the first time you came back, like if it was a habit… I never asked about your first husband again, but I start to wonder if he wasn't someone from another travel again. You never said he was dead, you said he was lost to this world.

The drum is beating to quarters, I have to go and face the butchery of war. Your friend and husband forever, Stephen Maturin

_My dearest Frances, _

_You might be the first and the last woman I will ever be writing to apart from my dear wife Sophie. I have been asking Stephen when he will be giving you all those letters, but I got a cryptic response. I am however not really surprised to see that the mystery that covered your presence here is also there to mark your absence. My friend is protecting a secret that I will respect since you have been bound before God and in love. I do respect his protection of your life. He has asked me to cut this questionning loose and accept the poor information I was given. You know that as a captain I can be more than curious, but I have learnt beside you that everything you kept secret could not harm my crew. This tiny bit of wisdom belongs to me now. Therefore I do accept not to be in the confidence of this secret you entitled Stephen to protect, but still I know that I will never see you again. I do not fully understand why, since we travel around the whole world and there is always a chance to meet if we wanted to. How could you possibly get this letter if we can never find you? I first though you didn't want us to see each other again, but Stephen got angry and very sad about me thinking this rubbish, and I actually felt guilty since I really love you like a daughter, and seeing him suffer is more than I can bare. I though you loved me too, and felt bad to let you go forever. However Stephen explained me that this mission required that things were this way, and so as I understand the sense of duty I promise never to think ill of you again… I am called, I will write soon. Your friend sincerely, Captain Jack Aubrey_

My dear wife,

I do not know if I still deserve to be called your husband and am in a great distress right now. I have some important news to share with you and do not know how to break them in fear of hurting you. When you left you begged me to get a new life again somday, and not to mourn you until the end of times. Those last years have been tough since your smile left our ship, and I still love you like the first day. However, the ache and emptyness that tortured me for so long have turned into other feelings now that time has passed over so much time. Now I feel honored to be your husband and to have shared those moments with you, and even if your name still calls longing in my heart, I feel happy to have known you. There is not so much sadness anymore, and I feel ready to continue my life with this strengh in my heart to have been your mate, even though for a limited time.

Recently I met Captain Aubrey's cousin, Diana, and realized after years or knowing her and ignoring her that she could actually be a match for me. She is a bit wild, and a bit unconventionnal. In some ways she reminds me of you, but at another scale. Her attempts to get free from usual conventions of society are humble, but I still admire her for this because I know how hard it might be. I do not seek to replace you, but I am aware that her character sometimes matches your traits. However, she is not kind like you were, and much more selfish. I do not know what you would think of her, especially since she ignores me so much. I know that you would say that I am worth much more, that I am a good man and deserve a loving wife, but I am sure that she can love me if given the chance.

Aftrer weeks of incertitude I decided that it was only fair that you would know, first of all because you asked me to get a new life and that this movement is the first since you left in that direction. I wanted you to be reassured on my account. I hope you will not feel hurt because I feel extremly bad about telling you of my feelings for another woman. I would never hurt you on purpose as you well know, and my heart bleeds to know that you might feel betrayed. I however assure you that I feel in debt for your generosity since I am aware of the heartache it must have been to push me in this direction.

Today I am finally ready to go forward. I have gotten old and lonely, lost between grief and hapiness to be your husband after all, and have declined everything until here. When I met Diana and this wild character of hers, I realized she could be the one to pull me out of this. She will never be as caring as you were, but this is not what counts the most. There will never be someone like you in my life again, so I should stop searching for one. Your origins and unique personality will always be unreachable to the ladies of this world. My heart forever belongs to you, but I wish to try to rebuild myself as you asked. It is in honor of your memory that I will 'kick my ass' as you used to say, and get myself to know this woman. Jack disapproves of her, partly because of this bright souvenir of you, and partly because she didn't even realize I existed. My dear wife, I know you would feel sad for me since the woman I took fancy on barely acknowledges me. I miss your confort and wise words dearly. However, after all those years alone, I have finally made a choice and hope you wil be proud of me for doing so. As a wife, I have no clue about your reaction, but as the fantastic friend you have always been I know you enought to know that you would support me. It always amazed me to realize how much you believed in me, so much more than anybody else and especially myself. Today, it gives me the strength to continue with my life and I thank you once more for it. I will ask her to marry me, wish me the best of luck and maybe I can have a descendance to give you those letters one day.

I love you and will never cease to,

Take care, yours forever, Stephen Maturin


End file.
